


Call It Strange

by heartsdesire456



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 130,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary: Adam Lambert is officially starting his career as a recording artist. Tommy Ratliff is a musician whose life is not easy. When Tommy gets a chance to audition for a spot in Adam Lambert's band, they both get a bit more than they bargained for. What starts out as an awkward meeting soon becomes the most amazing friendship either could have ever hoped for... but what about more? </p><p>
  <i>Basically, it's a canon-inspired fic following RL events that follows their relationship from when they met until a year later.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Adam/Tommy fics and it is still one of my best. I'm not as impressed with the writing anymore, I wrote it in 2010 and I've grown as a writer, but it's one of my most popular by far.
> 
> Original A/N: _This fic is my baby. It isn't as amazing as some of the fics on LJ, or that I've written, but this fic is one of my most amazing accomplishments of all times. In almost exactly 4 weeks (I started Wednesday, November 10th and completed it Tuesday, December 7th) I wrote this amazing fic. What originally started as a short oneshot had become this 130,631 word oneshot so large it had to be posted in 18 parts! I know that most people will argue it's too long, or that it isn't 'that good', but the fact of the matter is that I managed to write a massive canon fic WITHOUT internet at home in a month!_
> 
> _Now, though I call it canon (and it is) there are many facts I either left out, looked over, or skewed to fit my fic, so don't come to an inconsistancy with canon and freak out, okay? Thank you TONS to my friends who have helped me research, the people who have supported me through writing this, and the biggest thanks goes to the readers who actually bother reading this!_
> 
> _THANK YOU GUYS!_

Adam giggled drunkenly as he slid down to his knees, tugging at the belt of the black and bleached haired boy he had been dancing with. “You’re so skinny,” he mumbled, looking up at the boy, who was staring down wide eyed, hips arched away from the wall he was pressed against.

“Can’t help that,” he mumbled, groaning when Adam got his hand in his pants and started stroking him. “Fuck,” he groaned. He looked down. “Lemme see your face,” he said, and Adam cringed, shaking his head. The boy hummed and reached for the mask he was wearing. Adam tugged his head away.

“No way, it’s a bitch to get it back on,” he said quickly. 

The boy smirked down at him. “You’re probably really pretty,” he said, voice slurred drunkenly.

Adam just smirked. “You’re pretty,” he said, then looked up as he leaned in, quickly taking the boy into his mouth. 

“Fuck, yeah!” the boy moaned, hand going to Adam’s shoulder, nails digging into the material of his costume’s jacket. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he moaned. Adam groaned around him as he heard the musical sound of his voice. The boy had the cutest little voice and in Adam’s drunken mind, it was the hottest thing ever. “Dude, you’re amazing at this, holy shit,” he moaned, and Adam looked up at him, pleased to see a blank and happy look on the boy’s face. When he came, the boy arched his back, making the cutest little whimper Adam had ever heard.

Adam licked him clean, grinning as he pulled away and the boy groaned. “Welcome,” he said with a smug smirk on his face.

The boy groaned and looked down at him. “Fuck,” he said, tilting Adam’s chin up as he leaned down to kiss him. “Holy shit you’re so hot,” he moaned, and Adam laughed. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, cutie,” he said, standing as he buckled the boy’s pants again.

The boy kissed him again, standing on his toes to reach. “Your turn,” he said, smirking as he shoved Adam against the wall and dropped down, tugging at his pants. He giggled drunkenly. “You have freckles on your belly,” he said, clearly finding it amusing in his alcohol-soaked state. Adam just rolled his eyes, ignoring his comment as he stroked Adam’s erection, eyes wide. “Fuck, you’re big,” he groaned, looking up at Adam with a smirk. “Your boyfriend’s lucky,” he said, leaning in to take Adam into his mouth.

Adam gasped at the enthusiasm the drunken boy showed as he hallowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the way off before taking him down again, stroking what he couldn’t fit with his hand. Adam groaned, humming in as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. “Shit, you’re not bad yourself,” he said, absently.

The boy pulled off with a slurp, chuckling. “Would you believe I’ve never done this before,” he said, taking Adam into his mouth again.

Adam’s eyebrows shot up as he looked down. “Fuck, really?” he asked, moaning softly as the boy shifted his pants a little more so he could play with his balls. “Jesus fuck,” he groaned, whimpering slightly at the feeling of callused fingers on his sensitive skin. “You play guitar?” he asked absently, groaning as the boy’s tongue flicked across the tip of his cock.

“Yep,” he boy said simply, taking him in again. He pulled off again, earning an impatient whine from Adam. “You can pull my hair and stuff,” he suggested, and Adam smirked.

“Would you like that?” he asked, sliding his fingers through the boy’s dyed, floppy banged hair. He tugged experimentally, earning a sharp whimper. Adam grinned. “So you _do_ like it,” he teased, tugging with just enough pressure that the boy had to feel it but not enough to be considered snatching it.

The boy moaned softly, sending vibrations through Adam’s body. “Fuck, I’m close,” he warned, alternately rubbing his fingers into the boy’s scalp and then tugging sharply. “Fuuuucck!” he moaned, panting as he came.

The boy pulled off quickly, smiling sheepishly as he stroked Adam to finish him off. “Sorry,” he said, and Adam shrugged.

“I don’t really care if you swallow or not,” he said honestly, panting as sparks of pleasure still danced through his limbs. “Fucking hell, you’re sure that’s the first time you did that?” he asked.

The boy stood up, nodding with a bashful smile. “Yeah, I’m mostly into girls,” he said, then shrugged. 

Adam laughed, then kissed him long and deeply, earning a soft whine. “Thanks baby, that was fun,” he said, petting the boy’s hair before redoing his pants.

The boy straightened himself up, blushing. “Yeah, thanks dude,” he said, giving Adam a smile and a nod before disappearing around the corner towards the parking lot.

Adam looked around the alley and groaned as he realized what he’d been reduced to. “Remember, Adam, you want this more than you want boys. Sex isn’t that important, your album doing well is,” he said to himself, breathing in the filthy air as he tried to clear his not-yet-sober head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Tommy! TJ!” Tommy grunted angrily as his pillow was kicked. 

“What? Fuck what?!” he snapped, sitting up only to gasp and fall back down, holding his head. “Jesus fuck.” He moaned as he rolled into a ball. “My _head_ ,” he whined.

“Drunk shit, you’ve got to go!” He looked up sleepily. Matt kicked his leg. “Dude, you’ve got that audition in like, an hour and you’re hung over!” he said, and Tommy’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit that’s _today_?!” he cried. He sat up, gasping as he felt nausea swirling in his middle. “Shit, fuck, damn!” he whined, stumbling to the bathroom before he fell down and lunged for the toilet.

“Tommy, you dumb fucker, once you’re done get in the shower then get your dumb ass out here and take these Advil,” he said.

Once Tommy was out, Matt didn’t even care he was walking around naked as he shoved medication and coffee at him. “Take those, drink this, and put this on,” he said, shoving clothes into Tommy’s arms.

Tommy was just struggling into his shirt when Matt came back and shoved eyeliner and mascara in his hand. “Do your makeup shit or you’ll never get hired,” he said, earning rolled eyes.

“My makeup won’t affect my getting the job. The people have to know they can force whatever wardrobe and makeup onto whoever they end up hiring, me showing up done up isn’t gonna help,” he said.

Matt shot him a look. “Yeah, but it’s a call-back. Which means more than likely that singer dude’s gonna be there. He’s gay right? You should look good just to help your chances,” he said.

Tommy scoffed. “Dude, it’s an audition, I’m not trying to get him to fuck me,” he said. He smirked as he did his eyeliner quickly. “Speaking of sex, I hooked up with the hottest dude last night,” he said, and Matt made a face.

“It still disturbs me you’re suddenly into guys,” he said, and Tommy flipped him off. “I don’t care, it’s just horrific because of all the times you’ve seen me naked,” he said.

Tommy shot him a look. “Oh yeah, I want you so bad,” he said flatly, snorting. “Trust me, you’re good.” He shrugged. “Now that dude last night-“ he groaned. “Fuck, dude, he was so hot,” he said.

“What’d he look like?” Matt asked, and Tommy laughed at how he was trying to show support despite the look of being disturbed on his face.

“I don’t really know,” he said, and Matt looked confused. Tommy smirked. “That flyer I showed you said wear costumes dumb shit. Why the fuck to you think I was so decked out?” he asked. “He was wearing a mask. But he had the most amazing eyes and a big dick,” he said, and Matt whined.

“I don’t want to know _that_!” he whined.

Tommy finished and jumped up, groaning as his head throbbed. “Shit, this is gonna suck,” he said, rushing to grab his bass and run. “Later, wish me luck, bye!” he cried, rushing out of the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam groaned, shoving his hat slightly as soon as the girl walked out of the room. “Was she good?” he asked, and Monte snorted.

“They’re all _good_ , Adam, that’s why they got callbacks,” he said, slightly annoyed. “You know, you have a responsibility today Adam, why the hell did you go out last night?” he asked, glaring.

Adam huffed. “I was horny,” he said, and Monte glared. “No, I had some friends wanting me to go out to this costume night at a club, okay? I didn’t mean to drink that much but I did and then I didn’t come home with them-“ he stopped and blushed, ducking his head.

Monte glared. “Adam, you can’t just do that shit anymore, okay? You’re _famous_ dumb fuck,” he said.

Adam glared. “I was wearing a costume and a mask and I didn’t tell the dude I was with what my name was,” he argued, and Monte shook his head.

“I can’t believe you.”

Adam sighed. “Trust me, I’m paying for it now,” he said, pouting as he lay face down on his stack of folders. “Was she the one we want?” he asked.

Monte sighed. “No, not really. She’s inexperienced,” he said. “She’s never been in a band before,” he explained. “Now please pay attention, okay?” he said.

Adam sighed. “I don’t know what to look for!”

“Well speak up! Ask questions and stuff. Hell, compare your freaking zodiac shit-“

“Monte, horoscope compatibility is seriously important in a friendship-“

“Can it, I hear somebody coming,” he said, shushing Adam.

The door opened and a small boy walked in, smiling nervously. “Um, hi,” he said, walking in. He walked over and handed Monte his folder.

Monte took it and nodded. “Just hook up and let me look at this,” he said, and the boy nodded, walking over to plug in.

When the boy finished, Adam asked some questions and let Monte ask some questions. “Alright,” Monte said. “We’ve got what we need. You’ll hear back whether or not you’re the one we pick,” he said, and the boy smiled, then walked out.

Adam made a face. “He wasn’t any good was he?” he asked, and Monte made a face.

“I’m amazed he got a call-back,” he said honestly. Adam just groaned, letting his head fall to the table.

The door opened swiftly as the next person stumbled in. “Ow, fuck shit mother-“ the guy righted himself and blushed, looking up. “Sorry,” he said, cringing as he walked in. “Uh, hi, I’m Tommy,” he said, walking over to the table. “They gave me this thing to give to a Monte, so I’m assuming that’s you?” he asked, holding it out to Monte, who nodded.

Adam’s head came up quickly and he went wide eyed as he looked at the guy. He made a sound almost like a dying goat and then blushed, clearing his throat. “Sorry, hi,” he said, waving with a smile.

Monte shot him a look, which Adam returned with a glare. “Right,” Monte said, then turned. “Plug in and show me what you’ve got,” he said, opening the folder.

Tommy nodded, going to plug in. He looked up and Monte nodded, and he looked down at his hands, playing a funky little beat. Monte gave him another song, which he nodded and played, looking up when he was done. “Here,” Monte said, and he held out a sheet. “This is one of Adam’s songs. The one that’s gonna be the single soon. Take a minute and whenever you think you got it, play it for me,” he said, and Tommy nodded, biting his fingers as he walked back to his spot.

Adam leaned over. “Why haven’t you done that before?” he whispered and Monte turned to him.

“This kid’s file says he’s been playing for only three months,” he said. “He’s a guitarist, not a bassist.” He shot him a look. “I just wanna make sure he can even read bass sheets,” he said. “He’s pretty good so far though.”

“I’m ready,” Tommy called and they both looked up, noticing him looking at them.

“You sure?” Monte asked. “It’s only been like, two minutes,” he said.

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, dude. I’ve got it,” he said, then started playing.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Monte, who was just looking between the boy and the folder in front of him. When he finished, Monte looked up at him. “You didn’t play exactly what was there,” he noted, and Tommy shrugged, blushing slightly.

“Sorry, I can if you want but I kinda just… couldn’t help toss something extra in,” he said. “You want me to-“

“No, that was pretty good, actually,” Monte noted, sounding impressed. “So, this says you’ve only been playing a few months,” he said, and Tommy shrugged awkwardly.

“I’m a guitar player. My cousin heard about the auditions and I’ve been sorta rotting for the past few months and she talked me into learning and auditioning, cause they told me you guys already had a guitarist,” he said.

“Yeah, I am,” Monte said, chuckling. “What are you doing now?” he asked.

Tommy made a face. “Call center customer support,” he said, and Monte cringed.

“Ew, that sucks.”

“No kidding,” Tommy said.

Monte frowned when Adam shoved a piece of paper at him. He opened it and read it. He looked at Adam, then looked at Tommy, who was watching them curiously. “When’s the last time you were in a band?”

Tommy shrugged. “A year or so?” he said awkwardly, tugging at his bangs before tossing them. “My last band was doing alright, but we weren’t getting anywhere and I’m the youngest at twenty-eight, and one dude had a kid and it was just time to give up, you know?” he asked.

Monte chuckled. “Thankfully I didn’t have that problem,” he said, then smiled. “Well, thanks for coming by,” he said, and Tommy smiled, going to unplug. “You’ll hear back whether or not you got the spot,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“Thanks dude, really,” he said, shaking Monte’s hand before smiling at Adam before he left.

Monte waited until he was gone and smiled. “I like him, do you like him? He’s good and still has the capacity to learn more,” he said. Adam just whined and dropped his head to the table. “What’s up?” he asked. “Why didn’t you say anything? You talked to the last one, do I need to remind you to talk every time? You usually don’t shut up, hung over or not,” he said. “What did you think about Tommy?” he asked.

Adam groaned then lifted his head. “Um…” he blushed and chewed on his nails. “Remember how I said I hooked up with a boy but was wearing a mask?” he asked, and Monte suddenly glared.

“No fucking way,” he said, blinking. “Did he recognize you?!” he asked, and Adam shook his head.

“Nah, he didn’t seem to know at all,” he said, then groaned. “Fuck, the best one so far and I hooked up with him last night,” he said, whining. He chuckled. “Well I know one thing other than bass he’s good at,” he said, and Monte glared.

“Dude, you do realize he’s the best we’ve seen all day and you fucked it up for us cause you can’t keep it in your pants,” he said, glaring.

Adam whined. “I know,” he said sighing. “Maybe the next one will be good too?” he asked, and Monte just sighed.

“I hope so.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Monte and Adam looked over all the applications after the last person, a girl who sucked, left. “What about this one?” Adam asked, handing Monte a file.

Monte made a face. “He’s boring,” he said with a huff. “What about her?” he asked, and Adam made a face.

“She has an annoying voice, I’d be driven crazy,” Adam said. “What about this boy?” he asked, and Monte snorted.

“The kid’s seventeen! I think not,” he said and Adam huffed.

“We don’t have much to go on, Monte!” he said, sliding out on his stomach on the floor beside Monte. “Who do you want? Tell me?” he said.

Monte fished out five files. “These are the best ones,” he said.

Adam looked them over and sighed. “Call back?” he asked, and Monte nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam frowned as he looked at the last person on the list. “Monte!” he whined and Monte cringed.

“Adam, he was the best-“

“I’VE SUCKED HIS DICK!” he screeched, and Monte glared. “Monte, come on, dude, seriously, it’s inappropriate-“

“Hello, is someone here?” They looked up at the knock on the door and the door opened. Tommy ducked in and smiled. “Sorry, it’s dark out here,” he said, cringing as he walked in. “Not fond of it,” he said.

“You’re afraid of the dark?” Adam asked then cringed, hoping Tommy didn’t recognize his voice from that night they were together.

Tommy shrugged. “Not really but it’s kinda late and there’s nobody else out there anymore,” he said. “I watch a lot of horror films.”

Monte cringed. “Shit, I forgot they all went home here,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“What time is it?” he asked, looking at Monte’s watch. “Oh wow, shit, I needed to call Drake,” he said, groaning. “No wonder he dumped my ass,” he said, sighing. “Not even dating him anymore and I can’t remember to call him,” he said, scoffing.

Monte just gave him a smile then turned back to Tommy. “Alright, we’ll get this over with fast. I’m sure you have somewhere to be too,” he said.

Tommy chuckled dryly. “Yeah, I’m so eager to get back to my sleeping bag on a couch that smells like beer and ass,” he said, then blushed. “Sorry, that was unnecessary huh?” he asked, biting his lip. “Um, sure, what do you want me to play this time?” he asked.

Monte looked up. “Well, let’s try another song off the album. Think you can learn this?” he asked, handing him some more sheets. “The one on the bottom is the keys. You said on your application you play them too,” he said.

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, I can work it out,” he said, looking at the sheets. He played it on the bass and then nodded at the keyboard in the corner. Monte nodded and he got up to go to the keys.

Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched him play. “Shit,” he said, looking at Monte, who just nodded. Adam cringed and began to speak, only to groan as his phone buzzed and skittered across the table. “I’ll be back,” he said, getting up to leave the room.

Tommy finished and looked up, then frowned. “Was I so bad I scared him away?” he asked jokingly.

Monte chuckled. “Nah, he had to go answer his phone,” he said. Monte looked at him. “I’ll be honest, I really think you’ve got it,” he said. “But we’ve got a few others who came earlier who are good too,” he commented. “What makes you think you can do what we need?” he asked. “I’ll be honest, you’re pretty under qualified,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “I just wanna play,” he said honestly. “I wasn’t meant to be rotting in a cubicle and sleeping on a friend’s couch cause my ex-girlfriend kept the apartment,” he said. “I’ve been in bands since I was a kid and they keep failing because I can’t find the right people to work with. I just want to be in a band again,” he said. “If I don’t get this gig it’ll just take me longer to try and find some other musicians to get another going, but the way I see it, this is me trying out for a band of real musicians for once, not just a dude looking for other people who happen to play an instrument,” he said. “I won’t try and pretend I’m a master bassist, I’m just learning. And I don’t doubt better people have tried. But I can almost promise I’ll be more dedicated and professional than any other dude you get,” he said simply, hands going in his pockets.

Monte nodded. “What about personal issues? I mean, this is a big production. Do you have a bad temper? I can’t have people clashing in this band. Adam’s been a friend for a long time and I won’t have his first ever tour fucked up because of shitty musicians getting into fights,” he said. “And I don’t put up with bullshit. I may be a little dude but if I can kick Adam’s ass into gear, I’ll kick yours just as hard if you don’t keep it together,” he said. “Also, he’s already famous so our first shows are all gonna be televised. I don’t need some stage fright issues. I don’t need someone who’s gonna run their mouth about him either. I’m pissed off bad enough as it is that all people care about is that he’s into dudes,” he said bitterly. “I’ve been making music with that dude for years and I’ve always said he’s got the best voice of this generation and when he finally has a shot people still care more about the fact he likes men than his talent, so I don’t need people who will run their mouths about his personal life. This is a big deal for him and I won’t let people fuck it up for him,” he said protectively.

Tommy shrugged. “I’m not the most outgoing guy in the world but people think I’m funny, so we get along. And I get along with most anybody. I can be wherever you want me whenever you want me there,” he answered. “And as for stage fright, I won’t tell you I’ll give them a show or anything, but I can play and hold it together and let the real star do the performing,” he said simply. “And trust me, dude. I don’t run my mouth,” he said firmly. “I don’t get in other people’s business if they don’t want me there and if somebody wants to tell me something, chances are I’ll know to keep my mouth shut about it. And I don’t care who sleeps with whom or whether somebody likes chicks or dudes. I mean, personally I like girls, but I’m not gonna judge anybody, especially when I can’t exactly say I’ve never experimented too,” he said sheepishly. “And I agree, I mean, I didn’t really get into the whole thing but I’ve heard the dude sing and Adam seems pretty much amazing,” he gushed, smiling. “Kinda sounds like all the best seventies rockers all rolled into a modern package, you know?” he said enthusiastically. “It’s seriously amazing to hear a decent voice in popular music again. It’s all overrun by orange chicks in tiny clothes who can’t sing for shit and then dudes who try to be rock n’ roll but are really just a bunch of pussies in nice shoes.”

Monte laughed. “Dude, seriously, I’ve gotta talk to Adam about it, but I really hope we end up picking you,” he said, and Tommy smiled excitedly.

“I hope you do too,” he said honestly.

“Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to take so long,” Adam said, walking back to the table, looking at his phone.

“You okay?” Monte asked, and Adam sighed, shrugging. “You washed your face,” he noticed, and Adam mumbled something that made Monte slap his shoulder. “I was just talking to Tommy and really, Adam, he’s our best bet.” They both looked up at Tommy, who was smiling brightly, and Adam gave him a wide smile.

“That’s great, we’ll definitely get back to you once we’ve talked,” he said, then laughed at the look on Monte’s face when he mimed crying.

Tommy’s smile suddenly slid off his face, eyes going wide as he stared at Adam. He knew Adam had seemed familiar, but when he laughed, coupled by freckled cheeks, Tommy was suddenly reminded of the same laugh and smile and freckled skin in a whole other place. “Fuck,” he said in a hollow voice as Adam’s blue eyes came into his memory in a whole other situation.

Monte frowned. “You okay?” he asked. He looked at Tommy then followed his eyes to Adam, who was blushing and looking down pointedly. “Shit,” he said, sighing.

Tommy blushed suddenly, clearing his throat. “Um, thanks for the call-back,” he said suddenly, going to grab his bass. 

Monte sighed. “We’ll give you a call,” he said, and Tommy snorted in what had to be disbelief before nodding.

“Thanks,” he said, practically running from the room.

Adam groaned. “Fuck.”

“You dumb shit,” Monte said, shaking his head. “Adam, we really need him,” he said, and Adam whined.

“But he’s seen my dick, Monte. How am I supposed to play on stage with a boy I’ve hooked up in an alley behind a club with?!” he asked, eyes wide in desperation.

“Tough shit,” Monte said. “I’m pulling rank, as your musical director, and letting you know that we _need_ this kid. I’ll call him back when I call all the others we’ve picked to set up our first meeting. I’ll arrange for him to come early. You two can discuss and I’ll keep someone on backup in case it blows up, but you can work it out and learn to live with it,” he said.

Adam just sighed. “Well… he was good,” he admitted, and Monte looked horrified. “Oh fuck you, I meant playing the bass you perverted dipshit!” he cried, standing up to storm out. “Fuck you very much, Monte!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy groaned, throwing himself down on Mia’s couch. “Mia, I hate my life.”

“I told you, you can sleep on my couch. It won’t smell like ass,” she said, petting his head.

He groaned. “So, I was seconds away from getting the job playing for Adam Lambert, right?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah, did you get it?” she asked brightly. He cringed.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” she asked with a frown. “You got two call-backs!” 

He groaned. “Remember how I told you about that hot guy I got off with behind the club that night we were out?” he asked, and she nodded. “Well, remember how I told you he wore a mask and wouldn’t take it off?” he asked, and she nodded again. “And he had pretty blue eyes and freckles and a pretty laugh?” she frowned.

“Where’s this going?”

He groaned. “I’ve been sitting there talking to the music director, Monte, while Adam was gone out of the room and when he came back he had washed his face so I could see his freckles and then he laughed at something Monte said and _guess what_.”

She gaped. “Holy shit are you kidding me?!” she asked, bursting into laughter. “Holy shit, you hooked up with Adam Lambert?” 

He groaned. “Fuck that, I ruined a good chance! Do you know what this would be?! I was going to be in a _real_ band with professional musicians doing international tours and somehow I managed to hook up with the ONE man I didn’t need to just because I was curious about guys!” he cried, then whined and flopped around. “I ruin my own life, Mia! I’m _shit_!”

“Oh come on, baby.” She reached out and petted him. “Maybe they’ll still give you the job?” she tried.

Tommy groaned. “What are the chances they’ll want to hire me and then hope we settle our differences?” he asked.

His phone rang and Mia raised an eyebrow. Tommy pulled out his phone and opened it, cringing when it wobbled dangerously. It had broken twice before. “Hello?” he asked.

“Tommy! Hey, it’s Monte-“ Tommy gaped at Mia, who just raised an eyebrow. “We were wondering, if you would be interested in the job still? I know something happened between you and Adam, he told me, but the thing is you’re still the best,” he said. “I want you in this band and if you two can settle whatever happened and just put it behind you, I want this to work.”

Tommy just stared at Mia. “No way.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Monte was just walking out when Tommy walked up the front walk. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked, high-fiving Tommy.

“Hey, not much,” he said. “Who’s place is this?” he asked curiously. “Yours?”

“Nah, I live across town,” Monte said. “This is Adam’s place. He’s still sorta moving in though. He got it about a month or two ago and he’s shit at doing anything that involves putting his shit up out of boxes,” he teased. “I’m actually going to pick up food, so you guys can talk about… whatever you need to,” he said, making a face. “I really don’t wanna know,” he said, walking past Tommy to the street.

Tommy just cringed, worrying his lip as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him. “Hello?” he called, looking around the entryway, wondering if he should go to the room to his right, the hall in front of him, or the stairs to his left.

“Yeah?” Adam called, head popping from a doorway down the hall. “Oh hey Tommy, come in here,” he said, and Tommy walked down the hallways. “Sorry, just finding my cups and shit,” he said, and Tommy walked into the kitchen to find Adam sitting on the floor just inside the door with a box in front of him. He stood up. “Sorry,” he said with a cringe.

Tommy nodded awkwardly, looking around as Adam did the same. “So, um… hi,” he said, cringing.

Adam laughed. “This is ridiculous,” he said, rolling his eyes. “We’re grown men and can’t even talk,” he said, sighing. “Okay, so, um… I guess you recognized my laugh the other day?” he said, blushing.

Tommy nodded. “And the freckles,” he said, blushing. Adam whined, putting his face in his hands. “Um… soooo,” he said, hands in his pockets awkwardly while he carried his bass on his back.

“Yeah, so,” Adam said, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed awkwardly.

Tommy sighed. “Alright this is pathetic, I’m twenty-eight years old and I’m acting like a kid again. Fine, okay I sucked your dick in a back alley and I’m not exactly psyched the one guy I picked to get it on with while drunk turned out to be the one I was auditioning to be a band member for, but if we could put the fact we’ve sorta had sex behind us, I think this will really work out best for both of us,” he said, positively bright red in the face.

Adam coughed. “Um, yeah?” he asked, then chuckled. “Okay, wait, let me try and be a grown up here,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “Do you think this will interfere with our professionalism at all?” he asked.

Tommy hesitated. “Well, not _really_ but I’m pretty sure the fact we’ve seen each other’s dicks will have _some_ bearing on shit, you know? But I mean, we can just get over it I’m sure.” He paused. “I do have to make sure though, and don’t think I’m being insulting-“ he looked down awkwardly. “I didn’t get a second call-back because I’ve sucked your dick, right?” he asked. “I mean, I gotta know!”

Adam just huffed, crossing his arms. “Trust me, Monte wanted you in this band and you didn’t suck his,” he said. Tommy frowned slightly and Adam cringed. “No, I’m not saying I don’t want you here, I just didn’t really want to have to have this conversation so I sorta hoped the first day you came in that I realized ‘oh shit that’s the twink I hooked up with last night-“

“Hey, I’m not a twink, dick,” Tommy said defensively.

Adam cut him off. “I didn’t want to have to start a band with someone I first met while drunk in a club, is all. It was all about professionalism, and being unbiased and shit,” he finished.

Tommy hummed. “Alright, no bias. That’s good. I think we can do this and not blush like twelve year olds who kissed at a birthday party every time we talk to each other,” he said. He grumbled. “And I’m not a twink,” he said again.

Adam laughed, smiling. “Dude, I don’t care if you’re older than me, you’re so a twink,” he said, grinning. “You’re cute and small and look young,” he said.

Tommy huffed. “You’re _younger_?!” he cried, then pouted. 

Adam nodded, going to open another box and start digging through it. “I’m not twenty-eight until January,” he said, smiling brightly. “And you don’t help yourself by pouting, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy huffed again.

“Dude, that’s so not cool. I feel like you should be older than me,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Well, I don’t have the most youthful skin and stuff, plus I have to wear so much makeup to cover my freckles it doesn’t help with the ‘old plastic bitch’ look. That and dyed hair,” he said, shrugging.

Tommy shrugged. “Your hair looks natural on you. If I hadn’t known any other way, I’d think you were really dark haired. Maybe not inky black, but dark,” he said, only to flush when he realized exactly how he knew Adam wasn’t naturally dark haired. Adam blushed as well, ducking his head. “Okay, right, so you need glasses right?” he asked, going to open another box.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, smiling at Tommy. “I’ll let it drop, but on the real, thanks for being cool with this, Tommy,” he said.

Tommy shrugged, still pink. “I want this gig too badly to care. Besides, sex is sex. Everybody does it. No reason to be embarrassed realistically,” he said, shrugging.

Adam snorted. “Yeah, until your sex life is practically public interest,” he grumbled.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Really? Monte mentioned people give you shit but I don’t really know much about you, honestly. My cousin is the one that told me about auditions and made me watch a YouTube video of you singing,” he said.

Adam sighed. “Honestly that’s sorta refreshing,” he said, standing up. “It’s my dream, so I’m ready to deal with all the shit, but I truly didn’t know what I was getting myself into,” he said, leaning against the counter. “The worst part is I honestly didn’t know about half the shit that was being said about me because we were sorta all kept in the dark on Idol,” he explained. “It wasn’t until the tour that I started to realize that I was going to keep being tabloid material,” he said, shrugging. “Apparently, according to some people, I’m the first openly gay singer on a major record label in the US,” he said.

Tommy snorted. “Maybe if you keep in ‘openly’ and ‘major’ and ‘US’ it’s true, but take away any one of those words and it’s not true,” he said, snickering. “I’ve still got a bet with a friend on this dude who was on the same small label as my first signed band,” he said with a chuckle.

Adam chuckled. “I don’t imagine there are many guys out in the goth scene,” he said, and Tommy glared.

“Dude I’m not freaking goth!” he said, grumbling. “I was in a metal band and I have piercings and shit, but that doesn’t make me goth,” he said.

Adam giggled. “Aww, I’m sorry. Don’t get all offended,” he said, and Tommy glared. “I’m sorry, don’t take this the wrong way after our short and messed up history, but you look so freaking cute all huffy and pissed,” he said, snickering. “I’m sorry, it’s so inappropriate, but you look so cute right now,” he teased.

Tommy groaned. “I’m gonna kick you, dude. I told Monte I’m easy going, and you’re trying to prove me wrong,” he said.

Adam laughed. “Come on, no you aren’t.”

Tommy chuckled. “As far as fucked up friendships go, this is by far the worst start ever,” he said.

Adam laughed, shaking his head. “Sadly, I’ve got worse,” he admitted, smiling shyly. “I’ve got this one friend I don’t really see much anymore, but we met because I was sleeping with her brother for a little while and she walked in on me making coffee naked the morning after,” he said, giggling shyly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “I’ve got worse, my last ex? Cheated on her boyfriend at the time with me when we first got together and he caught us and we got in a fight and then ended up being good friends,” he said, chuckling. “Something about fighting while you’re drinking makes it so you end up friends in the end,” he said.

Adam snorted. “Dude, I’ll be honest, if I found out the person I was dating was cheating on me, there’s no way in hell I’d ever end up _friends_ with whoever they cheated on me with,” he said simply.

Tommy shrugged. “They weren’t that serious. Me and her ended up being pretty serious until recently,” he said, shrugging.

Adam hummed. “Got dumped too?” he asked, and Tommy nodded. “Yeah, it blows,” he said, grumbling.

Tommy chuckled. “I really thought she was something important,” he admitted. “Until she met somebody else and kicked me out of our place about six months ago,” he said, huffing.

Adam chuckled. “I wasn’t living with my last boyfriend so it wasn’t that bad, and I wasn’t as serious with him as the only guy I ever did live with, but it still sucks getting dumped,” he said. He sighed. “It wasn’t his fault though,” he said, shrugging. “We started dating before all the Idol stuff and then all hell broke loose and he wasn’t down with not being able to go out in public without being stalked,” he said, sighing. “It’s not his fault.”

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, it can’t be easy to date somebody you can’t even go out in public with,” he said.

Adam nodded, then laughed. “So much for having trouble working together,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Hey, like I said, I get along with most anybody,” he said, shrugging. “New starts are called that for a reason.”

Adam smiled. “I like that,” he said simply.

They both heard the doorbell and Adam smiled. “Come on, let’s go meet our new band mates!” he said excitedly, grabbing Tommy’s sleeve to tug him after him as he headed out.

Tommy laughed, trying to pull away. “Adam, stop! I’ve got shorter legs than you!” he cried, laughing as he was practically dragged to keep up with Adam’s strides.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled as Monte came in. “Monte! Everybody’s here,” he said waving a hand at the people settled around the room.

Monte waved. “Hey guys,” he said, then held up bags. “Where does this go, Adam?” he asked.

Adam nodded at the hall. “You know where the kitchen is,” he said, and Monte glared pointedly. “Oh! Okay,” Adam hopped up and went with Monte.

When they got to the kitchen, Monte looked back. “So, we seem to still have a bassist,” he noted.

Adam nodded, smiling. “It actually wasn’t that hard to agree to pull a fresh start,” he said, smiling. “And he’s pretty awesome, I think. We talked a good bit and we get along well enough,” he said. “Some things still make awkward moments, obviously, but he’s really easy to just turn over a new leaf with,” he said.

Monte smiled. “I told you he was the one we needed,” he said, and Adam smiled. “Now let’s go feed the masses.”

When they walked back out, they found everybody chatting. Adam climbed over the back of the couch and flopped down in the spot he had taken before beside Tommy. “Alright, hi guys, Monte’s coming with the food,” he said, smiling.

Monte came in and put down some bags. “I got random food from tons of places. Eat whatever you like. Although if you’re a vegetarian, you’ve got just a few wraps in the other bag, so get them fast,” he said.

After they all sorted out their food, they sat eating while they talked. Tommy was listening to Adam and the girl that was to play keyboards, Cam, talk about music when he heard Monte ask the drummer what band he had been in before.

“Yellowcard. We’ve been on hiatus a while though,” he said, and Monte nodded. “What about you?” he asked.

Monte chuckled. “No actual big bands, but I’m Madonna’s guitarist,” he said, and everybody stopped what they were doing to stare. Adam just chuckled at the reaction.

“Wait-“ Tommy shook his head. “You’re _what_?!” he asked, wide eyed.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah. He has been for like, ten years,” he said, and Monte nodded.

“Well, I’ve known her for ten years, and I toured with her and did some of the session stuff on her last album,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Wow, I clearly got lucky here,” he said, shaking his head as he ate another fry.

“Who’ve you played for before?” Cam asked, and Tommy paused, caught off guard. “What bands and stuff?”

“I- um-“

Adam smiled, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Tommy’s only ever did underground metal. Apparently he thought he was too good for us mainstream sellouts,” he said, winking at Tommy, who smiled gratefully.

“Haha, nobody would’ve ever suspected you were a metal head,” Cam said, grinning at him teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. “Everybody’s a comedian,” he said, shaking his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy walked around the living room, listening to Adam’s CD and looking at the sheets. He was just starting to really get into it when the door opened and Matt and Dave came in.

“Ew, what the fuck?!” Dave asked, covering his ears. “Tommy, what is that?!” he cried.

Tommy rolled his eyes, going over to turn down the music some. “Fuck off, I’m learning my shit,” he said.

Matt snickered. “Never thought I’d see the day TJ was playing shitty pop music,” he said, slapping him on the back.

Tommy shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I’m telling you, dudes, this isn’t just shitty pop. This is the real shit,” he said honestly. “I’m not kidding, dude. You can say what you want about it being shitty pop, but this is a serious real deal,” he said excitedly. “I’m in a band that I’m getting paid to be in and these are _real_ musicians.” He wiggled happily. “Dude, the guitarist, Monte? He’s our musical director and shit, but get this-“ he laughed excitedly. “He’s _Madonna’s_ guitarist!” he said. “Dude, this is the level of musicianship I’m hooking up with!” he said, dancing around.

Dave snorted. “I’m happy for you dude, I really am, but it’s still sissy pop music,” he said.

Tommy shook his head. “No dude, I’m serious, we haven’t really played yet, but I was jamming with Monte, he was showing me some stuff, and Adam jumped in and started singing with us, and dude-“ he got wide eyed. “I’m talking like… the guy hadn’t warmed up, he was barely trying, and I swear he was channeling like… Robert Plant or something. It was insane!” Tommy skipped around gleefully. “This is going to be so amazing. Oh my God, seriously. This is my life?!” 

Matt hummed. “Serious question, and I promise Tommy, I’m not picking on you again,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Why are all the best singers gay?” he asked. “Like… all the best performers are gay!” he said.

Tommy snickered. “Probably because it takes balls to get on stage and blow people’s minds and even though gay guys get a bad rap as being little girls, it takes balls to let some dude fuck you,” he said, and Matt and Dave both made faces. Tommy grinned evilly.

“Dude, wow, I didn’t want to know that!” Matt said, cringing.

Tommy laughed. “Psh, I wouldn’t know anyways. There’s a difference between experimenting and actually sleeping with another dude,” he said. “I’m not at all discriminating on who sucks my dick and I don’t mind returning the favor, but I’m still not down with being pinned down and fucked,” he said. 

Dave snorted. “And this is why he got the good gig,” he said to Matt as he pointed at Tommy. “Of course,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy groaned, cringing at how close to a good joke they were without even knowing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy didn’t have a ride to practice so Adam offered to pick him up. Apparently, that fact and the fact he was trying something new with his makeup warranted school-child teasing from his friend. “I hate you, Matt,” he said, glaring at him as he put away his makeup and grabbed his bass. “You are a dick,” he complained. He opened his phone and smiled. “Right, I’m gone,” he said, and Matt smirked.

“Have fun on your date, TJ!” he teased, and Tommy flipped him off. As Tommy ran down the walk to the road where Adam was waiting in his car at the curb, Matt leaned out the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he shouted and Tommy turned back as he opened the door to put his bass into the backseat. 

“FUCK YOU, MATT!” he shouted, then slid into the car. “Hey,” he said, smiling at Adam.

Adam laughed. “Your friends seem awesome,” he teased.

Tommy groaned. “Fuck, my friends are giving me so much shit,” he said, sighing. “Apparently, in their minds I’ve lost any sanity I ever had and sold my balls to the Backstreet Boys by playing pop music for someone who’s already basically famous before they’ve even dropped an album,” he said. “And apparently, glitter and lip gloss is like… worshipping Britney Spears.” He rolled his eyes.

Adam snorted. “I cannot believe you little metal heads,” he teased. “You don’t lose your manliness by going mainstream,” he said, chuckling. “Trust me, you’ll get laid just for being on TV, I’m not kidding,” he said.

Tommy burst into laughter. “Dude, not that it’s not totally hilarious, but really, we’ve got a rocky enough start, telling me I’m going to get laid for being in your band has to be a little inappropriate,” he said, still chuckling.

Adam rolled his eyes. “No, inappropriate would be telling you that, honestly, it’s gonna be better for you than me, because you still get to have a private life and actually sleep with the people that being on TV makes want to fuck you,” he said, and Tommy laughed.

“Okay, I lied, that is inappropriate times twelve, but to be totally honest, it’s more amusing than I ever thought one of our conversations would ever be.” Tommy shrugged. “To be honest, I’m not as big of a whore as I probably give the idea… well… at least to you,” he said, covering his face with a groan. “What I’m trying to say is, I don’t exactly need the help being on TV offers for that part of my life,” he said. He sighed. “Oh fuck it, it’s not possible to not be embarrassed if I think about it, so from now on I’m going to not at all filter myself around you, okay?” he said, and Adam laughed.

“Okay, besides, new start, right?” he asked, then chuckled. “And I’m not really as big of a whore as some people think either,” he said, giggling. “I was really drunk the night we met,” he said.

Tommy nodded. “Me too. I was hung over as hell when I had the first audition with you and Monte,” he said, groaning. “I was so drunk that night.”

Adam groaned. “I was so hung over as well,” he said. “Monte wanted to strangle me.”

“Monte seems like he could strangle someone easily,” Tommy agreed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dude, seriously?” Tommy asked, falling onto Adam’s couch. “We’re supposed to start rehearsal _when_ ,” he asked.

Adam laughed. “Yes, nine in the morning,” he said, leaning over the back of the couch to look down at him. “You’ve just been learning the songs the last few weeks. This is the real deal. We’ve got two weeks and a music video shoot before we have our very first ever live performance!” he said, smiling brightly down at Tommy, who was just pouting. 

“How do you expect me to be alive at nine?” he asked, and Adam laughed.

“I’m not exactly the biggest morning person ever either,” he said, shrugging. “I will be rolling in wearing my dance clothes, a beanie, and absolutely _no_ makeup,” he said, chuckling. “You’ll finally get to see how ugly I can be,” he said, standing to disappear down the hall.

Tommy snorted. “Shut up, Lambert!” he shouted. “As your new pet, I am required to inform you that nobody cares about your self depreciation shit,” he called. “You’re pretty and you only say shit to fish for compliments,” he echoed.

“Shut up, bitch,” Adam said, walking back into the room with a bottle of water. He hopped over the back of the couch, careful of Tommy’s feet. “You’re a tiny little shit with perfect skin and not an ounce of fat on you. So kiss my ass, seriously,” he said, smiling to show he was just teasing.

Tommy grinned. “No really, I’m required to call you on your bullshit, Monte wrote it into my contract,” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes. “Right under ‘must display pixie ears at all times’ cause his kid thinks I’m a ‘pretty pixie, daddy!’,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Adam smiled. “Aww, poor you,” he said, shaking his head mockingly. He made a face when Tommy got out his cell phone to check a text. “Tommy, you need a new phone,” he said.

Tommy made a face. “Yeah, I’ll pull that few hundred bucks right out of my ass, let me get on that,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t Monte say you guys got an advance?” he asked, and Tommy snorted.

“Yes, with which I paid my share of the rent for the apartment shared with three other people, even though I’m sleeping on a couch. And what was left went towards buying outfits that ‘won’t embarrass Adam for you to be seen in’,” he said, making a face. “Freaking wardrobe bitch told me all my clothes are ugly,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Adam rolled his eyes. “First off, I don’t care what you wear, dude. Do you think I approve of Monte’s clothes?!” he asked, scoffing. “And dude, why are you having to share equal in the rent when you’re sleeping on a _couch_?” he asked. “You really sleep on the couch?” he asked after a pause.

Tommy nodded, closing his phone gingerly. “Yeah, there’s only two bedrooms as it is. Matt has the little one and Dave and Stephen have two beds in the bigger one,” he said. “Even split in four, it’s still not cheap,” he said. “I got the couch because even if I wasn’t the smallest, Delmy kicked me out after they had already been living there a while,” he said.

Adam hummed. “You couldn’t stay with your parents? I know it’s lame as hell but I’m sure it’s better if it gives you a _bed_ ,” he said.

Tommy scrunched up his nose. “Well, we don’t really get along,” he said, shrugging. “I’m cool though. I’ve toured in vans, dude. A couch is like a luxurious hotel bed compared to that,” he said. He hummed, wiggling around. “Your couch is like a fucking _cloud_ ,” he moaned, wallowing down into the cushions.

Adam made a face. “Dude, I’ve fallen asleep on this thing and it blows! It _kills_ my back,” he said.

Tommy chuckled, uncurling to let his feet rest in Adam’s lap. “I’m half your height, dude. I actually fit,” he said, smiling down the couch at him. “Besides, I’ll be able to get my own place soon, no worries,” he said. “This gig is really saving my ass,” he said, smiling as he relaxed again.

Adam smiled. “I’m glad, Tommy,” he said, playing with his toes, trying to make him laugh. Tommy just glared and kicked him instead. “Come on, you’ve got cute little toes, I’m just trying to tickle them,” he said, grabbing his sock-covered feet again. “Seriously, dude, your feet are so small and adorable,” he said, smiling.

Tommy huffed. “I do not have small feet. They’re pretty much big for my body actually,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Well, okay, next to my massive feet,” he said, holding up a bare foot to show Tommy.

Tommy smiled. “Aww, you’ve got cute painted toes!” he said, giggling into the pillow. “I want to paint my toes now,” he said. “Silver to match my fingers,” he said, holding up a hand.

Adam grinned as he reached out and held his hand up, palm flat against Tommy’s. “You’ve got the cutest little hands,” he teased as well. “You’re just so small it’s adorable!” 

“Can I once again add that you don’t count?!” Tommy said, laughing. “Dude, everything is tiny next to you. You’re such a _man_ ,” he said. “You’re prettier than the average man, but you’ve got the same proportions and shit as like… a really manly dude.”

Adam snickered. “’Really manly dude’?” he asked, and Tommy gave him an unimpressed look. “I get that I’m more manly looking than is necessarily expected, but how masculine would you really consider me, Tommy? I’m practically a princess,” he teased.

Tommy groaned. “No, that’s me. Ariel told me she wants me to have a crown, so she’s making me a tiara out of those little pipe cleaners for next time I’m over at Monte’s,” he said, ducking his head.

Adam smiled. “I love how you get along with Ariel. It’s even more proof that you’re secretly a big kid.”

Tommy smiled. “Why would anybody grow up? Growing up is lame. I’ll be fifty and still be a little shit,” he said, kicking Adam lightly.

Adam chuckled. He drank some of his water, then sighed. “I’m already tired and we haven’t even started yet,” he said.

Tommy smiled, closing his eyes as he wiggled down into the couch. “You’ll get into a rhythm, I’m sure,” he reassured.

Adam nodded, then looked down. “Can I paint your toes?” he asked, and Tommy opened an eye. “Come on, I’m bored, Tommy,” he said, pouting.

Tommy grumbled. “Fine, as long as you don’t have a foot fetish or something. Last thing I need is somebody fantasizing about my feet,” he said tiredly.

Adam laughed. “No way, dude. Usually I don’t even notice people’s feet. I don’t have a phobia of feet, or anything, but I definitely don’t like them,” he said. 

Tommy chuckled. “Alright, as long as I’m allowed to go to sleep, cause I’m really tired,” he said, yawning.

Adam chuckled. “Don’t tempt me, I might paint your toes then draw all over you in your sleep,” he said, jumping up. “I think I’ve got some pink-“

“NO PINK!” Tommy shouted as Adam ran out to go get his nail polish.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy heard footsteps and yawned, eyes still shut as he lounged. “That was fast,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I’m not Adam,” the voice said.

Tommy sat up, frowning as he saw a guy standing behind the couch. “How did you get in?” he asked in confusion.

The man laughed. “Adam let me in on his way past then ran upstairs,” he said. “Didn’t tell me he had a boy over, sorry,” he said, making a face.

Tommy chuckled. “Nah, dude, it’s not like that,” he said, lying back down. He heard Adam coming down the hall. 

“Alright, sorry you didn’t give me time to tell you Tommy was here,” he said, just as he appeared in the doorway. “Tommy, this is Brad, Brad, this is the bassist in my band,” he said, smiling. He sat down. “And I’m about to paint Tommy’s toes,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes, kicking off his socks before putting his feet back in Adam’s lap.

“Let me see the stuff, cause you are not giving me pink toes,” he said, and Adam held up the bottle. “What is that, brown?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “No, it’s this dark red stuff,” he said. “See, look,” he opened it and painted one spot on his toe nail before he could see.

Tommy hummed. “Okay, you can,” he said, relaxing with his arms behind his head again.

“So, why are you painting your bassists toes, Adam?” Brad asked. “Not that it’s too weird, but how often does a guy come across his friend painting someone’s toes?” he asked, and Adam chuckled.

“Long story, but I’m bored and he said I could as long as I don’t paint them pink or have a foot fetish,” he said.

Brad snorted. “Trust me, dude, Adam’s not kinky at all, you have no reason to worry about him having a fetish. Especially for feet.”

Adam huffed. “Thank you for telling the world what I’m into just because you know what I’m like in the bedroom,” he said in annoyance.

Tommy snickered. “Adam, I’m starting to wonder how many of your friends you meet by hooking up with them,” he said

Adam chuckled. “Nah, dude, Brad and I were together for a while. We’ve just ended up pretty good friends,” he said. “Remember I told you I’d only ever lived with one boyfriend?”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Really now? I’ll tell you dude, I’ve never had a peaceful enough breakup to ever be friends with an ex,” he said.

Brad smiled. “Well we weren’t working out so we just decided being friends was better than getting to the point of a bad blow up,” he said. “We sorta just knew when to give up trying.”

Tommy snorted. “My last ex not only kicked me out of our apartment and kept all my expensive stuff, she then burned half my clothes, smashed one of my guitars, and then tried to stab me with the pieces,” he said pointedly.

Adam gaped. “She tried to _stab_ you?!” he cried, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah dude. And the thing is she left ME for another dude! I mean, it’s not like I cheated on her, she left me! I just wanted my things out of the apartment, and she decided I couldn’t have my stuff,” he said, shaking his head. “I’d deserve it if I cheated on her,” he said.

Adam cringed. “Wow you picked the wrong girl there, buddy,” he said.

Brad laughed. “Fuck that, all girls are the wrong girls. They aren’t bad friends, but girls are completely insane. I tried that game and you’re _never_ right when you’re dating a girl,” he said.

Adam giggled. “I’ll leave the girls to you guys,” he said, grabbing Tommy’s foot to hold in his hand as he started painting his toes.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never even tried girls?” he asked.

Adam looked grossed out. “Ew, God no. I’m gay as hell,” he said honestly. “I’ve kissed girls, but it’s all I’d do with one,” he said, making a face. “Seriously, I can see why straight boys freak out so bad when guys don’t know how to take a hint, because really, I had this girl once that was drunk and would NOT realize I wasn’t interested and I was like… so freaked out it isn’t funny,” he said. “My mom never really thought I was straight, so coming out wasn’t dramatic like most gay guys,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, I was never _really_ confused like you see on movies and shit, I always knew girls were NOT for me.”

Brad shrugged. “I’m more bi than gay, I’ve got no problem with girls physically, they just do not make good partners in like… everyday life. I mean, it’s really insane.”

Tommy chuckled. “I’m the opposite, I’ve always been curious about dudes, but it’s just not my thing. I like girls,” he said simply. “And I actually do usually get along with them. A lot of my friends are girls. Tough girls, not the kind I’d date, but like… my best friend is a girl,” he said with a shrug, wiggling when Adam started on his little toe. “Tickles!” he squeaked, arching his back as Adam held his foot still. 

Brad raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re into dudes?” he asked disbelievingly. Tommy glared. “No, it’s not like that, you just don’t strike me as anything but a typical straight boy.”

Adam blushed, but looked at Tommy, who groaned, but nodded, pulling the pillow over his face. He giggled. “Okay, so we didn’t really _meet_ until he showed up the next day for his call-back,” Adam started, looking up at Brad. “But that night with the pretty mask?” he asked, and Brad nodded. “Tommy and me just happened to drunkenly hook up behind the club,” he said, cheeks pink.

Brad gaped. “Wow, what were the odds of that?! Seriously?!” he asked.

Tommy nodded, whining. “Oh my God, it was so embarrassing. It still makes things a little awkward sometimes, but we’ve got over it,” he said, shrugging. “I wanted this job too much and Monte really wanted me in the band and Adam and I talked and agreed it’s not a big deal.”

Adam nodded. “That’s why he asked about me hooking up with friends,” he said, blushing.

“No wait, really?!” Brad asked. “You’ve had sex with dudes?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“Well I’ve sucked Adam’s dick, does that count?” he asked, shrugging.

Brad snickered. “Yeah, it’s big enough to count for more than one-“

“BRAD!” Adam cried, gaping. “Oh fuck you so hard,” he said, shoving him off the arm of the couch.

Tommy giggled. “Well he’s not exactly lying,” he said pointedly.

Adam huffed, bright red. “Well fuck you too, then,” he said, pouting.

Tommy smiled. “Aww, come on, don’t be angry, dude,” he said. “It’s a compliment if anything,” he said with a shrug.

Adam just made eyes at both of them, clearly embarrassed and annoyed at himself for being so. “Whatever,” he said, grabbing Tommy’s other foot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy stared at his reflection. “Are you shitting me?” he asked Monte, who just walked over and gestured to himself. “No fair, you’re not dressed up in kinky clothes!” he said, huffing as he tugged at the heavy leather and chain top he was wearing.

Longineu walked in. “Dude, I’m pretty sure I’m wearing a garbage bag cut into a tank top,” he said, tugging at his shirt.

Monte pointed a thumb at Longineu. “His PVC top is kinda kinky,” he informed Tommy.

Longineu looked at him, then laughed. “Holy shit, Tommy!” he laughed. “You’re in a freaking bondage harness!” he said, giggling evilly. “Either the wardrobe people hate you or have the hots for you,” he said, and Tommy huffed.

“I’m in kinky clothes for a video shoot. I get the idea is some underground orgy, but I’m the _only_ person in the band dressed like this!” he argued. “I’m wearing a body stocking for a shirt and a bondage harness.”

Adam came walking in. “Hey guys!” he said, smiling. “Wow, you guys look great!” he said, clapping happily. “Damn, Tommy, they told me yours was more elaborate, but I didn’t know you’d be in bondage gear,” he said, smirking. “You look hot.”

Tommy snorted. “Now I see why,” he said, looking at Adam. “Is that a corset?” he asked, and Adam chuckled.

“I’m not sure, but it’s cute whatever it is,” he said, looking down at his middle. “I like this spiky thingy too,” he said, pointing at his shoulder. “And these,” he held up his forearms. He reached out and fixed Tommy’s bangs. “Are they going to do more with your makeup?” he asked.

Tommy pouted and nodded. “I think the wardrobe lady wants me. She keeps touching me more than necessary,” he said. He looked at Adam’s outfit over again. “Has anybody told you your dick is way too big for those jeans?” he asked, and Adam blushed.

“You are a dick,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve got to go talk to the director about the band shots,” he said, and Tommy chuckled as he walked out.

“Don’t run from the truth!” he called overdramatically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam walked over and smiled. “Hey, can I grab your butt for one of the scenes?” he asked, and Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“You know, I’d love to say that’s the oddest thing anybody’s asked me, but I’d be lying,” He said, and Adam chuckled. “Yeah, dude, you can grab me or kiss me or whatever,” he said, shrugging.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked, sounding skeptical.

Tommy nodded, smiling. “Yeah dude, it’s rock n’ roll, it’s supposed to be sexy.” He smirked. “Rock n’ roll’s a prostitute,” he said, and Adam giggled.

“You’ve spent way too much time around me,” he said, but smiled as he hugged him. “Thanks, I’ll have some fun pushing boundaries,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

“That’s the point, dude,” he said, shoving him as he ran off, jingling as he went.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy giggled, pressing his face into Adam’s arm as the whole group sat, watching the video. It was only a few stages from done and the director allowed them to see the raw edit of the film. “Dude, look at me, I look so dorky,” he said, muffling his laughter with Adam’s shoulder.

When it was over, everybody cheered, and Tommy looked up at Adam, who was beaming. “Dude, you’ve got a freaking _music video_ ,” he said, tugging on his arm excitedly.

Adam just turned to them all with the most excited look on his face. “Oh my God, I love you guys, this is amazing!” he said, tugging the nearest, Tommy, into a hug. “And you!” he shoved Tommy. “You looked hot, not dorky,” he said, and Tommy blushed.

“I look about twelve,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“Yeah, you don’t look your age.” Tommy just shoved him off, glaring.

“Think Adam, just a few more days and your first big performance,” Monte said, and Adam squeaked, clapping happily. “I’m proud of you dude,” he said, reaching his hand out for a fist bump.

Adam sighed, “I couldn’t do this shit without you, Monte. Seriously, you’re such an inspiration,” he said, smiling.

Tommy snickered. “Awww, I love you too, Monte,” he said, throwing himself at Monte, inciting a small scuffle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam didn’t even think. He was scared to death, his entire brain was shut down. He barely remembered his choreography, and he had even fallen over once, so he couldn’t even stop to think about what he was about to do. He grabbed Tommy, who looked surprised, but didn’t even pull back when Adam leaned down and kissed him hard and dirty before moving off again.

Later, Adam would wonder where the hell his brain had been and why his nerves had ruined his ability to think.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy stood outside Adam’s room, knocking on the door. “Adam. Come on, dude, open up.” He heard moving. “I know you’re awake, dude. If you’ve got a dude in there and want me to leave, just say so, but if not I really think you need to let me in, okay?” he called.

The door finally opened and he frowned when Adam looked down with red eyes. “So you’ve been on the internet,” he said softly, and Adam nodded, looking upset. “Hey, dude, come here,” he said, shoving the door open. He slid his arms around Adam, who sighed, and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t listen to people,” he said.

“The problem is, I can’t really blame anybody,” he said, voice muffled by Tommy’s hair as he pressed his face to his head. He pulled away and sighed, walking back to the bed. He was still in pajamas but already had makeup on.

“You going anywhere? I thought you weren’t ready to go anywhere for a few hours?” he asked.

Adam snorted. “No, apparently I don’t have to go _anywhere_ today because they decided they don’t want me anymore,” he said, huffing. He flopped onto the bed and showed Tommy his laptop screen. “I sound like shit,” he said, and Tommy sat down, pressing play.

He cringed. “You didn’t sound your best, but it’s not _shit_.”

Adam sighed, groaning as he pressed his face to the bed. “I was so scared,” he admitted. “I had worse nerves than I’ve ever had and I was scared and my brain shut off and you were at rehearsals, I don’t know what the fuck happened to me,” he said, whining. “I humped the dude’s _face_ ,” he said, and Tommy snickered.

“It was hot, dude. And I’ve heard all the arguments. People were almost more offended you kissed me than you humping anybody’s face and grabbing anybody’s pussy,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Trust me, they’re all just idiots.” He reached out and grabbed Adam’s hand. “Homophobes and assholes.”

Adam sighed. “It’s two-thousand nine, Tommy, why do people care I’m kissing a boy, not a girl?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “They’re dicks.” He smiled when Adam laced their fingers together. “Look, you did get overzealous with the mock blowjob and crotch grabbing, but they argue about it being not family friendly… at that time of night, any small kids should’ve been in bed anyways, right?” he asked, and Adam nodded. “So they’re just being homophobes,” he said, and Adam nodded again. Tommy kissed his cheek. “Don’t be upset over assholes, Adam. You’re better than them.”

Adam just turned his face away. “It’s my first performance as a real recording artist and I totally blew it,” he said, and Tommy frowned at the strain in his voice.

“Adam,” he said, lifting up on his hands and knees to look over, as Adam was facing away from him. “Adam, are you okay?” he asked softly.

Adam just sniffled and shook his head, pressing his face into the bed covers. “No,” he said, voice muffled. Tommy just sighed as Adam’s shoulders shook. 

“Adam, come here,” he said, tugging at him. Adam sat up and Tommy pulled him into a hug. “Don’t cry,” he said, and Adam whimpered, pressing his face into his Tommy’s neck. “Seriously, they don’t deserve to make you cry,” he said, holding the much larger man as his shoulders heaved.

“I just try so fucking hard, Tommy,” he choked out, letting out a soft sob against his neck. “I work so hard and even if they weren’t being assholes just because they’re homophobes, I still fucked up, Tommy! My first ever performance on my own and I blew it,” he sobbed, fisting his hands in Tommy’s shirt.

Tommy sighed, lying back as he let Adam curl into his side, face pressed into his chest. “Listen, Adam, you didn’t blow anything. You’re amazing dude. I’m not kissing your ass, if I thought you were shit I would’ve never tried out for this band, okay?” he asked, and Adam chuckled wetly. “You had a bad experience, and then homophobia decided to run rampant,” he said. “But you’ll keep going, okay?” he said, stroking his hair comfortingly as Adam continued to sniffle against his shirt. “And you’re going to keep it up and not water yourself down just to satisfy the idiots,” he said, and Adam whined. “No, listen. You’re better than them and you’re going to keep your act up because you are what the world needs,” he said firmly.

Adam sniffled wetly, lifting his head. “The world needs me? Seriously?” he asked skeptically, face still wet.

Tommy nodded, reaching up to swipe at Adam’s wet cheeks. “Somebody has to push the envelope, Adam. And nobody else is stepping up, are they?” he asked. He smiled. “It’s the twenty-first century, somebody has to blur the lines of the media’s comfort zone.”

Adam sighed. “I don’t want to be defined by my sexuality, I don’t want to be the spokesperson for every gay person out there,” he said.

Tommy shook his head. “I’m not saying that. I’m just saying you’re the only person in the mainstream that _can_ push these kinds of boundaries and you can’t tone it down just because of that,” he said. He smiled at him supportively. “I believe in you, dude. We all do. One bad incident can’t tear you down like this, you’ve gotta bounce back, babyboy,” he said, and Adam giggled.

“Babyboy?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, smirking. 

“Yep, you’re Babyboy,” he proclaimed, and Adam giggled, sniffling again.

“Does that mean I can make up a nickname for you?” he asked, lying his head down on Tommy’s shoulder and chest.

Tommy nodded, stroking Adam’s hair soothingly. “Sure can, what do you want me to be called?” he asked.

Adam hummed, absently curling his hand around Tommy’s side. “I don’t know, you’re cute and glittery,” he said softly.

Tommy snorted. “I’m glittery cause you make me glittery,” he countered. “You glitter obsessed freak,” he teased.

Adam giggled. “If I’m a glitter-freak, you get to be my Glitterbaby,” he said, and Tommy groaned. “Yep, Glitterbaby,” he said, giggling at the look on Tommy’s face.

“You’re evil,” he said, then smiled. “But you’re smiling again,” he said, and Adam sighed.

“I’m still bummed but you’re right, I can’t let it get to me,” he said softly. He snuggled into Tommy’s side again. “Thanks for the pep-talk, TommyJoe,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“You know, you’re the only person I let call me that? I don’t mind TJ but TommyJoe sounds so girly,” he said.

Adam giggled. “I put you in glittery makeup,” he said.

Tommy nodded. “And that is why you get away with it. You’re already turning me into a girl, why worry?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Wow, I love you too, dick,” he said, and Tommy grinned impishly. Adam smiled. “You make me smile,” he said, hugging Tommy.

Tommy grinned. “Well I’ve gotta be good for something other than being pretty,” he said, hugging him. “Do me a favor?” he asked, and Adam hummed. “Don’t cry again, dude. It’s really not fun to watch you crying,” he said, hugging him.

Adam sighed. “I don’t usually cry like that,” he admitted. “I mean… I don’t cry that much honestly. I mean, maybe watching a sad movie or something, but I don’t randomly get stressed and break down crying. I just… I’ve been so stressed and overwhelmed and what should’ve been amazing was shit, so I sorta just cracked,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “I get it, dude, just try not to do it again, I don’t like when people cry, it makes me wanna smack whoever made them do it.”

Adam smiled. “Aww, you’re such a sweet friend,” he said, hugging Tommy. “Thanks for being here for me and not like… running off to get Monte or something,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “We may not have the most conventional friendship, but I really don’t think I’ve had such an easy friendship like this before and I’d be a shitty friend to shove you off on somebody just because you’re upset.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks all the same.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy crashed with Adam the night they got home and Adam drove him home the next day. “Alright, remember the thing tomorrow with Monte,” Adam said, as he helped Tommy get his bag out of the back.

Tommy smiled. “I remember,” he said, giving Adam a hug. “Thanks dude, call me later,” he said, and Adam nodded, smiling as Tommy started up the walk.

“Bye Glitterbaby,” Adam shouted, and Tommy groaned.

“Bye Babyboy,” he countered, earning a special finger waved in his direction. Tommy laughed as he walked up the steps.

When Tommy got in the apartment, he smiled as he saw Dave and Stephen sitting on the couch. “Hey dudes, what’s up?” he asked.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Dude is that _lipstick_?” he asked.

Tommy chuckled. “Lip gloss actually,” he said, dropping his bags. “Where’s Matt?” he asked.

“Working,” Dave said. “So, what the fuck was all that?” he asked, and Tommy frowned.

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Everybody’s been calling us dude, about all the shit that went down with you and your singer,” he said.

Tommy groaned. “Fuck, I didn’t even think about how my friends would react,” he said, then sighed. “I don’t know, I don’t really care. I’m the one that’s been trying to stop Adam from freaking out over all the crap the critics say,” he said.

“Dude, we saw the video, did you seriously think none of your friends and family would react to you using your first appearance on _national_ TV to be tongue-fucked by a massive queen?!” Dave spat out. “Seriously?! And seriously, you’ve said a lot about how epic the guy’s voice is, but didn’t sound like he could carry a tune in a bucket, man.”

Tommy shot him a look. “Dude, it’s live TV, it never sounds worth a shit. Plus he was really nervous,” he defended. “And what the fuck, what does it matter if he kissed me? It’s part of the show, dude. Pushing boundaries and shit. And really, you all know I’m not straight, so why does it shock anybody that I’d be the one a gay singer picks to act out a show with?” he asked pointedly.

Stephen snickered. “Matt says your mom sure as hell didn’t know you weren’t straight,” he said, and Tommy flinched.

“My mom called Matt?” he asked, then groaned. “Shit, that is a problem.”

Dave just huffed. “I cannot believe you, dude,” he said. “I mean, I get you need a gig, but you’ve not only sold out for mainstream pop, but you’ve become some fag’s bitch for a performance, dude.”

Tommy stopped and turned. “What the fuck did you just call him?” he asked in a tight voice.

Dave quirked an eyebrow. “What, he is a fag-“

“Don’t use that word!” Tommy snapped, glaring daggers. “Don’t ever call anybody a fag and especially not my friends!”

Dave huffed. “Last I knew, _we_ were your friends,” he said, gesturing to Stephen and himself. “Not a bunch of queers and hippies,” he said, and Tommy made a noise in his throat.

“You are my friends, but they’re my friends too. And they’re not just a bunch of hippies and queers, they’re good people and amazing musicians! I’ve never met a drummer half as good as Longineu, Monte’s skills at guitar make me look like a fucking tool even if I’ve been playing my whole life, and nobody holds a candle to Adam, despite that one bad performance,” he cried, defending his friends. “And everybody we work with are great friends too. The dancers and the crew are all good people. And as far as friends go, they don’t insult people they don’t know,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

Dave shook his head solemnly. “You used to downplay the mainstream sheep just like we do, man. You used to be underground for life, what the fuck happened?” he asked.

Tommy huffed. “I got my head out of my ass! Just because somebody is popular doesn’t mean they can’t be good! No, popularity doesn’t necessarily equal good, but you don’t have to be underground to be talented and Adam is _very_ talented. And these people gave me a gig when I was done, dude. This is the best job I’ve ever had and the fact I’m in a backup band for a solo artist doesn’t matter. The fact I’m in mainstream pop doesn’t matter! Hell, the fact I’m wearing glitter and lip gloss doesn’t matter-“

“The fact you’ve gone from our bro to fucking some ugly queer for a job DOES matter!” Dave cried. “You are nothing like you were, Tommy!”

“Fuck you, Dave, seriously, fuck you!” he snarled. “I’m not fucking Adam, and even if I was, it’s none of your damn business! And stop calling him a motherfucking queer, damn it! His name is Adam! Who he sleeps with doesn’t define who he is, and it’s none of your damn business either way!”

Dave stood up, throwing up his hands. “Fine, Tommy, go on selling out and being a massive cocksucker,” he said. “But don’t let that talentless fag-“ SMACK!

Tommy threw himself at Dave, punching him over and over, only to growl as he was tackled to the floor and Dave pinned him down, giving as good as he got. “STOP YOU GUYS!” Stephen shouted, rushing over to grab Dave and drag him off, despite Tommy following him to fight. “STOP!”

Tommy finished with one last blow to Dave’s jaw before he stood up. “Fuck this shit, I’m gone. I’ll be back when you’ve stopped being a massive dick about this,” he spat, grabbing his keys and phone before walking right back out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy walked for a while before he realized he didn’t have any cash on hand. He sighed and pulled out his phone to dial the only number he could think of. It rang before it was answered. “Hey Monte?”

“Tommy? What’s up?”

Tommy sighed. “I know you probably wanna chill with your kids and shit, but um… think you could come get me?” he asked. “I’m kinda stranded and I don’t want to call Adam because he just dropped me off not even an hour ago.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Monte shook his head as Tommy sat at the counter on a barstool while Lisa looked at his face. “Adam’s going to flip his shit when you show up bruised and black eyed and swollen tomorrow,” he said, and Tommy cringed.

Lisa huffed. “Gonna finally tell us what the fuck happened to you?” she asked, and Tommy smiled. He loved Monte’s wife.

“I got in a fight with one of my best friends,” he said, sighing. “Over Adam,” he said softly.

Monte raised an eyebrow. “What happened?” he asked.

Tommy cringed when Lisa cleaned the cut on his eyebrow. “Stephen and Dave were watching TV when Adam dropped me off and they started out asking about the AMA thing because apparently everybody I know, including my mother, literally, has been freaking out over the whole ordeal and it went from their shit about me being some lip gloss wearing sell-out to Dave insulting almost everything he possibly could stemming from a discussion on the AMAs,” he said. “He called me a sell-out, claimed I was losing sight of myself, said I was a different person and it was the fault of all my new friends who are ‘hippies and queers’, he claimed all I’m doing is whoring myself out to ‘all those queers’ for money or some such shit, he called me a cocksucker, and then the final straw was him calling Adam a fag AFTER I’d asked him not to use that word already,” he said, whining when Lisa dabbed alcohol on his lip. “FUCK!”

Monte shook his head. “I figured things had gone too smoothly with your metal head friends,” he said with a sad nod. “I take it your friends aren’t all that cool with you being into guys,” he said.

Tommy sighed. “Matt doesn’t care as much as long as I don’t talk about it and Stephen likes to pretend he doesn’t know I’m semi-bisexual, but Dave’s the one that’s given me shit. If it was gonna happen, it was gonna be him,” he said sadly. He scoffed. “If anything, jumping on him probably just proves that I’m sleeping with Adam in his mind,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Bigoted fucker.” He groaned. “My MOM called Matt, dude! Fuck,” he groaned. “I guess it was my own stupidity to think my friends and family wouldn’t freak out over my _job_. I was just too busy keeping Adam from having a nervous breakdown to think about my own issues,’ He said, snorting. “My _mom_ ,” he whined.

Monte chuckled. “Sucks for you.”

Lisa coughed. “Know what sucks worse for you?” she asked, and Tommy frowned. “When you came in I was on the phone with Adam and when Ariel saw your face she ran and asked me ‘What happened to Tommy’s face, mommy, he’s bleeding!’ and Adam heard and he’s probably nearly here by now,” she said, and Tommy gaped.

“You just _now_ tell me this?!? I’ve got to think up a story fast now, FUCK!” he groaned.

“What the hell are you gonna make up, Tommy?” Monte asked, chuckling.

Tommy glared. “I’m not gonna have me getting in a fist fight over him kissing me on TV on his conscience, Monte. The dude takes shit to heart. He’ll blame himself and I _really_ do not want him crying again,” he said, and Monte frowned.

“He was crying?” he asked.

Tommy sighed. “Yeah, the morning after the AMAs when I went to see if he’d seen the negative feedback, he broke down crying on me. I really don’t want to see him cry again,” he said softly.

They heard the doorbell and Tommy groaned. “Mommy! The door is ringing!” Ariel called, and Lisa laughed, going to answer the door.

“Tommy?” Adam called as they rushed into kitchen. “Oh my God, what happened to you, Glitterbaby?!” Adam gasped, rushing over to stand beside him.

Tommy flinched away when Adam’s thumb swiped across his split lip. “I’m fine, Adam,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“What happened?” he asked again.

Tommy sighed. “Adam, I don’t want to upset you,” he said, grabbing his hands.

Adam frowned. “Why would I be more upset than I already am that somebody hit you?!” he asked in confusion.

Tommy saw Monte and Lisa leaving and he sighed again. “I got in a fight with Dave,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“I just barely left you at your place when you showed up here, what did you possibly fight over?” he asked.

Tommy looked away, biting his lip. “A lot of things,” he said, clearly avoiding.

Adam frowned. “Me?” he asked knowingly.

Tommy cringed. “No, not necessarily _you_ -“

“Tommy, don’t bullshit me.” 

“Well, fine,” Tommy said. “My friends were on my case about being a lip gloss wearing, mainstream pop playing sell-out and then it escalated and Stephen let it go mostly but Dave started saying words I don’t like in response to us,” he said.

Adam frowned. “What?” he asked, looking at his face. “You really mean you have all these bruises over _words_?” he asked.

Tommy huffed, cringing when Adam’s finger stroked down his cheek. “He’d called you a fag before and I told him I didn’t like that word, so he stopped. But then when he started getting pissed he called me a cocksucker and then called you a fag again, and I was already so pissed off at all the lies he was saying about me that just hearing that fucking word made me snap,” he said.

Adam frowned. “I hate that word,” he agreed, and Tommy sighed. “I’m sorry about all this, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“I’m sure I can smooth things over with Matt and Stephen, but it’ll be harder to make things alright with Dave.”

Adam smiled. “Thank you for standing up for me, especially to your friends,” he said, tugging at Tommy’s black bangs playfully.

Tommy shrugged, pulling Adam into a hug, despite sitting while Adam stood. “You’re a better friend than they are anyways,” he said, tucking his bruised and battered face into Adam’s chest as he hugged him. “And besides, you don’t ever call me bad things,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“Well I don’t have a reason. I’d be the world’s biggest hypocrite if I called you a cocksucker or a fag or something, wouldn’t I?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

“To be honest, Dave is too. He flies all this ‘don’t be judgmental’ shit and then goes around slinging that word more than once in a discussion like it’s just any word. Even when I thought I was completely straight I hated that word,” he explained.

Adam chuckled. “It doesn’t bother me as much as it should, but I don’t like to be called one,” he said softly. “Are you going to stay here?” Adam asked, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, Ariel has already introduced me to my bedmates for the night… about twelve thousand stuffed things and nearly a whole civilization of Barbie dolls,” he said, lips twitching with an almost smile.

Adam giggled. “Have I ever told you that you getting along with a little girl is the cutest thing ever?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Tommy’s jaw sweetly. “Seriously, you and Ariel are the cutest things ever.

Tommy grinned. “We’re both princesses. Seriously, she gave me a tiara and said I’m forbidden to leave this house before we have a full tea party, complete with tiny pink teacups and chairs made for children’s asses that I’ll inevitably get stuck in and Monte will laugh and probably take pictures of,” he added.

Adam smirked. “Remind him to tweet them to me,” he said, and Tommy glared.

“Thanks, dude, really. I defend your honor and this is the thanks I get,” he teased, and Adam laughed, cuddling him.

“Aww, I’m sorry, thank you for ‘defending my honor’, Sir Tommy of Ariel’s room,” he teased, and Tommy snorted.

“Oh my God, go away now, seriously. Before I kick you,” he threatened hollowly, earning a bright smile and laugh in return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy yawned, frowning. He sat up and looked around. He was in Adam’s living room and it was morning. He stood up and walked around, frowning as he went to the kitchen and then frowned again. He walked back out into the hall and looked up the stairs. He’d never been in Adam’s room, or upstairs at all actually. He’d never had a reason to. He couldn’t deny he was curious about Adam’s style in a room, so his hesitation to go invade personal space was limited. 

Tommy jogged up the stairs sleepily, looking at the doors around the top. “Hmmm,” he hummed, looking around. He spotted a boot haphazardly laying beside an open doorway and walked down, chuckling when he saw Adam slept with his bedroom door open. Tommy had never met anybody who was like that. He walked into the room, looking around curiously. The walls were the same neutral white as the rest of his house, but the room had definite Adam flair. There was a bright rug on the floor and various decorations that gave the room a middle eastern feel, including a red and purple scarf over the lamp and matching, though thicker, curtains over the windows. He walked over to Adam’s bed and smiled when he saw Adam was sprawled out with the most unattractive look he could muster on his face. It was a mix between asleep and disgusted.

Tommy nudged him. “Dude, why the fuck am I still here?” he asked, climbing over Adam, trying his hardest to be as annoying as possible. “Adam,” he sing-songed, bouncing on him slightly.

Adam groaned and wiggled, trying to shrug him off. “NNNgggooooway!” he whined, rolling to press his face into the pillow. Tommy flopped out like a starfish, relaxing on top of Adam. 

“Adam, why the fuck did you let me fall asleep and leave me there? I was gonna go back and apologize to my friends, dumb shit,” he said in mild annoyance, though he honestly probably was better off having spent more time letting things cool.

Adam whimpered. “Tommy, I hate you so hard right now. Let me sleep, fucker,” he grumbled.

Tommy smirked and snickered mischievously, only to squawk when a hand groped out from under the covers, found a fistful of teeshirt, and yanked Tommy off of him. Tommy bounced over to the side of the bed, gaping at Adam.

“How the hell are you so strong half asleep?!” he asked, then rolled his eyes, wiggling around. “Adam, why didn’t you wake me up and send me home?” he demanded, curiously wiggling around. “Your bed is soft,” he mumbled, then yawned again, sitting up. “Ooh, is that your closet?” he asked, climbing off the bed.

He heard Adam whine pathetically and grinned gleefully. Once he was awake he was awake and it was only fair Adam was too. “Tommy, I’ll pay you money to shut up and go away and let me sleep,” Adam whined.

Tommy snorted. “You already pay me money and I’ve yet to do anything you want me too,” he said, grinning as he opened the closet and peered inside. “Ooh, pretty!” he said, walking in to riffle through Adam’s clothes. “Can I play adult dress-up with your closet?” he asked, and Adam let out a frustrated groan.

“TommyJoe get your ass over here, _now_!”

Tommy frowned, but shrugged and walked back to the bed. He got a bit of a running start and belly flopped onto the empty patch beside Adam. “You’re cranky in the morning,” he noted.

One bright blue eye peered out from under black bangs, glaring mutinously. “If you value your life, you’ll shut up and go away,” Adam grumbled.

Tommy smirked. “Let me think about it-“

“Mother fucker!” Adam snapped, reaching out blindly for Tommy, who screamed jokingly and jumped up, running out of the room.

“Don’t hurt me! Monte will miss me!” Tommy cried, then laughed evilly as he ran out and back downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam came down, glaring and pouting as he found Tommy strumming a guitar whilst sitting on the countertop. “Get down,” he said, and Tommy huffed, sliding off as he rolled his eyes.

“You’re as bad as my mom, dude,” he said, carrying the guitar to the table, sitting down beside it. “I think you are a mom sometimes. A giant manly one with the wrong parts, but a mom all the same,” he said.

Adam glared. “You woke me up and I couldn’t get back to sleep. You suck so hard,” he said. Tommy smirked and Adam rolled his eyes, groaning. “It’s too damn early to be a perverted little shit, Tommy. Seriously.”

“It’s never too early for my inner fifteen year old to giggle at every possibly inappropriate remark,” Tommy countered. “Besides, I’m not supposed to be here. You were supposed to take me home last night. Or at least you could’ve waken me up so I could call a cab,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “What’s it matter? You looked so peaceful, I hated to wake you,” he said. “I was tempted to at least carry you to the guest room, but even if you’re a tiny shit, those stairs aren’t exactly the opposite of steep, are they?”

Tommy nodded. “Thank you for not crushing my smidgen of masculinity I have left by carrying me to bed like the princess in a fairytale,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“You’re no princess, Tommy. Princesses aren’t pin-cushions,” he said, flicking one of Tommy’s ears as he passed him on his way out of the kitchen.

“You’re no prince charming either, but it’s not the point,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes. He followed him. “I’ve seriously got to make up with Dave, dude. One night away was necessary, but two is almost like avoiding. Living in that apartment will get awkward if I don’t and if it comes down to it, I might end up living in a cardboard box,” he said pointedly.

Adam scoffed. “You would not. Monte wouldn’t let you. Ariel needs a big sister anyways,” he teased, and Tommy glared, clearly unamused.

“Adam, really-“

“No, I’m sorry, I get it, Tommy,” he said, walking over. He ruffled his hair. “You want a ride?” he asked, and Tommy shrugged.

“I can call a cab,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“I may as well drive you. At least then I can wait around to see if you need to go somewhere else,” he said simply. He kissed his forehead. “Whatever you need, Glitterbaby, I’ll do it for you,” he said.

Tommy snickered then smirked. “Well I could really go for a blowjob-“

“Oh fuck you, Tommy, seriously,” Adam said, laughing as he walked away to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they pulled up, Adam grabbed Tommy’s hand before he could climb out. “Hey, look,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, wincing slightly when it stung. Adam shook his head, reaching out to brush his finger along the bruise on Tommy’s eye. “If you need somewhere to go, you can come crash at mine for a few days, okay?” he asked.

Tommy chuckled. “I’m okay, Adam,” he said, then leaned over to peck Adam’s lips. “Seriously, thanks though,” he said.

Adam just chuckled, shaking his head. “You better be because your buddy right there just saw you kiss me, dude.”

Tommy’s head whipped around and he groaned. “Fucking Matt. He’s the one my mom calls,” he said. “She won’t ever understand a friendly kiss dude.”

Adam cringed. “Sorry babe, but you did kiss me,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I’ll call you later, Adam,” he said, squeezing his fingers before Adam released them and let him go.

“Bye, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes but smiled as Adam waited until he was up to the building where Matt was standing before driving off.

Matt just gave him a look. “Unlike Dave, you really can tell me stuff dude,” he said, reaching out to put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy sighed. “Matt, there’s nothing to tell, dude. I actually meant to come home and apologize last night, but captain worries-a-lot decided I ‘looked too tired’ and left me sleeping on the couch rather than wake me up,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Matt nodded, lighting up a cigarette. “Alright, I believe you. But if there was something you needed to say, I’m not gonna freak out if you have to-“

Tommy sighed. “Yeah, I know,” he said, then shrugged. “I think you’re the only one that really doesn’t have a problem with me liking dudes and their narrow-minded asses want to make something out of nothing just to get at me,” he said, grumbling in annoyance.

Matt shrugged. “I love you, bro, and we’ve been friends a long time. I really don’t want to THINK about your liking dudes, but it’s more in a ‘this is still new and awkward’ way. Your life is your life, man, and I respect that,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Thanks,” he said, then sighed. “Fuck, I just got so angry,” he explained. “Dave wouldn’t stop saying things to piss me off on purpose,” he said. “And then calling me a cocksucker and calling Adam a fag really pushed me over the line,” he explained. “It’s just… uncalled for and unnecessary, you know?”

Matt nodded. “About that,” he said, and Tommy groaned. “Dude, I know you keep saying ‘nothing’s going on’ but I just watched you kiss him, Tommy. Not for shits and giggles, but in his car outside your apartment,” he said pointedly. “I just… kinda want some info here, dude.”

Tommy laughed. “It’s just how things are,” he said, shrugging. “He’s like that with a lot of his friends too. We’re all touchy feely and shit, all of us,” he explained. “Admittedly less with the other straight guys, but that’s got more to do with the fact that it’s almost like a survival mechanism. What generally happens when gay guys get too friendly with straight guys? Bad shit,” he said simply. “But since I’m not straight and the other gay guys feel more comfortable around me because of it, and all the girls adore me, I’m just… like that,” he said, shrugging. “And yes, I don’t usually kiss them on the lips, hell I don’t usually kiss Adam on the lips, but it’s not anything more than friends between us,” he said. “I wouldn’t lie if I was,” he said simply.

Matt chuckled. “It’s so weird to think that you’re a whole other person now,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“I’m not. I’m still me. I’m just allowed to be ALL of me now,” he said simply. “I’ve always been like this, I just never had a chance. How the hell do you think it would’ve gone down for me to randomly walk up to one of the guys minutes after thrashing each other and all our shit on stage and give him a hug or, God forbid, a kiss?” he asked, and Matt chuckled.

“You’d get your tiny ass punted like a football,” he said, and Tommy nodded. Matt threw away the butt of his cigarette. “Alright, I guess it’s true, it’s just new still. You’ve only ever been in our circle and now you’ve got a sort of dual life going on,” he explained. “Even if it’s always been there for you, it wasn’t for us, you know? Hell, you only ever told us about you being into guys because we live with you.”

Tommy groaned. “About that, why did you tell my _mom_?!” he asked desperately.

Matt cringed. “Well she asked,” he said simply. “What was I supposed to say?!”

Tommy sighed. “I guess I haven’t talked to them in a while. It’s sort of time, or something,” he said simply. “Alright, I’ve got to go settle this shit. Although I have to be honest, if Dave hits me again he’ll probably feel a lot worse when he gets his ass kicked by the same ‘ugly queer’ he was talking shit about,” he said, chuckling.

Matt smirked. “Adam looks like a big dude next to you,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“Fucker’s strong too. I pissed him off and he nearly tossed me across the room one handed this morning,” he said, chuckling. “He was _pissed_ Dave hurt me. He’s super protective of his friends,” he explained. “I’m actually pretty sure if anybody ever hurt one of the girls I’d be bailing his ass out of jail cause he beat the brakes off some bastard,” he said, opening the door.

Matt laughed. “Only you would make friends with someone like that dude, Tommy. Only you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were packing up after rehearsal and Adam walked over. “Hey Tommy, me and Monte have to do a few promo things starting next week,” he said, and Tommy nodded. “I was wondering, do you wanna maybe stay at my house while I’m gone?” he asked. “Kinda watch after my shit for me?”

Tommy chuckled. “House-sitting, not on my resume,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “No dude, it’s cool. It’ll be like a vacation from my friends,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Adam said, smiling. “It’s just a few little things,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

Monte snorted. “He wanted to bring you with us, but they said there’s no need for a bassist for acoustic sets,” Monte interrupted.

Adam blushed. “I just don’t like Tommy’s friends situation right now, is all,” he said. “I like being there for him if he needs me,” he said defensively.

Monte snorted. “You have a new pet, that’s all it is, Adam,” he said. “No offense Tommy, we all love you, but Adam’s treating you like a new puppy.”

Tommy chuckled. “Well he does like to dress me up in funny clothes,” he teased, and Adam glared. “No, thanks, Adam,” he said, grabbing his hand to squeeze it. “It means a lot to me that you care so much,” he said softly. Adam just smiled.

“It’s just… you’re not in the best place right now and I don’t like that,” he explained. “It bothers me to see people I love unhappy.”

Tommy chuckled and smiled. “You make me happy, dude. You really do.”

“Awww, isn’t that just fucking adorable?” Longineu asked, shoving them both as he walked past. “Seriously, you guys should invite me to the wedding-“

“FUCK YOU!” Tommy cried, laughing as he ran him down and jumped on him, tugging at his dreadlocks as punishment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy rolled his eyes as Adam handed him a box. “Really?” he asked, glaring at him. “Why the fuck did you-“

“It’s _necessary!_ ” Adam cried. “Lane said we can chalk it off as expenses since you need a phone,” he said, and Tommy shook his head, looking at the brand new cell phone.

“I don’t like handouts, Lambert,” he said with a grumpy pout.

Adam smiled. “Aww, I know, but I’m entrusting you with my house and all my possessions, I need to be able to get in touch with you,” he said, leaning down to peck Tommy’s cheek. “I’ve gotta run, call me later. Lane had your number changed over to this line, so it’ll be an easy switch,” he said, grabbing up his bags.

Tommy chuckled, following him to the door. “Any ground rules?” he asked.

Adam shrugged. “Don’t totally trash the place, no wild parties, and _do not_ just make a giant mess for me when I get back,” he said. “I don’t mean you have to keep it spotless, but if I come home to takeout containers all over and piles of shit everywhere and paper and trash all over my floors I’ll probably drown you,” he said, and Tommy smirked.

“So wild orgies in your bed are fine?” he asked, and Adam smirked.

“Only if you film it for me!” he called, blowing him a kiss as he ran down to the cab waiting to take him to the airport. “Bye TommyJoe!” he shouted, and Tommy laughed.

“Have fun, Adam,” he shouted, before going inside, looking around. “What to do first?” he ventured, then grinned, running for the giant bathtub in Adam’s bathroom that he had seen while Adam was packing with Tommy in his room. “Relaxation!” he answered himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a long, luxurious bath in the Jacuzzi tub of _win_ , Tommy cracked out his new phone, fucking around with all the features and options. He grinned when the only contact preprogrammed (besides Lane) was Adam. He opened a text and smirked.

_I’m having an affair with your bathtub, just so you know. It relaxes me more than any sex ever has and all I have to do is lay there and let it do the work!_

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_Wow, thank you for the mental image. Now just go have an affair with my sheets and I’ll have to bleach every part of the house when I’m home. Shit_

Tommy smirked. _Who says I haven’t already jerked off in your bed?_

Tommy liked Adam’s reaction to that idea. Annoyed but clearly intrigued was an interesting reaction for someone to have.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was eating chips and drinking a beer, not caring at all how loud the television was, as he was all alone, when the doorbell rang. He frowned, but stood up. He went to the door and opened it, raising an eyebrow at the guy standing there. “Can I help you?” he asked  
“Hey, is Adam busy?” Drake asked. 

Tommy shook his head. “He’s not here. He’s off doing some press stuff with Monte.” 

The dude looked slightly annoyed. “Oh great, fucker,” he said, and Tommy shot him a look. “No, it’s not that, it’s just I came all the way to LA to surprise him with a visit,” he said, shrugging.

Tommy chuckled. “Adam’s a really busy guy,” he said. 

Drake made a face. “Well, can I at least bring in the pieces I’ve got in my rental?” he asked. “He’d wanted some of the paintings I was working on before we split,” he said.

Tommy nodded. “Sure, dude. Need help?” he asked.

“Nah, I’ve got it, thanks though,” Drake said, and Tommy walked back into the living room, leaving the door open for Drake. A few minutes later, Drake walked in with three canvases. “Hey, do you mind helping me out?” he asked, and Tommy jumped up, shaking his head.

“What d’ya need?” he asked.

“Well, these have to be put up. Two in here and one in his room,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, I think there’s something to hang them with in the kitchen, hold on.” After locating the tools and hooks, Tommy helped Drake hang the canvases in the living room before going upstairs to Adam’s room. Tommy had slept in the guest room the night before, so he felt odd in Adam’s personal space without Adam there (ignoring the fact he took a bath in Adam’s tub).

Tommy jumped up on Adam’s chair and Drake stood on the side of the bed as they hung the picture up. When it was done, Drake smiled. “Thanks,” he said. As they left the room, Drake followed Tommy downstairs. “So, what are you actually doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Drake asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“Technically, I’m house-sitting, but realistically I got in a fight with a friend I live with and we made up but things are still tough at home and Adam’s noble ass decided to ask me to ‘watch his shit’ even though we both know he really just wanted to let me have somewhere to be other than home,” he said, chuckling. “You want a beer or something?” he asked, heading towards the kitchen with Drake trailing after him.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Drake said. “Tommy, right?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, chuckling since they had been introduced only weeks before.

“Yeah, Tommy Ratliff,” he said. “Not some random dude creeping around Adam’s house,” he giggled.

Drake chuckled. “Yeah, Adam’s talked about you a lot and I sorta remember we were introduced, but I was a bit drunk,” he said.

Tommy smiled bashfully. “He’s a great dude, you know? He’s helped me out a lot.”

Drake nodded. “Adam’s like that, alright,” he said, nodding. “One of the more selfless people I’ve ever met.”

Tommy smiled, feeling a little awkward. “So, you haven’t talked to him lately? I think he was telling everybody he and Monte had a press tour to do,” he explained.

Drake sighed. “We got into a fight last time we talked, so we haven’t talked in a while. I figured a surprise visit would help, but as always, Adam’s off doing shit,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy shrugged. “The good has to come with some bad, dude. You can’t fault him for doing his job, can you?” he asked simply. 

Drake snorted. “Yeah, well it’s easier to deal with it when you’re just a friend, so I’m getting used to it,” he said.

Tommy cringed. “Yeah, Adam mentioned you left him because of how he was never around anymore and stuff,” he said.

Drake sighed. “Yeah, I really do love him, dude, it’s just hard to be with someone when you live so far apart and when you do get some time he never does, you know?” he asked, shrugging. “We’re just better off as friends, I guess,” he said, shrugging. He shot Tommy a look. “What about you guys? He always denies it but a lot of people have been asking me if you’re his new dude,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Everybody thinks that, but we’re not together. He’s one of the best friends I’ve ever had, but we’re just friends,” he said, shrugging.

Drake chuckled. “I think he’s one of the best friends anybody ever has,” he said, smiling. “So, tell me about yourself, Tommy Ratliff,” he said, and Tommy laughed, handing Drake one of the beers in his hands.

“There’s not much to tell,” he said as they walked out to the living room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“And then he started jumping on the couch-“

Tommy doubled over with laugher. “Holy shit, really?” he gasped out, falling over onto the couch.

Drake nodded, “Seriously dude, he was so excited he turned into a giant three year old, I swear to God,” he said.

Tommy laughed, flopping back across the arm of the couch. “Man, I’m fucked,” he said, dropping the empty bottle in his hand. He hummed, stretching. “I should’ve stopped after the whiskey,” he said, and Drake chuckled. Tommy groaned, letting his body go loose.

“I can see why Adam likes you,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow, looking over at Drake, who was watching him.

“What?”

Drake smirked. “You’re really pretty,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“I’ve been told,” he said, closing his eyes. He sighed. “I don’t really see it thou-huh?” He opened his eyes as a hand settled on his hip. He looked up and saw Drake kneeling beside the couch, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, only to gasp when Drake leaned in and kissed him. He hesitated, but couldn’t really think of a reason to not kiss him back in his drunken state. He hummed and sat up on his elbow, reaching out to put a hand on Drake’s shoulder. Drake pushed him back, climbing on top of him on the couch. 

Tommy moaned softly when Drake’s hand slid up his shirt, pushing it up. “Fuck,” he moaned softly when Drake’s hand slid down to cup him through his jeans. He arched his back, sliding his hands down Drake’s back to tug at his shirt lightly.

Drake hummed. “Upstairs?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, sitting up to follow Drake’s lips. Together, they bounced off of walls and tables on their way to the stairs, not wanting to stop long enough to take their hands off each other. The stairs themselves were a whole other task, moving a few steps every minute, as they couldn’t stop shoving each other against the wall, fighting for dominance.

When they got upstairs, Tommy groaned as his back was slammed against a door. He grabbed the handle, and turned it, yelping when he and Drake tumbled in, barely managing to stay upright. They got to where Tommy felt a bed and immediately fell back onto it, tugging Drake on top of him. They fumbled with each other’s clothes, moaning when they fumbled with buttons and zips on pants in their haste to get them off.

Tommy arched his back, moaning when Drake’s hand slid down the front of his pants, cupping him through his boxers. He opened his eyes, only to blink when he found himself staring at a photo of himself. He turned his head and froze when he realized they were in Adam’s room and the photo of himself was Adam’s scrapbook from the video shoot lying open on his bedside table. 

Tommy groaned softly as Drake started tugging his pants down, but stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, wait, stop,” he said, and Drake frowned, looking up from the path he was kissing down Tommy’s stomach. “Hey, um-“ Tommy shook his head, sitting up. “We shouldn’t do this,” he said, and Drake raised an eyebrow.

“Really now? And why is that?” he asked bluntly. “I mean, you seem pretty into it, dude,” he said pointedly.

Tommy sighed, running a hand over his face. “Adam is your ex and my friend. It’s just not… right,” he said, fighting the side of him (mostly horny) that wanted to keep going. “And definitely not in his bed,” he said, and Drake looked around, humming.

“Well… I didn’t like, come here with the express purpose of fucking you, but I really don’t have a problem with it,” he said pointedly. “So what about Adam? You’re not dating him, I’m not dating him, he doesn’t matter in the decision to have sex or not,” he said.

Tommy shook his head. “Only it does, dude. What kind of friend does it make me if I sleep with the guy who dumped him not terribly long ago?” he asked pointedly. He took a deep breath. “I think you should go,” he said. “Because I’m not going to hurt someone that important to me.”

Drake stared at him, then chuckled humorlessly. “Seriously? Alright, whatever,” he said, standing up. He rebuttoned his pants and grabbed for his shirt. “You must be straight,” he said with a smirk. “Straight guys always are too fucking noble,” he said, scoffing as he turned and walked out. “Nice meeting you, Tommy,” he called as he disappeared. Tommy sat there until he heard the front door shut. He flopped back on the bed and groaned as his arousal throbbed. He contemplated jerking off but it all just felt wrong. He stood up and walked out of the room, figuring he may as well just go to bed anyways.

After cleaning up a little downstairs, Tommy took his phone and went to the guest room. As he climbed into the bed he pulled up the app for twitter on his phone and sent out a _goodnight_ to everybody before rolling over and going to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy woke up to his phone vibrating itself off the table. He groaned as he opened his eyes and was immediately blinded. “Fuck I forgot the blinds,” he mumbled, then realized nobody could hear him. He reached over and found the phone on the floor. “Muh?” he asked as he pressed send.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” 

Tommy whined. “I hate you, Adam. Fuck you very much,” he grumbled, face half pressed into the pillow.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked in concern.

Tommy whimpered, looking at his phone. “It’s only eleven in the morning, Adam,” he whined.

“Tommy, seriously? You’re not even awake at eleven? I waited till it would be eleven there,” he said. 

Tommy whined. “Turn off the sun,” he whined, tugging the covers over his head.

“You should’ve shut the blinds, dumb shit. So, how are things going?” Adam asked.

Tommy hummed sleepily. “Alright,” he said, then frowned when the night before popped in his head. “Oh, um… Drake stopped by with some paintings,” he said.

“Really? I didn’t know he was bringing them this week,” he said sounding genuinely shocked. “Where did you put them?” he asked.

Tommy yawned. “We hung them up. Two in the living room and one in your room.”

“That’s so sweet of him, I just wish I’d been there,” Adam said, and Tommy bit his lip.

“Adam… um, there’s something I should tell you,” he started, biting his lip.

“What? Did you spill beer on my couch?” he asked, sounding annoyed. “I swear to God-“

“No, Adam, it’s not that,” he started then stopped himself. “I, um…”

“What is it Tommy, I need to go. I was just calling to check in on you.”

Tommy sighed. “Well…” he dropped his head. “Alright, I’ll just let you go.”

“No, you can tell me whatever you need to, baby. I won’t get angry.”

Tommy made a noise. “It’s not important. I was just going to tell you I played dress-up with all your clothes,” he said, and Adam groaned.

“Put them right back where they were, shithead,” he said, then Tommy heard Monte’s voice. “I’ve gotta go, Tommy. Monte says hi,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Alright, bye, Adam,” he said with a small smile.

“Bye, Tommy. Don’t trash my house,” he said, before hanging up.

Tommy put his phone down and sighed, curling on his side. He couldn’t deny it felt wrong to not tell Adam about what happened with Drake, but at the same time he really didn’t want to have that conversation over the phone.

Tommy sighed and decided he wouldn’t fall asleep again. He figured he could at least actually go raid Adam’s closet for entertainment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy giggled as he tossed the glittery scarf over his shoulder and grabbed some sunglasses to accompany it. He walked to the mirror and grabbed his new phone, snapping some photos. He giggled as he tweeted a few of them before grabbing a feather boa and a shimmery drape.

It was only a few minutes when his phone vibrated and he giggled at all the tweets he got. He smiled when he saw one from Adam himself.

_@adamlambert : You better have put all of that stuff back in my closet, you shit_

Tommy snickered but smiled, going to find some more of Adam’s clothes to try on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy had just finished straightening things up when he heard the door open and keys jingling. He smiled bright. “Adam?” he asked, jogging across the room to the hall.

Adam was struggling with a few bags and the door. He smiled. “Hey baby,” he said, smiling brightly.

Tommy went over to help him with his bags. “Hey,” he said, standing on his toes to press a kiss to Adam’s jaw. “How was the trip?” he asked.

Adam sighed. “Tiring. I feel like I could sleep for a month,” he said, groaning as he and Tommy headed upstairs with his bags. They dropped them on the floor in Adam’s room and he groaned, walking over to flop face first on his bed. He wiggled around and hummed. “Thank God for my bed,” he said, sighing.

Tommy chuckled. “Your bed rocks. I slept in it one night because I was in here and didn’t feel like walking back to the guest room,” he said, going to flop down beside him.

Adam chuckled. “As long as that’s all you did in my bed,” he said, and Tommy snorted.

“Oh I forgot to tell you about all the while orgies I had in your bed. There was a hot chick with big boobs, a pretty boy with a giant dick, two little people, a nun, two rabbis and a goat,” he said, then snickered. “Don’t even ask what we did to the goat,” he said.

Adam laughed. “You’re so goofy, TommyJoe,” he said, turning his head to face him. “You looked pretty in my clothes, but I really had hoped you’d put them back straight,” he said, and Tommy turned to see the closet open and half the clothes still on the floor.

Tommy blushed. “I have a confession,” he said, and Adam raised up on his elbows to look at him. “Um… I’m too short to reach the hangers on the top rail,” he admitted. “I tugged the clothes off the hangers and the hangers didn’t fall down and I can’t reach,” he said, hiding his face.

Adam bit his lip. “That might be the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard,” he admitted, reaching over to curl a hand around Tommy’s wrist. “It’s okay, baby,” he said, and Tommy pouted. “You looked pretty in my clothes, like I said,” he said, sliding his hand down to lace with Tommy’s fingers.

Tommy bit his lip. “I really do have a confession though, Adam,” he said softly. He sat up and sighed, putting his hands down as he let his head hang. “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, but I sort of feel like not telling would be wrong or something,” he said.

“What is it? You already told me of your affair with my bathtub,” Adam said with a smile.

Tommy sighed. “I’m not joking this time,” he said softly. Adam frowned, sitting up.

“What is it? Did you break something?” he asked apprehensively.

“No,” Tommy rubbed a hand over his face. “I told you how Drake came, right?” he asked and Adam nodded, waiting patiently. “Well, um… we hung up the paintings and sat around talking and drinking for a little while,” he said, and Adam paled.

“What all did he say?” Adam asked, looking worried. “I swear, it was probably exaggerated. He did get a few facts mixed up about me once,” he said, and Tommy waved a hand.

“No, Adam, it’s nothing you did, or anything,” he said, then cringed. “Anyways, we were drinking, right? And, um-“ Tommy sighed. “We sort of… almost had sex,” he said, and Adam’s eyes widened.

“You… what?!” he asked, gaping as he sat up.

Tommy bit his lip. “In your bed,” he added, and Adam’s jaw dropped.

“ _What_?!” he asked, eyes narrowing.

“We didn’t!” Tommy said quickly. “I sorta realized ‘holy shit you’re in your friend’s bed with his ex’ and stopped him before we’d gotten naked, so it didn’t happen, but I just… I felt like you deserved to hear about it,” he said, and Adam stared. “Adam? Are you angry?” he asked in a small voice. “I’m really sorry,” he said quickly.

Adam suddenly looked away, face dark. He sat up against the head of the bed and pulled his knees up. “What… how did anything get started?” he asked in a calm but clearly not truly calm voice.

Tommy sighed. “I was laid on the couch and I felt him put his hand on my hip and when I opened my eyes he kissed me, and like… I sorta thought about pulling away but I was pretty drunk and he’s pretty hot,” he said, and Adam snorted. “And like… we started upstairs and we weren’t really paying attention where we went, and when he pushed me against a door I just opened it and kept going till I hit the bed and like, we were getting each other naked and he was on top of me and shit when I glanced up and realized we were in your room and I sorta realized ‘holy shit, this is your friend’s ex-boyfriend and you’re in his _bed_ ’ so I told him we shouldn’t, and he asked why and I said that it wasn’t really right, since you’re my friend and he’s your ex, and he was like ‘well neither of us are dating him so what does it matter’ but I just told him no, and he said I had to be straight because straight guys are so noble, and then he just left,” he said in a rush, feeling relieved to get it out. He looked up at Adam, who was hunkered down, arms crossed on his knees. “Adam?” he tried weakly. “Are you mad at me?” he asked softly.

Adam groaned and looked up with hurt eyes. “Yes, Tommy, I am,” he said, then bit his lip as he looked up, head falling back. “I’m angrier at myself though,” he said softly. He groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me, Tommy? Why couldn’t you just tell me over the phone?” he asked.

Tommy groaned. “I just… I didn’t think it should be talked about over the phone,” he said, and Adam groaned. “I’m sorry,” he said firmly.

“Tommy, it’s okay,” he said, then groaned, slamming his hand into the wall behind him. “I’m more pissed at myself and seriously pissed at Drake. That lying son of a bitch,” he said, sighing heavily.

Tommy frowned. “What happened?” he asked, seeing the look on Adam’s face.

Adam groaned and put his face in his hands. “Since you told me he’d been here, I figured I’d at least pay back the favor,” he said. “We had a day’s gap, so while I let Monte just relax and I flew down to see Drake,” he said, rolling his eyes. “That fucker,” he said, and Tommy frowned.

“I take it he didn’t tell you,” he said softly.

Adam looked down at his hands in his lap. “No, he didn’t. And not only did he not tell me, he started all this bullshit about how he had come to see me because he still loves me and missed me,” he said softly, and Tommy felt his blood running cold. Adam sighed. “And I knew we couldn’t really work out a relationship again, but…” he shrugged. “I’ve never fully got over him,” he said softly. “And we slept together,” he nearly whispered. “And like, we talked about how it’s best to not try again, but like… he wanted ‘closure’,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Son of a bitch was just playing me again, damn it,” he whined. “I’m so fucking stupid,” he said, slamming his head back into the wall over and over.

Tommy crawled up and grabbed him by the cheeks. “Adam, stop hitting your head,” he said firmly. Adam looked up with pain filled eyes. “Hey, he’s a fucking bastard, but you’re not stupid,” he said, and Adam just let his head hang.

“He’s always done this type of shit, Tommy. The last time we finally broke up wasn’t the only time. He’d leave me and then come back with this shit about how much he missed me and how he loved me and I’m so stupid I just go back to him because I’m an asshole,” he said, sighing.

Tommy sighed. “Adam, look at me,” he said, and Adam looked up. “You put faith into people because you want to think the best of people,” he said. He shook his head. “You’re not the asshole, he is for abusing that. He dated you for a long time so he knows how to play you,” he said, and Adam nodded. “And he’s horrible for hurting you,” he said. “I feel disgusting just for making out with that bastard.”

Adam sighed. “I just… I spout all this shit about love and how it’s the most important thing, but it’s only ever failed for me… why do I keep so fucking much hope that one day I’ll meet the right person when all I do is fall for the lies of people who want to hurt me?” he asked in a small voice.

Tommy curled into Adam’s side, wiggling his way under his arm. “Look at me, Adam,” he said, hugging him around the middle. “You’re an amazing person and I really do believe in karma for the most part, so I’m sure some day you’re going to meet the right guy, okay?” he said, and Adam nodded. “A lot of people love you, Adam. Maybe not the way you want, but we all still love you.”

Adam sighed. “Why can’t more people be like you?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“I’m just an annoying little metal head who happens to make people laugh, Adam. I’m not exactly the type of person I’m talking about,” he said, closing his eyes as he tucked his head under Adam’s chin.

Adam chuckled. “You’re fun though. That’s what I mean. People who are funny and fun to be around and that genuinely care about their friends,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “You have surrounded yourself with tons of people like me, Adam,” he said. “You’ve just got to meet one that is more than just a friend for you. You’ll meet a guy one day that’s just as annoying and crazy as all of your friends but is more than a friend.”

Adam smiled. “You’re slowly but surely turning into my personal therapist, you know that, right?” he asked, and Tommy snickered.

“Somebody has to keep you sane, Lambert. If you lost it, you’d end up taking half of us with you and I, personally, will not be held responsible for that,” he said dramatically, making Adam laugh. “Seriously, if you ever lose my therapy, you’ll blow up and shower LA in glitter-“

Adam fell over, taking Tommy with him as he laughed himself silly. “You are too much, TommyJoe, oh my God,” he cried, holding his stomach as he laughed. 

Tommy just smiled and curled up beside Adam. “I like making you laugh,” he said, and Adam smiled brightly.

“I’m so glad I met you, Tommy,” he said hugging him. “Seriously glad.”

Tommy smiled. “Same here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam dropped his empty glass on the floor and sighed. “I’ve made a decision,” he said, and the friends who were over, Tommy, a girl named Danielle and a guy named Sutan, looked at him. “I’m becoming celibate,” he said solemnly.

Tommy burst into laughter. “Yeah right, that’ll last,” he said, and Adam looked offended as the others laughed.

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t had sex since that thing when me and Monte were off doing press tour,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Really? What about that night we went to that club and you disappeared with that boy?” he asked.

Adam giggled. “We just made out,” he said simply. “You’ve probably had more sex than I have since we did our first performance,” he said pointedly.

Tommy snorted. “Bullshit,” he countered. “That thing while you were gone with Monte on the press tour? That’s the most I’ve got since the first performance,” he said, and Adam gaped.

“What?! How are you _alive_?!” he asked, and Danielle and Sutan laughed.

Tommy snorted. “I don’t live off of sex like you seem to, Adam,” he said pointedly. “I sleep on a couch, dude. I haven’t slept with but like… two chicks since my ex left me months ago. You’ve slept with probably a dozen since yours left you,” he said.

Adam huffed. “Not necessarily _slept with_ ,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Blowjobs count,” he said, and Adam shot him a look.

“That means you’ve slept with three people since the ex,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Fine, three. Whatever. Point is, you get off with boys way more than is normal, dude,” he said. “I get you’re all rock star and shit, but the idea of you going celibate is basically insane,” he said pointedly.

Danielle nodded. “He’s got a point, babe. I think you must’ve gone from a repressed fat kid to a sex fiend the next day,” she said, and Adam gaped.

“What the hell, I’m not overly sexual or something-“

“Yes you are!” they all said in unison.

Tommy chuckled. “Remember how we met?” he asked, and Adam blushed. “That isn’t a usual occurrence for me, dude. That was a onetime deal,” he explained.

Adam huffed. “It’s all the same, I’m becoming celibate for a while,” he said firmly. “I’m just going to try and focus on everything else I need to worry about and not bother with boys,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “It would be nice to be celibate by choice,” he said with a heavy sigh. “I just can’t get laid.”

Adam snorted. “My ex sure as hell wanted to give you some,” he said, and Tommy made a face.

Sutan gasped. “You didn’t tell me it was _Tommy_ Drake was doing that with!” he cried.

Tommy laughed. “Dude, I felt like such a dick the whole time I kept it secret but then I felt even worse for not telling him after Adam came back and told me what Drake had done,” he said.

Danielle frowned. “I was left out of this one. What happened?” he asked.

Adam sighed. “Drake meant to surprise me with a visit but I was gone, so when Tommy told me he’d been by, I went to see him on a day off and he pulled all this shit about how he still loved me and even though we were finally over for good, he talked me into bed with him as ‘closure’… only I get back and Tommy admits to me that he didn’t want to say it over the phone, but while he was here, Drake seduced him and they almost had sex in my bed, only Tommy stopped him because he thought it might hurt me if he slept with my ex,” he explained.

Danielle gaped. “What a dick!”

Tommy nodded. “I’d have punched him in the face rather than got nearly naked with him if I had been sober,” he said. “I felt so bad because I didn’t want to talk to Adam about that over the phone, but then because I put it off, Drake lied his way into Adam’s pants,” he said with an angry look on his face.

Adam smiled. “At least you didn’t lie too,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“I’d never lie to you about something important, Babyboy,” he said, reaching over to kiss Adam’s cheek.

Adam cocked an eyebrow. “You’d never lie about _something important_? Does that mean you lie about other things?” he asked.

Tommy chuckled. “Well I have told little fibs before, dude. Like that time somebody drank the last of the whiskey and I said it was Monte,” he said.

Adam huffed. “Little shit,” he said, shoving Tommy off playfully. “I still love you best,” he said, tangling his and Tommy’s fingers together as Tommy slid back against his side.

Tommy smiled. “Cause I’m your Glitterbaby,” he teased, pulling Adam’s arm around his middle.

Danielle laughed. “You know, I thought before Adam introduced us that you were a new pet,” she said, and Tommy chuckled.

“I told Adam this not long ago, but he seems to pick the craziest people he can to be friends with,” Tommy said, smiling. “I’m just another collector’s piece,” he said, smiling at Adam.

Adam chuckled. “I never thought I’d be attached at the hip with a mostly-straight metal head, that’s for sure,” he said, and Sutan laughed.

“We just need to work on the makeup,” he said, and Tommy shot him a worrisome look. “You don’t sparkle,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“That’s the point! I only sparkle when I’m on official business with Adam and I’m representing him,” he said, and Adam smirked.

“I’ve trained him well.”

“No,” Tommy argued. “I will sparkle for you, but my friends are slowly disowning me as it is, I want to hang on to them as long as I can, dude,” he said. “Dave still hasn’t _really_ gotten over what happened,” he said pointedly. “And every time I’m practicing your songs and they walk in, I get ugly looks and have to quickly swap to something cooler,” he said, and Adam glared.

“What, my music sucks?”

“I didn’t say that!” Tommy argued. “But I live in a metal head haven! I may as well start playing Lady Gaga for them!” 

Adam huffed. “I like her music,” he said.

Tommy snorted. “Adam, me and my roomies screamed like little girls when we found out Manson was putting out a new album this year and promptly covered our girly reaction by punching each other in the face just to kick-start our testosterone…the only time Lady Gaga should even be mentioned in our place is if we’re talking about how she’d look naked,” he said pointedly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “It’s people like your friends that scared me as a kid, dude,” he said pointedly. “I wasn’t afraid of the cocky jocks who called me a fag, I figured half of them were just closet cases, but it was the little Goth kids who worshipped all the shock rockers and wore clothes with chains,” he said.

“You wear clothes with chains,” Tommy argued.

Adam chuckled. “ _Now_. You didn’t know me in high school, dude. I was such a good kid. I was this fat, dorky, sweet kid. I was afraid of the song Closer because of all the kinky shit it said,” he added, laughing.

Tommy laughed. “Wait, so you’re telling me you were a good kid in high school?” he asked.

Adam chuckled. “I was like, nineteen before I even kissed a boy, dude,” he said, and Tommy gaped.

“But you’re beautiful!” he spluttered. “Are you _serious_?!” he asked.

Adam blushed, rolling his eyes when Sutan and Danielle teased him. “I wasn’t the most confident person, I was shy when it came to people I didn’t know well, and you have to remember, I was fat and ginger,” he added.

Tommy shrugged. “So? I’m pretty sure someone as gorgeous as you are was still at least mostly beautiful,” he said.

Adam smiled with a sigh. “You’re biased, baby. You’re not straight so I’m attractive to you, and you already knew I was famous when you met me. Even if you don’t think you do, you still have some bias.”

Tommy smirked. “Adam, can I meet your mother?” he asked, and Adam frowned. “I’m sure she’s got _tons_ of photos of you-“

“NO!” Adam cried, earning widespread laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy frowned when he let himself into Adam’s house and heard bangs from the kitchen. “Adam?” he called, walking down the hall. Adam never cooked so the sounds of pots and pans worried him slightly.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped, spotting a woman standing at the stove. “Um, hi…” Tommy said, and she looked up, then looked him over.

“You must be Tommy,” she said, and Tommy nodded. “I’m Leila, Adam’s mom,” she said, smiling. “Adam’s told me a lot about you,” she said.

Tommy smiled. “He’s actually forbid me from ever meeting you, so HA!” he said triumphantly.

“Mama, did somebody call me- oh no,” Tommy turned and smiled when he saw Adam standing in the door staring. “No, you cannot ever ever ever see pictures of me as a kid, Tommy,” he said immediately.

Leila chuckled. “Next time I get an afternoon free, you can come over and I’ll show you all the photos I’ve ever had of Adam as a kid,” she promised, and Tommy smiled.

“I like your mom, dude,” he said, grinning as he walked over to hop up on the counter beside Adam.

Adam hummed. “Yeah great, last thing I wanted you to do is actually meet my mom and talk her out of my fat photos,” he said. “Off,” he directed, and Tommy glared, but slid off the counter.

“You’ve got no way to stop me now,” he teased, going to climb into a barstool.

Leila chuckled. “Adam, you weren’t ugly when you were chubby,” she argued, and he huffed.

“Yeah right, I was fat and awkward and _ginger_ ,” he whined.

Tommy rolled his eyes as Adam sat beside him. “I still argue that you had to be beautiful. I don’t care if you call me biased, it just doesn’t make sense that being a fat made you less pretty,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“I had an even fatter face then than I do now,” he argued.

Tommy smirked and reached up to poke each of Adam’s cheeks. “I like your face how it is now, so I’m allowed to call you a dumbass,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“I have a weird nose, about twelve chins, and scarred skin. That’s not even counting the freckles. Your opinions don’t count, Tommy,” he reiterated, leaning over to kiss Tommy’s cheek. 

Tommy smiled. “You don’t have twelve chins,” he argued, then smirked evilly. “Just two,” he said, jumping down to run when Adam gasped in offense and ran after him.

“GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT!” he cried as he chased Tommy through the house.

By the time the food was done, Adam came walking into the kitchen with Tommy tossed over his shoulder unceremoniously. “Adam, play nice,” Leila teased, and Tommy flailed some.

“Your shoulder against my stomach really hurts,” he said pointedly. “Like, epically painful here against my ribs.”

Adam chuckled and put him down, smiling when Tommy glared and rubbed his belly pointedly. “You’re too precious,” Adam teased, smacking Tommy’s ass as he went past him, earning a yelp. 

After setting the table to Leila’s specifications, Adam and Tommy spewed worship as Leila served them food that was actually cooked at home for once. “Holy shit, I’m going to bump off your dad and marry your mom, Adam,” Tommy moaned, forking another bite of food.

Adam chuckled. “That would be pretty weird, Tommy. You’d be my stepdad,” he said, and Tommy made a face. “Besides, my parents are divorced, so you really just have to marry mom,” he added.

“Ew, never mind,” he said, earning a laugh from Leila. “So, besides fall in love with your mom, why else did you want me to come over today?” Tommy asked curiously.

Adam beamed. “I’ve got bad news. We’ve got a few weeks of press tour coming up, and you have to go with this time,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“That’s not bad news, Adam. I’m supposed to be doing actual work, you know?” he said pointedly. “So far, I’ve been dressed up like a bondage doll, had my ass grabbed a few times, been mouth raped on national television, and served as your personal pain in the ass. You and Monte have done all the work,” he said with a shrug. “About time I earn my keep,” he said, smiling.

Adam smiled. “I’ll be glad to have you this time out. Monte’s a great friend but he’s not nearly as fun as you are,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“I’m shocked old man stays up past midnight,” he teased, earning an evil grin from Adam. “You still on your celibacy kick?” he asked, and Adam nodded, blushing when his mom eyed him.

“This sounds interesting,” she said, and Adam groaned.

“I don’t really want to talk about my sex life or lack thereof with my mother, but I’ve decided to give celibacy a try.” He shrugged. “I’m tired of worrying about boys when I’ve got so much more stuff going on.”

Tommy snickered. “It’s a cause for great amusement,” he said, nodding. “I suspect it’ll last a week before a cute boy catches his eye,” he said, grinning at the narrow eyed look Adam was sending him.

“It’s lasted weeks, hasn’t it?” he asked pointedly.

Tommy shrugged. “You haven’t gone out in a while,” he countered, earning rolled eyes. He snorted. “I wish I got laid as easily as you do,” he said, and Adam glared pointedly. “What?! It’s true, and your mom’s a grown woman, you’re kinda proof she does, in fact, have sex,” he said defensively. Tommy cringed. “Even though mom’s should never have sex,” he added, earning rolled eyes from both of them.

Adam ignored his comment about mothers and snorted. “Once people get wind of who you are they’ll all be all over you,” he said flatly.

Leila chuckled. “Everybody loves to hear their kid and his friend talking about picking up boys,” she said sarcastically.

Adam shook his head. “Tommy likes girls,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Like that really matters to your mom,” Tommy said pointedly.

Leila raised an eyebrow. “Really now? Don’t take this the wrong way, but from the way you two go on about each other I’d never have expected that,” she said pointedly.

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t _only_ like girls, I just like them the most,” he said. “I have no offenses to being cuddly and shit, especially if Adam needs a plaything on stage,” he said, then smiled. “It’s just rock n’ roll, really.”

Adam smiled. “God forbid anything come between Tommy and his rock n’ roll lifestyle,” he said dramatically.

Tommy laughed. “Shut up dude, I don’t want your amazing, beautiful, lovely mom thinking I’m doing lines off hookers’ asses and stuff,” he said, earning an eye roll from Leila.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled. “Alright, I’ve had fun meeting you, Leila, but I’ve got to get home,” he said, standing up.

Adam looked up. “Have you got a ride?” he asked.

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, I called a cab,” he said. “You don’t have to drive my sorry ass around all the time, Babyboy,” he said, smiling at him sweetly.

Adam smiled. “Alright, be careful Glitterbaby,” he said, tilting his head back over the back of the couch when Tommy walked around it.

Tommy leaned down and pecked his lips. “I’m a grown ass man, Adam. You don’t have to tell me to be careful on the way home,” he teased.

Adam shrugged. “You’re little and I almost always tell you to be careful when you’re going out alone at night,” he teased.

Tommy chuckled. “Bye,” he said, turning to walk out. “Bye, Leila, it was great to meet you,” he said, waving at her.

“Bye,” Adam called as Tommy walked out.

Leila shot him a look. “Glitterbaby?” she asked, and Adam blushed, shrugging.

“I don’t even remember how those got started, but he calls me Babyboy and I call him Glitterbaby,” he said. “I know it’s stupid and cheesy, but it’s just our thing,” he said, shrugging.

She hummed. “I’ve never seen you like this,” she said, and he frowned.

“What?” he asked.

She smiled. “So close to one of your friends. It’s really odd, considering you only met him a couple of months ago. If I didn’t know better I’d think you guys were more than friends,” she said, hinting obviously.

Adam smiled. “Mom, you know it’s not like that.” He blushed. “I won’t lie, because you’re my mom and we don’t keep secrets,” he groaned. “We sort of met… inappropriately,” he said, and she shot him a look. “As luck would have it, the night before the auditions I was at this club with some friends and the boy I went off with happened to be the best bassist at auditions,” he said, blushing.

She laughed. “Oh my God, don’t you have the luck?” she asked. “So, there’s really nothing going there?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“Even if there was, I’d hate to jeopardize what we have already,” he said pointedly. “I’m not kidding, mom, I’ve never met anybody who’s as funny as he is.” He bit his lip. “He’s not got the easiest life either, so I like to try and help him,” he said.

She chuckled. “Uh-oh, not somebody you feel the need to help. He’ll never be rid of you now,” she teased, and he smiled.

“He’s just in a rough spot. He’s sleeping on a couch, he was working in a call center, he had a falling out with his parents, and to top it all off, he got in a fight with one of his friends over me,” he said softly.

“Over you?” she asked. 

He nodded. “He has a friend who isn’t happy with Tommy’s changes and when we came back from the AMA trip they got into a fistfight because the friend called me a fag after Tommy’s told them he doesn’t like that word,” he said.

She cringed. “Poor boy. And he’s so happy to be in such a shitty situation,” she said.

Adam smiled. “He makes everybody happy, mom. He’s like the class clown of the group. Monte adores him, really. I think Monte adopted him, or something, even if he’s older than me,” he said, smiling.

She smiled. “I like him. He’s sweet and funny. And as crazy as any of your friends,” she teased.

Adam chuckled. “That’s for sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, flopping face down on the bedspread. “I’m getting sick of talking about kissing you on TV, Tommy,” Adam said, and Tommy chuckled as he walked over and lay down beside him. “Seriously, you’re pretty and all, but I’ll probably never kiss you again, just so nobody asks about it ever again,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“You have to remember, you’re pioneering the male equivalent of all the shit girls have been doing for years, so of course people will talk,” he said. “And think about it, people still talk about Britney and Madonna, you’re just a less famous boy version and I’m the practically unknown counterpart,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “You’re a lot prettier than Britney or Madonna,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You’re prettier than both of them put together,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“You’re too great,” he said with a bright smile. “Really.”

Tommy shrugged. “It’s what I’m here for. Suck up and make you feel better,” he teased.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Dumb shit,” he said then sighed. “Really though, thanks.”

Tommy shrugged. “I want to see you smile,” he said simply.

Adam bit his lip and nodded, curling a hand around Tommy’s hips. “I love you, TommyJoe,” he said, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s forehead.

Tommy smiled and curled into Adam’s side. “Love you too,” he said, kissing his cheek sweetly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled as they headed home. “So, am I gonna see you before Christmas?” he asked, and Tommy shrugged.

“I think I’m going to go see my family,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Did you guys talk?” he asked quickly and Tommy shrugged.

“My mom called and we talked and she says that I should really come home because they’ve got to talk to me about something.” He bit his lip. “It didn’t sound good, so there’s no telling. My dad probably got laid off or something,” he said, shrugging. “Either way, no matter what, I do love my family so I figured if it’ll make things easier for them I’ll go.”

Adam smiled. “I’m proud of you,” he said simply, earning a bashful smile and shrug. “Seriously, you’re being the bigger person and it really shows a lot of character, Glitterbaby,” he said, hugging him. “If I don’t see you before Christmas, I’ll definitely call you, but be safe, okay?” he said.

Tommy nodded, smiling as they went their separate ways. “I will.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was only the day after Christmas when they met with Lane about their New Years plans. Adam was having a little ‘since we missed Christmas’ party at his house after they finished with their meeting. However, just because his mind was on making sure he had wrapped all the presents he’d gotten everybody, Adam didn’t miss the way Tommy hadn’t spoken during the whole meeting or the way he seemed completely zoned out, even when Longineu made a joke that he’d usually have died laughing over.

On the way out to the parking lot, Adam grabbed Tommy. “Hey Monte, I’m gonna steal Tommy to ride with me, okay?” he asked, and Monte chuckled.

“Three days without your new pet and you’re _lost_ ,” he cried dramatically, earning laughter.

Tommy barely even acknowledged anything, just let Adam lead him to the car.

At a red light a few minutes into the silent journey, Adam glanced over Tommy. “Tommy? You okay?” he asked. Tommy nodded. “You sure? You haven’t really said anything all day,” he said softly.

“Sorry,” Tommy spoke, voice breaking and rough with disuse.

Adam frowned. “Tommy, what’s wrong?” he asked, frowning when he saw Tommy’s hands starting to shake against his thighs. “Baby?” he asked softly, voice laden with worry.

Tommy let his head fall to the side as he stared unseeingly out the window. “Um… my mom really did have something bad to tell me,” he said, voice tight.

Adam reached out and grabbed his hand, gasping when Tommy squeezed it tight, trying to stop the shaking. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked, and Tommy let out a shaky breath.

“My dad-“ his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “My dad’s got cancer,” he said, and Adam felt his stomach drop.

“Oh Tommy,” he said softly, shocked wordless.

Tommy’s hand shook worse and Adam held it tight. “Inoperable cancer,” he added, voice paper thin. “They, um… they give him less than a year,” he added weakly and Adam saw a tear slip down his cheek.

Adam just looked ahead, knowing Tommy wouldn’t want him to see him cry. He didn’t let go of his hand, though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the house, Adam told Tommy they could send everybody home if he wanted, but Tommy just smiled and shook his head.

“My Christmas was officially the worst one you could have. No reason to ruin everybody else’s fun,” he said simply.

Adam just shook his head and pulled Tommy into a hug, leaning back against the car with Tommy held tightly in his arms. Tommy tucked his face into Adam’s neck, arms curled around him tightly as they just stood there. Adam held Tommy in silence until Monte drove up with everybody else on his tail. Tommy lifted his head and glanced at the cars, offering a small smile and wave to Monte before looking up at Adam. “Thank you,” he said softly, and Adam leaned forward, pressing their foreheads and noses together.

“There’s nothing to thank me for, baby,” he said softly, looking into troubled brown eyes.

Tommy gave him a small smile. “There’s everything to thank you for, Adam,” he said softly. “You’re one of the only human beings who’s ever given me hope.”

Adam smiled brightly. “You little film-quoting shit. That’s so cheesy,” he teased, and Tommy just smiled wider, closing his eyes as he rose up on his toes to kiss Adam. Adam kissed him back softly, arms still tight around his small shoulders. Adam didn’t even care that the others were probably giving them odd looks, he knew Tommy needed the comfort Adam could give him with the chaste kiss. It didn’t matter if nobody else got it. They got it and that was all that mattered.

When they drew apart, Tommy gave him a small smile. “Let’s go let everybody in so they’re not stuck standing out here just because I’m having a bad day,” he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You get to have a bad day today,” he said, but nodded, taking Tommy’s hand as they headed up to the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was off getting everybody’s presents from upstairs so Tommy took a break to go get another drink. He was just closing the fridge when Monte walked in. “Hey,” Tommy said softly.

“What’s up with you today?” Monte asked curiously. Tommy bit his lip. He didn’t want to tell everybody, but Monte wasn’t _everybody_. Monte was almost like a mentor to him.

Tommy sighed heavily and nodded to himself. “Promise not to tell anybody else? I don’t really want everybody treating me differently and giving me sympathy and shit. I had to tell Adam and I kind of don’t mind you knowing because I trust you a lot,” he said softly.

Monte frowned. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

Tommy shook his head, looking down at his hands. “I told Adam so it’s easier now, but it’s still hard-“ he sighed. “My dad-“ he took another deep breath. “My dad’s got cancer,” he said, and Monte’s eyes widened. Tommy shook his head sadly. “My mom says they give him less than a year, dude,” he said softly.

Monte just shook his head. “Man, I hate to hear that, Tommy. I really do,” he said, walking over. He put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ve got enough shit from Adam, but really, kid. If you need a break or something, it’s okay. You can skip out on a few of these dates if you don’t-“

Tommy shrugged. “I can’t change anything,” he said simply. “At least if I’m working I can get my mind off it,” he said. He looked down, forehead furrowing as he bit back a lump in his throat. “If there’s anything to say about what all has gone through my head in the like… twenty-four hours since my mom told me, it’s that…” he took a shaky breath. “I need to live, dude,” he said simply. “My dad, he’s not old. He’s in his fifties, dude,” he said pointedly. “That’s like, only about twenty years from me, and twenty years isn’t a lot realistically,” he said. “My sister had the same reaction. She was telling me that she keeps thinking about how much shit she hasn’t done, you know? I mean, you never know how long you’ve got and this just… brings that into focus. I’m not gonna go lay around being miserable. My dad doesn’t want me to suffer just because he is,” he said softly.

Monte smiled. “You’re a strong man, Tommy. That’s for damn sure,” he said, patting his shoulder as he turned and walked out. Tommy just smiled, thankful he had such great friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was sitting on the couch with his arm around Tommy as they waited for the last few people to arrive before Adam gave them their presents, when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it, Tommy might bite you if you try and get up,” Monte said, smiling at them as he went to get the door.

Tommy smiled, curling his head into Adam’s chest as Adam smiled at him. “Holy shit, you’re still friends with this jackass, Adam?!”a voice called, and Monte laughed heartily.

Adam jumped, turning around so fast he nearly knocked Tommy off the couch. “Neil?!” he cried in shock, then jumped up when a guy walked into the room ahead of Monte and two girls. “Holy shit!” he squealed, rushing to hug the guy.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “He’s the other Lambert?” he asked, and Adam nodded, smiling brightly.

“Hey guys, this is my baby brother, Neil!” he said, earning a glare from the other man. “Oh my God, I haven’t seen you since last year!” he squeaked again, hugging his brother.

“Yeah, thanks for strangling me,” Neil said sarcastically, earning a bright smile from Monte.

“You never change, Neil,” he said, slapping him on the back as he walked by them back to his spot. “Tommy, that is where Adam’s obscene optimism is canceled out. The pessimism gene skipped him and went to his brother double,” he said, giving them a teasing look.

Tommy smiled. “Well, I always knew something was wrong with your bright and sunny attitude, so it makes sense,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes at him, going to sit back beside him. 

“Neil, this is Tommy. The one mom doesn’t shut up about,” he said, and Neil smirked.

“My mom wants to adopt you,” he said, holding out a hand for Tommy to shake.

Tommy smirked. “You can ask Adam, I’m in love with your mom, dude.”

Adam chuckled. “He’s threatened to marry mom like, a dozen times. I tried explaining I really don’t need a new ‘daddy’ only a year older than me,” he said, only to freeze when Tommy winced obviously, shuddering slightly. He just cringed, reaching out to slide his fingers into Tommy’s, sighing when Tommy’s shaking hand squeezed his tightly.

Everybody noticed but nobody commented. Monte cleared his throat. “So, Neil, what brings you to town?” he asked curiously.

Neil shrugged. “Everybody in New York is off being all obnoxiously Christmassy, so I figured I’d come see my family. Mom said Adam was home so I figured I’d come see his place,” he said, shrugging.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Gee, I love you too, dipshit,” he said, and Neil shot him a look.

Tommy chuckled. “Holy shit, Adam, he has your bitch face!” he said brightly.

Neil chuckled. “So, what’s the occasion? I didn’t mean to barge into a party,” he said.

Adam shot him a look. “It’s Christmas, dumbass. It’s a Christmas party only the day after,” he said.

Neil raised an eyebrow. “You do remember you’re Jewish, right?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes. “And barely one of those as it is.”

“And? I can still celebrate a national holiday that’s about spending time with the people you care about with my friends,” he said.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’re Jewish,” he said, and Adam nodded, smiling. “Wow, I did not see that coming,” he admitted.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, you didn’t notice the menorah in my closet?” he asked. “I think mom hopes I’ll actually use it some year.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, but to be honest there’s tons of shiny shit in your room, can you blame me?” he asked, and Adam smiled.

Longineu laughed. “Dude, this is why your friends think you two are fucking, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I’ve gotten past trying to explain myself to them. They won’t believe me anyways, and I can’t really blame them,” he said shrugging.

Monte chuckled. “Eh, they’re still not used to you embracing your true self or whatever the hell you’re doing,” he teased.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever, everybody’s here now, so it’s time for presents!” he said brightly, jumping up to go get them.

Neil laughed. “How very Christian of you, buying _Christmas_ presents-“

“Fuck you, Neil, you’re just pissed I didn’t get you anything since I didn’t know you’d be here,” he shouted back, and Tommy chuckled.

“I find this very amusing,” he said with a smile.

Adam came out with a few boxes. “I can’t carry all this shit at once, so we’ll have to go a few at a time,” he said, smiling brightly. “I had to get everybody stuff cause I love you guys,” he said, and they all laughed at his goofy smile.

After everybody had opened their stuff, Monte looked at Adam, who nodded. “Adam left yours in my car, Tommy, let me go get it,” he said, and Adam smiled apprehensively.

Tommy eyed him. “What did you do?” he demanded, and Adam shook his head.

“You’ll see. I really hope you like it,” he said, and Tommy groaned.

“Adam, I don’t like-“

“It’s a present, Tommy, not a handout, I’m _allowed_ to spoil you at Christmas,” he argued and Tommy just held up his hands, knowing from experience to never argue with Adam when he was serious about something. 

Monte walked in and held up a black guitar with a bow on the neck. “Merry Christmas,” he said, walking around the couch to hold it out to Tommy.

Tommy just stared, then looked at Adam, who was smiling. “You didn’t,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“You need one,” he countered, and Tommy just gaped as he held out his hands and took the guitar from Monte. He put it in his lap and stroked the strings gently.

“Holy shit, she’s beautiful,” he said, almost reverently. He looked up at Adam. “What the hell?” he asked softly.

Adam shrugged. “You don’t have an acoustic. What guitarist doesn’t have an acoustic?” He shrugged simply. “Now you do.” 

Tommy bit his lip, looking down. “Wow,” he said, practically caressing the guitar, ignorant of all the looks he was getting.

Adam wiggled slightly. “Is that a good wow? The guy at the shop said it’s a good one, but I don’t know guitars, so I didn’t know what-“

Tommy shut him off by leaning over and kissed him sweetly. “It’s amazing, Adam,” he said, smiling brightly. “Seriously, thank you,” he said, beaming.

Adam just smiled, looking relieved. “You’re welcome,” he said simply, ignoring the way Tommy’s smile was infectious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy sighed as he pressed his face into the pillow. “Adam?” he asked softly, turning to look over at Adam, whose eyes were shut.

“Hmm?” he hummed sleepily.

Tommy bit his lip and looked up shifted, looking up at the ceiling. “Do you believe in God?” he asked softly.

Adam opened his eyes, looking over at Tommy. “Yeah for the most part, why?” he asked curiously.

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t,” he said softly. “I never have.” Adam waited for something more and Tommy just sighed. “I wish I did. Maybe… maybe if I believe in God or heaven… then I wouldn’t be so scared.”

Adam smiled sadly, reaching out to pull Tommy closer to him. “You would be. Nothing makes losing somebody less scary.”

“Then why do people believe in heaven?” he asked softly.

Adam shrugged. “Hope? Rationalizing life? Who knows.” He slid his hand into Tommy’s, smiling sleepily when Tommy squeezed his hand. “All you have to believe in is Love, TommyJoe. As long as you have love, that’s all that you need,” he said softly.

Tommy sighed and rolled over, pressing himself into Adam’s chest. “Love can’t stop someone from dying,” he argued.

Adam shook his head. “No, but it lets you know that something was worth living for.”

Tommy bit his lip and pressed a kiss to Adam’s shirt covered chest. “You have no idea how glad I am I met you, Adam. No freaking idea.”

Adam just smiled softly, curling his arms around Tommy. “I may have a pretty good one,” he said, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s hair. “Sleep, Glitterbaby.”

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed, fisting his hand in Adam’s shirt as he did what he was told.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled as his brother opened the door of his mom’s place. Neil raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you’re visiting mom? That’s a shock,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off, Neil,” he said, shoving past him. “Mom?” he called, smiling when he heard his brother shutting the door on his foot and cursing. “Oh justice. God getting back at baby brothers,” he said, sighing dramatically.

“Fuck off, you queen,” Neil said, shoving him as he passed.

“Adam?” Leila’s voice called, and she came down the hall. “Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you today,” she said, going to hug him.

“Hey mama,” he said, smiling. “I just…” he shrugged. “I felt like coming to see you,” he said simply.

She frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Adam shook his head, smiling. “No, I just wanted to see you,” he said softly.

Neil groaned. “Hide the food, ma, he’s clearly not on his diet anymore,” he said, earning a glare from Adam.

“Don’t make me hit you, Neil. I’m sure your friends back in New York would _love_ to hear about how you got your ass kicked by a big queen,” he said, smirking.

Leila chuckled. “That’s almost the exact wording Tommy used when he was telling me about his friend and him fighting that time,” she said, and Neil raised an eyebrow.

“You know Tommy that well, ma?” he asked curiously.

Leila nodded. “Of course, he comes over to Adam’s anytime I’m there,” she said, chuckling. “Usually because I feed him,” she said, and Adam smiled.

“Yeah, Neil met Tommy last night,” he said. “They picked on me together,” he said, making a face.

Neil hummed. “So, I was meaning to ask, when did you get a new dude? I haven’t heard anything and I know after all the shit you got into with him it would be all over,” he said.

Adam sighed. “Neil, I’m not dating Tommy, okay? I’m sick of people just assuming,” he said with a huff.

Neil shot him a look. “You got him a guitar for Christmas and he kissed you on the lips as a ‘thank you’, dude,” he said pointedly. “What the hell else should we assume?!”

Leila smiled. “I had the same reaction, but apparently it’s just ‘how they are’,” she said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “You got him a guitar? That’s so sweet,” she said, shaking her head. “That poor boy can’t get any breaks. He’s a sweet kid and it seems like everything comes down on him sometimes. He’s always talking about how his friends behave about you and how they’re so horrible to him. He still hasn’t got enough for an apartment yet?” she asked, and Adam shook his head.

“No, not yet. I’ve tried to get him to just move into the guest room but he ‘doesn’t like handouts, Adam, damn it’,” he said, mimicking Tommy’s voice. “Noble little shit,” he said fondly. He sighed. “Things got a lot worse, mom,” he said softly.

She frowned, and Neil raised an eyebrow. “He seemed pretty down last night,” he said, and Adam shook his head.

“He didn’t want me to tell anybody but I’m sure you’re okay, since he loves you,” he said, and gave his mom a look. “You know how he’s been kinda out of touch with his parents for a while? His mom called him up and wanted him to come home for Christmas, said it was important, so he went and we talked about it before, he knew something was up, but he figured someone got laid off or something,” he said.

Leila frowned. “Is everything okay?”

Adam shook his head. “His dad’s dying,” he said, and she gasped. “Cancer.”

“Oh my God, that’s horrible!” she said, and Adam nodded solemnly. “How is he?” she asked softly.

Adam shrugged, shaking his head. “About as okay as you can be when you find out your dad’s got less than a year left, you know?” he said. “I just…” he sighed, and put his face in his hands. “I can’t really help him this time, you know?” he said weakly, looking at his fingers. “Usually I can try and make him feel better or do something for him when something happens but… obviously this time I can’t and I don’t like it,” he said softly. “Last night I thought he was going to cry in the car. I mean, he did a little, but I was seriously worried he was about to break down crying. It scared me so bad, because Tommy is a tough dude,” he admitted. 

She smiled, reaching out to take his hand. “You can’t fix everything, Adam,” she said, and he nodded.

“I know, I just hate seeing him so upset and know I can’t do anything about it.”

Leila smiled. “Just make sure he knows he has you, no matter what.” He nodded. “Alright, now come on, your brother is probably just dying to bitch about how long it’s taking for me to cook and I’m not even trying,” she said, and Adam stood, walking with her to the kitchen as Neil shouted at them in annoyance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as he hugged his mom. “Hi,” he said, and she smiled at him.

“How are you?” she asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I’m not the one I should be asking. How are you?” he asked, and she smiled sadly.

“Well, we’re still doing alright now. We’ve looked into some treatments and stuff,” she said, and Tommy nodded.

“I, um, you over looked it the day I was here, but I kinda wanted to come talk to you,” he said. “I meant to talk to you about what Matt told you,” he said.

She chuckled. “What, you liking men?” she asked, and he nodded. “Well, it’s not exactly news is it?” she asked. “That happened weeks ago,” she said.

He shrugged. “We never talked. How… do you feel about it, mom?” he asked softly.

She shrugged. “It’s… unexpected but not that shocking. I mean, it would’ve been when you were a kid, but since you started wearing makeup and stopped working out, you started getting into the androgynous stuff… I didn’t see it coming, but it didn’t shock me that terribly,” she said. She chuckled. “Seeing my son on national television kissing another man was shocking, that’s for sure-“

Tommy laughed. “Yeah, I can imagine. Not many people knew I’m not straight, so when they saw me kissing Adam they were shocked. I don’t see why though, honestly,” he said simply. “Even if I was completely straight, I’d still have played along with Adam’s stuff on stage. It’s just rock n’ roll,” he said, shrugging. “And I’m mostly straight. I mean, I’ve never dated a guy. I’ve only ever kissed a few guys for the most part,” he said, shrugging. “I just let my friends I live with know that I’m not completely straight.” He smiled shyly. “I figured I wouldn’t freak you guys out when I’m probably only ever going to date women.”

She snorted. “What could freak me out more than seeing my son I thought was only ever into girls suddenly making out with his singer friend?” she asked. “You are just friends, right?”

Tommy nodded. “A lot of people think there’s more there, but we’re just friends,” he confirmed. “Touchy feely friends, but still just friends.”

She sighed. “Tommy, we love you, okay? You know that. And we’re not assholes, we won’t judge you for who you chose to be with, baby. I just wish you’d told us.”

Tommy shrugged shyly. “What twenty-eight year old man wants to try and come out to his parents, mom?” he asked pointedly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, flopping down beside Tommy. “I’m exhausted,” he said, curling into his side as he laid his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy chuckled. “Cause you’re getting old,” he teased, earning a glare. “In a week you’ll be as old as me,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Adam whined. “No I’m not, I’m pulling a Cassidy and changing my age,” he said.

Tommy made a face. “I don’t like Cassidy,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. “He said it would take a few drinks for him to sleep with me. Sure it was a joke, but still he basically called me ugly,” he said pointedly.

Adam chuckled. “I think he probably meant it would take a few drinks for you,” he said, chuckling. “Cassidy thinks you’re adorable,” he said, petting him. “I’m getting sick of fucking Ferras, that’s the one I’m pissed at,” he said, huffing.

Tommy frowned. “What, did he say more shit about me?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“He and Markus both keep on about straight boys who like to flirt, and calling you a straight guy who dates other guys,” he said, huffing. “I’m sick of their shit.”

Tommy snorted. “Ferras is just pissed I won’t suck his dick,” he said, and Adam laughed hard.

“Oh my God, probably,” he said, smiling. “And Markus is pissed I like you better,” he said, earning a smile.

“Your friends are hit and miss, really. I mean, some of them love me and some of them hate me,” he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “And some of them try to fuck you,” he said, earning a groan.

Tommy smiled. “Eh, don’t worry. Now I know to worry about your friends,” he teased, earning rolled eyes.

“Speaking of which, you know what next week is?” he asked excitedly, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Well, I just said ‘in a week you’ll be as old as me’ so I’m assuming it’s your birthday?” he asked, faking shocked when Adam nodded.

“Yes, but you know what else?!” he asked, and Tommy raised an eyebrow. “I’m throwing myself a surprise party!” he said, clapping happily.

Tommy frowned. “How do you throw YOURSELF a surprise party?” he asked.

Adam smiled. “I’m not the one to be surprised, everybody else is! I’m inviting nearly two hundred people three days before the party,” he said simply. 

Tommy chuckled. “Am I invited?” he teased, and Adam shook his head.

“Nope! You can’t come,” he said, and Tommy smiled. “Of course you dipshit, you’re basically my best friend. I’d be pretty upset if you blew me off on my birthday,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there, baby,” he said, kissing his cheek. “So, who else?” he asked.

Adam shrugged. “Well, my family and a lot of my friends and some people I’ve met before that probably won’t show up, but mostly friends,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Your mom is going to be there? How are you gonna have your pick at boys?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m still celibate, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? It’s been nearly two months hasn’t it?” he asked, and Adam nodded. “Damn.”

Adam shrugged. “It’s really weird really. Like… I spend more time with my friends since I don’t bother trying to talk boys out of their clothes,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes. “So honestly I think my friends are getting less than usual too because I’m always around,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “I’ll be honest, dude… I got some like, a week ago,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “My ex is trying to get back with me,” he said, shrugging.

Adam frowned. “The bitch? Why?” he asked.

Tommy sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know. But I mean… I really did care about her before, dude. It’s hard to keep saying no when she wants to go on a date and try again.”

Adam shot him a look. “She was horrible to you! What the hell, Tommy? She was a bitch to you, why would you get back with her?” he asked.

Tommy sighed. “I know, Adam, trust me. I can’t help I have a heart, okay?” he said, and Adam made a face, but shrugged.

“I guess I can’t say much. Drake played me like a fucking bad hip-hop song over and over and I still let him talk his way into my pants,” he said, and Tommy chuckled sadly.

“We’re both shit at telling our hearts no, huh?” he said, and Adam nodded. “I don’t know, I don’t love her anymore, so I keep trying to say no… but she’s just…” Tommy sighed. “She’s basically beautiful and when we aren’t fighting and she’s not putting me down things are great, you know?” he said softly. “It’s like… I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help but miss having her.”

Adam hummed. “She sounds like ice cream,” he said, and Tommy shot him a look. “No, really,” he said, chuckling. “I’m like… seriously addicted to ice cream, you know this. I know it isn’t good for me, and I try to not eat it, but I know how good it’ll taste while I’m eating it, because when I’m eating it I don’t suffer the consequences. It’s only later when I gain weight that I think about how much easier it would’ve been to not eat it… and then I have more and it’s the same thing all over again.”

Tommy chuckled. “Delmy is my ice cream,” he agreed with a nod. He sighed. “Why are girls so fucking complicated?” he asked with a groan.

Adam chuckled. “Boys aren’t any less complicated, baby. A lot of people claim they are but they’re just fooling themselves. I mean, a lot of guys go on and on about how you don’t have as much work to do to get a boy, but it’s not true. I mean, guys may seem like they’d be more up to one-night stands, but the thing is, so are women. The kinds of girls who want relationships are different than the kinds who want one-night stands, and guys claim that boys aren’t like that but they are. There are just as many guys who want something serious as there are guys who just want sex. And when you want a relationship with a guy, it’s no different than wanting a relationship with a girl, just different body parts,” he said simply. “That’s one of my biggest issues with being gay. I’m proud of who I am and I am proud of my sexuality, but it’s harder to be gay because the guys that get the most attention are the ones who just want to fuck around and have drugged up orgies and don’t want anything else but a good time. It makes the rest of us look so bad,” he said, groaning. “People don’t trust me because they assume I’m just a big whore since I’m gay.”

Tommy held his hand. “I know you’re not just a big whore. I mean, I pick on you about all the boys you get off with, but everybody has some fun. Especially somebody in your position. And I do agree with the thing about women being the same. There are women who fuck around and don’t care about anything serious and there are women who want relationships. I hate that stereotype of all women wanting to grab you and marry you because it’s not true. I’ve got a lot of friends who are girls and they aren’t big whores, but it’s not like they’re going into every relationship with this ‘forever’ notion and a lot of the time guys don’t want to date them because of that. They want to date the ones who are total whores because they _know_ they don’t want commitment.”

Adam chuckled. “I love having a nearly straight friend. I get so much insight into what it’s like to be straight.”

Tommy chuckled. “I’m practically a girl anyways, so I’m more like a lesbian,” he countered, and Adam laughed. Adam gave Tommy a pointed look, smirking.

“Sounds hot,” he teased, and Tommy laughed.

Tommy curled into Adam’s side, smiling. “What am I ever gonna do with you, Lambert?” he asked, shaking his head as he looked up into big, blue eyes.

Adam smirked. “I know what I can do with you,” he said, and Tommy sat back apprehensively.

“What’s that look fo-OR! ADAM!” Tommy shouted, squealing as Adam began tickling him, pinning him down to the couch.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy went wide eyed when he saw his mom talking to Adam’s mom. “Whoa, you invited my _mom_?!” he cried in shock, and Adam nodded, smiling. “Why?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m her baby’s best friend, it’s only right to invite her,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“Well, she’s talking to Leila,” he said, grabbing Adam’s hand. “Come on,” he said, tugging him over. He smiled as he tugged Adam over. “Leila! Love of my life!” Tommy cried, rushing over to hug Leila, who laughed, hugging him.

“Hi there, TommyJoe,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I was just meeting your mom,” she said, and Tommy laughed, leaning over to kiss his mom’s cheek. 

“Hi, mom,” he said chuckling. “Mom, you’ve never actually met Adam,” he said, tugging Adam’s wrist as he looked up at him.

Adam smiled brightly. “Hi Mrs. Ratliff,” he said, giving her the look that Tommy knew usually charmed older ladies. “It’s lovely to meet you.” Tommy rolled his eyes at the way his mother immediately was charmed.

“Show off,” Tommy grumbled, giving Adam a pointed look. “Go flirt with boys,” Tommy said, winking.

Adam laughed humorlessly. “You’re such a shit, baby,” he said, but smiled, leaning over to peck Tommy’s lips before disappearing. “I’m going to go see if Ferras is going to say mean shit about you again,” he teased, earning a smirk from Tommy.

“Great, I’ll be here hanging out with my mom and working my way into being your new stepdad,” he said, grinning.

“Dick,” Adam said, walking away.

Leila frowned. “Who’s saying mean things about you, Tommy?” she asked curiously.

Tommy made a face. “Adam’s friends are really hit and miss with me. These two little shits both say bad things about me all the time. Some of them like me but some of them talk crap about me being a straight boy that flirts, and calling me a straight guy that dates other guys, just all this annoying crap,” he said, shrugging. “I know one is just pissed I didn’t want to sleep with him,” he said, and Leila laughed. “The others are pissed Adam spends so much time with me. A lot of them think he’s obsessed with me and don’t realize we’re just better friends than any of them are with him,” he said, shrugging.

“Well, can blame them for that, son?” Dia asked and he raised an eyebrow. “I get it, baby, you explained it, but you just kissed him on the mouth, Tommy. There are a few of them, but apparently you’re one of the few he does that with,” she said.

Tommy shrugged. “We’re really close. Only a few other of them are as close with Adam.”

Leila chuckled. “I’ve adopted Tommy about as fast as Adam did,” she said earning a wide smile.

“You’re where Adam got his big heart from, Leila, of course you earned my love,” he said dramatically. She just smiled and gave him a hug, patting his back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam flopped down beside Tommy after he finished rehearsing with the dancers. “Hey Tommy,” he said, and Tommy looked over at him, as he had been talking to Longineu and Monte.

“Yeah?” he asked, reaching out to fix some of Adam’s hair absently.

Adam smiled excitedly. “I know this is short notice, but you’re not doing anything of massive importance next week are you?” he asked.

Tommy shook his head. “No, we’ve got a week off, don’t we?” he asked.

Adam smiled. “You’re coming with me to Cabo,” he said, and Tommy gaped.

“What?! Adam, I can’t afford to go to Mexico! Are you kidding?” he asked pointedly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Of course not, I’m taking you,” he said, and Tommy shot him a look.

“Adam, I don’t like people-“

“Giving you handouts, I know, I know,” he argued, sighing. “I want you with me, okay?” he said, reaching out to fluff his bangs. “I can’t make you come, but I’ve already paid everything. You’ll stay in my suite with me, but I’ve already paid for like… your plane ticket and all that stuff,” he said.

Tommy whined. “Adam, why are you doing this?” he asked.

Adam smiled. “I have more fun with you and it’s my vacation. I need one and you make everything more fun,” he said simply. “Roxy and Sutan are coming too,” he said, and Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You are infuriating, Adam. But it’s impossible to be pissed at you,” he said, smiling up at him.

Adam smiled. “I know, you love me, shut up and kiss me,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes, but leaned over, kissing Adam sweetly.

“You two are insane,” Monte said, and Adam pulled away from Tommy to look over at him, laughing.

“I’m just proving I’m impossible to win against in an argument.” 

Longineu chuckled. “You guys,” he shook his head. “You two get more and more touchy and kissy every day,” he said. “If we didn’t know better we’d never believe you guys aren’t dating,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “I’ve sorta given up on convincing people we’re not, I just let them think what they want,” he said, then chucked. “I could do worse for myself, if we were,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Only you’re back with Delmy, aren’t you?” he asked.

Tommy whined. “Yeah, it’s not working, but we are technically dating at the moment,” he said with a sigh.

Adam smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, baby,” he said, squeezing Tommy’s fingers.

Tommy shrugged. “What can you do?” he said, sighing as he stood to go pack up his bass.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy gasped as they walked into the resort where they were staying. “Holy shit, dude,” he said, and Adam nodded.

“This is gorgeous,” he said, smiling as he grabbed Tommy’s hand. Tommy slid their fingers together as they walked across the lobby. “I guess the other car is still on the way,” he said. The other three had taken another car from the airport. Tommy smiled, squeezing his hand excitedly.

“God, this is so cool!” he said, letting Adam pull him along by his hand.

Adam smirked, looking down at him. “And you didn’t want to come,” he countered, earning a shy smile.

“I still feel weird about it, but I haven’t been on a vacation since I was a kid, so it’s hard to be too annoyed at you for spending money on me,” he said, smiling up at him.

Adam chuckled. “I like you being happy,” he said, lifting Tommy’s hand to kiss it. “And it’s my money to spend how I want,” he said, earning a smile.

Tommy chuckled. “Alright, Babyboy, whatever you say.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled, shaking his head as he walked down to the umbrella table where Adam and the others were sitting. “Adam you pick the worst beach clothes,” he said, grinning as he sat down beside him.

Sutan chuckled. “I don’t know, baby, we’re going out tomorrow and I’m wearing a black tutu,” he said.

Adam smirked. “Tommy hasn’t seen what I bought him,” he said, earning a suspicious look. “You hate showing skin, so I bought you a pancho-type drape,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“As long as my skin’s not showing, I’m good,” he said, and Roxy rolled her eyes.

“You’re hot, Tommy. Why no skin?” she asked.

Adam smiled. “Tommy’s just shy,” he said, reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder, sliding it down his arm to lace their fingers together on his lap.

Tommy shrugged. “You aren’t the most confident guy either, Adam,” he said. “At least I have a reason to be shy,” he said.

Sutan rolled his eyes. “Baby, you’re beautiful, Tommy. Seriously. Adam screws himself out of dates by dragging you around. Anytime you’re there, he’s not the prettiest,” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Tommy doesn’t think so,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “No matter how many people tell me I’m pretty, I won’t ever compare to you, Babyboy,” he said, making Adam roll his eyes, smiling bashfully.

“Now you see why I adore him,” he said to Sutan, squeezing Tommy’s hand.

Danielle chuckled. “You’re both ridiculous,” she said, earning smiles. “You know, Adam, you’ve got the old crew all up in an fuss over Tommy,” she said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Oh trust me, I know. My friends tend to either love Tommy or hate him,” he said.

Tommy grinned. “Or wanna fuck me,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“I’m sorry, baby, it will never not be funny since I got over it,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

Roxy smirked. “Wait, who all wants to fuck you?” she asked.

Adam groaned. “Drake tried to sleep with him in my bed while I was gone and Tommy was watching my place.”

“And I’m pretty sure Ferras wants me,” Tommy said. “It’s the only reason I can figure he hates me so badly. He and that other one,” he said.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, Ferras and Markus are all the time saying things that hint at being about Tommy. Calling him a straight boy that flirts and shit like that,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy chuckled. “The thing is, I _don’t_! I mean, I flirt with you, it’s just how we work and it really gets the fans going, but I’ve never once flirted with any of your friends,” he said, then paused. “Well, I don’t think it counts as flirting to let Drake get me mostly naked,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“Better than me. I let him get me all the way naked,” he said, and Tommy laughed, shaking his head.

“Ah well, last action you got, nearly,” he teased, earning rolled eyes.

Sutan chuckled. “I’m telling you now, Adam, you sure as hell better be planning on ditching the celibacy shit on vacation, because there are some _fine_ boys around this bitch,” he said, eyes scanning the patio. “God, some sexy little cabana boy would fill one of my better fantasies,” he said, and everybody laughed.

“I don’t know,” Adam said, shrugging. “I’m thinking I’ll stick with it, really. I’m here to relax, not spend my time trying to get a boy into my bed,” he said.

Tommy made a face. “I really hope you are, cause I’ve got to sleep in your bed, dude. I do _not_ want to have to sleep on the couch while I’m on vacation,” he said pointedly. “One that you dragged me on,” he added.

Roxy whistled teasingly. “You guys are sharing a bed?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh shut up, bitch,” Adam said, rolling his eyes with a smile. “We’ve shared plenty of times. We usually don’t, because I tend to use Tommy as a teddy bear in my sleep and not realize it and I almost squished him once, but sometimes we’ll be too lazy to go to another bed,” he said, shrugging.

Tommy laughed. “It’s all fun until someone rolls over on their small friend and squishes him to death with their giant body,” he teased, earning a glare.

“That’s not funny. I’d never live with myself if I accidentally hurt you cause I’m so heavy and rolled over on you, dude. Seriously.”

Tommy chuckled. “You’re not that heavy, Babyboy,” he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Besides, as much as you like small boys, you haven’t squished anybody yet in the middle of the night, so I’m relatively safe, I’d think,” he teased.

Adam groaned. “You’re such a shit, TommyJoe, seriously,” he said, earning laughs from everybody.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy laughed, grinning at Roxy and Sutan as they tried to strike the best pose. “You’re wearing a fucking tutu, what more can you want to prove?!” Tommy asked, curling in on himself as he giggled.

“I don’t know, you’re holding a fucking parasol,” he said, putting his hands on his hips as he looked down at Tommy.

Adam chuckled stepping over. “Tommy’s like, solar-phobic,” he said, kneeling down. “Can’t damage that beautiful, delicate pale skin,” he teased, earning a huff and eye roll from Tommy. Adam leaned in under his parasol and kissed him sweetly. “I can’t blame you,” he said, standing up again. “When I get home, I’m going to be black because all of my freckles connected,” he said, earning laughs.

Tommy smiled. “I’ve told you, shut up about the freckles, Lambert, I love them,” he said with playfully narrowed eyes. “They’re just as beautiful as the rest of you.”

Roxy smiled. “Awwwww, that’s so sweet,” she said, and Tommy blushed, ducking his head.

Sutan rolled his eyes. “And you still wonder why people assume you’re together,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“Nah, we’re used to it by now. Doesn’t change anything,” he said.

Tommy laughed. “I kissed you in front of my mother, who thought I was straight for twenty-eight years. Nothing matters really after that,” he said.

Adam grinned. “We should really incorporate it into the show,” he said, and Tommy smirked.

“How so?” he asked.

Adam shrugged, sitting down beside him. “I can kiss you and touch you and stuff. Get all the crowd screaming,” he said, smirking. “Unless you want to limit our kisses to little ones. I mean, I can see where full on showy kisses might make you uncomfortable,” he said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Adam, there’s nobody in the world I’m more comfortable with than you,” he said. “I told you when we shot the video, you can do whatever you want to me. I’m cool with it.

Roxy smirked. “Do I have that privilege?” she asked, and Tommy shot her a fearful look.

“Hell no! I have no clue what you’d do to me,” he said, giving her a suspicious look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled when he walked out onto the terrace. Tommy was standing, looking out over the ocean at the moon on the waves. “You know, even though we live in LA, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful,” Tommy said softly. “I rarely ever see the ocean at night.”

Adam smiled. “Brad and I camped on the beach one night,” he said, and Tommy chuckled. Adam tossed the towel he’d had running through his hair onto the lounge chair. “I’m glad you came with me,” he said.

Tommy smiled as he looked up at him. “You do so much for me, Adam,” he said softly. “I wonder sometimes…” he sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.”

Adam stepped over, sliding his arms around Tommy as he looked out at the ocean, pulling Tommy against his front. “You wonder what?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head.

Tommy smiled, looking up at him. “I wonder what would’ve happened if we hadn’t met?” he asked softly. “I mean, I know I wouldn’t be in nearly the situation I’m in, but… I’ve discovered so much about myself since you’ve been in my life,” he said. “I’ve discovered so much about life in general.”

Adam smiled. “Like what?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I’ve learned a lot about believing in myself. You’ve helped me be… just… happier,” he said, simply. “And even if it’s not necessarily _you_ , the people I’ve met through you have made me feel so comfortable finally. After a lifetime of trying to figure shit out, and you just… help me.”

Adam chuckled. “I’m glad I’ve made you happier,” he said, smiling when Tommy laced their fingers together on his stomach. He sighed. “I love this. It’s so peaceful.”

Tommy nodded. “The sounds this late at night are so soothing,” he said softly.

Adam smiled, looking down. “Oh God, not TommyJoe enjoying something that isn’t ear-splitting metal,” he teased, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder and then his jaw.

Tommy chuckled, squeezing Adam’s hands playfully. “I like your voice better than anything else,” he said, and Adam smiled, blushing slightly.

“I know I can sing, obviously, but it’s still hard to remember it’s something special.”

Tommy smiled. “You’re not stuck up. I’m so glad for it, but it’s like… not expected. You expect people with that much talent to gloat about it, but you don’t.”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t deserve to. Nobody really does, but I know that I should be thankful, not cocky. Talent isn’t infinite, you know? It’s not like I can’t ever lose my voice. I know better than to tempt karma like that. I might end up with vocal cysts or something,” he said, chuckling.

Tommy smiled. “I like that you think rationally, not ‘I’m the best, fuck the rest’ about it.” Adam just hummed, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s shoulder again. Tommy smiled softly. “I like your voice in general too. I mean, not just singing, but just when you talk. It’s so pretty.”

Adam chuckled. “What’s with all the compliments? You’re not a suck up, TommyJoe.”

Tommy smiled, shrugging. “I’m not sucking up, I’m just… appreciating you,” he said simply. Tommy looked up at Adam, who smiled down at him, leaning in to peck his lips. Adam paused and Tommy felt his stomach stirring as he saw the moon reflecting in Adams’ eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” Tommy said softly, standing on his toes to kiss Adam again.

Adam frowned slightly. “You’re more beautiful,” he said, kissing Tommy again. Tommy’s hands came up to wrap around the back of his neck gently as they kissed. “Tommy?” he asked softly, lifting his hands to cup Tommy’s face.

“Adam,” he breathed against his lips. Adam moaned softly as Tommy deepened the kiss, coaxing Adam’s tongue into the mix. Adam groaned, sliding his hands down Tommy’s sides only to plant on his hips and tug him closer.

Tommy pressed himself into Adam’s chest, head back as he strained to kiss Adam as hard as Adam kissed him. Tommy tightened his arms around Adam’s neck, moaning softly. Adam held him tightly, stroking his side softly. Adam frowned slightly when Tommy stepped away and held onto him, only to feel Tommy’s hands sliding down his forearms. Tommy didn’t pull from the kiss, simply tugged Adam to follow him. Adam followed, hands still on Tommy’s hips as he was reluctant to break their kiss. When Adam’s toes sank into the rug at the foot of the bed, he pulled back with a curious look.

“Tommy?” he asked softly. Tommy just pulled him into another kiss as he climbed back onto the bed, tugging Adam after him. Adam could feel part of himself trying to make him pull away, but the part of him that really didn’t want to stop was winning.

Tommy felt his heart racing with nerves as he fell to his back, pulling Adam on top of him. Adam was braced above him with his hands on either side of Tommy’s shoulders. Adam looked at him, then ducked down, kissing him softly and slowly. Tommy let out a ragged breath as Adam’s hips pressed against his. He moaned softly as he parted his legs slightly so that Adam’s thigh slipped between his. Adam experimentally ground against him, earning a gasp and moan from Tommy.

Adam gasped, looking down at Tommy’s face. His eyelashes fluttered and his lips were parted as he breathed unevenly. He could feel his erection throb slightly at the slight of Tommy’s swollen, kiss reddened lips. “So pretty,” he whispered, and Tommy looked up at him. Adam was shocked slightly as he saw the hungry look in Tommy’s unusually dark eyes. Adam couldn’t resist kissing those lips and he was rewarded with a breathless groan. 

“Adam, please,” he whimpered, voice cracking slightly. Adam moaned at the desperate sound of Tommy’s voice, coupled by the way Tommy’s hips jumped against his. Adam slid one hand to the hem of Tommy’s shirt, supporting his weight on his other elbow. Tommy moaned softly. “Yeah,” he said softly, sitting up and lifting his arms so that Adam could tug his shirt off. Tommy immediately started at Adam’s shirt, shoving it up. Adam smirked slightly when Tommy had to stretch to push it up Adam’s arms. “Too fucking tall,” he mumbled in annoyance.

Adam tossed his shirt and pushed Tommy back down, kissing him deeply. His hand went to Tommy’s shorts, teasingly brushing a finger down the seam, earning a whimper, before he tugged at the strings. He looked down between them, forehead resting on Tommy’s sternum, as he pushed Tommy’s shorts and boxers down over his hips slowly. He sat up to pull them all the way down his legs. He looked up at Tommy, who was looking down at him, and hummed, turning his head to kiss the inside of Tommy’s knee. He trailed his lips higher, nipping slightly at his inner thigh. Tommy moaned softly, gasping his name. “Adam, fuck.”

Adam considered kissing up his whole body, but couldn’t resist kissing Tommy again. He moved up and kissed him deeply, pushing a hand through Tommy’s hair as he cupped his face in his palm. “Tommy,” he breathed, earning a shaky moan. He moved his lips to Tommy’s throat and jaw as he reached between them and took Tommy in his hand, heel of his palm applying pressure teasingly. Tommy moaned softly, arching his back as Adam nipped at his throat, then stroked him slowly. 

“Adam, please, I want you,” he breathed out, hand sliding into Adam’s hair. It was soft, clean, and damp rather than sticky with products. “Need you now,” he moaned softly.

Adam moaned. “How do you want me?” he asked in a husky voice, kissing the underside of his chin teasingly.

Tommy groaned at the tone of Adam’s voice before whining as Adam’s thumb slid across the tip of his erection. “Want you in me,” he panted, breath catching sharply. “Need you, Adam. Please,” he moaned breathlessly.

Adam groaned, grinding his hip into Tommy’s thigh. “You sure?” he asked curiously. “You’ve never done that, have you?” 

Tommy shook his head, turning to kiss him slowly. “Still want it.”

Adam pulled away to look at him, looking into his eyes. “If you’re sure,” he said softly, looking unsure.

“Don’t have to,” Tommy said softly, pecking his lips. “If you don’t want me-“

Adam groaned, shaking his head. “Of course I want you, baby,” he said, kissing him deeply. “Just making sure you really want _me_ ,” he clarified.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid,” he said, pulling Adam into a deep, thorough kiss. “Take me.”

Adam smirked, kissing him thoroughly. “Be right back,” he said, crossing the room to his bag. Tommy rose up on his elbows, watching the long lines of Adam’s body as he walked naked across the room. Tommy couldn’t help but wonder what the miles of freckled skin tasted like all over.

When Adam came back, Tommy moaned softly, looking at Adam’s impressive erection as he climbed up the bed towards him. “You’re so hot naked,” Tommy said, leaning in for a kiss as he laid back, tugging Adam down on top of him.

Adam smirked and kissed him deeply before he knelt between his legs, opening the tube of lube. Tommy watched him curiously. Adam glanced up and leaned over to kiss him. “You sure?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, tugging him into another kiss. “Calm down,” he said softly, kissing Tommy gently. “You’re nervous,” he whispered against his lips.

Tommy chuckled. “I’m okay, Adam,” he said, kissing him slowly. “Have you seen your dick? Who wouldn’t be nervous?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Don’t be,” he said, then smirked as he kissed him softly before sliding down his body. He trailed kisses down Tommy’s chest and stomach. He grinned before curling his fingers around Tommy’s thin thighs.

Adam prepared him gently and slowly, teasing Tommy in ways he didn’t realized he could be teased. When Adam entered him, Tommy could barely breathe. Nothing had ever been as intense before. Adam looked into his eyes as he filled him for the first time. Tommy couldn’t look away from those clear blue eyes even if he had wanted to.

Tommy moaned softly when, after a little while of slow, gentle movement, Adam began to really fuck him. Adam panted, body pressed to Tommy’s firmly, trapping his erection between them. He kissed his throat, then shifted, kissing Tommy hard. “Holy fuck, yes,” Tommy moaned, crying out softly when Adam shifted, thrusts inducing sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body. “Adam!” he panted, blunt nails pressing into Adam’s shoulders.

Adam moaned softly, smiling down at him. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, panting as he pressed his forehead to Tommy’s. “So hot.”

Tommy whined. “Harder, fuck,” he moaned softly, panting. Adam complied, looking down at him as he fucked him harder and faster. Tommy’s eyes fluttered and he bit his lip, looking up at Adam, panting. “Fuck, Adam-“

“You’re so gorgeous,” Adam panted, groaning as he leaned down to kiss him again. “Fucking hell, so hot,” he panted. “Close baby?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, whining.

“Need- fuck, I need-“ Adam shifted so that he could reach down, taking Tommy’s erection in his hand. “ _Fuck_!” Tommy panted, his voice a bit higher than before.

Adam moaned, kissing him deeply. “Tommy, fuck, so perfect,” he gasped, looking down at him.

Tommy arched his back, moaning as he felt his orgasm building to the point that he was nearly there. “Adam! Adam, oh fuck, so close, I’m- oh shit!” Adam groaned, watching Tommy’s face as he came. His back arched and his mouth fell open. Adam whined as his walls contracted around him. “Fuck, Adam,” he moaned, collapsing.

Adam gave him a few moments to catch his breath before kissing him. “Tommy,” he whispered.

Tommy hummed, “It’s okay,” he said, kissing him slowly. Adam began thrusting again, moaning softly, as he was close. Tommy gasped, humming at the way Adam felt to his oversensitive body. When Adam came, he groaned, biting down on Tommy’s throat to muffle the sounds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled tiredly as Adam slid back into the bed, leaning down to kiss him. “Fuck, I’m tired,” Adam said, sliding under the covers with a heavy huff.

Tommy chuckled. “I’m not sure I’ve ever felt so tired after sex,” he agreed, wiggling down into the covers.

Adam giggled, curling his hand around Tommy’s hip. “You’re amazing,” he sighed, closing his eyes as he kissed Tommy softly. Tommy hummed, pressing their noses together as he shut his eyes. “How are you?” Adam asked, pulling him close.

Tommy shrugged. “Alright,” he said, smirking. “To have such a giant cock, you’re surprisingly gentle,” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes, groaning.

“I don’t have _that_ big-“

“Yes you do, dude,” Tommy argued, chuckling as he curled into Adam’s chest. “You’re massive.” He smirked. “I’m pretty sure soft you’re still bigger than I am hard,” he said, pecking his lips.

Adam shrugged. “My dick is just proportionate to my body,” he said simply.

Tommy giggled. “Your dick is proportionate to a fucking _bull_!”

“Fuck you, TommyJoe!” Adam cried, blushing as he hid his face. “Besides, I thought having a big dick is a good thing,” he said pointedly.

Tommy smirked, kissing him softly. “Oh trust me, it’s a very, _very_ good thing,” he hummed, licking into Adam’s mouth lazily.

Adam smiled, closing his eyes as they kissed. When they pulled apart, he smiled at Tommy as he lay against the pillow, eyes shut as he drifted off. Adam stroked a finger from his temple to his chin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Tommy smiled sleepily, catching his hand to lace their fingers together. “You are too,” he said, kissing Adam’s hand. “Get some sleep, Babyboy,” he whispered.

Adam nodded, pecking his lips as he curled around him, pressing their foreheads together. “Night, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled. “Love you, Adam.” Adam just sighed softly, wondering what the hell they were even doing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy woke up, he didn’t feel like moving an inch. They had left the terrace doors open the night before (God only knew who had heard them having sex) and the sun was shining in, lighting up the room in a warm glow that seemed to dance across Adam’s skin, highlighting every freckle that lay there. Tommy loved Adam when he wasn’t wearing makeup. He loved how he looked with makeup, of course, but without it, Adam’s face was dusted with freckles and his eyelashes were light and blonde. There was also a dusting of fine, ginger stubble along his jaw that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Tommy couldn’t resist stroking one of his fingers along Adam’s cheek, smiling a small smile. 

He knew that had a lot to talk about, and that the night before had been a bad idea, but he couldn’t help but feel like it hadn’t been a mistake. However, Tommy’s musings were interrupted by the door to the room flinging open dramatically. “Morning bitches!” Sutan shouted, strutting into the room, only to stop and stare as Tommy stared at him like a deer in the headlights, hand poised over Adam’s cheek.

Adam himself, frowned, groaning as he rolled over onto his back. “Sutan? What the fuck are you doing?” he asked sleepily, blinking in the bright glare of the sun as he tried to see while still half asleep. “How’d you get in?” he asked, sitting up, only to shiver at the breeze off the ocean as it blew on his bare upper half. He blinked, looking down, only to frown. “’M naked,” he mumbled, only to freeze, eyes going wide as he looked up again at Sutan, then over at Tommy, who was still on his elbows, mostly covered, but also naked right up against his side. “Oh shit, SUTAN!” he cried, dragging the covers up over his head as he flopped back.

“Whoa, honey, I had _no_ clue!” Sutan cried, covering his eyes. “Alright, alright, I saw nothing, not a thing!” he said, turning to walk out. “But we have to talk later, ladies. Yes we do!” he cried before walking out again.

Tommy groaned, dropping his head to the pillows. “Fuck.”

Adam whined. “Why does he have a key?!” he grumbled, voice muffled by covers.

Tommy chuckled, rolling over to pull them off of Adam’s face. “No clue,” he said, grinning when he finally fished Adam’s out of the covers. “Morning, Adam,” he said, leaning over to peck his lips.

Adam hummed. “Morning,” he said, smiling sleepily. “How’re you?” he asked, rolling over to slide an arm over Tommy’s waist.

Tommy chuckled. “I’m fine, Adam. Seriously, I’m little but I’m not made of glass,” he said, stroking his hair back from his bright blue eyes. “You look amazing this morning,” he whispered, earning a bright smile.

“You too,” he said, leaning over to kiss Tommy slowly, neither of them caring how stale the other tasted as they were both just as bad as the other. “I guess we need to talk, though,” he said, sighing.

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said. However, they were interrupted by a knock.

“Guys!? Was Sutan here?” Roxy’s voice called through the door.

Adam groaned, but smiled at Tommy. “Talk later?” he suggested, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” he said, pecking Adam’s lips before he climbed out of the bed, groaning as he stretched. “Fuck, my ass hurts,” he declared, heading to his bag and then to the bathroom.

Adam laughed loudly at his unexpected outburst. “Wow, that’s _so_ romantic, TommyJoe,” he called, watching Tommy turn on the shower through the open bathroom door.

Tommy turned back and grinned. “Never claimed romance is one of my traits,” he said, winking as he shut the door. “NO WATCHING ME SHOWER YOU PERV!” he shouted, earning even more laughter from Adam, who just curled up under the covers again, sighing as he ran through his head all that had happened and wondered what it would come to after they discussed things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sutan shot them knowing looks that made them both blush as they met for lunch. “Why Tommy, what on earth happened to your neck?” he asked with feigned shock, earning a glare.

Roxy looked up. “Ooh, somebody got laid,” she said, high fiving him, even though he ducked his eyes. “I thought someone said something about sex noises from your terrace door,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Adam rolled his eyes. Sutan just shot him a look. “What’re we doing today?” Danielle asked, clearly not noticing the awkwardness.

Adam smiled. “Snorkeling,” he said, and Tommy shot him a look.

“What?! Like… in the ocean?!” he asked.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Can you not swim?” he asked, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Of course I can swim! But, should I stop swimming for a second, I sink like a rock, so I really don’t like water I can’t stand in,” he said.

Sutan snickered. “How do you cross the street after it rains? I’m pretty sure half the Hollywood potholes are deeper than that,” he teased, earning a huff and crossed arms from Tommy.

Adam chuckled. “Aww, don’t worry, Tommy, I won’t let you drown,” he said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “I float so if you sink, you can just swim with me,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Human flotation device as well… is there anything you _can’t_ do?” Tommy asked, and Adam chuckled.

“Sleep with a girl?” he offered, and Tommy snorted, rolling his eyes.

“No, chances are if you ever tried you’d be good at that too,” he said, sighing. “It’s really hard to be friends with you, dude. You’re practically perfect and yet you’re still _ridiculously_ not a dick about it.”

Adam chuckled. “Why, would you rather I be an asshole?” he asked pointedly.

Tommy chuckled. “No, but I’d really like to find something you’re not good at,” he said.

Adam hummed. “Does sports count? I’m notoriously bad at some of them. I don’t like football,” he offered.

Tommy sighed. “No, cause I hate football too,” he said, pouting. “I’m bad at _all_ sports,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “I played soccer when I was little. I’d probably be shit at it now, but I was decent when I was like… ten.” He hummed. “I’m actually not completely shit at basketball, but that’s mainly because I only ever played against Neil and it’s not really hard to throw a ball at a hoop.”

Tommy huffed. “I’m shit at it. I can’t aim for shit.”

Adam smirked. “I’ve been told I’ve got excellent aim,” he said, and Tommy shot him a flat look, making everybody else laugh.

“I’ll find _something_ ,” Tommy vowed, holding up a pointed hand. “I’ll be better than you at _something_!” he cried.

Adam giggled. “How about being pretty?” he asked, and Roxy let out a loud ‘awwww’.

Tommy just pouted. “No, cause you’re prettier,” he said, and Adam smiled, leaning over to kiss him. It was a simple peck on the lips, since they were in front of everybody else. 

“I think you are.”

“You’re biased against yourself,” Tommy said, and Adam huffed. “No, really, you are a confident guy, but even with confidence, you still can’t really see yourself the way the rest of us do, you know? Cause you’re one of the most beautiful people in the world to most of us, but you just think you’re ‘okay’.”

Danielle chuckled. “Aww, just get married and end the sap-fest already,” she teased, earning glares from them both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few drinks in their room, the girls decided Tommy needed to be their dress up doll. Adam laughed gleefully as he heard Tommy’s indignantly cries from the bathroom, only to frown when Sutan disappeared into the bathroom with the skirt he had worn earlier.

When they came out, Adam choked on his whiskey, coughing and spluttering as he stared at Tommy. Tommy pouted, crossing his arms as he walked over. “Adam, they put me in girls’ clothes!” he argued, and Adam finally found his breath and let out a loud laugh. Tommy’s pout deepened.

“Aww, I’m sorry baby,” he said, walking over. He leaned down and kissed him. “You look so pretty,” he teased, and Tommy huffed. Adam eyed him, smirking. He was wearing a skirt over his jeans and then a white bustier rather than a shirt. 

Roxy giggled. “It’s not fair he looks so pretty,” she said, and Sutan smirked.

“I wish I looked that good as a woman,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“You look better than me. I was an ugly woman,” he said with a cringe.

Tommy chuckled. “I look _like_ a woman,” he said, pouting as he looked at his reflection. “All I need is curves!”

“All you need,” Roxy started. “Is to explain what the hell all these marks are,” she said, poking the small red dots on his chest.

Tommy blushed. “I thought we already established I hooked up with somebody last night,” he said, and Roxy smirked.

“Somebody found himself a vampire,” she said, chuckling.

Tommy glanced over at Adam, who just smirked, leaning forward. “Somebody likes it,” he whispered against his ear, earning a pointed look from Tommy, who nodded subtly at Sutan who was giving them both pointed looks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as Adam hummed along to his playing the guitar. He strummed a few chords and smiled when Adam’s voice joined in, singing along softly. He looked up, smiling as he watched Adam, who was looking straight back. When they finished, Tommy smiled, hunkering over the guitar as he bit his finger. “Your fucking _voice_ ,” he said, and Adam blushed, turning his face into the pillow.

They were both naked, having had sex not long before Tommy grabbed his guitar off the floor. Tommy smiled, looking at the long line of Adam’s naked body, as he lay on top of the covers. Tommy had the covers wrapped around himself, holding the guitar over his bare torso, effectively exposing only his shoulders and arms. He smiled at Adam, playfully strumming one of Adam’s own songs. Adam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, vacation means no singing the songs that are my job,” he said, smiling softly.

Tommy hummed. “How about…” he started playing, watching his fingers on the strings. He smiled when Adam jumped in, not missing a beat.

“Childhood living,” Adam smiled, singing along as he watched Tommy. Tommy smiled, watching him as he sang as well. Adam laid flat on his back, closing his eyes as he sang the chorus. “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

Tommy hummed along, and Adam smiled, looking up at him. He propped up on his elbows, smiling when he saw Tommy’s eyes shut as he played. “Could make me feel bitter, or treat you unkind,” he sang, only to smile as Tommy softly started singing the chorus, eyes still shut. 

“Couldn’t drag me away-“ Tommy stopped singing and blushed, eyes opening to look at the strings as he continued playing.

Adam stopped singing and smiled. “Aww, I didn’t know you could sing,” he said, and Tommy made a face.

“I can’t,” he argued, blushing as he stopped playing. “I’m horrible,” he said, chuckling.

Adam chuckled. “It may not be your thing, but you could be worse, trust me,” he said, sitting up all the way. He leaned over and kissed Tommy, who hummed, lifting his hand from the guitar to curl around Adam’s jaw gently.

“I’ll leave the singing to you,” Tommy said as they pulled apart, smiling up at Adam with a sparkle in his eyes.

Adam smiled, biting his lip. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, reaching up to trace his fingertips down Tommy’s cheek.

Tommy blushed, but smiled, leaning over to kiss him. “You’re sweet,” he said, kissing him again slowly. Adam grabbed the guitar, taking it to move to the side of the bed without breaking the kiss.

Tommy chuckled when he crawled forward as Adam lay back. He crawled over him and lay on his chest, sprawling across his body. Adam kissed him, curling a hand into the back of his hair. Tommy pulled away, smiling as he kissed his jaw and then tucked his head into Adam’s neck. Adam curled his arms around his back, holding him. “This is so nice,” Adam mumbled, and Tommy nodded.

“Seriously. I kinda hate that there’s only one day left of this trip,” he mumbled.

Adam chuckled. “Even though it was like pulling teeth to get you to agree to come,” he teased, smiling against Tommy’s temple.

Tommy hummed. “You know I’d go anywhere with you, Adam. I may have bitched about you paying for it, but I’d never say no to you. Ever,” he said softly.

Adam frowned. “I know you’re trying to be sweet, but that sounds pretty bad, Tommy,” he admitted. “I mean, what if I wanted you to do something you didn’t want to do?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I trust you. More than I ever have anybody. I mean… if you told me to sacrifice a goat or something, I’d have to say no, but in general, you never say anything I don’t either want to do or trust you’re reasoning for.” He kissed Adam’s chest near his lips. “I love you and I know you love me. You’d never want me to do something that would look bad on me, or make someone upset, or anything like that.”

Adam sighed. “I do love you, but it’s just… kinda overwhelming to think you trust me that much. People hurt the people they love all the time, Tommy,” he admitted. “I don’t want to, but I’m sure some day I’ll hurt you at least somewhat.”

Tommy shrugged. “I trust you a lot, but I don’t trust you blindly. I know that people make mistakes, but I know well enough to know that you have to put faith in people and when they do fuck up, you have to forgive them.”

Adam closed his eyes, stroking his back in long, slow movements. “Alright, Glitterbaby, as long as you know I trust you too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam and Tommy stood out in the sun, simply enjoying their last morning in paradise. Adam watched Tommy as he sipped his drink. He hated to bring it up, but he didn’t want to wait until they got home and got busy. “Tommy… what’ve we been doing?” he asked softly, feeling a little confused.

Tommy looked up, then sighed, looking out over the rail. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “Just… I really don’t know.”

Adam looked down. “What’s going to happen when we leave here?” he asked, and Tommy shook his head. 

“I really don’t know,” he said softly. He looked down. “I don’t know what to say.”

Adam sighed, looking down as he stood with his hands on the rail. “I’m…” he closed his eyes. “I’m not sure we’re ready for anything… like this.”

Tommy chuckled sadly. “Yeah, I sorta think so too,” he said, and Adam looked up. “I don’t know what might happen if we did try something, but I know that… the way things are about to get soon it won’t be easy.” He shook his head, looking up at him. “And I’m not sure it’s a good idea to try and start something that could just end up tearing us apart,” he said.

Adam nodded, biting his lip. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said simply. “And… maybe we could have something, but maybe not. I mean… I love you, but I don’t think it’s the kind of love we should risk our friendship for.”

Tommy smiled. “You know I love you too,” he said, and Adam smiled. “And I mean… I think we could put this trip down as just… a fun time, or something,” he said, shrugging. “And when we get back… it can just go back to what it was before,” he said, shrugging.

Adam smiled. “You promise you’re okay with that? I mean… I don’t usually sleep with my best friends, but if you won’t feel hurt and things won’t get awkward I think it’s probably best we just kinda don’t bring this all up again,” he tried.

Tommy chuckled, blushing slightly. “I won’t promise this doesn’t change anything at all, but neither of us is ready for a serious relationship, and definitely not with each other. And I think that we’ve got a close enough relationship that we can just… keep going the way we already were,” he said. “I mean… we’ve never had the most ‘normal’ friendship,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Yeah, not many people understand us kissing and touching so much, so obviously there’s not a boundary we _really_ can’t overcome. Especially since we overcame out meeting,” he said.

Tommy smiled and nodded. “Okay, so that’s our decision?” he asked.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I think so,” he said, biting his lip. “The only problem really is that I know what you’re like in bed so it’s definitely not something I can just forget,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever done anything sexual with, dude. Obviously I’m not going to forget. I probably won’t ever be able to,” he said with a shrug.

Adam smirked. “I don’t want to, you’re great in bed,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Dick,” he said, laughing. He looked over. “I think that’s a dude with a camera over there,” he said, and Adam turned, glancing.

“Ha, thank God it’s a camera, not a video camera, just in case people can read lips,” he said, and Tommy groaned.

“We get enough shit for kissing, I can only imagine what people would think if they heard us talking about sex,” he said, and Adam smiled. 

“God, I can only imagine the third degree Sutan’s going to give me once we’re somewhere you’re not,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Just tell him something’s in the water,” he said, smirking.

Adam chuckled. “So, what happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico?” he asked, and Tommy laughed, but nodded.

“Exactly,” he said and Adam smiled.

“This shouldn’t be so easy,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“Why not? Nothing has ever been anything but easy between us,” he said with a smile.

Adam just nodded. “That’s true,” he said smiling happier as he looked out over the rail. Tommy smiled at Adam and sighed, following his gaze.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia eyed Tommy as he sat on her couch with her laptop. “What’s up with you?” she asked, and he looked up. “Something’s weird about you,” she said, and he chuckled.

“I just had a really good vacation,” he said, smiling.

She eyed him. “Does it have anything to do with the massive hickey you have?” she asked, and he groaned. “Seriously, you picked up a girl in Mexico?! Really?”

He blushed. “Not… exactly,” he said, biting his lip.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. “A boy?” she asked, excitedly.

Tommy wondered how much to say and he giggled. “Maybe,” he said teasingly.

She gaped. “Whoa, you actually slept with a guy?!” she asked, then blinked. “Was it Adam?” she asked, and his head jerked up.

“ _What_?” he gasped, then coughed. “Um, no way,” he said quickly.

She gasped. “Oh my God, it was!” she cried and he just ducked his head. “Holy fuck you and Adam?!” she cried.

He groaned. “We weren’t supposed to _tell_!” he cried, and she blinked.

“Why?”

He shrugged. “It’s not a thing… just…the environment and like… curiosity,” he added. “Well… and we’d both not had sex in a long time,” he admitted.

She smirked. “So just like… tequila and a hook up? Kinky,” she said.

Tommy bit his lip. “Um… four times,” he said, and she gaped. “And we weren’t really drunk any of them. I mean, once we were sorta drunk, but like… we just wanted to,” he said shrugging.

She blinked. “So wait, you guys have a fling on a trip and then just what… go back to how it was before?” she asked flatly.

Tommy blushed, but nodded. “Basically. I mean… we kinda just went with it? And the morning of the day we were leaving we talked and neither of us is ready for a real relationship, and even then things are going to get really insane this summer, and we don’t want to risk each other over something that we’re not really ready for.” He shrugged. “And it doesn’t have to. I mean, we don’t love each other that way anyways. I mean, we might could if we tried, but there’s no point.” He smiled bashfully. “If we just… put the sex behind us and keep on like it has been the whole time, we’re able to be what we can be for each other and love each other without throwing a relationship into it.”

She frowned. “Tommy… if you guys are just friends, it may work for now, but what happens when one of you _does_ get into a relationship?” she asked. “I mean, what if he meets somebody and falls in love? I really doubt you two can pull this shit forever, Tommy,” she said. “I mean, I figured it was just the way you guys were, but if you’ve had sex that kinda throws it past the friends-zone.”

He frowned. “We are just friends, though. It’s not like nobody ever has sex with a friend and overlooks it,” he said, shrugging. “And if he does meet somebody, I’ll be happy for him,” he said simply. “I don’t want that with him. I mean, I might would, but it’s not worth putting everything into a relationship and having it fail just to throw sex and exclusivity in the mix. We’re all we need each other to be like this,” he said simply. “Maybe not everybody gets it, we’re not the normal friends, but it’s just us.”

She shrugged. “Whatever, Tommy, but I just don’t see how it’s supposed to work like that. I mean… do you not have any feelings for him?” she asked.

Tommy nodded. “Of course I do, I love him more than most anybody I’ve ever met. But like… more like in the way I love you. Not the way I would have to for something else,” he said. He sighed. “I can’t… explain it to you, Mia,” he said softly. “It’s not… it’s nothing I can just explain. He’s like… I don’t know,” he said simply, shrugging. “He’s _Adam_. He’s one of my best friends, but more than just that. He’s not _just_ anything. I understand that most people wouldn’t be able to have sex and just put it behind them like this, and everything with us has been easier than it would be for most anybody else, but that’s just us,” he said simply. He looked down and smiled as Mia’s dog jumped into his lap. “I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but it does to us,” he said softly, looking at her with wide eyes. “I promise it’s okay.”

She sighed. “I don’t get it, and I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt,” she said softly.

Tommy smiled, biting his lip as he looked down. “I won’t get hurt, Mia.” Tommy shrugged, looking down. “Adam wouldn’t ever hurt me.”

She sighed. “I’m not trying to insult Adam, I know that’s like saying Jesus was a pussy to a Christian-“ Tommy rolled his eyes. “But he isn’t perfect and he _can_ hurt you, even if it’s not on purpose.”

Tommy shook his head. “He won’t though. And if he does hurt me, it’s going to be my fault, not his. He wouldn’t hurt me, Mia. He just won’t.”

She shook her head. “Alright, Tommy,” she said, letting him go back to looking at the laptop. She watched him and shook her head again, hoping she wasn’t going to have to kick a big man’s ass when he broke Tommy’s heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled when Adam went around, looking for his stuff. “It’s gonna be weird doing this without you tomorrow,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“You guys get to talk about how much you hate me without worrying I overhear,” he teased.

Monte snorted. “Fuck that, dude. We’ll probably not play a single Adam song,” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes.

Longineu grinned. “We’ll get to test out Tommy and his knowledge of bass lines.” He pointed at him with a drumstick. “Monte told me you’ve only been playing a few months longer than you’ve been in the band, so this will be a good test,” he challenged.

Tommy smirked. “I’m practically a fucking music prodigy, bitch! I’ve had six months to learn all the bass lines to all the songs I know the guitar for,” he pointed out. 

Adam chuckled. “Alright, guys, I’m gone,” he said, then walked over to hug them all in turn. He smiled when Tommy curled into his chest, laying his head against his neck. “See you in New York, TommyJoe,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he carded his fingers through the back. “I’ll have Neil nice and annoyed by the time you get there so he’s already pissy,” he said with a smirk, and Tommy grinned as he pulled back, hands still on Adam’s hips.

“Alright, see you,” he said, leaning up for a peck to the lips. He let his hand trail along Adam’s arm, squeezing his hands as he turned away, going back to his bass. “Come on guys, let’s start making a list of all the things we hate about Adam!” he cried dramatically, smirking when Adam laughed on his way out. He smiled fondly, looking down at his bass as he knelt down to put it in the case.

Longineu raised an eyebrow at Monte, who raised one back. Longineu pointed his stick at Tommy and then held up his hands in confusion. Monte just rolled his eyes and shook his head, waving a hand vaguely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam squealed, running to hug Allison when he walked in and saw her in the hallway of the office where they were to meet about the show the next night. “Hey baby!” he cried, and she screamed, jumping on him.

“ADAM!” she cried, and he laughed, spinning her around. “Holy shit, I’ve missed you!” she cried, hugging him again. “Kris is already here, come on!” she said, tugging his hand as they started down the hall.

“God, I miss him too! I haven’t talked to him in a few weeks,” Adam said, smiling when Allison made a face.

“He’s really busy a lot. Me and you get to text _way_ more than me and him.” She opened a door, dragging Adam in. “Kris! Look who I found!” she cried.

Adam beamed. “Hey!” he said, crossing the room to hug Kris, who smiled widely, slapping him on the back.

“Damn it, I think you’re even taller,” Kris said, and Adam laughed.

“You two just keep getting smaller,” he teased, smiling when Allison jumped on his back. “Whoa, careful! I’m still sorta sunburned,” he said, catching her under the knees and cringing.

She smiled. “Oh! That’s right, you went to Mexico last week!” she said, and he nodded.

Kris chuckled. “Judging by the internet, you went with a _boy_!” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes as Allison laughed in his ear.

“It was that boy you kissed on tv!” she said. “What did you tell me his name is?” she asked.

Adam dropped her on a chair, laughing when she bounced. “Tommy, and NO, before you start, it wasn’t like that,” he said, and she made a face.

“Aww, that sucks,” she said, and he laughed.

“No, we were there with a group of my friends, the assholes with cameras just decided to take photos of me and Tommy so it looked like I was off with a guy,” he said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed. “Of course they do! They want a scandal! A man on a trip with his friends is nothing compared to some secret trip to a resort with a hot boy.”

Kris chuckled. “Add in that it’s the same one you already got shit for kissing and they’ve got a good story,” he said.

Adam groaned. “If only they found out we shared a bed the whole time,” he said, chuckling. “ _That_ would be a story.”

Kris laughed. “Why Adam!” he said in a faux scandalized tone.

Allison smirked. “When you say ‘shared a bed’…” she trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I was paying for him and he really doesn’t like when I do that, so I offered that we share a room instead of get separate rooms. And we’ve slept in my bed tons of times before, so it’s not a big deal to share the bed,” he said simply.

Allison shot him a suspicious look. “You have a guest room,” she said, and he grinned.

“You’re _trying_ to find something there, girl,” he accused and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t avoid!”

He smiled. “Yeah, I do, and it’s not like he never stays there instead, but since we’ve been going around doing press stuff, a lot of the time we’ll be in my hotel room hanging out and fall asleep there, or like… at my house the same thing. Not as much at my house though, because I do have the guest room and most of the time if we fall asleep it’s in the living room on the couch. But he’ll have a bad day and I’ll let him stay with me so he knows he’s got somebody there,” he said with a small smile.

“How often is he _at_ your house?” Allison asked. “I hang out with my band, but I mean… not that often,” she said.

Kris nodded. “When we’re not off doing stuff, we don’t hang out very often,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Well, me and Monte have been friends for years so we’re used to hanging out a lot and then we just invite the others when we hang out anyways, but as for Tommy, it’s a little different,” he said. He looked at Kris. “Remember when we met? How we like, got each other?” he asked, and Kris nodded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I understood you without even having to talk from the very start,” he said, smiling. 

Adam smiled. “It’s like that with Tommy, but sorta more,” he said. “Cause like… he’s gone through a lot in the short time I’ve known him and we sort went through it all together in a way. We’ve got a really special connection,” he said, smiling fondly. “Everybody thinks we’re secretly together,” he said simply.

Kris chuckled. “Well you kissed him on television,” he pointed out.

Adam shook his head. “No, like… my friends think it, his friends REALLY think it, our parents even thought it for a while,” he said.

“Your _parents_?!” Kris asked, and Adam nodded, chuckling.

“Not as much as his friends do, but my mom kept talking about the way we look at each other and stuff, and I can see what she means, but it’s not what she thinks,” he said. He cringed. “His roommates sorta had an idea how things were between us, but after that kiss ALL of his friends freaked out because he likes girls, right? And then one of his roommates said some shit before and Tommy really doesn’t like when people say homophobic things, and they were arguing right after the AMAs and the guy called me a fag,” he said, and Allison gasped.

“Wow, that’s horrible! Did Tommy say anything to him?!” she demanded.

Adam laughed, ducking his head. “He sorta got in a fight with him?” he said, and she shot him a look. “I know, I know, it’s kinda weird sounding, but it wasn’t just because the guy called me a fag, he’d said a lot of things and Tommy kinda doesn’t put up with it.” Adam cringed. “I probably shouldn’t have actually told you guys that, really. I don’t know if Tommy’s okay with it,” he said, looking worried. “Shit,” he said, cringing.

Allison shrugged. “Hey, he’s your friend. We won’t go talking shit about somebody you care about,” she said, and Adam smiled.

“You can’t keep your mouth shut,” he teased, and she rolled her eyes. “Thanks, baby girl,” he said, pulling her into another hug.

Kris smiled. “It’s great to see you two again,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Same here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was carefully setting up his and Monte’s guitars on the racks at the back of the stage when he head Monte call his name. “Tommy!” He turned around, looking downstage at him. He smiled brightly when he saw Adam standing beside Monte.

“Adam!” he said, smiling as he finished placing the guitar in his hand carefully in line with the others before jumping up. He jogged down the stage, smiling when he ran into Adam, smooshing himself into Adam’s chest. “Hey,” he said, pulling back slightly to look up.

Adam chuckled. “You’re seriously OCD about the guitars,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I can’t trust people with them,” he said simply. Adam smiled and leaned down, making Tommy pull back slightly, hands on Adam’s arms. Adam raised an eyebrow and Tommy smiled shyly. “There’s people all over the place,” he said. “Do you _want_ people to think we’re fucking again?” he asked.

Adam chuckled. “Alright,” he said, rubbing his hair just enough to annoy him before he pulled away. “I’ll be right back, I want you to meet Allison!” he said, letting his hand trail across Tommy’s side as he turned to walk away.

Monte raised an eyebrow. “Was he really about to kiss you in front of random strangers?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“I think he is forgetting he has to be careful,” he said, shrugging. “He’s so used to it being just us, I guess,” he said simply.

Monte hummed. “Alright, whatever,” he said. “For the record, I still think you two are hiding something,” he said, looking into Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy just smiled uneasily. “You’re imagining things, old man.”

Tommy turned just in time to see Adam walking back with a small red headed girl beside him. “TommyJoe, this is Allison,” he said, and Tommy smiled, holding his arms out for a hug, only to be practically tackled.

“Whoa, hi, you’re about to knock me over,” he said, laughing when she stood back. “I’m Tommy,” he said, smiling brightly.

“Adam’s told us loads about you! I had to meet you myself right away because of it,” she said, smiling. “So, what all kinda dirty secrets can you spill of his,” she said, earning a bright smile from Tommy.

“He doesn’t wear underwear,” he said, and Adam squawked indignantly.

“You didn’t even _try_ to resist telling her that! Some friend you are,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy smiled evilly. “You have no secrets, Adam. If she can’t tell that just by looking at your pants, she’s blind,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

She chuckled. “I figured you didn’t. Those pants are _way_ too tight,” she said, chuckling.

Adam pouted dramatically at Tommy, who smiled, rolling his eyes. “Aww, don’t pout at me, Babyboy!” he said, reaching over to slide his fingers into Adam’s. “I love you,” he said with a teasing smile.

Adam poked out his tongue. “You’re such a shit, Glitterbaby,” he countered, tugging him into a hug.

Allison giggled. “Aww, that’s so sweet!” she teased. “Can I call you Babyboy?” she asked, and Adam huffed.

“You _are_ a baby, hell no! You’re my baby girl,” he said, and she huffed.

Tommy chuckled. “What is it with you and calling people baby?” he asked Adam, smiling up at him. 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Uh, I’m gay?” he offered, and Tommy smiled. “See, Allison,” he said, sliding his arms around Tommy’s shoulders. “This is what I meant about everybody not getting me and Tommy,” he said, and Tommy smiled, sliding his arm around Adam’s waist.

“Yeah, people think we’re fucking just because we’re affectionate,” he said, laying his head against Adam’s arm.

She rolled her eyes. “You two act like a couple in the honeymoon phase, so I can see why,” she said, and then smiled. “It’s cute though. I’m glad somebody’s looking after Adam,” she said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

Tommy just smiled. “I promise to take good care of him,” he said solemnly, cracking up when she grinned at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, flopping down on the couch. “Fuck, it’s been a while since I’ve had to rehearse an actual _show_ , not just these little TV spots,” he said, chuckling.

Allison flopped on his chest, earning a grunt. “Tommy’s pretty, I can see why you guys made out on stage,” she said, grinning.

Kris chuckled. “I still haven’t seen him. He was gone off when I went out there. Just your drummer was there,” he said.

Allison giggled. “Your drummer is Longineu Parsons,” she said, biting her lip. “He’s from Yellowcard.”

Adam chuckled. “Yep, that’s the one. I take it you like that band?” he asked, and she nodded.

The door opened and Monte walked in. “Adam,” he rolled his eyes. “This sounds ridiculous, but somehow Tommy has hurt his ankle and Longineu refuses to help me get Tommy back to the dressing room. Will you come help?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “What was he doing?” he asked, shifting Allison off as he sat up.

Monte chuckled. “He said not to tell you, but apparently he decided to play with all of the instruments on stage and figured, for SOME reason, that his ‘epic face-melter, seriously Monte!’ wasn’t completely without a flying leap off the drum riser… which he tried to do in his creepers and apparently, he forgot he has weak ankles,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I helped him off stage, but he’s even less coordinated injured and way heavier than he looks so he just kept dragging me down.”

Adam frowned. “Well is he okay?! I don’t want to take him back to my mom injured, dude. She’ll kill me! She loves him more then she loves _me_!” he cried, standing to go help out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam’s idea of ‘help out’ pissed Tommy off. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-“ Tommy kept up this chant as Adam carried him bridal style down the hall and back into the dressing room where everybody had finally congregated. “I hate you, I hate you! I can walk, damn it, I just needed a hand, not to be carried like a fucking princess-“

“You know, most people would be grateful,” Adam said, looking down at him as he walked into the room and everybody laughed. “Seriously, I could’ve made your skinny ass walk,” he said.

“I hate you so hard, Adam. I lied every time I said I loved you, cause I really hate your guts. No, worse, I hate your _balls_ I hate you so bad!- AH!” Tommy screamed as he was dropped, landing on the couch with a bounce. “Ow, fucker!” he cried and everybody laughed.

Adam smiled sitting down beside him. “Alright, come here, my mom will actually kill me if you’re really hurt,” he said, pulling Tommy’s foot into his lap, despite everybody watching and teasing.

“Why does your mom care so much?”Allison asked, walking over to sit on the other side, watching curiously.

“See, my mom is like Monte,” he said, and Monte rolled his eyes. “She adopts all my friends and loves them more than me,” he said, and Monte chuckled.

Tommy smirked. “Oh you know you love me, Monte! You and your hot wife took care of me when I got my ass kicked- OW!” he cried when Adam tugged his shoe off.

Adam cringed. “Sorry, Glitterbaby,” he said, leaning over to kiss his forehead, despite the glare Tommy was giving him. “Eh, it isn’t swollen so you should be okay,” he said, looking down at his foot. “You and your tiny little girl feet,” he teased, carefully curling his hand around Tommy’s ankle.

“Glitterbaby?” Kris laughed. “Wow, that’s not emasculating at all,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off, dude, seriously. I’m allowed to call him whatever I want,” he said.

Tommy smirked. “That’s right, Babyboy!” he said, grinning when Adam made a face. “Just fair.”

“It’ll be fair when I leave you,” Adam said, and Tommy pouted, batting his eyelashes.

“But I’m the prettiest one in the band!” he said, earning a small smile from Adam. Adam lifted his foot, and Tommy hissed, whimpering.

Adam frowned, looking at his ankle. “Are you really hurt?” he asked softly, eyes full of worry.

Tommy smiled. “I’ll be okay, just stop shoving my foot around,” he said, sitting up. Adam smiled and leaned forward, pecking his lips.

“Sorry,” he said, earning a small smile.

Monte cleared his throat. “I hope you realize you just kissed in front of like, two people who aren’t used to it,” he said, and Tommy cringed, while Adam just shrugged.

“I’ve talked to Kris and Allison about Tommy,” he said, and Allison smirked.

“You weren’t lying about people thinking you’re more than friends, cause I wouldn’t blame them at all after watching you two do shit like _that_!” she said.

Monte snorted. “I’m pretty sure me and my wife were never as lovey-dovey as those two are,” he said pointedly.

Tommy smirked. “Your smokin’ hot wife loves me better than you anyways,” he said, winking.

Adam laughed. “Lisa has adopted you, Tommy. She thinks you’re one of her kids. Kinda like how Monte has adopted you,” he teased.

Tommy giggled. “Daddy!” he cried, and Monte glared at him.

Adam chuckled. “Don’t piss him off! He had to have already freaked out when you took a dive with his guitar,” he said.

Monte nodded. “I was more worried about my baby than his ugly ass!” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “I would be too! Your guitar is sexy as hell!”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m worried about you, not some guitar.” He looked at Tommy’s foot again, carefully holding his hand on the bottom of Tommy’s foot as he made him flex and bend it, making an apologetic face when Tommy hissed in pain. “Are you okay to play?”

“Adam, I’ll be fine,” he said, scooting until he was in his lap. “Promise,” he said, curling into his chest.

Kris chuckled. “If people wondered about me and you, I can only imagine what people say about you guys,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Did Adam tell you that all of my friends think I’m sleeping with him?” he asked, groaning. “My best friend didn’t believe me for like… several explanations that ‘no, we’re not together, we’re just friends’ and then he watched us kiss once when Adam dropped me off and he was all ‘dude, you can tell me stuff, you know?’ at me,” Tommy said, smiling.

Monte snorted. “Adam, you may kiss a few of your friends for fun, but Tommy’s the only one you are like _that_ with,” he said, pointing at them.

Tommy poked out his tongue. “You’re jealous Adam loves me more,” he teased, and Monte laughed.

Adam chuckled. “I know, Monte, but like I tried to tell Neil, it’s just how we are,” he said simply.

Tommy nodded. “I tried to explain to Mia, but you can’t really explain how we are. It’s just… well, how we are.” He smiled at Adam. “I was trying to explain how we’re just friends, but not ‘just’ anything, you know?” he said, and Adam nodded, smiling.

“Exactly.”

Monte snorted. “That still makes no sense, but I’ll just go with it because I trust you guys,” he said.

Allison smiled. “I won’t lie and say I get it, but I know Adam’s nothing like anybody else I’ve ever met, so that makes sense,” he said.

Kris laughed. “That’s for sure. Never met anybody like Adam before,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“And you never will, I’m the _only_ one like me,” he said, smirking as everybody laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy winced some when he walked and Adam sighed. “Seriously, Tommy, if you can’t play I won’t be angry,” he said. “Just… don’t pull some ‘suffer through the pain’ shit and hurt yourself worse,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Adam, listen,” he grabbed his wrists. “I’m barely hurt. If I don’t move much I’ll be one hundred percent okay.” He smiled. “Then Neil texted me that he’s gonna be waiting when we’re done and I’m going to bug the shit out of him! You don’t want to miss that,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Alright,” he said. “Just please be careful.”

Tommy smiled. “I won’t let your mom beat you,” he said, and Adam grinned.

“You better not! I’ll use you as a human shield from her,” he said, then hugged Tommy. “Be safe.”

Tommy nodded. “Alright, Babyboy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smirked as he pounced on Adam once he passed. “Carry me!” he demanded, and Adam stumbled slightly but grabbed Tommy’s thighs, shifting him higher on his back. “You have siblings-sonar and I’m after your brother. He ran away.”

Adam chuckled. “Are you sure you’re not twelve?” he asked, and Tommy bit his shoulder. “Ow, you’re proving my point!” he said pointedly.

“Neil. Now!” he demanded.

Adam sighed and shifted him to hold him better. “You’re lucky you’re injured and pretty,” he said, huffing. “Do you ever _eat_?” he asked, and Tommy rolled his eyes. “You weigh like… ten pounds, baby,” he said.

“I eat more than you,” Tommy said. “You’re just unnaturally strong. And big,” he said.

“I’m not unnaturally big, you’re just tiny,” Adam teased, whining when Tommy tugged his hair as punishment. Adam spotted Neil and grinned. “TommyJoe, pounce on him,” he said, kissing his cheek.

Tommy smirked. “Sweet,” he said, then got ready, launching himself at Neil when Adam walked past him. “NEIL!” he shouted, flying into him.

Neil screamed an _extremely_ manly scream as Tommy nearly tackled him to the ground. He straightened up and whined, trying to shake Tommy off. “Ew, I don’t like you, you’re gross,” he said, then dumped Tommy to the floor.

Adam jumped. “Neil!” he cried, shoving him. “Tommy hurt his ankle! Don’t drop him!” he said, reaching down to help him up.

Tommy smirked. “Yeah Neil, I’m hurt,” he said, then sighed. “You Lamberts are so fun,” he said, smiling up at them. “Adam loves me and you hate me! Adam’s bright and bubbly and you’re a sarcastic cynic… it’s so fun!” he said, beaming.

Neil glared. “One thing we have the same is big feet, and he won’t be able to stop me from putting mine up your ass!” he threatened.

Adam glared. “Hey, don’t be mean to my Tommy,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “I told him to jump on you, don’t be an asshole,” he said, and Neil shot him a look.

“Well maybe I’ll put my foot up your ass?!” he said, and Adam glared, then cracked up.

“You couldn’t reach, dickhead,” he said, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“Bite me, queen,” he said, and Adam giggled. Neil smiled reluctantly.

“I’ve missed fighting with you,” he admitted, and Adam smiled, pulling him into a hug. Neil made a face but patted his back. “You smell like a slut,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“You are a slut,” he said, pulling back.

Tommy cleared his throat. “This is so very touching, but since you threw me down, Neil, my ankle is really hurting,” he said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Adam turned back to him quickly. “Shit, really?” he asked and Tommy nodded reluctantly. “Come here,” he said, pulling Tommy close as he wrapped his arm around his waist. He lifted him slightly, letting him take some of Tommy’s weight. 

Neil frowned. “Wait, you were serious?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, shrugging.

“It’s okay dude, you didn’t know. It isn’t _that_ bad,” he said, wincing slightly.

Adam sighed. “Alright, let’s get you to the medic lady, Tommy,” he said, helping him limp away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil frowned as Adam carried Tommy through the doors of the elevator. “Really, I’m totally sorry I fucked up your ankle worse, dude,” he said, and Tommy waved a hand.

“It’s my own fault, dude,” he said simply. “I’ve had much worse. Besides, now I get the hottest guy in the world to carry me around, woohoo!” he joked, fist pumping.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m only carrying you because nobody else’s tiny asses can,” he said.

Neil opened the door for them. “I actually feel bad for once,” he admitted. “I never feel bad… I blame it on you looking like a puppy or something,” he said bitterly.

Adam chuckled. “It’s just Tommy, I’m telling you, he’s something special,” he said. “It’s not just the way me and him connect, Monte was drawn to him almost immediately too,” he said.

Tommy shot him a look. “You realize I’m still here… _in your arms_! Stop talking about me like I’m out of the room,” he said, poking Adam in the cheek.

Adam responded by dropping him on the bed. “You are on orders to stay off your ankle tonight,” he said. “So, since I’ve got to go out with everybody for appearances, I’m leaving Neil here,” he said, and Neil sighed.

“Yes, I’m apparently ‘your bitch for the night’ according to Adam,” he said, making a face.

Tommy smirked. “Well, first I need a massage and a blowjob-“

“I will leave you here alone,” Neil threatened, and Tommy giggled.

“No, really, thanks dude,” he said. “I probably don’t NEED a friend but on the off chance I need to like, answer the door or something, I really don’t need to hobble around. The lady said it wasn’t sprained, just twisted, but I don’t want it to keep bothering me. We’ve got a lot of shit to do soon,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Neil, don’t hurt my bassist, Tommy don’t drive my brother any more insane than he already is,” he said, then flopped on his stomach beside Tommy, who was propped on his elbows. He leaned in and pecked Tommy’s lips. “I’ll be back around three or so. I’ll just do all the stuff and schmoozing I need to and get back so Neil isn’t stuck here all night,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “I’ll just send him off when I go to bed, you stay out with your friends,” he said, smiling up at him.

Adam smiled, shaking his head. “You’re my Tommy,” he said with a shrug.

Tommy smiled. “Alright, have fun, baby.” he said, pecking Adam’s lips before he relaxed against the pillows.

Adam grinned. “Neil, don’t be a dick to him, he’s hurt,” he said, then grabbed his jacket, putting it back on. 

Neil rolled his eyes. “I won’t! Now leave, you fairy!” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Bye, Neil,” he said as they walked out.

Neil shot Tommy a look. “Okay, seriously? Look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t like… brainwashed my brother or something,” he said.

Tommy frowned, sitting up again. “What?” he asked with a frown.

Neil rolled his eyes. “Dude, nothing in this world will convince me you two aren’t fucking, hell, I’d be less shocked if I found out your ‘vacation’ was a honeymoon after you eloped! What I’m confused on is why Adam’s lying about it,” he said. “I know my brother dude, he’s sorta been around my whole life,” he said pointedly. “He never lies about stuff like that.

Tommy eyed him curiously. “Dude, we’re really not,” he said. “I swear.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you’re wrong, dude,” he said simply.

Neil eyed him closely, sitting on the foot of the bed to look into his eyes. “Then what the hell is going on?” he asked. “It was strange enough when I was down in LA in December, dude. Something has made it even weirder, I just don’t know what yet,” he said. “I just wanna know what’s going on. We may have our differences, but I can’t help some fucked up fraternal protective streak, here, and something’s up with Adam,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Dude, nothing’s wrong with him,” he said simply. “And I know, things are strange between me and him, but it’s not to us, okay?” he said. “We’ve had this discussion with nearly every friend we’ve got, but the point of it all is that things between me and Adam aren’t like normal friendships. I don’t know how to explain it, but I’m not complaining. And Adam isn’t either,” he said simply.

Neil sighed. “The problem with what you say is that I know my brother, Tommy. This doesn’t make sense, what you’re saying now. The way Adam acts around you is the way he used to be around that little hippy Brad.”

Tommy chuckled. “Trust me, this is nothing like Brad.” He watched Neil’s confused face and sighed, groaning. “Okay, he’s going to kill me for telling you this, especially since my friend Mia figured it out herself and I couldn’t lie my way out of it, but to maybe explain some of what you think you see is-“ he sighed, groaning. “Wait, hold on, I can’t say this crap right off.” He grabbed his phone.

Neil frowned. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Tommy cringed. “Telling Adam I’m going to tell you,” he said, sighing. He had barely pressed send when the phone buzzed. He cringed. “Shit, he’s _calling_!” he said, reluctantly pressing send. “Adam?”

“NO! YOU CANNOT TELL NEIL!”

“Tell me what?” Neil asked, and it was silent.

“You have me on fucking _speaker_ Tommy?!?” he cried.

Tommy groaned. “Adam, he’s accusing me of brainwashing you,” he said simply. “He knows something’s up and looking at him now, I think he figures I’m pregnant or something,” he said, and Neil glared.

“Tommy, come on, we said nobody would ever know!”

Tommy cringed. “I have to confess something…”

“Who did you tell?!?” Adam demanded. “Wow I hope this cab driver isn’t a secret E!News spy,” he added.

“I didn’t tell her, but the day after we came home, Mia saw the hickey-“

“AHA!” Neil cried and Tommy waved a hand.

“And she jokingly said the truth and I freaked out and then said ‘no way’ but it was too late, she saw me freak out.”

Adam groaned. “Neil, what are you accusing him of? I want to know before he tells you-“

“I get a good idea I know what he’ll tell me anyways, Adam!” Neil argued. “I was just asking him because you’re acting weird, okay? You two act like fucking newlyweds and yet you deny anything, and then claim some ‘just friends but not just anything’ bullshit and I’m not buying it!” he said pointedly. “I know you, Adam.”

Adam sighed. “Tommy, I’ve got to go, so you tell him but Neil, listen to him, okay? And hear this: I’m not in love with him,” he said firmly.

Tommy shot Neil a look that clearly said ‘I told you so’. “Thanks baby,” Tommy said with a smile.

“We’ll talk later, Tommy,” he said. “Bye.”

After he hung up, Tommy looked at Neil, who was clearly waiting. “Okay, as you probably have guessed by now, yes, we have slept together,” he said simply.

“I knew it!” Neil said, then made a face. “And _ew_!”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “We’ve had sex, and more than once. We actually met and didn’t know who the other was, before we met for my callback, because we both were at this costume themed night at a club and hooked up,” he said, cringing. “BUT, the reason I’m telling you this, is so that you realize what I mean when I said we’re abnormally close.”

“Yeah, you’ve had sex!” he said. “By the way, did I say _ew_?!” he asked, looking traumatized.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “It’s not only that, Neil. We both had to learn to deal with the fact we’d sucked each other’s dicks-“ Neil squawked indignantly. “Just so that I could be in the band. And our story is true, we clicked so fast. And we’re able to understand each other in a way nobody else has ever been that to us,” he said. “When we were in Mexico, I don’t know why, I don’t really remember why we even got into it, but we slept together, and then just went with it until it was time to come home. We decided to just leave it there and not bother trying to do something that would probably just fuck up the best friendship we’d ever had,” he said simply.

Neil sighed. “I’m just seriously worried about what you say, Tommy,” he said. “It’s like playing with fire. Even if you’re okay now, eventually you’ll get burned. And I’ve seen my brother get his heart broken, okay? We may fight, and argue, and have genuinely hated each other occasionally, but I love my brother and I don’t want to see him hurt.”

Tommy chuckled. “Like I told Mia when she found out and did the ‘I don’t want to see you hurt, Tommy’ thing, Adam won’t hurt me, and I won’t hurt him,” he said. “We may not be in love with each other, and we don’t want to be, but what we have is something special, okay?” he explained. “And we’d never jeopardize that. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had, Neil. Hurting him would kill me.”

Neil snorted. “That’s the problem, Tommy. Things don’t work that way, okay? I’m betting your friend you said all this too before is thinking the same thing, because you can’t just… do that! People can’t just have sex and get over it the next day if it’s with somebody they love. Even if you guys aren’t madly in love, you guys still love each other at least in some way that means something.” Neil shook his head. “This isn’t just me being my usual cynical self, I’m just trying to make you realize things don’t _work_ like that, okay? And my brother has a history of throwing himself into things and ignoring the risks.” Neil looked at him. “And this scares me more than any boyfriend he’s ever had did, dude. Even when he was so in love with Brad that I _knew_ it would be really bad when they split up, it didn’t worry me like this.”

Tommy shrugged. “You can worry if you want, but we don’t. We can see what everybody else seems to not notice, and that’s what matters.”

Neil just shook his head and sighed. “Alright, Tommy. I hope you’re right, I really do,” he said as he stood up and walked across the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam looked up from his phone over at Tommy. “Wow, someone’s a cynic today,” he said, and Tommy frowned. Adam walked over to flop down beside him on the couch. “The whole valentine’s day tweet thing,” he said, and Tommy made a face.

“I’m not big on the whole idea of a day to celebrate spending money and making the red dye companies rich,” he said simply. “And why the hell does red represent love anyways? Red is the color of anger and blood and shit… love should be like… yellow,” he said with a shrug.

Adam smiled, fighting a laugh. “I never knew you had so much to say on the subject of colors and emotions,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I just mean that,” Tommy took a deep breath and sighed. “Yellow is like… the color of the sun, and happiness and stuff, right?” he asked. “Love makes you happy.” 

Adam smiled. “Yeah, but red is the color of passion, isn’t it?”

Tommy shrugged. “But passion is generally associated with more than love. Someone can passionately hate somebody, or passionately wanna get laid even, which is my real idea of what Valentine’s Day is all about.” He snickered. “You spend money on useless shit to make somebody feel important and generally, it gets you laid,” he said. He shrugged. “If I want to tell somebody I love them, and show them how much, even if yeah, sex is nice, I don’t have to buy my way into their pants to let them know how important they are to me,” he said simply.

Adam smiled. “Somebody’s never been wooed and treated right on Valentine’s Day,” he teased, and Tommy groaned.

“’Wooed’? Really?!” he asked, giggling when Adam made a face. “And I’m generally the dude in the occasion, what with me having only been in relationships with women,” he said pointedly.

Adam chuckled. “You’re ridiculous, baby,” he said, then frowned when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and groaned as he examined the screen. “Shit, I’ve gotta go.”

Tommy smiled. “You’ve got tons of stuff to do today, don’t you?” he asked, and Adam nodded, making a face. “I think me and Monte are going to this thing we saw advertised. Like, open mic night, sorta,” he said, smiling. “But otherwise I’ll be sitting here all day, spamming twitter and then probably texting you inappropriate things in hopes you get them in really awkward times,” he stated, earning a huff.

“Whatever,” Adam said. He headed to grab his jacket and then turned back. “If I get done early enough, you wanna do something tonight?” he asked, and Tommy looked up.

“Yeah, whatever you want. The open mic thing won’t be too late or anything,” he said.

Adam smiled and nodded. “Alright, see you later,” he said before heading out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy laughed, smiling shyly at the camera in front of him and Monte. He waved, giggling slightly before going back to playing. He was halfway through his drink when his phone buzzed. He frowned as he dug it out and looked at the text.

_Glitterbaby, can you get to the hotel and make yourself pretty really fast? I wanna take you somewhere._

Tommy smiled, texting back a quick _Okay_ before heading to find Monte. He ran over and handed Monte his guitar. “Hey, I’m going back to the hotel,” he said, and Monte frowned.

“Already?” he asked in confusion, taking his guitar. “Why are you giving me this?” he asked.

Tommy cringed. “I don’t have time to put it back in the case and I’m not running down the street with it out of the case. Seriously, I’ve got to go,” he said, then turned and cut through the crowd.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was out of the shower, had his hair dry, had gotten dressed, and was nearly done with his makeup by the time his phone buzzed again.

_Meet me downstairs. I’ve got a car waiting outside._

Tommy smiled, shaking his head as he grabbed his jacket, wondering what the hell Adam had planned for them.

When he got downstairs and out the front doors, he raised an eyebrow as he saw a man waiting beside a town car. He slowly approached and the man opened the door. “Good evening, sir,” he said, and Tommy smiled and nodded at him before sliding into the car. 

Adam was smiling as he got in. “Sorry, I would’ve waited out there but I didn’t want to be swarmed,” he said, and Tommy laughed as the driver shut the door.

“It’s okay,” he said, then raised an eyebrow at Adam. “What’s with all this?” he asked, waving a hand.

Adam smirked. “You’ll see,” he said, and Tommy shrugged and nodded.

“Alright, but I better start seeing pretty soon, dude. I’m a curious fucker,” he said pointedly. Adam just chuckled and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy frowned when Adam lead him up the final stairs to the roof of the building they were in. “Adam, really, where are we and why are we up here?” he asked, only to stop when Adam opened the door. Adam tugged his hand, and Tommy followed, looking around in awe. “Wow,” he said softly.

Adam smiled and led him further out onto the roof. They were on a rooftop terrace garden on a building with a beautiful view of the skyline. The lights on the roof were low enough around their feet that it didn’t distract from the twinkling lights of the city. Tommy was slightly mesmerized as Adam led him around the corner, only to stop and feel his stomach flutter when he saw a table set up with candles and _yellow_ flowers. “Tommy?” Adam said softly, catching his attention.

Tommy smiled bashfully. “Adam, you loser,” he said fondly, squeezing his hand. “Seriously, you are so cheesy,” he said, giggling shyly as he let himself be led over to the table.

When they sat down, Tommy twisted his sleeves in his lap, looking out at the lights of the city before looking at Adam, who was across from him. “This is pretty awesome,” he admitted, and Adam smiled. “But you really didn’t have to go through this trouble just for me, Adam,” he said. “You’re really busy already, you should’ve got a chance to relax tonight.”

Adam shook his head. “I’m hanging out with you, what else would I have done to relax?” he asked, and Tommy shrugged, as it was pretty much true. “Besides,” he smirked. “I’ve always wanted to do something like this,” he admitted. “Something spontaneous and overwhelmingly cheesy.”

Tommy grinned. “You have definitely succeeded, Adam. The only thing cheesier would be a string quartet and asking me to marry you,” he said, chuckling.

Adam made a mock ‘oh darn’ gestured. “I knew I forgot something!” he cried, then smiled when Tommy giggled at him. “To be totally honest, if I were to ever propose to somebody, as much of a romantic as I am, it would never be cheesy,” he said, smiling.

Tommy grinned. “I can’t imagine being married,” he said, cringing. “I mean, I could sorta, if I was really sure I wanted to be with somebody forever, but like… so many marriages fail now, you know? I don’t see where it’s logical to make it legally binding when the relationship will probably fail anyhow.”

Adam smiled. “See, that’s the difference between us, Tommy. I like to go into things assuming things will work out in the end. I mean, if you are waiting for the pin to drop from the very beginning, of course it’s doomed, you know?” He smiled when the same man who had been their driver walked out from around the corner to the access door to bring them plates of food.

Tommy waited until the guy was gone, before he laughed into his hands. “Really? Tacos?” he asked, grinning.

Adam smirked. “You would give your left arm for tacos, don’t even pretend you aren’t totally happy,” he said.

Tommy shook his head, but sighed. “Okay, this is really pretty awesome,” he admitted. “And what you were saying, I guess in a way it is dooming things, but it’s also like a survival technique, you know?” he said, waving a hand. “You’re able to prepare yourself so that when it happens, you don’t hurt so much.”

Adam shook his head. “Love is gonna hurt sometimes, but true love never hurts too much to be worth it,” he said. “Even when it’s over, you don’t really regret ever having it, no matter how much you hurt for it.”

Tommy smiled. “I’ve never really been in love though,” he said pointedly. “It’s never been worth it.”

“I was honestly, really in love with Brad,” Adam said simply. “And even though it didn’t work out, and even though we’re better as friends now than we ever were together, I still can’t ever regret what we had,” he said softly, shrugging somewhat. “I can’t explain to you how it felt to be with somebody and know the whole time that everything was so… _real_. No matter how bad things hurt sometimes, there are no words to explain what it’s like to be in love with somebody and to be so happy that everything’s a little better just because you know that person is there.”

Tommy smiled sadly. “I’m not even sure I believe in true love, Adam. I mean, obviously I’m not saying you’re full of shit, but I don’t see it that way. My parents have been married a long fucking time, and they really do love each other, but as far as I see it, ‘love’ is so short-lived, and then people just get comfortable. And yeah, they love each other, but I’m pretty damn sure that it’s none of this bullshit you hear about being obscenely happy just because someone else is there with you,” he said, simply. “I mean, sometimes I really do love Delmy, but I know I won’t ever get into a serious relationship with her again,” he said softly. 

Adam hummed. “You guys still talking about seeing each other again?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I guess. I can’t really decide either way. I know it won’t work between us, and I know that just tying myself down to something that doesn’t work is like trying to abandon ship in a lifeboat with holes in it, sorta, you know?”

Adam chuckled. “Odd simile, but I see your point,” he said. He sighed. “I want to be in love again a lot of the time, but I know that this isn’t the time of my life to try to get into a serious relationship. I mean, with all the exposure, and being busy so fucking much…” he shook his head. “It would fail. The temptations to cheat would be there and even though I never would do that, how could a guy trust me on that when flirting is half my personality?” he asked. “And without trust, you can’t have a relationship. It just won’t work.”

Tommy chuckled. “Plus in a real relationship you’d have to explain me and you and I’d be permanently on your boyfriends ‘do not trust’ radar,” he said, chuckling. “I can only _imagine_ what some girl would think about dating me when she saw me and you holding hands and shit all the time,” he said, laughing.

Adam tipped his head. “There, you go. Trust.” He smiled. “I don’t know, if I really did meet somebody and fell in love, I’m not sure I could tell myself ‘this is a bad point in your life to try this’ because I want it so bad,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled. “I’m happier right now than I ever have been,” he said with a smile. “Like, this point in my life is the highest point I’ve ever had, and I’m not shitting you on that,” he said.

Adam grinned. “Of course it is for me too, but it’s not the point to try and put myself out there. And besides, I am pretty insanely happy now,” he said with a smile. “I’m surrounded by the best people in the world, I’m living my _dream_ , and no matter how tough it gets, I’ve never really thought I’d be here, you know?”

Tommy nodded. “Before this, I was sure I’d passed the turning point and it was all downhill from there. Then I met you,” he said, smiling.

Adam smiled. “There’s still so much I wish I could make better for you,” he admitted. “I know you don’t like handouts, so I don’t bother, but I want so much more for you,” he said softly. 

Tommy shook his head, smiling. “You’ve given me a _life_ again, Adam. I don’t care that I’m still sleeping on a couch back home, because you’re helping me live my dream, okay?” he said, reaching over to grab his hand. “You have given me more than I could’ve ever wanted. I see why all your friends love you so much, Adam, because you have the _biggest_ heart,” Tommy shook his head, somewhat speechless. “Just… oh my God, you have so much _good_ in you, and it makes it seem like the world is actually a good place for once, because you’re so talented and charismatic, but you don’t use it for… evil or some shit like that!” he said, waving a hand. “You love with all of yourself, and you put faith into everything and everybody, and you lay everything out for the world and just take every ounce of shit that gets thrown back in stride and just…” Tommy flailed shortly, grasping for the words he needed before giving up. “I don’t know. There aren’t words for how amazing you are, Adam. And just having you as my friend makes my whole life better,” he said simply.

Adam was bright red, but beaming. “I could say so much similar about you, baby.” He shrugged. “I’m not that amazing, Tommy. I’m just me. It’s just who I am.”

Tommy shook his head. “You are amazing, Adam. You’re the most amazing person I can think of,” he said simply.

Adam just ducked his head, blushing. “Thanks,” he said softly, squeezing Tommy’s fingers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy and Adam got back to the hotel, it was late. Adam’s room was first on the hall and Tommy smiled up at him as they stopped. “Thanks for tonight. It was really amazing,” Tommy said, not caring how cheesy he sounded.

Adam chuckled. “Everybody needs to be treated like they’re special on Valentine’s Day at least once,” he said, then hugged Tommy. “Goodnight, baby,” he said, and Tommy smiled against his shirt.

“Night, Adam,” he said as he pulled away and turned to head to his own room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy looked up and smiled fondly when Adam walked into the rehearsal space. “Hey, how was your week?” he asked brightly.

Adam smiled. “Good, but I’m already tired,” he said, pouting as he walked over and curled his arms around Tommy. “Brad kept me up all night,” he whined.

Tommy smirked. “Kinky.”

Adam just glared. “Oh fuck you, he was annoying all night!” He shoved Tommy off. “I haven’t got laid since Mexico,” he said, yawning.

Tommy blushed, ducking his head. He saw Adam cringe as well, earning strange looks from Monte and Longineu. Monte hummed. “Methinks there’s a story to be told about Mexico,” he said in a teasing voice, and Adam shook his head firmly.

“There really isn’t, Monte. Everybody that knows what happened in Mexico, knows it’s gonna _stay_ in Mexico.”

Tommy nodded. “And by that he means went spent the whole trip in a cracked out haze fucking our way through the Mexican countryside-“

“Fuck you, Tommy!” Adam cried, laughing. “Oh my God, imagine if we _had_!” he cried, doubling over as he laughed. “Imagine if it got out ‘Adam Lambert and friends go on drug-fueled orgy-craze in Cabo!’ oh God,” he giggled, clutching his middle.

Longineu snorted. “My question about this whole thing is one thing… how did you manage to get laid when you and Tommy were sharing a bed?” he asked suspiciously.

Monte hummed. “Good point. Was there some freaky public sex going on, or were you like… having orgies?” he teased.

Tommy smirked. “I told you, I cemented my bisexuality as real, not just hypothetical, so let’s just say at SOME points, obviously, we weren’t both in the same room,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Longineu made a face. “Wait, really? Ew,” he said, and Tommy managed to look offended. “No, nothing to do with your damn sexual identity crisis aversion, more like imagining that one of you had to come back and sleep in the same bed the other was getting laid in earlier,” he said, and Monte made a face.

“Wow, ew, that is a bad thought,” he said.

Tommy just grinned. “You can think about that however you want,” he said, winking. “Alright Babyboy,” he said, walking over. “As soon as Cam’s here we’ll hurry up so you can go home and get some rest,” he said.

Adam smiled, playing with Tommy’s bangs. “Alright, baby. Thank you for being so concerned,” He teased but leaned down to press a kiss to Tommy’s cheek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam flopped down on the couch, groaning as everybody else packed up. “I’m just sleeping here, goodnight,” he said curling on his side.

Tommy finished meticulously casing up his basses and then ran and flopped on top of him. “So, Neil texted me about this girl he fucked-“

“WHOA!” Adam cried, sitting up so fast he tossed Tommy off. “No! No way! Ew, gross,” he cried, covering his ears.

Monte laughed. “What, straight sex that traumatic?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “No, girls are beautiful, and women have every right to have sex with men too,” he said simply. “But little brothers DO NOT have sex!” he cried indignantly. “They don’t even have dicks, dude. Seriously. Baby brothers are like Ken Dolls, man. So in my head, he physically cannot have sex!”

Tommy smirked. “Can I fuck him and find out?” he asked, and Adam glared. “I’m kidding! Ew, Neil’s gross and broke my leg and is the uglier you,” he said, and Adam gaped.

“Ugli _er_?!?!” he cried indignantly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Come off it, Adam,” he said, then smiled. “You know I think you’re beautiful,” he said, and Adam huffed. “No, okay, fine, Neil is the ugly version of you,” he said simply. “You’re more beautiful than I’ll ever be,” he appeased, and Adam sighed.

“You suck.”

Tommy smirked. “You know it, baby,” he said lecherously, earning laughs from Longineu and Monte as they finished packing up their gear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam hummed, looking over at Tommy, who was sprawled out on his couch. “What the hell is this?” he asked, turning his laptop Tommy’s way.

Tommy hummed. “What?” he asked.

Adam showed him the screen. “You haven’t told me you had a girl!” he said, pouting. “Why didn’t you tell? I’d let you tell me all about her,” he said. “Straight boys do that, right? Talk about girls they like?”

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah they do, and we’re not dating,” he said, looking at the picture. He made a face. “That’s just Delmy. I can’t believe she posted that shit publically,” he said. “We’re not _together_ , no matter what she claims,” he said. “And the reason I haven’t mentioned her is because we’re still just… messing around,” he said, shrugging.

Adam hummed. “Why? I mean, you commented it to say you love her, Tommy. Do you?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “Sometimes? It’s just not easy that way. I know she’s a liar, I know she’s a cheater, and I know she only wants me now because I’ve got another gig rather than a dead end job,” he said simply. “Does it change that I have at least some feelings for her? No. But it does change that I’m not going to get into a relationship with a social climber,” he said simply.

Adam sighed. “Why are girls mean?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled. “No really, people call us gays bitchy, but girls can be so mean,” he said absently. “I should fix you up with one of my friends! I know this girl named Emily, right-“

Tommy groaned. “No, Adam, I’m not letting you set me up with your friends, really.” He looked at him. “If all of your friends are _anything_ to go by, she’s insane and probably will put me in a dress,” he said pointedly.

Adam smiled brightly. “I wanna put you in a proper dress, not a fluffy skirt and a bustier. You’re so pretty and tiny I bet you’d look so cute,” he said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Just gimme one of your shirts and tie a belt around my waist and there you go! Me in a dress,” he said, grinning.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m not _that_ much bigger,” he said, huffing.

Tommy chuckled. “Eh, don’t pretend you wouldn’t think it was sexy,” he teased.

Adam hummed. “A boy’s pretty little bare legs hanging out from under one of my shirts is sexy,” he said, smiling vacantly. 

Tommy just snorted. “Dirty old man,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy tweeted a photo of himself and only moments later, after a few amusing replies, he got a text from Adam. 

_Wow you’re gorgeous, baby! Chantala did a good job. You’re so pretty._

Tommy smiled, biting his lip. He texted back, grinning.

_I’m going out to a club with Monte and Cheeks. Delmy might be coming but even if she isn’t, I can probably get laid with my pretty._

Tommy was on his way out, shrugging on his jacket and starting down the stairs, when his phone buzzed again.

_Wait, you’re going out with Brad? Why? It’s just weird you’re going out with a guy you only met through me when I’m not there._

Tommy frowned as he climbed into Monte’s car. “Wow, that’s weird,” he said, looking up. “Hi.”

Monte raised an eyebrow. “What’s weird?” he asked. “Also, damn, you look like a girl,” he teased, and Tommy waved a finger at him.

“Adam seems kinda not exactly okay with the fact I’m hanging out with Cheeks while Adam isn’t around,” he said. “Like, he didn’t say anything bad, but he says it’s weird that I’m going out with someone I only met through him without him there.”

Monte shrugged. “Wonder why? He knows you guys are friends, especially after his party.”

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know. He’ll have to just think it’s weird, though. Brad’s always a good time,” he said, chuckling.

Monte nodded. “That’s for sure.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Why are you going out with Monte and Tommy? When did you start hanging out with them?_

“Hey Cheeks!” Tommy cried, walking up to the table.

Brad stood up and gave him a hug. “Hey Tommy,” he said, then raised an eyebrow. “Why is Adam sending me nagging texts?” he asked curiously.

Tommy frowned. “You too? He sent me texts like that to me when I mentioned we were going out with you,” he said.

Monte sat down with a chuckle. “Why the hell did I just get a text from Adam saying to watch you two?” he asked.

Tommy laughed. “He must be worried I’m going to do something stupid cause Cheeks put me up to it,” he said.

Brad smirked. “Oh well, he does know us well,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

“I can imagine how he wouldn’t want us to do something bad. I mean, your ex and your bassist getting arrested for like… streaking or something… wouldn’t look good on a person,” he said, chuckling.

Monte groaned. “That would be fucked up,” he said, chuckling. Monte smirked. “We should all TELL him we did something, but not do it,” he suggested.

Tommy suddenly looked at Brad and beamed. “Let’s take photos of us where we look falling down drunk and Monte can text him that we’re totally making assholes of ourselves!” he said.

Brad grinned. “AND of us dancing together all filthy!” he said, and Tommy nodded, beaming.

“Monte, you in?” he asked.

Monte nodded. “Adam will hate us, but it’ll be fun,” he said, grinning. “I’m down. Wanna actually get falling down drunk or just act it?” he asked.

Tommy cringed. “Let’s fake it but then get plenty to drink before I have to go let Cheeks use me as a stripper pole,” he said, and Brad rolled his eyes.

“Ass,” he said, but toasted him as they held up their drinks and then started practicing their ‘drunken beyond belief’ faces.

After a few more drinks, they weren’t drunk beyond belief, but they were all three a good bit tipsy. Brad had dragged Tommy out to the dance floor and Monte was taking photos of them dancing all over each other.

Brad grinned at Tommy, who was laughing as Brad grabbed his ass. “You’re so flat-assed, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy smirked.

“Eh, my face is where it’s at, not my body. I’m too skinny and shit,” he said, leaning in to look closer. “Although to be narcissistic, you and I look a lot alike so you know what I mean about having a pretty face,” he said, winking.

Brad grinned. “I like your lips better, they’re fuller and poutier than mine,” he said, and Tommy smirked.

“I said we looked alike, not that you were nearly as pretty as me,” he said, grinning impishly.

Brad chuckled. “Bitch,” he said, then spun around, pressing back against Tommy’s front. “Still got the better ass,” he said teasingly as he pressed back.

Tommy grabbed his hips, smirking. “Tease,” he whispered as he leaned forward and snapped at Brad’s ear.

Brad chuckled. “I’m no tease, I’m just not drunk enough,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “You aren’t? I think you’ve had enough, dude,” he said, chuckling.

Brad grinned. “You’re the one that’s had all those coke and rums,” he said, smirking. “I bet you’d make out with me if I tried,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy shrugged. “Monte might freak out, which would be worth seeing,” he said, he stopped dancing suddenly as the idea crossed his mind. “Whoa, yes!” he said, then tugged Brad around. “Let’s get where Monte can see us and then make out!” he said excitedly, grabbing his hand.

Brad beamed. “Sounds good,” he said, and they walked around until they could see Monte. Monte was still sitting drinking, fucking around with his phone, it appeared. “Alright, right here, come on.” He grabbed Tommy’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Tommy whimpered. “Watch the hair,” he whispered against his lips before sliding his arms around Brad’s waist. 

Brad tugged absently, smirking when Tommy whined softly. “Somebody likes that,” he said, grinning. “Is Monte looking?” he asked, and Tommy peeked out, smiling when he saw Monte gaping.

“Yep,” he said, chuckling happily. 

Brad grinned. “Sweet,” he said, licking obscenely into Tommy’s mouth. He tugged his hair back, exposing Tommy’s throat.

“Oh fuck, seriously!” Tommy hissed, only to feel his eyes flutter shut as Brad sucked on his throat. “Shit, fuck, damn,” he muttered, moaning softly.

Brad paused. “Wow, was it the hair or the throat?” he asked in a husky voice, teasingly nudging his thigh into the semi Tommy was sporting.

Tommy moaned. “Hair mostly, but both,” he panted, whimpering as Brad experimentally tugged again. “Oh God, don’t, seriously, I won’t be able to stop,” he panted.

Brad grinned deviously, pulling him into another kiss. “Let’s not then,” he said, rocking his hips forward teasingly. He groaned obscenely as Tommy kissed him harder.

Tommy whined, but nodded. “Come on,” he gasped out, tugging at his elbows. “Monte’s got enough of a show,” he said, and Brad smirked, following Tommy as they disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy chuckled as he and Brad got at each other’s pants. “Never ever ever can we tell Monte about this,” he said, and Brad nodded, laughing as he slipped and his head thunked against the window.

“Ow, that hurt,” he said, and Tommy giggled drunkenly, leaning over to kiss him as he straddled him.

“I think the windows are actually fogging up,” Tommy whispered, pinning Brad down against the seat.

Brad smirked. “Sexy,” he said, then stuck his hand down Tommy’s pants, effectively shutting him up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy and Brad stumbled back to the table, Monte was looking at them both critically, clearly noticing their ruffled appearances. “Guys, you really don’t need more,” he said, watching them grab the glasses that had come for them since they had left to dance after ordering.

Tommy chuckled. “Why?” he asked, downing his drink. “God, I’m fucked,” he said, sighing.

Brad smirked. “No, that would be me,” he said, winking flirtatiously.

Monte’s eyes flickered to Tommy. “You are so screwed, Ratliff,” he said in a serious voice. “You’re drunk now but when you sober up, you’ll think about what I’m pretty sure just happened and realize why you’re seriously, seriously fucked,” he said pointedly.

Tommy just giggled. “Why would I?” he asked, then leaned over and kissed Brad sloppily right there in front of Monte.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy groaned, rolling over only to fall off the couch with a thud. He sat up and frowned when he saw, not his own couch, but Monte’s. “Wha?” he asked, only to stop and clutch at his stomach. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, then crawled as fast as he could to the hall bathroom.

Once Tommy had finished puking up his guts, he managed to wash his face and use about half the mouthwash in the cabinet before stumbling out, only to see Lisa walking past with Ariel following her. “Morning,” he grumbled, and Lisa glared at him.

“You, Tommy Ratliff, are in a lot of trouble,” she said softly and urgently.

Tommy whined. “What for?” he asked, suddenly wondering what all he _had_ gotten up to the night before. The pieces were slowly coming back, but it wasn’t as fast as he wanted, seeing as Lisa was looking around with a worried look on her face.

“Ariel, go get daddy and tell him Tommy’s awake,” Lisa said, and Ariel nodded, turning to walk away. Tommy smiled after her, only to cringe when the facial movements made his head hurt even worse. “Monte was texting Adam pictures of you and Brad being silly and dancing and accidently sent one after you fucking started making out!” she hissed. “And when he called Monte wanting to know what the hell you two thought you were doing, he mentioned he’d lost track of you guys and now Adam is freaking out, worrying when the gossip blogs are going to be slammed full of something as suspicious as his bassist and his ex making out!” she said, glaring.

Tommy suddenly stopped and felt his jaw drop. “Oh my God,” he breathed out, only to slump against the wall and put his hands in his hair. “Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck,” he hissed in a steady stream. “Oh shit, oh my God I did something really bad, Lisa, really, really bad,” he said, starting to panic. When he felt bile rising, he knew it wasn’t necessarily due to the hangover alone. “Fuck I’m so stupid,” he choked out before rushing back into the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy sat on the bench at the bus stop, not really preferring to walk all the way home, and dialed up Brad’s number.

As soon as he answered, he knew Brad was having the same freak out he was. “Tommy, we fucked up.”

Tommy sighed. “Yeah, we really did,” he said softly. “Look… I’m really sorry.”

“No, I am. I’m the one that took it further. Oh God, what the hell are we going to do?” he asked.

Tommy sighed. “We have to tell Adam. Lisa and Monte say he’s pissed off because Monte accidentally sent him one of us kissing and he’s worried the gossip blogs will be overflowing today.”

“And it’s much worse than just that,” Brad said. “God, he’s going to be so upset.”

Tommy groaned. “I nearly slept with Drake and now this… why the hell does Adam put up with me?” he asked dejectedly.

“Well, if it makes it any better, he’ll be more pissed at me. Adam made it clear from like… the very first week to all of his friends that you’re off limits. He will _not_ be happy I ignored that.”

Tommy groaned. “So do you think we should tell him together, or should I just go over and tell him?” he asked.

Brad sighed. “You do it. I can’t handle the disappointed look he will give me. It took me so long to earn his trust after breaking his heart two years ago… this will probably make it really hard for him to trust me again.”

“Sorry,” Tommy said softly.

“Just as much my fault as yours, Tommy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy bit his nails as he waited for Adam to show up. They were having rehearsal while Adam was out having some wardrobe done for the show they were doing in four days. Everybody else couldn’t understand why Tommy was freaking out in a corner rather than joking along. 

Everybody but Monte, who was eyeing him with so much disappointment Tommy felt like crying.

When Adam finally walked in, Tommy jumped up and walked over to where he was laying down some bags. “Adam, can we talk?” he asked softly.

Adam shot him a look, but sighed. “We need to, but it has to be fast,” he said softly.

Tommy swallowed thickly, but nodded. “Um, it won’t be long,” he said weakly. Adam nodded, following Tommy out into the hall.

They found an empty room and Tommy turned to Adam, who was eyeing him with crossed arms. “So… you talked to Monte,” he said, and Adam sighed.

“You and Brad are going to get me so much shit,” he said, clearly having waited to say that. “If someone other than Monte got photos of you two making out and dancing like that, I’m going to get shit because what’s more suspicious than that?!?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

Tommy bit his lip, looking down. “Adam… I-“ He felt a lump in his throat. “It’s more than that,” he said, looking up with wide, guilty eyes.

Adam frowned. “How more?” he asked, clearly confused.

Tommy bit his nails again, not caring that his fingers were starting to bleed. “We- um-“ He took a shaky breath. “We did something we really, really shouldn’t have,” he admitted. “Monte knows, I’m sure.”

Adam frowned. “What are you talking about?” he asked warily.

Tommy took a deep breath. “Adam… we were really drunk-“

“That’s never a good start,” Adam said apprehensively.

Tommy shook his head, then looked away. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, Adam. I’m really sorry, I’m a horrible friend, and if you hate me I won’t blame you,” he said, voice trembling with guilt.

“Tommy… what did you do?” Adam asked in concern.

Tommy sniffed. “Brad and I… um…” he sighed. “We had sex,” he said simply. Adam said nothing and Tommy couldn’t bring himself to even look up. “In Monte’s car,” he added softly.

After a few moments of silence, Tommy glanced up through his bangs, only to see Adam staring at him with a look of what could only be described as _hurt_. “Adam-“

Adam shook his head, closing his eyes. “You _what_?!” he cried suddenly. “You and Brad _what_?!?” he cried, opening his eyes to look directly at Tommy, who physically flinched at the betrayed look in his eyes. “Tommy… I… how could you _do_ that?!?” he cried. “Oh my God, are you _trying_ to make me feel even more like shit?! Is it fucking necessary that you sleep with my exes? Really?!”

“Adam, I’m sorry-“

Adam kicked a chair, knocking it over. “I know I have no right to be pissed because two of my friends have sex, but it isn’t just two of my friends! It’s _you_ two!” he cried.

“I know,” Tommy choked out. “I know that it’s so horrible, I’m sure he does too-“ Tommy sniffled. “I know that exes are off limits, and I know _I’m_ off limits, and I’m so sorry, I swear, I never meant to hurt you-“

Adam just glared. “Wow, really? You’re going there?” he asked, then deflated. He looked up with a hurt look. “Why does everything have to be so hard?” he asked weakly. “Even if it was two years ago, and even if it’s something I’ve been over for nearly that long, Brad is the only guy I’ve ever loved. The fact you, one of the few people who understands me, would sleep with that guy out of all the guys in the world-“ he shook his head. “It hurts.”

Tommy nodded solemnly. “I know,” he whispered wetly. “Adam, I promise, I _know_ -“

“NO, YOU DON’T!” Adam cried. “Fuck, Tommy! I don’t have the right to be pissed but I can’t help it! I’m equal parts hurt and angry and still angry at _myself_! Neither of you owe me any sort of loyalty at all-“

“Adam, it’s not like that,” Tommy said. “We didn’t do it on purpose! And no, we both owe you so much- hell I owe you more than anything else-“

“Then why would you do this?!” Adam cried, looking at Tommy with more pain in his blue eyes than Tommy could remember seeing. “I’m not just pissed at you either, I’m really pissed off because Brad knows you’re off limits, damn it!”

Tommy sighed. “I know,” he said simply.

Adam groaned. “Neither of you are mine. Neither of you,” he allowed. “If you had slept with almost anybody else in the _world_ than each other it wouldn’t matter-“

Tommy nodded. “I know that too.”

“No, Tommy,” he said helplessly. “You really don’t. I- In my head even though it was over two years ago, my friends aren’t allowed to be with Brad because at one time he _was_ mine. And even if it meant nothing and you never were mine, none of my friends are allowed to be with you either,” he said weakly.

Tommy shook his head. “It didn’t mean nothing, Adam. It meant a lot! It meant so much more than anything ever really _has_ for me, just not what it should have.”

Adam sniffled. “Then why is it so hard for you to understand why I’m upset?” he asked.

“I _do_ , Adam!” Tommy cried desperately. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m _sorry_! I know that doesn’t cut it, but it’s the best I can do, okay? I can’t undo what was done, baby-“

Adam flinched. “Please,” he whispered, looking up with shining, hurt filled eyes. “Please don’t call me that right now,” he said, then shook his head. “I can’t do this Tommy. I can’t handle all this,” he said, then turned to leave.

“Adam, please, I’m _sorry_!” Tommy cried, rushing after him. “A million times, I’m sorry! Fuck, I’ll do anything, just please don’t hate me-“ he cried, grabbing his wrist. “I know it isn’t that easy, I know sorry isn’t good enough, but please, please don’t hate me,” he nearly begged. “Just… let me know that eventually this will get better, please,” he choked out, shocking himself when a tear finally broke free from his eye.

Adam just sniffled. “Of course it will, Tommy. You know I can’t hate you,” he said with a heavy sigh. “But right now… I really wish I could.”

Tommy just watched him disappear and then turned, walking wordlessly back to rehearsals, knowing they would be playing without Adam that afternoon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy showed up for the final rehearsal late, everybody looked up when he walked in. “Sorry,” he said, blushing slightly as he forced a smile.

Monte nodded. “I like the hair,” he said, nodding at the fully blonde hair. Tommy smiled gratefully.

Adam bit his lip. “You look really pretty,” he said with a small smile. Tommy gave him a tiny, hopeful smile.

“Thank you,” he said, and he could tell everybody was watching them curiously. Only Monte knew why, but everybody knew they had fought. He walked over and knelt down, opening his bass case beside his amp. He heard a sigh and listened to footsteps approaching. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the painted toenails of bare feet beside him.

“Tommy?” Adam said and Tommy looked up. Adam bit his lip. “Can I speak to you for a second?” he asked, then walked out without waiting for Tommy to say anything. Tommy stood up and ducked his head as he followed him out into the hall. He sighed and bit his lip when he walked over to Adam, who was looking oddly meek as he looked down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

“Adam?” he asked softly.

Adam looked up and sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Tommy shook his head. “I am,” he said, and Adam held out his hand. Tommy took it, lacing their fingers together with a smile. “Really, you have nothing to be sorry for, Adam,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “I have no right to be upset. You two are your own people and I shouldn’t care who you sleep with.”

Tommy shook his head. “You do, and I promise, I’m sorry. I’m one of your best friends and even if he isn’t your boyfriend, he’s still your ex. Everybody knows exes are off limits to friends. If anything it’s more my fault. I’m not sure how you feel about friends being off limits to exes, so I’m probably the one that’s really to blame here.”

Adam sighed, tugging Tommy in until he was able to curl his arms around Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy let out a sigh of relief as he tightened his arms around Adam’s middle, burying himself in Adam’s embrace. “I was just as pissed at Brad, trust me. We fought yesterday,” he said softly. “But in the end he was right in saying that even if I’m pissed, I can’t take it out on you guys.”

Tommy shrugged. “For what it’s worth, I’d be pretty pissed off if you were to suddenly sleep with my ex,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“I’d be more concerned why my gay friend is having sex with a girl, if I were you in that case,” he said, and Tommy smiled, lifting his chin to look up at Adam. “I guess even if I had the right to be angry, it’s still my job to forgive you.”

Tommy smiled a tiny smile. “I think you forgive too easy,” he said simply. “Not that I’m complaining!” he added quickly. “It’s just… we fought two days ago and we’re already making up. That’s new for me,” he said, and Adam shrugged.

“I forgive easily when it’s deserved,” he said simply. He smiled. “You really are pretty blonde. I like it.” He reached up with one hand to play with Tommy’s bangs as he held him with the other, still.

Tommy smiled brightly. “I like it too,” he said, and Adam smiled, tucking his bangs behind his ear before they fell down again. Tommy just grinned, and Adam chuckled.

“How the fuck am I supposed to stay angry at someone so pretty?” he asked, earning a small blush.

“So I’m off the hook then?” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned down, kissing Tommy’s lips sweetly.

Tommy hummed and then smiled when he looked up at Adam after the kiss broke. “I’m really sorry,” he said again.

Adam shrugged. “I love you, baby. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me,” he said, pulling him into a tight hug. “I trust you more than most anybody in my life, TommyJoe.”

Tommy smiled and sighed, cuddling into Adam’s hold. “I love you, too, Adam.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam grinned, showing off his feathers to Tommy, who beamed. “We’re gonna have fun tonight, baby,” he said, running to flop onto the bed beside Tommy, who grinned.

“Don’t you know it! Our first actual ‘just you’ _show_ , with a like… whole set and stuff,” he said, beaming. “You’re going to have them eating out of your hands,” he said, winking flirtatiously.

Adam giggled. “I’m so excited. I hope I don’t like… fuck up royally,” he said, pressing his face into the covers as he let out a scream.

Tommy shoved him. “Don’t scream, you’ll be hoarse,” he said, then kissed his shoulder. “I love the outfits,” he said, smiling.

Adam groaned. “Why am I so nervous?” he asked. “I’ve done this a million times.”

Tommy shrugged. “It’s not quite the same this time. This is all you, Babyboy! All your show,” he said, smiling happily. “I’m seriously proud of you.”

Adam smiled gratefully. “It’s not just my show. My name may be the one on the signs, but this is all of our show.”

Tommy chuckled. “I’m ‘random blonde boy’, Adam. This is you, dude,” he said sweetly. “I mean, you’re not alone, we’re all with you, but you are the one who gets credited for this. Not us. We just get another name on our résumés.” 

Adam smiled. “Trust me, you might could benefit from my name on your résumé, but nobody else will. You guys are what I’m building on. I’m just the topper to a cake of awesome,” he said, and Tommy snickered.

“That is true. Somehow ‘Adam Lambert’ probably is less impressive than ‘Madonna’ on Monte’s résumé,” he said, and Adam chuckled. “And I love the visualization of you as the topper to a cake,” he said, grinning impishly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Shut up, whore,” he said, shoving Tommy playfully. “Promise we’re good for this?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

“We’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be awesome.”

Adam sighed. “What would I do without you, Tommy? If you weren’t the one we picked, where the hell would I be now? You’ve saved my sanity _so_ many times.”

Tommy just kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I know. I’m awesome,” he said, and Adam groaned, shoving him into the covers with an eye roll.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was doing Tommy’s eyes to match his when there was a knock at the door. “You stay still,” he said, glaring playfully as he stood up off the bed and went to open the door. “Oh… um, hi?” he said, and Tommy leaned back to look.

“Delmy!” Tommy said, overbalancing and falling off the bed.

Adam gasped. “Shit, are you okay?” he asked, rushing back over.

Tommy bounced up, blinking. “Um, hey, I thought you changed your mind about coming?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“As much as we’ve been through, I figured the least I could do is come support you for your first real concert with a new band,” she said, walking over. Tommy just stared, still surprised. “Wow, you really didn’t expect me,” she said, giggling as she leaned in to kiss him, hands going to his waist.

Tommy kissed her, but pulled back, hands on her arms. “Um, sorry, I’m getting ready now. If you want to hang around-“

“Oh, that’d be great!” she interjected, and the ‘backstage in the auditorium’ died off his lips.

Tommy glanced up and saw Adam scrutinizing Delmy from his spot back on the bed. “Oh, um, Adam, this is Delmy,” he said, giving Adam an apologetic look from behind her. “I’ve mentioned her,” he added.

Adam fixed a smile. “Hi, great to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand as she leaned over.

“Hey, Tommy talks about you all the time,” Delmy said, smiling. “So, what’s going on?” she asked, flopping into the chair at the desk.

Tommy bit his lip, then climbed back on the bed. “Adam wanted to do my makeup tonight so I figured he could do it before we go start getting ready and he gets roped into his own makeup chair,” he answered, facing Adam again. “Sorry,” he mouthed, his back to Delmy.

Adam smiled and shrugged almost imperceptivity. “So, it’s sweet you came to support Tommy,” Adam said, reaching up to cup Tommy’s cheek in his and as he started on the eye shadow again.

“Yeah, we’ve got our rough spots but we’ve been though a lot together,” she said, and Tommy made a face, as she couldn’t see. Adam bit his lip, fighting laughter. “Besides, since Dave and I have started seeing each other, I’ve really missed you, Tommy,” she said.

Tommy gaped, turning out of Adam’s hold. “ _Dave_?!” he asked, and she nodded. “MY Dave?!” he asked again, and she nodded again.

“Yeah, we’re not exclusive or anything, but it’s fun,” she said simply. “Makes me miss you though, you were at least sober some of the time,” she said, shrugging.

Tommy just closed his mouth and turned back, jaw clenched. Adam took his face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb soothingly. “Dave’s not in my ‘best of’ list at the moment, Delmy,” he said sharply.

“Really? He didn’t say you guys were fighting-“

“He hasn’t been right with me since we fought,” Tommy interjected. “He’s seriously pulling some bad friend moves, dude. One after another.”

She shrugged. “Eh, he’s a good fuck,” she said, and Tommy cringed.

Adam just winked at Tommy and Tommy smiled. Adam brushed some excess powder that had fallen onto his nose and leaned closer. “Want me to shut her up?” he breathed, and Tommy smiled.

“Don’t go too far,” he mouthed, and Adam nodded, purposefully brushing Tommy’s bangs out of his face as he drew a little design off to the side of his face. 

“How do you like Tommy’s new hair?” Adam asked, and Delmy smiled.

“It’s cute. He used to wear it shorter and spikier though. I liked that best,” she said.

Adam smirked at Tommy, who bit his lip, knowing whatever Adam said would make him laugh. “Yeah, but he likes when I pull his hair, so it works best the longer it gets,” he said, and she blinked, eyes widening.

“Uh, I think I misheard-“

Adam shrugged, smiling brightly. “You know, when he’s going down on me. He likes his hair pulled,” he said, and Tommy felt his eyes widen as he fought not to laugh. He managed to control his giggles and clear his throat.

“Adam, that’s unnecessary information for my friends,” he said in his best stern voice.

Adam just smiled at him with an exaggerated sigh. “It’s true though,” he said, leaning in to kiss Tommy, who took his lead and surged forward a bit more than was necessary. He moaned a bit, and Adam answered him with a soft hum. “Not in front of your friends, Glitterbaby,” he said in a teasing voice, waggling his eyebrows as he sat back and checked his work. “Good, I didn’t smear your little design,” he said, smiling. He sat back and smiled over Tommy’s head at Delmy, who was gaping in horror. “What do you think?” he asked, guiding Tommy to turn and face her, showing off his makeup.

Delmy’s jaw snapped shut and she cleared her throat. “I- it’s nice, Tommy,” she said, and Tommy smiled sweetly, smirking slightly as he glanced back over his shoulder at Adam.

“Thanks.” Adam just squeezed his hand and gave him a smile before turning back to ask Delmy something else politely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy giggled as he and Adam ran out onto the set since it was, apparently, not off limits. “Come on, I’ll interview you!” Tommy said, rushing to sit behind the desk, grinning. “Adam, come on,” he said.

Adam flopped down on the couch. “Hi there, Mr. Ratliff!”

“Welcome, welcome, Adam Lambert everybody!” he said, waving his arms to the empty studio.

Adam beamed. “Thank you, thank you!” he said, waving a hand. 

Tommy leaned forward. “So, Adam, I hear your bassist is smokin’ hot,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Eh, he’s cute, but I don’t know about ‘smoking hot’,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I heard he’s super talented and ridiculously gorgeous!” he said, tossing his hair dramatically.

Adam giggled. “Meh, he’s pretty great,” he said, and Tommy smirked. Adam grinned. “He has no ass though, totally flat-“

“Hey!” Tommy cried, pouting at him.

Adam giggled. “It’s true! You’ve got a cute flat ass, but it’s barely there!” he said, grinning.

Tommy just huffed. “So, you’re openly against short boys-“

“Hey!” Adam cried, and Tommy smiled. “Liar. I love small boys,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“Cause great things come in small packages,” he said, smirking.

Adam snorted. “What does that say about me, huh?” he asked.

Tommy made a face. “Eh, you’re alright too,” he said, and Adam beamed, laughing. Tommy smiled distantly, looking over at Adam. “It’s gonna be weird not seeing you for a while,” he said softly.

Adam smiled sadly. “I know, it’s going to be over a month,” he said, and Tommy hummed, nodding. “It really bugs me they’re doing that, to be honest, I don’t know who the hell is supposed to keep me sane,” he said, sighing.

Tommy stood up and walked over. “Come on, you can run up our phone bills calling me, okay?” he said, sitting beside him as he slid his fingers into Adam’s hand. “And at least you’ll have Monte and Longineu for a few weeks,” he said, smiling.

Adam smiled. “I’m gonna miss you guys. This is where it gets tough. It’s just gonna be me and Lane the whole way. At least people in actual bands get to go all over together,” he said.

Tommy smirked. “I get to sit on my ass while you guys are doing all the work,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“You gonna crash at my place?” he asked.

Tommy smirked. “If you’re willing to hand over the keys, I’ll seriously stay there,” he said, smiling. “I can get away from the world for a while,” he said, smiling. “I mean, you’ve got satellite dude. Like… eight billion channels!” he said.

Adam smiled. “At least then you can use my desktop and Skype with me,” he said brightly. “God, after Australia and Singapore, I won’t have anybody but Lane with me,” he said, sighing. “Then in Germany, Monte and Longineu come back to meet with me. Then in April, when I’m back in North America, you and Cam get to meet me in Canada.”

Tommy smiled. “Then mid April you get to rock your shit on the show that made you famous,” he said, and Adam smiled. “And we won’t have to be apart so long again for the foreseeable future,” he said softly.

Adam sighed. “Bassists are not fucking expendable,” he said, pouting. “Especially not ones that keep singers sane,” he said, and Tommy smiled, bumping their foreheads together comfortingly.

“Eh, I’ll just hang out and redecorate your house. When you get home, you won’t even recognize it,” he said, smiling.

Adam smiled. “If you goth out my house, I’ll have your balls, you little shit,” he said playfully.

Tommy smirked. “Kinky,” he said to an unsuspecting Adam, who burst into laughter, shocking half the stage crew as they all turned to stare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam hugged Tommy for a long time. “Bye baby,” he said, and Tommy sighed, pressing a kiss to Adam’s jaw.

“Adam, you don’t need me, okay? You’ve just gotten used to me being around for you when you need to decompress. I promise you’ll be fine without me. It’s only a month and we can still talk every few days, okay?” he said.

Adam nodded, sighing. “I know, but I’m so used to your cuddles when I’m sad,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “How about this,” he grabbed Adam’s hands. “Go to the airport gift shop, buy the teddy bear that looks the most like me,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. “No, listen, get one and then whenever you’re stressed or sad or whatever, call me, hug the bear, and listen to me talking while you’re hugging it,” he said.

Adam blushed, biting his lips. “Okay, that’s really sweet,” he said, and Tommy shrugged. “God, I’ve got to go, bye Tommy,” he said, hugging him long and hard.

Tommy leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “It’s only a few weeks.”

Adam smiled, nodding. “Alright. Bye,” he said, squeezing his hand as he turned and ran down to the cab. “Don’t trash my house!”

“Get your ass to the airport, Lambert!” Tommy cried, then smiled as he turned and headed into Adam’s house, already planning on what he could do to really freak Adam out without ruining the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam managed to make it five days, most of which Tommy spent sleeping, before Tommy woke up to the phone ringing. He whined and grabbed his phone. “I’m going to have your balls… unless you’re a girl, then I’m going to have your ovaries,” he grunted angrily.

“Tommy, it has to be morning there.”

Tommy smiled sleepily. “Hey Adam,” he said, yawning. “Yeah, it’s sunny outside… but it’s like… eight.”

“Oh wow, I was almost sure it was more than that… God this is a weird time zone, “Adam said. “I’ll let you go back to sleep-“

“No!” Tommy whined. “I’m here for you.”

Adam chuckled. “It’s like, two in the morning here. I’m so tired but I can’t sleep. I was out partying last night and didn’t really sleep, so today I hopped up on so much caffeine I’m all twitchy.”

Tommy hummed. “Why were you partying last night?” he asked. “Like, specifically last night?”

“Sydney Mardi Gras. It was pretty amazing. I fucked the hottest boy, dude. Seriously.”

Tommy chuckled. “Hmm, I’ve made sweet, sweet love to your bed. It’s so comfortable, dude.”

Adam chuckled. “You’re sleeping in my bed?” he asked and Tommy hummed. “I don’t mind but I figured you would sleep in the guest room. You always do.”

“I’ll start doing that if you want,” Tommy said, and Adam shushed him.

“It’s okay, baby. I gave you free run of my house.” 

Tommy hummed. “I’m going to buy a bunch of posters and plaster your house,” he said, smiling sleepily as he pressed his face into Adam’s pillow and breathed. “Hmm, your pillow smells like you.”

Adam chuckled. “That makes sense, dumb ass.” He sighed. “I’m so tired, Tommy.” He was quiet for a minute and Tommy listened to him breathing. “I sorta did what you said to,” he said in a small voice.

“What, baby?” Tommy asked sleepily.

Adam chuckled. “I bought this teddy bear. I call him Tommy-Bear,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“What’s he look like?” he asked.

Adam yawned. “He’s gold with a black ribbon around his neck. He’s got big brown eyes just like you, though. He’s tiny so I can fit him in my bags without anybody noticing.”

Tommy chuckled. “Are you cuddling Tommy-Bear?” he teased, and Adam whined.

“Yeah, but only cause I need to sleep and I need cuddles. If it’s a tiny bear the size of my face, so be it.”

Tommy sighed. “Alright, well, how’s your trip been so far?”

“It’s been fun,” Adam said, yawning again. “I like Australians. They’re nice. And pretty. And the shopping isn’t bad at all, though I only got a little bit done.”

Tommy hummed, yawning himself. “How’s Monte and Longineu?” he asked.

Adam chuckled. “They’re bored out of their minds. No, they’re having a good time. You can tell they feel awkward without their class clown, though,” he said, and Tommy hummed.

“I do not envy them having to work while I’m relaxing and sleeping in the best bed ever,” he said, yawning again.

Adam hummed softly. “I’m so sleepy. I’m starting to fall asleep but I’m still kinda jumpy.”

Tommy hummed. “Sing to me and maybe you’ll fall sleep,” he suggested.

Adam had barely hummed a few bars before Tommy heard deep, even breathing. He smiled, and thought about ending the call, but chose instead to fall asleep listening to Adam breath, just in case his breathing helped Adam sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy answered the door one morning, and smiled. “Holy shit, you guys came to see me!” he said, hugging Monte and Longineu in the doorway. “I knew you were coming home, Adam told me, but still, I didn’t expect to see you guys.”

Longineu looked up. “Whoa… dude,” he blinked.

Tommy smirked, looking up. “Yep, Adam told me one thing not to do,” he said, smirking.

Monte just chuckled. “He’s gonna kill you,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

The entire entrance hall was draped in black curtains with a candleholder full of black candles on the table by the stairs. “I only did the entrance because Mia and I are too lazy to hang up anymore of this shit with these high ceilings,” he said, grinning. “The rest of the house is fine,” he said simply.

Monte smiled as they walked into the living room. “What about all those?” he asked, pointing at the horror movie posters hanging in frames on the walls.

Tommy smiled. “I had them in a box in storage and figured I’d hang them here and annoy Adam. Those are easy to deal with though.”

Monte chuckled. “You’ve clearly made yourself at home,” he said, noticing the clothes strewn along the stairs.

Tommy shrugged. “I’m living here a month, dude. I can clean up before Adam comes home,” he said, shrugging. He flopped down on the couch, yawning. “So, what’s up?” he asked.

“Missed you, dude,” Longineu admitted. “You’re half the fun we have together. It was weird just the two of us,” he explained.

Tommy fluttered his eyelashes. “Why Longineu, I had no _idea_ -“

“Oh fuck off, I just mean you’re a cool dude,” he said, and Monte laughed.

“No, seriously, Adam’s going insane. He hasn’t had to deal with his own brain without you there to help keep him sane in a long time,” Monte said. “Do you know he has a fucking teddy bear in his bag dude? Really?!” he pointed out.

Tommy chuckled, blushing. “Uh, that was my idea,” he admitted. “With just you guys and Lane around, he’s seriously cuddle deprived. Adam’s fucking dependant on touch, dude. I mean, I am too, but he’ll curl up with it and call me and we’ll talk, so he doesn’t feel so alone,” he said.

Monte chuckled. “You two are idiots, Tommy. Really.”

Tommy frowned. “What the fuck, dude?” he asked.

Monte sighed. “I don’t know _what_ went down, but I know something’s gone on between you two. And you two fucking _depend_ on each other, Tommy. I’ve known Adam for years and it’s like since you showed up he doesn’t have to do anything for himself anymore, he relies on you and your opinions on things.”

Tommy shrugged. “There’s nothing funny going on, Monte. I won’t deny things have gone down, you know one of them,” he said pointedly, and Monte made a face. “Actually you know more than one, you know the first thing at the very start and the thing we fought about last,” he said, and Monte shuddered.

“I know way too much,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“I may not have much faith in many things, but if Adam’s taught me anything, it’s that sometimes, things just happen for reasons. I don’t know why, I don’t understand how, but I know that we met for a reason. We’re both exactly the friend we needed in each other, you know?”

Longineu smiled. “I know I’m not in the loop, but I really believe you, dude. You and Adam both use that same explanation when people start shit,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“Cause its true.”

Monte sighed. “I know I should just believe you but I just _cant_ , dude. You guys act like newlyweds… only you sleep with other people,” he said. 

Tommy blushed. “It’s just how we are. I know it’s weird, and no, I don’t know why things are so different with us, but it’s not any funny business. We’re not like… secretly together or anything. You guys would at least be in the loop if it were something like that, dude,” he said.

Monte sighed. “Alright. But really… it’s just so hard to _not_ think something weird is going on.”

Longineu chuckled. “I will say, you two are weirdly close, but I don’t want to start crap, I’ll just take your word for it,” he said.

Tommy just sighed, lying back on the couch. “I know. I can’t blame people but at the same time I’m so sick of nobody understanding me and Adam. My own mother thinks we’re dating behind her back dude. It’s just really annoying, you know?”

Monte smiled. “Don’t worry about it, kid. We’ll never understand so it’s not worth being annoyed by,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Gee thanks, Monte.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Part 1

“Oh my God, the fans are insane.”

Adam chuckled. “What did they do this time?” he asked, picking out his outfit as he walked around, talking to Tommy.

“They’ve fucking raised money and bought me a fucking macbook because I mentioned to some fans that I don’t have a computer!” he said, and Adam stopped, then beamed.

“Wow, our fans are sweet.” He smiled, suddenly feeling grateful for them. “They really do love you, you know?”

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, wow…it’s just like… really amazing to think people who don’t know me care enough about me to do something like that,” he said softly. “I mean, if any of you fuckers tried to buy me a laptop I’d be pissed, I won’t deny that, but like… even if it’s even worse, in a way, a bunch of strangers giving me shit… it like… proves how awesome your fans are, dude. They’re sweet as hell.”

Adam chuckled. “You have about as many ‘fans’ as I do, baby. You’re the cute little pet one. Everybody loves you. And you mention enough for them to know you aren’t exactly in the best spot financially and they all really do care about you.”

Tommy sighed. “I know. God, sure, getting a macbook is gonna be awesome, but I care so much less about that than the fact these people are like… so caring and giving when all I do is play a bass in some dude’s band.”

Adam chuckled. “There are tons of good people in the world, Tommy. Good people with kind hearts. You just haven’t really seen what they will do with their generosity before.”

Tommy sighed and Adam smiled at the sound. “Alright, baby. I’ll let you go, okay?” Tommy said.

Adam pouted. “Aww, really? I wasn’t in a hurry if you want to keep talking,” he said quickly.

Tommy sighed heavily, and Adam felt his heart drop. “I know you’re busy, Adam. You just want to keep talking,” he said, and Adam blushed slightly. “I promise I’ll talk to you longer soon, okay? Just don’t be late on my account.”

Adam smiled, looking down. “Alright. I guess I probably should go then,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “I love you, okay?”

Adam leaned against the wall, nodding even though Tommy couldn’t see him. “I love you, too. I’ll call you as soon as I can and the time isn’t fucked up,” he said.

“Don’t worry about time zones, Adam. Whenever you want me, I’m only being lazy. I sleep too much as it is so a little waking up won’t hurt.”

Adam smiled. “Alright, bye TommyJoe.”

“Bye, Adam.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled an empty smile as he hugged his dad. “Hey man,” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“How’s the job,” he asked, eyeing Tommy critically.

Tommy shrugged. “Going alright, but I haven’t done anything in weeks. They cut me from the travel budget to Australia because I’m only the bassist. Then the guys went back to meet Adam in Germany. I’ll be joining back up with them when they get back over to Canada,” he explained.

His dad nodded. “So, this is a good gig?” Ron asked, and Tommy nodded, smiling as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, it really is. Even if it’s not what I imagined for myself in the past, I’ve got great friends out of this.”

His dad smiled. “That’s great. You think this one’s gonna last?” he asked curiously.

Tommy smiled and nodded again. “I hope so,” he said, sighing. “I mean, I’m in a band with amazing musicians and Adam’s seriously going places. The only way is up, I’m positive.”

Ron chuckled and nodded. “I’ve never heard him. I’ve heard of him through your mother and your sister, but other than the few things we’ve seen on the television, I haven’t really heard him sing much.”

Tommy smiled. “He’s really good,” he said, then chuckled. “Think like… fucking seventies rock stars, you know? The massive voices that are like… always fucking _with it_ , you know?” he said excitedly.

His dad smiled. “Yeah, I hear that a lot from your sister.” He eyed Tommy. “I hear other things from her too,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow, cheeks coloring slightly.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” he asked innocently.

His dad looked him over. “Look, you know I love you know matter what, Tommy-“ Tommy sighed. “No, listen,” he said, and Tommy looked up. “No matter what you do, you’re my son, okay?” Tommy nodded. “I’m more proud of you than you probably even suspect, son. You’ve got so much talent and I really think you’ve got a decent career option with this one. You seem to have finally leveled your thinking towards your career in the music business instead of just having fun and I’m really confident you’re doing a good thing for yourself.” He chuckled. “And if you happen to be covering up something going on with your singer-“

“Dad!”

Ron smiled. “Then I really don’t care. I just want you to be happy and not fuck up a good spot in a band,” he said.

Tommy sighed. “Dad…” he cringed. “Don’t ever tell mom, okay?” he said seriously, and his dad chuckled. “I’m not hiding something with Adam, but I won’t lie to you and say nothing’s there, okay?” he said, and his dad smirked. “Seriously, not a single friend of ours knows exactly what all’s gone on, so I don’t want this stuff getting out, but… if it weren’t for the band and how important we are to each other, I don’t doubt Adam and I would probably have tried dating,” he said. “We’re not. And we won’t because we’ve become really dependant on each other’s friendship and we don’t want to risk it, but you’re not stupid so I won’t try and lie and say nothing’s ever gone on between us,” he admitted.

His dad chuckled. “Trust me, Tommy. Your mother believes whatever you tell her because you’re her baby, but I never believed the ‘nothing’s going on’ bullshit,” he said, and Tommy blushed. “You love him, don’t you?” he said simply.

Tommy frowned. “What? No! I mean… yeah, I love him, he’s possibly the best friend I’ve ever had, but not- not like… _love_. Do I think he’s gorgeous? Hell yeah, but even the straightest bastard alive couldn’t deny that he’s good looking. And nobody else has ever understood me the way he does, I won’t deny that.” He shook his head. “But thinking he’s hot, considering him pretty much my best friend, and-“ he blushed, coughing slightly. “Having slept with him before,” His dad rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t come anywhere near the kinda love you mean,” he said.

His dad chuckled. “You tell yourself that, Tommy. But whenever you figure yourself out, you remember what I said,” he said simply. “I probably won’t be around to gloat, but you remember anyways,” he said, and Tommy smiled sadly, nodding rather than speaking around the lump in his throat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled when he walked into the dressing room of the venue in Canada where he was meeting up with the rest of the guys. He saw Adam talking to Lane and sighed, feeling something he, oddly, could only name relief inside of him. He started over and beamed when he saw Adam glance up, only to do a double take and smile. He finished what he was saying to Lane, then touched her arm as he turned and walked over towards Tommy, who was putting his bag down. 

Adam only waited until Tommy had put down his bag and straightened up before he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “Holy shit, Adam, breaking me!” he squeaked, and Adam blushed, letting go.

“Sorry, I forget my own strength,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Fucking giant bastard,” he said, then smiled brightly. “Hey,” he said, standing on his toes to kiss Adam sweetly. “I’ve missed you.”

Adam groaned, hugging him again, though more gently. “I missed you so much. Holy shit, I want you to come to all the places I went to, you would so love them,” he said excitedly. “I wanna take you to so many places now, seriously,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “You will eventually,” he said, and Adam smiled, catching Tommy’s hands. “I seriously can’t wait until you go home,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Adam frowned. “Why?” he asked suspiciously, one eyebrow slowly creeping up.

Tommy grinned impishly, shrugging. “Nooothing,” he said in a voice that betrayed him.

Adam huffed. “What did you do to my house?” he demanded, and Monte laughed from across the room. Tommy turned and saw Monte had clearly heard him. “Hey! You said he didn’t do anything!” Adam pointed an accusing finger.

Monte grinned. “Longineu didn’t tell you either,” he said, and Adam turned to glare at the drummer, who held up his hands.

Tommy dug in his back pocket and handed Adam the keys to his house. “I just gave it a little of my own touch,” he said, winking as he turned and then ran to launch himself at Monte with a cry of ‘catch me, daddy!’ in a childish voice, which only earned gales of laughter from everybody else.

“Tommy Ratliff, what did you do?” Adam asked, walking over to stop with his hands on his hips.

Tommy just smiled up at him innocently. “Nothing bad, I promise,” he said, and Adam pouted.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, sighing. “But you’re too damn cute to be angry at,” he whined.

Tommy smirked. “Now you know the secret reason I never got busted and sent to juvie as a kid,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. “Dude, I used to shoplift like fuck, man,” he said, laughing. “When I was a teenager we stole shit all the time and I never got caught,” he said, shrugging. “Nobody suspects the four foot tall kid with the big brown eyes,” he said, shrugging. “It was before my tattoos and piercings and shit, and I looked about twelve when I was sixteen,” he explained.

Adam rolled his eyes. “And people call me a bad influence,” he said, and Tommy chuckled

“You’re far from a bad influence on anybody, dude. Hell, as long as I’ve known you, the only _slightly_ ‘bad’ thing you stand for is promiscuity,” he said, and Adam huffed.

“I am not promiscuous!” he argued. “I’m not a fucking monk, but it’s not like I’m fucking groupies every other day!”

Tommy chuckled. “Eh, I’m not saying you are, but you’re really sexual and you make out with boys all the time, even if you don’t go off with them,” he said, and then shrugged. “You’re barely tattooed, barely pierced, and you don’t even dress _that_ slutty,” he said. “Just a little,” he added with a wink.

Monte frowned. “How does a guy dress slutty anyways?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “Skin tight clothes, kinky looking clothes, things like that,” he said.

Adam huffed. “If girls can do it, why can’t I?” he asked.

Tommy smirked. “Oh I’m not complaining at all,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows pointedly.

Adam burst into giggles. “Oh my God, you’re such a shit,” he said, shaking his head. “You, Tommy, are way too much,” he said, shaking his head to walk away. Tommy just smiled, happy to be back with Adam again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got back home, Tommy was just saying hey to all his roommates when his phone rang. He smirked and answered it, ignoring the questioning glances he got. “Yes?” he asked with a smirk.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE SHIT?!?” Adam cried, and Tommy doubled over, laughing. “I walked in and the fucking hall is _black_ and there’s fucking horror movie posters all over my fucking living room and my bedding is suddenly _blood red_ when I’m almost certain it was purple before I left, my kitchen is full of weird metal goblets and shit and my fucking stairs are covered in _your_ clothes!”

Tommy cringed. “Oh shit, sorry about the clothes! I really meant to clean those up, dude.”

“… _Sorry about the clothes_?!?” he screeched. “My house is like a fucking horror movie set!”

Tommy sighed. “Adam, dude, nothing’s permanently messed up. I could’ve painted your whole house, you know? All of your stuff is in a box in the guest room. You can take all the other shit down without any damage,” he said, grinning when his roommates realized what he’d done and fell over laughing.

Adam was quiet for a minute. “Is somebody laughing?” he asked in confusion, only to pause again. “AM I ON SPEAKER?!?” he cried indignantly and Tommy burst into laughter, falling over to clutch his middle.

“Yes, baby, you definitely are,” he said, and he saw his roommates all roll their eyes. “Look, Adam,” he bit his lip. “Me and Mia hung up the black sheets if you want me to come and undo it,” he said softly.

Adam whined. “You’re evil, TommyJoe.” He sighed. “Get your skinny little ass over here and clean my house you shit.”

Tommy sighed, smiling fondly as he fell to the floor. “Alright, I’ll be there in a minute, I gotta unpack all my shit first and beg someone to do my laundry,” he said, looking over at his roommates, who all rolled their eyes. “Mia usually does it for me but she’s off on vacation,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“You are so hopeless, Tommy,” Adam said. “If you get over here and clean all this shit before my mom comes over tonight, I’ll do your laundry for you,” he compromised.

Tommy smiled. “Have I told you lately that you’re the best?” he asked, then chuckled when his friends made faces and mime gagging. “Better than my jackass friends. They’re all making faces and shit.” He glared at Matt, who launched himself at Jon dramatically. “Oh that’s real grown up, Matt- did you just make kissy faces?! Are you guys three?!” he asked, and Adam chuckled.

“If they’re anything like you, then they probably are, you annoying little shit. You love pranking people enough to be a bad child.”

Tommy chuckled. “Alright, I’ll be over in a little while,” he said, smiling.

“Alright, bye Glitterbaby.” Tommy just groaned when everybody burst out laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy pouted when Adam opened the door. “You called me Glitterbaby in front of my friends,” he accused.

Adam smirked. “You should’ve thought of that before you put me on speaker to laugh at me,” he said, shrugging. “Alright, I brought the boxes downstairs. You take out my shit, box up all this weird Goth crap and then take down those curtains,” he said, pointing past him.

Tommy chuckled. “You’ll have to pick me up for the curtains. Mia gave me a boost for those,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “I could reach those easily, but I want you to do it, so you can go get the little step thingy from the hall closet upstairs,” he said, grinning.

Tommy huffed. “Fine, whatever, when I fall and die, you can know it’s your fault I’m dead,” he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You won’t die!”

Tommy smiled, starting up the stairs. “If I fell down and died, you’d never forgive yourself,” he teased.

Adam looked up the stairs at him. “Hey, don’t joke, if you really did fall over and die trying to take down those curtains I’d seriously lose my shit, man.”

Tommy smirked. “You love me,” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I love you, you little shit. Now un-Goth my house bitch!” he cried, walking off. “My mom will be here soon, so start with the curtains and shit in here and then come box up the shit in the kitchen. Maybe then you can do the living room before she gets here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy walked into the kitchen, grinning at how out of place Adam looked surrounded by all the metal and glass Halloween dishes he and Mia had picked up. “Sparkles and Goth do not work,” he admitted, and Adam rolled his eyes, stirring something. “What’re you cooking?” he asked.

Adam smiled. “Just soup. I’m not an amazing cook but my mom likes it,” he said, shrugging.

Tommy hummed. “You’re better than me. I fail at life when it comes to things my mom always did for me… I haven’t cooked a thing in my life if you don’t count microwavable things,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Well seeing as you want me to wash your clothes, I’m assuming you don’t even try,” he said. “I promise if you just tried you could wash clothes,” he said pointedly. “I mean, good God, you put stuff in a machine, press the button, pour in however much of the stuff the box says, then close the lid and it does it for you,” he said with a smile.

Tommy ducked his head, grabbing some dishes to go put in the boxes. “I’ve never tried, really. Generally my girlfriends would do it, or my friends would, and when I met Mia, she started doing it for me,” he said, shrugging. 

Adam chuckled. “My mom made me do my own laundry when I was a teenager. Well, usually Neil did our laundry because I would agree not to tell my mom whatever he was doing bad she didn’t know about,” he said, smiling. “He’d get bad grades and I’d hear about it and get together a list of chores for him to do.”

Tommy shrugged. “My mom always did stuff for me. I’m the baby,” he said, smiling simply.

Adam smiled. “You’re my Glitterbaby,” he teased, and Tommy huffed.

“No, really, dude my friends won’t stop now,” he whined.

Adam grinned. “I have no sympathy, Tommy. I nearly had a heart attack when I walked into Dracula’s castle instead of my house,” he said pointedly.

Tommy just grinned. “I wish I’d seen your face. God, that must’ve been a sight,” he said, sighing exaggeratedly. “It would’ve been classic.”

Tommy finished boxing up the dishes, then carried the box out into the living room. “Did you like my posters?” he asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

Adam smiled. “They’re very you,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“Did you notice the old band poster?” he asked, and Adam shook his head. “Come on, I’m on it,” he said, and Adam looked up curiously, then walked out. Tommy lead him to the smaller frame near the television. “See?” he asked.

Adam frowned, looking. “Wait, you’re in this photo?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, then grinned.

“Find me,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “No, really,” Tommy said, smiling. “You can’t even recognize me, can you?” he asked curiously. “You’ve seen me without makeup, Adam.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “It’s grainy and black and white,” he argued, but took the poster off the wall, holding the frame in his hands as he eyed them. He looked at Tommy, then back at the picture only to go wide eyed. “Wow, that’s you?!” he asked, pointing.

Tommy nodded, smirking. “I told you I used to be a real boy!” he said, and Adam chuckled, smiling.

“You were such a little _badass_!” he teased, then smiled. “Aww, you were chubby in the face,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I was bulked up as hell in the body though,” he said, putting the frame on the side table as they walked back towards the kitchen. “I worked out all the time.”

Adam made a face. “I like you skinny,” he said simply. “You wouldn’t be my Tommy if you were bulked up and looked like such a dude, you know?”

Tommy smiled. “I didn’t get curious about androgyny for a few years after that photo,” he explained. “I really started noticing the androgynous guys in music and realized ‘whoa, Tommy you can pull that off!’ and started wearing makeup and tighter clothes.”

Adam chuckled. “Mine has nothing to do with androgyny, obviously,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I wore a lot of stage makeup and stuff but I didn’t really start wearing that much makeup in everyday life really until I got out of high school and dyed my hair and started embracing who I really am and stuff.”

Tommy smiled. “I like that you’re not girly looking. You own your style because you can pull of the stuff us girly boys are good at while looking like such a _man_ , no matter what.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You don’t count. You think I’m just as good looking without makeup as with,” he pointed out. “You’d tell me to go outside like this,” he said, gesturing to his track pants, baggy tee shirt, bare feet, and makeup free face.

Tommy was interrupted by the doorbell. He cringed. “Shit, I didn’t get the living room,” he said apologetically.

Adam shrugged. “It’s okay. She won’t care,” he said, smiling. “Will you help me out and set the table?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

When Adam came back with Leila in the lead, she smiled, going to hug Tommy, who smiled. “Hey Tommy!” she said, hugging him. “I haven’t seen you in a while,” she said, and he smiled brightly.

“Yeah, I was camped out here hiding for a while,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“You just missed seeing how he left it,” he said, and Tommy poked out his tongue. “He’s been cleaning up the last few hours,” he said, and Leila laughed.

“Aww, good job,” she teased, and Adam rolled his eyes. She looked over at the table. “Are you not staying, baby?” she asked Tommy.

Adam glanced and noticed he only set the table for two. “You going?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I figured you guys wouldn’t want me barging in on you catching up,” he said with a smile.

Adam made a face. “Aww, I wanted you to stay,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“I can if you want,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I do! Now get your skinny ass a bowl. I’m determined to put at least five pounds on you before we go on tour, because I know you’ll lose weight from eating junk.”

Tommy smirked. “Eh, Monte will pick up whatever weight I lose,” he teased.

Adam sighed. “No, I probably will,” he said, making a face.

Leila rolled her eyes. “Adam, you’re gorgeous, baby. Besides, you lost a ton of weight after high school. A few pounds back won’t hurt much,” she pointed out.

Adam shrugged, serving his mom before taking his seat. “So, how’s dad?” he asked, and she smiled.

“He’s fine. Neil visited for a few days and when he went to see your father, he and Eber decided to build a shed in his backyard,” she said, chuckling.

Tommy snorted. “You mean he forced Neil to help?” he asked, and she chuckled.

“Neil told me you two made friends in New York,” she teased.

Adam rolled his eyes. “More like Tommy annoyed Neil practically to tears and yet Neil still couldn’t hate him,” he said, glaring playfully.

Tommy chuckled. “It’s my thing, dude. I’m the kind of boy that makes people laugh, okay?”

“I wasn’t laughing when I came home!” Adam argued. “Mama, I told him not to do anything to my house and _just because I said that_ he turned my house all gothed out! I came home to black drapes and candles and shit all over and like… everything was black and red and he just finished taking out all these Halloween dishes and shit and bringing mine back from where he’d hidden them,” he said.

Leila smiled. “Tommy, you’re so mean,” she chastised and he smiled innocently.

“He was asking for it!” he argued. “Besides, he made me climb on this step ladder to get the curtains down! I could’ve fallen and died!” he argued.

“You would not _die_ , TommyJoe-“

“Boys!” Leila cried, laughing. “Stop arguing,” she said, and Tommy sighed. Adam just poked his tongue out at Tommy, who narrowed his eyes.

“Ass.”

“Bitch.”

“BOYS!” she said, and they both gave her innocent looks, before laughing at each other.

“Mom, you have to see this picture of Tommy!” Adam said quickly. “He looked like a _man_!” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes. “No, I know you’re a boy, don’t be stupid, I just mean like… you had manly clothes and muscles and stuff!”

Leila smiled. “Aww, you weren’t always into makeup?” she asked, and Tommy shook his head.

“This is sorta recent. Like… the last two years really.” Tommy shrugged. “I wasn’t happy being so tiny so I tried to make up for it, you know? I had like… a goatee and a lip piercing and my eyebrow was pierced, and I wore baggy clothes and stuff. I didn’t really paint my nails either,” he said. He blushed slightly. “And like… the boys thing is about the same,” he admitted.

Adam chuckled. “Your friends still blame me sometimes,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Which is stupid. Matt knows the truth. I came out as bi to him before I even met you,” he pointed out. “They just assume that the fact I didn’t tell everybody until they saw the thing on TV and asked me means you ‘turned me gay’ or some shit.” He rolled his eyes again.

Leila chuckled. “Did your parents know you liked boys before that?” she asked.

He groaned. “No. My mom said she sorta suspected but like… my dad just pulled the whole ‘you’re my son and I love you no matter what’ thing,” he said. He smiled sadly. “Adam did I tell you what my dad told me?” he asked, and Adam shook his head. “He said I couldn’t fuck this up because he really thinks you’re my ticket to a real career in music rather than just dicking around,” he said, smiling.

Adam smiled. “Aww, your dad’s so sweet,” he said, and Tommy nodded, then looked down, biting his lip. Adam just reached over and grabbed his hand. Leila gave Tommy a look that clearly said her heart went out to him. 

Tommy just sighed. “So, I was wondering,” he said suddenly. “Can I hang up the posters in the guest room?” he asked. “I don’t want them back in storage now. They’re so cool hanging up,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Sure. Then when people come visit they have nightmares,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy chuckled. “Hey, if they’re awesome they won’t,” he defended.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Sure baby,” he said, and Tommy raised his arms in victory.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as he walked into Adam’s room and found him laying out his outfit. “Going back to your starting place,” he said, and Adam smiled brightly.

“Yeah. It’s going to be sorta weird, you know? It wasn’t long ago at all that I was the one clinging onto every word of the mentors, and now I’m going on as a mentor,” he said, smiling excitedly.

Tommy smiled. “You’re too good for them to handle,” he said, and Adam ducked his head, smiling. “I’m not knocking your big break, dude, but you’re seriously better than anybody who ever went on that show. You’re literally the best I’ve ever heard,” he said, running to flop on Adam’s bed. “I mean, I’m not even being biased or kissing your ass, I literally haven’t heard anybody better,” he said. “Well… okay, maybe like… Freddie, or something,” he admitted.

Adam blushed. “I know I’m good but I don’t think I’m nearly as good as you try and play me off to be, baby.” He shrugged. “I’m not better than anybody I competed against, really. I’m just better trained, you know? I mean, a lot of those people on there with me had never even performed before when they tried out and I had a pretty good career in music already. I mean, you can tell just in the last year that I’ve still gotten better than I was,” he said. “But I was already good enough to get cabaret jobs when I was barely out of high school. Anybody that’s good at all can really get better with years of training and experience,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “You’re trying to explain away your talent, dude. Just embrace the fact you’re awesome,” he teased.

Adam walked over and crawled onto the bed beside him. “You’re biased,” he chastised, kissing his nose as he climbed over him and lounged beside him, sighing heavily. “You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to think I’m awesome,” he teased.

Tommy chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I’m wrong,” he said, looking up at Adam. “Okay, maybe I’m a bit biased,” he admitted, and Adam grinned. “One thing I do know, though,” he said, pulling Adam into a small kiss. “Is that you’re prettier and I love you more than any other singer I’ve ever worked with,” he said.

Adam smiled, lying down to curl an arm over Tommy’s middle. “You’ve only ever worked with ugly little grungy metal boys,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “That’s why I said ‘that I’ve worked with’,” he teased. “I mean, if I’d worked with like… Christina Aguilera or something, hell no you’re not the prettiest-“

Adam shoved him. “Dick,” he said, laughing. Tommy just smirked. Adam shuffled closer, laying is head on Tommy’s narrow chest as he curled into his side, one hand curling around Tommy’s opposite hip. “I’m excited to perform here a few times before we go off to Europe again,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “All this time zone hopping is new to me. It’s seriously blowing my mind,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “It was a lot slower, but I did work on a cruise ship for a while, so I’m a little better with the time zones.” He sighed. “This time I don’t have to go alone, thank God,” he said.

Tommy smiled, closing his eyes as he lifted a hand to play with Adam’s hair. “I’m going to pass out on the way home,” he said, yawning.

Adam hummed tiredly. “Stay,” he said, tightening his hold on Tommy slightly. “It’s been a while since we got to cuddle properly,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled. “I don’t have all my stuff here, Adam.”

Adam shrugged. “Wear my clothes and shit. You don’t have to go anywhere tomorrow, right? Just hang out here for tonight and go home tomorrow.” He lifted his head and pouted. “Please?” he asked.

Tommy smiled, rolling his eyes. “You know I can’t say no to your eyes, Adam,” he said, and Adam smiled brightly. “They’re bluer when you’ve got no makeup. They look grayer or slightly green usually, but right now they’re so blue,” he said softly.

Adam smiled. “It’s the blonde eyelashes,” he said, and Tommy smiled. “I guess it’s because I am blue eyed, but I like brown better, really,” he said. “I mean, green is probably the prettiest, but like… I love brown eyes,” he said.

Tommy smirked. “I know, I use my puppy eyes to manipulate you,” he said like it was a secret.

Adam propped up on his hands, looking down at Tommy. “You’re evil,” he said, then leaned down to kiss him sweetly. “Now come on, I’ve got to get up early, so let’s go to bed,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Alright, alright,” he said, sitting up. “Bossy,” he teased as he jumped up and went to raid Adam’s dresser then go wash off his makeup and get ready for bed in the downstairs bathroom.

When Tommy came back, Adam had disappeared into his bathroom. Tommy smiled, sliding into bed. He wiggled around, sighing happily. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a small teddy bear sitting on the table, hugging the lamp. “Adam?” he called, and Adam hummed. “Is this Tommy-Bear?” he asked, reaching out to grab the bear.

Adam came out, blushing. “Yeah. He’s cute, huh?” he said, walking over.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “It’s adorable,” he said, then put the bear back on the table as Adam slid into bed beside him. “Did he help?” he asked.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, but he’s nothing like the real thing,” he said, wiggling closer to wrap his arms around Tommy.

Tommy smiled and curled into Adam’s chest, laying his head on Adam’s arm tiredly. “Bears can’t cuddle back,” he said softly, pressing his lips to Adam’s shirt.

Adam shook his head, kissing the top of Tommy’s head. “Sure can’t.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam woke up to the alarm on his phone. He whined, pressing his face into Tommy’s hair, only to smile when he realized how tiny Tommy felt curled along his front. He pulled back and started to sit up, only to stop when Tommy whined and wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“No, turn it off and stay,” Tommy whined sleepily, not even bothering to turn and look at Adam.

Adam smiled, stroking his belly idly. “I got to, baby,” he said pressing a kiss to his neck. He reluctantly rolled away from Tommy, who whined as he fell onto his back without Adam’s solid warmth behind him. He rolled around, pouting from where he was buried under the covers.

Adam sat up and turned off the phone, then yawned, stretching. He smiled as he looked back at Tommy, whose eyes were just barely visible between the covers and his hair. “Morning, Tommy,” he said softly.

Tommy whined. “It’s not morning, the sun isn’t up.”

Adam chuckled. “Go back to sleep, baby,” he said, reaching over to brush his hair from his face. “I’ve got to get ready but you’re free to stay until you want to go home,” he said.

Tommy yawned, wiggling around. “M’kay,” he mumbled, curling up. “Love you.”

Adam chuckled. “You too,” he said, leaning over to kiss Tommy’s hair before standing up to go start getting ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as Mia drove up. “Hey, thanks for coming to get me,” he said, sliding into the seat.

She eyed him. “Are those your clothes?” she asked.

Tommy shook his head, chuckling. “My pants, but I stole one of Adam’s shirts.”

She hummed. “Are you guys living together?” she asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “No, dude.”

She shrugged. “You’re always here, so I was just wondering. I don’t see why not. Surely that place has an extra bed for you so you aren’t on a couch,” she said.

Tommy shrugged. “Dave might be moving out so I’ll get his bed,” he said, throwing up his hands happily. “I can’t stand him anymore anyways. He’s a dick to me, he is still fucking my ex, and he talks shit about Adam just to try and make me hit him again.”

She chuckled. “Well maybe he’ll leave then. I just don’t see why you don’t stay with Adam. I know he has to have offered,” she said.

Tommy shrugged. “He has but I don’t like handouts. He stopped offering but he tricks me into staying when he’s around or when he’s not,” he said, making a face. “House sitting, or hanging out. One of the other,” he said. “Last night it was ‘we haven’t cuddled in ages’,” he said, rolling his eyes.

She smiled. “He just tries to look out for you, Tommy.” He shrugged, smiling.

“Eh, he gets away with some things nobody else does just because of that.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as Adam flopped down beside him on the plane. “No way, they relegated you to economy with the rest of us?” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“They were going to get me first class but the issue with that is this was the only flight at the right time,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

“Eh, at least you’re next to me and the dancers, not some old creepy fat guy,” he teased.

Adam smiled. “Why do you call them that?” he asked. “Do you have some aversion to dancers?” he asked.

Tommy shook his head. “Nah man, I like them. I’ve never hung out with them though. They’re intimidating,” he admitted. “Brooke’s not so bad, she’s in love with me,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “But Sasha and the boys all seem to not like me,” he said in a small voice.

Adam smiled. “They don’t dislike you, baby. You’re just not like them. They’re like you and Monte and Longineu, they get sorta stuffed together. Cam gets stuffed in with them cause she’s a girl,” he said, shrugging.

Tommy smiled. “But I like Cam. She’s nice to me when Longineu and Monte team up against me,” he said, and Adam smiled. 

Adam leaned closer. “Don’t take this the wrong way, and _do not_ get any ideas, but I think one of the reasons Taylor shies away is cause he has a crush on you,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“No he doesn’t,” he said, and Adam nodded. “Shit, really?” he asked.

Adam chuckled. “He asked me if you were single but I told him you’re too old for him,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“The kid is legal,” he teased, and Adam glared. “I’m kidding! I don’t have any interest in a teenage boy, dude,” he said, and Adam smiled. 

“I don’t even think he’s figured himself out yet, really. I mean, he says he’s bi, but to be honest I don’t think he’s so sure. Brooke says he’ll go weeks without even looking at boys and then a few more weeks flirting with boys and girls and then other weeks not paying any mind to girls. She thinks he’s just a typical confused teenager,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “I can sympathize, only I wasn’t a teenager,” he said. “I honestly didn’t start liking dudes until my mid-twenties,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “Some people have it easy and some don’t. Sasha says she’s never liked a boy a day in her life, and I was the same way. I’ve never once wanted to date a girl. I’ve kissed some but never anything else,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Your mom says she was worried you didn’t like boys either,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “She told me you didn’t seem into anybody in high school.”

Adam chuckled. “She’s so annoying dude.” He smiled over Tommy’s head. “Hey baby!” he said, standing up to kiss Brooke’s cheek.

Tommy smiled. “Hey Brooke!” he said, and she smiled as she put her bag into the overhead compartment.

“I should’ve known if Adam couldn’t get first class he’d demand to sit with you,” she said, and Tommy shrugged, blushing. “I’m swapping with Taylor,” she explained as she sat down on the aisle seat to Tommy’s left.

Adam smirked. “Let me guess, he saw Tommy was sitting beside him?” he asked, and she nodded, smirking as well. “Aww, it’s so cute,” he said, smiling.

“Tommy, that poor kid’s got it bad for you,” she said, and Tommy blushed.

“Haha, poor kid,” he said, smiling. “Adam was just telling me. I thought he hated me or something. He always seems to run like I’ve got the plague or something when I’m around,” he said.

She chuckled. “Eh, between you and Adam, any confused and hormonal teenager is fucked,” she said, shrugging. “Adam’s job is to be sexy and amazing and then you’re so fucking pretty I bet even Sasha probably got confused over you,” she teased, and he blushed.

“Come on, I’m not that cute,” he said.

Adam snorted. “Whatever,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

“You don’t count, you’re biased,” he said, and Adam smiled.

Brooke hummed. “He is, huh?” she asked, giving Adam a pointed look.

Adam smiled. “Not like that. He is just as biased in my favor too,” he said, shrugging.

Brooke smiled. “Everybody’s biased in your favor if they’ve spent five minutes with you, Adam. You’re literally one of the nicest people in the world. You could be barely passable and we’d all think you’re beautiful.”

Tommy smiled. “Hell, if he was a dick, I’d still think he’s gorgeous,” he teased, and Adam shot him a look.

“If we weren’t in a crowded plane where anybody may have a camera, I’d totally slap you,” Adam said.

Tommy smirked. “If we weren’t on a crowded plane, I’d just bat my eyelashes and kiss you and you’d forget you were angry,” he said in a low voice.

Adam huffed. “Sad thing is that’s probably true,” he said.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “Really now?” she teased.

Adam chuckled. “You guys haven’t been around me and Tommy out of the public eye much yet,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, everybody else has seen us being extra close, assumed we’re secretly dating, asked about it, then not believed us when we say we aren’t,” he said, nodding.

Adam chuckled. “Monte believes us, he just thinks we don’t know we’re dating,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“So you’re really not?” she asked.

Adam chuckled. “We’re really not,” he said with a nod. He smiled. “Tommy’s too important to bother dating. My track record with boys isn’t the best really,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “It isn’t that bad. You’re still friends with your exes,” he said, and Adam made a face.

“I’m twenty-eight and I’ve only had two real relationships, Tommy. How is that ‘not bad’? Even if I’m still friends with them, they’ve both pissed me off this year,” he said, huffing.

Tommy cringed. “I’ve pissed you off too though, you know,” he said.

Adam smiled. “It’s easier to forgive you. You need me as much as I need you so I know you mean what you say. And when you made me cry, you cried too,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Cause hurting you is one of the guiltiest moments ever, dude. It feels like punching a kitten or something. It eats at me. I don’t know how the hell Drake lies to you, because just the idea makes me feel worse than telling you the bad shit I do.”

Brooke smiled. “You guys were meant to be best friends,” she said, and Adam smiled brightly.

“Of course we were, Tommy’s a Libra!” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You and your damn astrology shit,” he said.

“Hey, you’re compatible with me and Monte just as a Libra and then we both adore you. That proves something, Glitterbaby.”

Brooke hummed. “It makes sense. He should get along well with Brad too, right?” she asked.

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, we’re pretty good,” he said, and Adam made a face. “Okay, maybe we get along really well, whatever,” he said, blushing.

“That will never not be the worst mental image ever, by the way,” he said. “You guys look the exact same,” he groaned, making a face.

Brooke looked curious but didn’t ask questions. Tommy was glad she didn’t because he had heard about dancers having big mouths.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time they got to the hotel, Tommy ignored the key to his and Monte’s room and went with Adam and Lane. Lane shot them both disapproving looks, but Adam held Tommy’s hand defiantly.

When they got to Adam’s room, Adam threw himself on the bed. “Holy mother of fuck, that was more intense than usual,” he groaned.

Tommy nodded, sliding down beside him. “I was just hanging out and I’m exhausted. Fuck, you’ve gotta be trashed,” he said, and Adam groaned.

Lane rolled her eyes. “Wake up, boys. You’re not done yet,” she said, and Adam and Tommy both whined pathetically. “Listen Adam, the car for me and you is coming at nine thirty in the morning. You _cannot_ be late,” she said, and he nodded. “It’s just you and the dancers,” she said. “So Tommy, you can sleep if you want, but not too long,” she said. “You guys are meeting in the room you’re _supposed_ to be in at noon,” she said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Shut up, damn it,” he snapped, and she glared. “Sorry, I’m speaking from exhaustion,” he said with genuine apology in his eyes. “It’s just he keeps me sane, okay?”

Tommy sat up and kissed his temple. “You just need to rest, Adam,” he said, and Adam nodded, leaning his head against Tommy’s shoulder.

Lane rolled her eyes. “Look, you two really have to tone this crap down, okay?” she said seriously. “I believe your stuff about ‘it’s just how we are’ and I’m cool with that, but its fueling speculation, okay? It’s one thing on stage, but you two are doing that crap all over. You’re going to end up with even more crap,” she said.

Adam sighed. “We’ll try and watch ourselves in public,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

She nodded. “The wakeup call is for six so that you have time to get dressed and have breakfast,” she said.

Adam groaned. “Fine, leave, now!” he whined.

Tommy laughed when Lane gave them dirty looks upon walking out. “We need to eat,” he said, and Adam whined. “Adam, you can’t do anything without food in your system, okay?” he said, and Adam just whined, shaking his head. “Adam,” Tommy said firmly.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you so hard,” he whined, then sat up. “I’m going to get a shower. Order food?” he asked.

Tommy nodded. “What do you want?” he asked.

Adam shrugged. “Something that won’t make me gain a billion pounds,” he said, stripping on his way to the bathroom. Tommy just laughed as Adam tossed his shirt on the floor carelessly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Adam came out clean and wrapped in a bathrobe, Tommy rolled his eyes. “Those are made for short people,” he teased, and Adam shrugged.

“Did you see me bring clothes? No. And you know what would show a hell of a lot more than a little thigh? Just a towel around my waist,” he said, going to dig through his bag for clothes.

Tommy smiled. “Food will be here soon, I’m getting a shower too,” he said, then hummed. “My bag is in my actual room, I’m stealing some of your clothes,” he said, snatching the boxers and teeshirt right out of Adam’s hands before walking to the bathroom.

“Fucker!” Adam shouted, then dug out more.

When the food got there, Adam glared upon looking at identical cheeseburgers and fries. He sighed and groaned, but started eating.

When Tommy came out, he smiled. “Yay, I knew you’d eat it!” he said, and Adam glared.

“When I’m fat again and Lane is pissed, I’m telling her you made me eat it,” he said, moaning obscenely as he ate a fry.

Tommy chuckled. “Yep, I’m forcing you alright,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. 

“You ordered it knowing I’m food deprived and therefore starved and I have to eat it,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“You’re insane,” he claimed. “Insane and _not_ fat,” he said pointedly.

Adam just harrumphed around his food, grumbling in annoyance. When they had finished, they both went to brush their teeth and then considered watching TV, but Tommy shook his head.

“You have to be up in just under seven hours, Adam,” he said, and Adam sighed. “You need to sleep.”

“I know, I’m just keyed up,” Adam said.

Tommy smiled. “Think of it this way, you get to cuddle and talk to the real me this time!”

They curled up together under the covers, which made Adam sigh and relax. “You’re so tiny in my clothes,” he said, huffing as he felt his shirt bunching up around Tommy’s tiny body.

Tommy chuckled. “I’m a foot shorter,” he said, smiling. “Alright, sleep Adam,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes, curling his arm around Tommy’s waist as he matched the curve of Tommy’s body from behind. “Why am I always the little spoon?” he asked suddenly.

Adam chuckled. “Cause you’re the little guy,” he said, kissing his shoulder. “Goodnight, TommyJoe.”

“Night Adam.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy stumbled into ‘his’ and Monte’s room, yawning, only to raise an eyebrow when everybody shot him looks. “What?” he asked.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Cam asked, and Tommy made a face, looking down at his clothes.

“What, the shirt?” he asked, then shrugged as he walked over and flopped down beside Monte. “I didn’t bother coming to grab some of my clothes last night,” he said simply.

Longineu eyed him. “So who’s shirt is it?” he asked.

Tommy hummed. “Who do you think?” he asked, then yawned. “I stayed with Adam so it makes sense it would be his shirt, don’t you think?” he asked, and Monte rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know where the fuck you were, dude. I figured you’d been picked up by a girl or something.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Great to know that if I had been kidnapped and raped and was lying dead in a ditch somewhere, you wouldn’t have even thought to ask where I was,” he said pointedly.

Cam smiled. “To be fair, with Adam around nobody has to worry where you are, because you two like… have telepathy about each other. He’d know if you were missing,” she said.

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, when I get murdered by a psycho, tell that as the reason nobody went looking for me,” he said. He yawned. “Fuck, I slept a ton and I’m still sleepy as fuck.”

Longineu snickered. “I could say something so dirty, but I won’t,” he said, and Tommy glared.

Monte looked at Tommy. “I won’t even try to pretend I understand your weird thing with each other, but why _were_ you staying with Adam?” he asked. “I came back a lot earlier than you guys.”

Tommy hummed, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into the covers. “Adam was seriously worked half to death yesterday and I was worried about him,” he said.

“Well at least he’s got it easier today,” Cam said. “Yesterday was pretty brutal. He was barely off the plane before they started parading him around like a show dog,” she said.

Tommy nodded. “He didn’t get but like, six hours of sleep either,” he said tiredly. “I got to go back to sleep after he got up, but it was almost midnight before he finally fell asleep and he had to be up at six. He’s not done doing things until six tonight, but it’s better than last night.”

“Well we’re getting closer to a tour, it’s going to be more intensive for him,” Monte said. “He’s a tough guy, he can handle it.

Tommy hummed. “I sure hope so. He’s not invincible though. A few weeks of this and the stress will kill him if it’s as intense as yesterday’s was. I’ve seen him break down before and I _really_ don’t want to see that again.”

Monte raised an eyebrow. “When?” he asked.

Tommy yawned. “I’ve told you about this before, dude. The day after the AMAs when he was getting slammed by everybody in the fucking world.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” Monte said, and Cam raised an eyebrow.

“ _Adam_ seriously got that upset about that? I mean, I know he wasn’t expecting that much shit, but he’s a really tough guy,”s he said.

Tommy shrugged. “That was the problem, he wasn’t expecting it. He’d worked so fucking hard and it was his first performance just for him and it all just blew up in his face. He was under so much stress and it all just fell in on him, you know?” He shook his head. “I really don’t want that to happen again.”

Monte rolled his eyes. “I think I’ve figured it out. You were a psychiatrist in a past life.”

Tommy smiled. “Probably. So, what’re we supposed to actually be meeting about?” he asked.

“We’ve actually got work to do tomorrow,” Monte said. “Performances and shit. Tomorrow at two or so we’ve got rehearsals, then at eleven tomorrow night we’re supposed to start getting ready here and then we’re performing at one thirty and we’re not getting back here until around dawn,” he said.

Tommy hummed. “Good, that means tonight and tomorrow Adam can rest more.” Everybody rolled their eyes at him. “And we’re off the next day, right? He can get even more rest. Cause Lane was telling him about how the day after that he’s gotta get up at like, four or something and I seriously want him to sleep better before that because he’s going to be working until late that day because we leave the next day.”

“How the hell did you memorize Adam’s schedule but not ours?” Cam asked pointedly.

Tommy shrugged. “He’s doing all the work and I promised his mom I’ll make sure he sleeps enough.”

Monte chuckled. “Ah, now I understand. You don’t love Adam, you’re using him for his awesome mom,” he teased, and Tommy grinned.

“Leila has adopted me. She loves me more than she does Neil. Not more than Adam, I don’t think, but definitely more than Neil.”

Monte rolled his eyes. “You’re insane, Tommy. Seriously. How the fuck have you survived this long?”

Tommy just grinned. “On my epic amounts of _awesome_ ,” he said, earning laughs from everybody in the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy groaned as he and Adam poured themselves into bed just before dawn. “What do you want to do tomorrow- well today, baby?” Adam asked, curling around him. “We’ve got all day off,” he said, smiling.

Tommy hummed. “Sleep. You need more of it.”

“Yeah, but I figure we can do something touristy after lunch,” Adam said, kissing his hair.

Tommy made a face. “You need rest, Adam. You’ve got to be up tomorrow morning at four. Just sleep all day.”

“Come on Tommy, we’re in _London_!” he said excitedly. “We’ve gotta do something.”

Tommy yawned. “Alright, what do you want to do?” he asked.

Adam shrugged. “Wanna just like… walk around? Spend the afternoon exploring?”

Tommy just hummed and nodded. “M’kay. Whatever you want, Adam.”

Adam chuckled. “I want you to see these places, okay?” he said, stroking his side. “You know I want you to experience things with me that you never have before.”

Tommy hummed sleepily, lacing their fingers together on his side. “Every day with you I experience something new, Adam. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Adam smiled and kissed his head. “You’re probably the best that’s happened to me.”

“No I’m not. I’m just another one of your friends. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. This album,” he said.

Adam smiled. “I guess I can say both, really, can’t I? It is the reason I met you.”

Tommy giggled. “Just sleep, Babyboy.” Adam just hummed and nuzzled into his hair, holding him tighter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy giggled excitedly as he and Adam climbed onto the bus, ignoring the fact Lane told them not to go too far to walk back. “Dude, we’re on a fucking red double-decker bus!” he said, holding Adam’s hand as they walked to take a seat.

Adam beamed. “This is so fucking cool,” he said, and Tommy nodded. “This is like… ‘things to do before I die’ list material,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“Totally. It’s one of those things you just don’t get to do normally,” he said, and Adam nodded.

“I almost would hate to be from London just because it wouldn’t be so cool to see a big red bus and that would just make life so much more boring,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “Probably like how people from the mountains find nothing amazing about skiing,” he said, and Adam nodded. “Dude, think about this… when we go on tour, we’re going to get to see the whole world dude,” he said, and Adam grinned. “I mean, you’ve done a lot of going all over already but I’ve never got to travel. I mean… going to Vegas is a big deal for me and it’s only a few hours drive from home,” he said. He smiled. “I’m going to go all over the world because of you,” he said.

Adam smiled. “I want to show you the world because it’s so amazing,” he said, smiling at him wistfully. “There’s so many places and things and people that I want you to experience just because I know you’ll appreciate it in a way other people probably wouldn’t.”

Tommy blushed, rolling his eyes. “You’re getting sappy, Lambert,” he said, but smiled, looking around as they went through a square with a big statue in the center. “Dude, we’re in fucking _London_ ,” he said, and Adam smiled, squeezing Tommy’s fingers excitedly.

They got off at a stop, not knowing which, and walked along the busy streets, smiling at all the sights and sounds and faces they saw. “Oh dude, look at that girl’s hair!” Tommy said, and Adam laughed as a girl with bright green hair walked past. “I want green hair!” he said excitedly.

Adam shot him a look. “No,” he said firmly. “You’re cute blonde,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“We should dye your hair, dude. Freak Lane out,” he said, smirking. “Like… a blue streak or something,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Been there, done that. I like my black,” he said. “I was a little scared the first time I went completely black, but I love it now. I kinda got there gradually, you know? It was brown first, then a dark auburn, and then eventually I took the jump and went black. I mean, I’ve had other colors, like blue and purple and green and stuff, but the black suits me.”

Tommy nodded. “Seriously, if I hadn’t known you’re a redhead, I’d think your hair was naturally super dark. I mean, obviously nobody’s hair is inky black, but I would’ve definitely thought dark brown,” he said. “I literally can’t imagine you with red hair,” he said, smiling. “I mean, I’ve seen your kid pictures, but as you are now, makeup and all, I literally cannot imagine it.”

Adam smiled. “I like how my eyes look with my hair,” he said. “Blue eyes and dark hair look the best.”

“I thought everybody wanted to be blonde haired and blue eyed?” Tommy said, and Adam shook his head.

“Brown eyes are the best. I don’t care who says it.” He smiled at Tommy and Tommy rolled his eyes. “What? They are! You have much better eyes than me.”

“No, blue eyes are like water or ice. Yours are icy blue, darker blue is like the ocean, you know?” he pointed out.

Adam shrugged. “I’m cold and dark then. You’re not though. Brown eyes are warm. And brown eyes and the blonde hair makes you warmth and light,” he said.

Tommy grinned. “Well we’re a matching set then,” he said, earning a smile.

“So cheesy, TommyJoe, sooo cheesy,” Adam said, shaking his head with a sigh. “I don’t know what I’ll do with you,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “I’m just telling the truth,” he said, then sighed. “I love how cool it is,” he said. “It’s always sunny back home but here it’s nice and cloudy and brisk,” he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna freeze,” he said, and Tommy shrugged. “No, little boys freeze in cold weather. It’s the lack of body fat,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Eh, you’re warm so you can just be my space heater,” he said, tucking himself in to Adam’s side. Adam just smiled. “Oh hey, I wanna go in here!” he said, starting ahead, grabbing Adam’s hand last second to drag him after him into the shop.

“Oh God, not your little goth clothes-“

“YOU WEAR THEM TOO!” Tommy whined dramatically. “I’m going to show you a picture of every outfit you put on, dude. You own more black and leather than the average dominatrix,” he said, and Adam snickered when he saw the shop keeper turn bright red at Tommy’s statement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled when Monte saw them in the hall. “Hey, where are you guys going?” Monte asked.

Adam shrugged. “Nowhere. We’re going down to dinner if you want to join us,” he said.

Monte smirked. “I’d hate to interrupt your date,” he teased, and they both rolled their eyes.

“Fuck you, man,” Tommy said.

Monte chuckled. “Lane is going on about you two running off all afternoon and Brooke managed to convince her it was some romantic spontaneous thing. She believed her for about ten minutes before she just started on about how you’re just out to give her a heart attack,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“We had a spontaneous afternoon, but it wasn’t romantic,” he said.

Tommy blushed. “We went on the big wheel thingy and I cried,” he said, and Adam snickered and nodded. “I’m afraid of heights! I thought it would be okay since we were in a car thingy, but I really did freak out.”

Adam chuckled. “I was so embarrassed after I got over being worried about him,” he said and Monte chuckled. They got into the elevator and he looked at Monte. “Seriously, I had this skinny blonde boy clinging to me and crying into my shirt while the other people laughed.”

Monte smiled. “Well that’s a good thing to know now. You’re afraid of heights,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “I didn’t think it would be so bad. I’m okay in tall buildings as long as I don’t go to the windows,” he said. “And bridges don’t bother me. I figured being in a big glass thing would make it okay, you know?”

When they got out they started towards the restaurant. “You joining us?” Adam asked, and Monte shrugged.

“May as well. I think Brooke’s down here with Terrance if you want to join them,” he said.

Adam smiled and waved when he spotted Terrance. “Yeah, let’s go hang out with them,” he said, then smirked at Tommy. “We can prove they don’t hate you,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys!” Adam said, taking the empty seat beside Brooke. Monte walked around the table and sat beside Terrance. Tommy smirked slightly when he saw the only empty spot between Taylor and Monte.

“Hey Taylor,” he said, smiling as he sat down. He chuckled when Taylor went wide eyed, then smiled bashfully.

“Hey,” he said shyly, earning a snicker from Brooke. 

Adam bit his lip, smiling at the look on Taylor’s face. “Where’s Sasha?” he asked.

Taylor rolled his eyes. “Flirting with some girls in the hotel shop,” he said. “I bet her girlfriend will really love that,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Eh, it’s just flirting, right? No harm there,” he said, shrugging.

Adam snickered. “Weren’t you technically ‘on’ in the on again off again with your ex when we were in Mexico? You don’t get to give ‘is it okay or not’ advice,” he said pointedly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Only ‘on’ in the sense we were sleeping together occasionally. I’ve never once cheated on somebody I was dating,” he said seriously. “And flirting is just flirting. You do it all the time,” he said.

“I’m single,” Adam said with a grin.

Tommy snorted. “And I told you, your idea of ‘flirting’ is the reason people call you a slut,” he said, and Adam huffed.

Brooke grinned. “Yeah, they do call you a slut,” she agreed.

Tommy grinned. “It’s sad they call you the slut and you haven’t got any since Sydney,” he teased, and Adam glared.

“You’re a little shit,” he said with narrowed eyes. “Stop telling people about my sex life,” he said with a pout.

Terrance chuckled. “What sex life?” he asked, and Adam crossed his arms in annoyance. “Seriously, Adam, shouldn’t you have boys throwing themselves at you every day?” he asked.

“Yeah, underage boys who will get me arrested and creepy ones that like… might murder me or something,” he said defensively. “OR ones that will set up a hidden camera and post my dick on the internet!” he added.

Tommy chuckled. “It’s so hard being famous,” he said, sighing dramatically. “Eh, you don’t have time for sex,” he pointed out. “As soon as we’re done eating you’re going to bed,” he said, and Adam shot him a look.

“Why thanks, mom, gonna make sure I do my homework as well?” he asked teasingly.

Tommy rolled his eyes as everybody laughed at him. “Shut up,” he whined, then shrugged. “We’ve got to get up at four in the morning, Adam. You have to go to bed early,” he said.

Adam suddenly gasped. “My mom put you up to this!” he cried suddenly. “THAT is why you’re all on my case about sleeping enough!” he said in realization.

Everybody burst out laughing, and Monte nodded. “We got it out of him the morning we had a meeting and he’d stayed with you. Leila put him up to making sure you stayed well rested,” he said.

Tommy pouted. “Your mom’s awesome and she’ll _know_ dude. She’s worse than my mom with knowing what I did!” he said. “And even if it wasn’t for your mom, I still want you to stay well rested. You’re the one working your ass off, you know?” he said.

Adam smiled. “It’s great you and my mom worry so much about me, baby, but I think I can handle my own sleep schedule” he said.

Brooke smirked. “Then why do you have to have Tommy with you to sleep well?” she asked and Tommy groaned.

“He doesn’t need me to sleep, he needs me to cuddle. Adam like… fucking runs off of touch,” he said, and Adam shrugged.

“You’ve spoiled me,” he said simply. “Besides, you don’t exactly complain,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“I wouldn’t complain about being there for someone who needs me,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“You don’t have to take care of me, Tommy. I know I’ve gotten used to you being there for me, but I am a grown man capable of taking care of myself,” he said.

Tommy snorted. “Suuurre you are,” he said. “You start stressing when I’m not around to give you somebody to talk to,” he said with a small smile. “I’m not gonna sit and watch one of the best people I’ve met go crazy when I can help out, okay?”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Taylor said, then blushed when Tommy looked at him, earning snickers from everybody around the table. Tommy shot them looks, then smiled and shoved Taylor playfully.

“Don’t be embarrassed, they’re dicks to me too,” he said patting his shoulder comfortingly as everybody laughed at them even harder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I like Finnish boys,” Adam said, looking around as they walked into their first European club so far that they didn’t have to perform in.

Tommy hummed. “They are not bad,” he said, smirking at a cute blonde boy as they walked past.

“Remember Taylor, your mother made me promise you wouldn’t become a drunken slut,” Brooke said, patting his shoulder.

Taylor huffed. “I’m not gonna be a drunken slut!” he said indignantly. “If I happen to have a few and make out with a hot guy or pretty girl-“

Tommy slung an arm around Taylor’s shoulders. “Just don’t get wasted and get into an orgy,” he said, grinning impishly. “And no flirting with men too old for you,” he said with a wink.

Taylor blushed and ducked his head. “What, like you?” he asked, and Tommy grinned.

“Exactly,” he said, smirking as he let go and went up to jump on Longineu. “I’m a bad, bad boy, aren’t I Longineu?” he said, grinning.

Longineu chuckled. “You’re a bad little shit alright,” he said, then dumped him onto the table the others had sat at, barely missing knocking it over.

Adam rolled his eyes as Tommy slid off the table into his lap. “Bony ass to my balls, shit,” he said, shoving him off. “God at all the pretty,” he said, sighing. “At least one of these guys has to be gay and willing,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Slutty, slutty Adam,” he teased.

Adam huffed. “I haven’t got laid in two months, dude. And before that it was a month, and before that it was three! So in the last six months I’ve had sex like… with three people!” He rolled his eyes. “Sure my mom wouldn’t approve, but how is that slutty?” he asked.

Tommy chuckled. “I’ve only had sex with two people in the last six months, I’ve got you beat,” he said with a smirk.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Lies. You forgot the girl,” he said, and Tommy hummed.

“Well, we seem to be even then,” he said with a nod. “And besides, I’m just teasing,” he said, kissing his cheek. “You’re a rock star, you’re allowed to fuck around,” he said, grinning.

Adam made a face. “Not really. I’ve still gotta be careful about the whole ‘o-m-f-g I slept with Adam Lambert, wanna see the sex tape from the hidden camera?!?’ thing,” he said.

Tommy snickered. “You actually have less of a chance to get laid now than you did before the fame,” he said, grinning. 

“Ha ha,” he said, snorting. “Asshole.”

Tommy just hopped up. “Alright, have fun, I’m going to get a blowjob,” he said, jumping over Brook’s lap to land on the floor and skip off happily into the crowd.

Taylor rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go dance!” he said, grabbing Adam’s hand and one of Brooke’s as well with a smile.

Adam smiled fondly. “You are too adorable, kid,” he said, standing up to let Taylor drag him off into the crowd with Brooke leading the way.

While dancing, he looked up and noticed Tommy making out with a tall, thin man with long blonde hair and frowned when he felt his stomach twist. “That’s weird,” he mumbled, putting a hand on his middle, only to be distracted when Taylor tugged him into a ridiculously suggestive dance that left them both laughing loudly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy yawned, humming when he walked into the apartment and dropped all his shit. “Hey Matt,” he said, smiling at his friend.

Matt smiled. “Hey dude. How was Europe?” he asked.

Tommy smiled. “It was great, seriously. I seriously got a good break with this gig,” he said, smiling tiredly as he walked over and flopped down beside Matt. “How’ve things been?” he asked.

Matt shrugged. “Dave moved out,” he said, and Tommy nodded. “Moved in with Delmy, I heard,” he said.

Tommy made a face. “I really don’t care anymore,” he said simply. “I got rid of her when she came to the show in February,” he said simply. “She kept on and on and I really got tired of her.”

Matt hummed. “Is that why she’s telling people you’re fucking Adam Lambert?” he asked, and Tommy snorted.

“Probably. She wouldn’t go away and I was getting pissed so Adam told her I liked my hair pulled when I was sucking his dick,” he said, grinning. 

Matt snickered. “I’d love to have seen her face,” he said. “I bet she was so freaked out,” he said, chuckling.

Tommy nodded. “Alright, well I’m going to crash, I’m exhausted and we’ve got a music video shoot tomorrow,” he said, and Matt nodded, standing up.

“Me too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy bit his lip when he saw Adam’s outfit when they got on set. “Wow,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. “ _Wow_ ,” he said, giggling.

Monte nodded, biting his fist to keep from laughing himself breathless. Adam just glared. “Fuck you, I _like_ it!” he said, adjusting his hat.

Tommy cleared his throat. “It’s very you,” he said, nodding.

Adam huffed. “Whatever, just stand there and look pretty,” he said, glaring as he turned to stalk off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the video shoot was over, Adam finally thanked everybody and then finally waved a hand, letting Monte and Tommy speak. “Okay, let me have it,” he said, and everybody laughed as Tommy and Monte both promptly looked at each other and burst into laughter, falling all over each other.

“You look like a Jamaican fairy or something!” Monte cried, earning another round of laughter from Tommy, who caught his laughs before falling down on the floor.

“You look like a big, gay Longineu who got attacked by a five year old with glitter glue!” he choked out, clutching at his belly as he turned bright red.

Longineu snickered. “I love how I’m the one you compare him to,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Adam just glared. “I _like_ my hat thing damn it! The dreads are cool!”

Monte wiped off tears, giggling. “You’ve literally out-gayed yourself, Adam,” he said, earning more giggles from Tommy, who was officially lying on the ground in a lump of useless laughing bassist.

Adam pouted. “You two are horrible friends, you know?” he said, crossing his arms with a hurt look across his face as he turned to walk out to change out of costume.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy sighed when Adam opened the door, pouting, when he arrived at Adam’s house later that night. “Adam, come on-“

“You want something?” he asked pointedly, giving Tommy a hurt look.

Tommy sighed. “I love you and I’m sorry,” he said, widening his eyes as he looked up at him. 

Adam just huffed and walked away, leaving the door open for Tommy. Tommy walked in, sighing as he followed him to the living room. “I’m sorry,” Tommy said, going to sit down beside Adam, who just hummed in annoyance. “Adam, please look at me,” he said, and Adam looked up with unimpressed eyes. “Adam,” he said, reaching out to take his hand.

Adam sighed, looking down. “You guys really hurt me,” he said softly. “I know you guys were just joking but… I really liked my look okay? I was very excited about that outfit and my hat and my hair and stuff. And you guys laughing was like… high school all over again or something,” he said. “Other people don’t matter, but you and Monte are some of the best friends I’ve ever had and even if I know you love me, I really was pissed,” he said.

Tommy smiled, looking at his hair. “I’m sorry, Adam. I make jokes, I talk shit, it’s what I do, okay?” He reached out and held Adam’s hand loosely. “And it was jokes, okay? I think you’re beautiful no matter what,” he said. “And without the hat, the hair is pretty cool,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Really?”

Tommy sighed and leaned across Adam’s knees, which were pulled up on the couch, and reached out to stroke the shaven side of his hair. “It’s sorta like mine,” he said with a small smile. “It’s pretty and soft.”

Adam sighed. “I’m sorry I got so pissy, I just sorta expected everybody to like my outfit and then you didn’t. I wasn’t really ready for the teasing.”

Tommy leaned over and kissed him sweetly. “You know what? You make me feel like a bully,” He said, and Adam giggled.

“Oh yeah, the tiny little cute boy is bully,” he said, then sighed. “I’m sorry I’m just having a tough day,” he said with a small smile. “I’m stressing over this song and video.”

Tommy hummed. “Why?” he asked. “You love this song.”

Adam sighed. “I’m just like…really wondering about myself lately. I love this song, I love what it stands for, it’s like… my fucking life message, you know? And yet I’m starting to wonder if it’s even worth it. Disillusionment is sorta setting in.

Tommy frowned. “That doesn’t sound like my Adam,” he said, frowning. “What’s up, Babyboy?” he asked curiously.

Adam shrugged. “Lonely I guess,” he said softly. “Not like…all the time, but it’s gotten lately where I’m jealous of everybody that’s not alone too,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled sadly. “Adam-“

“No, my whole fucking deal is love, all I fucking talk about is how important love is- I said all this bullshit when I was with Drake and I had the illusion of love and now it’s like nobody wants me,” he said sadly. “I don’t have time, I don’t have the patience, I don’t have whatever it is that I used to have that actually had faith in love.”

Tommy frowned. “Adam, come on, you’re not seriously burning out already are you?” he asked.

Adam sighed. “Not as far as work is concerned, but as the romantic everybody thinks of me as,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled softly. “You’re having a rough year, but it’ll get better, okay?” he said, lacing their fingers together. “Focus on your career now and worry about love later,” he said.

Adam just shrugged. “This song is going to be like the last single where it’s the one I perform everywhere and every day and all fucking week I’ve been focusing on how big of a lie it’ll be every time I sing it.”

Tommy shook his head. “You are the one that told me, Adam. You don’t need to believe in anything as long as you believe in love,” he said. “Don’t get depressed over something you’ll look back on later and think was nothing.”

Adam nodded. “I know, but it’s got me all fucking weak feeling so the teasing actually bothered me instead of made me laugh, and now I feel stupid because you guys wouldn’t ever hurt me but I let your words effect me-“

“Adam, relax,” Tommy said, standing up. “Come with me,” he said, and Adam frowned, but stood up, taking Tommy’s hand.

Adam felt even more confused when Tommy grabbed his keys off the counter and shoved Adam’s shoes at him. “Where are we going?” Adam asked in confusion as he put his shoes on.

“You need to get out of your head,” Tommy said with a small smile. “Don’t worry, nobody will see us this late at night,” he said. “I’ll be right back,” he said, heading upstairs.

Adam waited, still confused, until Tommy came down and tossed him a hoodie. “Come on,” he said, taking Adam’s hand.

“What’s that?” Adam asked, pointing to the bundle under Tommy’s arm.

Tommy chuckled. “You’ll see,” he said. 

Adam frowned when he slid into the passenger seat of his own car. “Can you even drive?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m a decent driver,” he said, then smirked. “But don’t think I won’t take advantage of the first time I’ve ever driven a non-shitty sports car,” he said, making Adam roll his eyes.

“Fine, fine, spin tires, drive like an idiot, all the other weird testosterone-rich things people like to do to cars like this that I’m afraid of,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be afraid,” he said, earning a concerned look from Adam as they pulled away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam frowned when Tommy pulled into a dirt clearing on the edge of the highway. “What are we doing here?” he asked in confusion.

Tommy smiled. “Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” he asked, grabbing the bundle he’d had before climbing out.

Adam huffed. “Wondering if you’re about to go all I Know What You Did Last Summer on me,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“The path is just through the trees, but be careful when we’re going down the rocks,” he said, which made Adam nervous. They went through a small grove of trees and Adam frowned when he realized the sound he heard was the ocean.

“We’re at the beach?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

“Not just any beach though,” he said, grinning. “It’s no secret beach or anything, but you have to know it’s here or get bored and think ‘huh, what’s through those trees?’ so not that many people come by,” he said, then nodded to Adam. “Careful right here,” he said, starting down through the rocks on the hill. “You can twist an ankle fast.”

Adam looked up, biting his lip as he saw the relatively small but completely deserted beach in the cove. “I don’t spend nearly as much time at the beach as you would expect,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “This is the only one I ever go to anymore,” he said, smiling. “Alright, come on,” he said, walking out across the sand. 

Adam chuckled. “Why are we here?” he asked, and Tommy grinned.

“Whatever you want,” he said simply. “I originally planned skinny dipping, hence the towels, but as frustrated as you’ve been, I could also suggest just screaming,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Screaming?” he asked and Tommy nodded.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, nobody else is around to hear, if you need to get out some frustration, just scream as loud as you can without hurting yourself,” he said, and Adam bit his lip, but nodded. Tommy grinned as he walked to unwrap the towels he’d brought, only to flinch slightly when Adam let out a loud, anger and frustration filled scream that echoed through the night.

When he stopped, Tommy chuckled. “Better?” he asked.

Adam sighed, smiling slightly. “Wow, I really do feel better,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“Right, I’m going skinny dipping. Also, ridiculously relaxing,” he said, smiling.

Adam hummed. “And when we’re riding home and you have sand in every crevice of your body and no way to wash it off I’m going to laugh,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “A little sand never hurt anybody. It’s annoying, but I won’t die. And skinny dipping is seriously liberating,” he said, smiling as he stripped his shirt off. “I promise, nobody’s going to take pictures of you naked here,” he said, and Adam hummed, but grinned and nodded, starting on the zipper of his hoodie as Tommy was getting his pants off.

“And I get a show,” Adam teased, and Tommy flipped him off.

“Nothing you’ve never seen before, dude. Not much to look at anyways, really, is it?” Tommy said, laughing. “I’m just a skinny little dude with no body to speak of,” he said, before heading towards the water’s edge.

Adam chuckled, but unbuckled his pants, pushing them off. He followed Tommy into the water, cringing slightly as he first waded in. “Holy cold!” he hissed.

Tommy laughed. “It’s nighttime in spring, what do you expect?” he teased before he dove into the water, swimming out a ways. “Don’t worry, the water’s pretty calm for another few hours, so it’s not going to suddenly like… sweep us out or anything,” he said. “And the water’s pretty shallow for a ways out here, because it’s an inlet,” he explained. “I mean, I can’t reach the bottom out here, but you could,” he said, and Adam laughed, swimming out after him. He stood up, and Tommy huffed when Adam’s shoulders came out of the water while he was treading water with only his head out, unable to reach the bottom.

“You being short is so cute,” Adam teased, and Tommy glared, splashing him. “No, don’t, I do not want saltwater in my eyes,” he said, smiling.

Tommy grinned. “It’s so liberating, isn’t it?” he asked, swimming out a tiny bit further. “Being naked and knowing nobody can see or care,” he said, then swam closer to where he could hit the bottom if he needed to.

Adam chuckled. “Trust me, after years being called a hippy, I’m all about liberating things,” he said. “I’m actually pretty sure I win the New Age Hippy award most days,” he joked.

Tommy smiled, drifting closer to Adam as they talked, swimming around lazily. “And yet you’ve been so uptight all week,” he said, earning a shy smile.

“I feel a lot better now though,” he said, and Tommy smiled. “Thank you,” he said, and Tommy smiled even wider.

“What else am I good for if not keeping you sane?” he asked, earning a chuckle from Adam.

“So true,” he said, earning rolled eyes from Tommy, who dove under, trying to pull him down and dunk his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as Adam sat down, still scrubbing his hair with the towel as he joined Tommy on the blanket he had brought. “You look so adorable in just my hoodie,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t think through the whole ‘skinny jeans and drying off’ thing,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “It’s okay, you look cute in boxer briefs and a giant hoodie.”

Tommy lay back, smiling as he looked up at the stars. “Are you feeling less wound up now?” he asked.

Adam chuckled and lay down beside him, nodding. “You are a miracle worker,” he said, leaning his head over against Tommy’s as they looked up at the stars. “You know… this borders on the sweetest thing anybody’s ever done for me,” he said softly.

Tommy grinned. “You make me want to do sweet, sappy shit, Lambert,” he said, turning to face him.

Adam curled on his side, facing Tommy as well. “I’m so glad I met you,” he admitted, reaching out to tuck Tommy’s wet bangs behind his ear.

Tommy leaned in to kiss him sweetly. “I can’t imagine my life without you and it was only just over six months ago we even met,” he said, earning a smile. Adam just smiled, sliding an arm around Tommy as they curled up together, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Adam was nearly asleep, eyes half shut as he lay on his back with Tommy tucked into his chest and along his side. “Adam?” Adam hummed. “You really do give me hope,” he said softly.

“Hope for what?” Adam asked tiredly, sliding his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

“That there are more people in the world like you.” Tommy shrugged. “Hope that there’s something worth living for.”

Adam opened his eyes, feeling words catch in his throat. He looked down at Tommy, who was looking up at him. “What do you mean?” he asked softly.

Tommy shrugged. “You said to me that I just have to believe in love because it means there’s something worth living for… you’re worth living for,” he said simply.

Adam smiled. “You have much better things in life to live for, Tommy. I’m just one person.”

“You’re more than just a person to me,” Tommy said softly. “You’re so much more.”

Adam smiled sadly. “Promise me you’ll stick with me through all of this, okay? I didn’t even know you existed a year ago, but I know that I need you with me on this part of my life. No matter how crazy it gets, I need you there, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled. “I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be than right here. Beside you. No matter what.”

Adam actually felt a lump in his throat and couldn’t resist kissing Tommy lightly. Tommy slid effortlessly into the kiss, curling into Adam’s arms. Adam couldn’t help the thought that flittered across the edges of his thoughts as he held Tommy.

 _It’s like he was meant to fit here._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the first rays of the sun that woke Adam. He sat up groggily, smiling when he realized Tommy was still curled into his side. He glanced around, frowning. “Oh shit,” he said, cringing. “Tommy, we were out all night,” he said, and Tommy grumbled, but opened his eyes.

“Shit,” he said, realizing it was the early gray of dawn and breaking of the sun over the horizon behind them that had woken Adam up. “I meant to take us home last night,” he said, cringing.

Adam stood up, smiling. “I bet the sunrise is beautiful from the car,” he said, and Tommy smiled, taking the hint as he stood up and gathered up the blanket and towels.

“We can catch some of it if we go now,” he said, and Adam smiled, nodding as they started the walk back up to the top of the hill and through the trees.

When they emerged at the top, Adam gasped. Over the hills to the east, the sun’s rays were bright red and orange. “Wow,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled, going to lean against the side of the car with Adam. He shivered slightly and smiled when Adam turned and pulled him into his arms, holding him front to back as they watched the sunrise, Tommy bracketed in Adam’s strong arms that were around him.

Tommy laced their fingers together on his middle and sighed, laying his head on Adam’s shoulder as he leaned his temple against Adam’s chin. “This is so beautiful,” he said softly.

Adam smiled. “You do the sweetest things for me, TommyJoe. All the time,” he said. “This is incredible and last night was so relaxing.” He kissed his temple. “I’m glad I can share things like this with you.”

Tommy smiled, looking up at Adam. Blue-gray eyes, bright in the morning sunlight, met his and freckled lips stretched into a smile. Tommy sighed softly at the way the sunlight kissed every freckle on Adam’s pale face and highlighted fine blonde stubble along his jaw. “I can’t imagine anyone I’d rather be with, right here, right now, to experience this.”

Adam’s eyes twinkled as he leaned in pressing his lips to Tommy’s softly. “Same here, Glitterbaby,” he said, kissing him again more tenderly than before. Tommy turned in his arms slightly, sliding his hands up to lie on Adam’s chest as they kissed again, slow as ever.

Adam broke the kiss with a gentle peck before pressing their forehead together, smiling into the warm brown eyes in front of him. Tommy sighed and closed his eyes, fingers twisting in Adam’s hoodie. Adam just closed his own eyes, relaxing in their closeness. He had no clue what kind of moment they were having, but he didn’t care. He just didn’t want it to stop.

Tommy had to bite his tongue to physically restrain himself from saying something stupid and ruining an amazing morning with the best friend he could ever remember having.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Damn it!” Adam cried in annoyance. “Is it so fucking hard to follow a fucking cue?!” he snapped, glaring at Taylor, who had ran into him again as they rehearsed their dance routine. “What’s so fucking difficult about ‘that is the wrong direction, go the other way’?!?” he cried angrily.

Tommy sighed, getting up from his spot talking to Longineu and walked over. “Adam, calm down-“

“I’m sick of people telling me to calm down!” He snapped, turning to glare at Tommy. 

Tommy flinched but noticed Taylor staring with wide eyes, looking terrified of Adam. “Look, Adam, you’re not the only person stressed out right now,” he said, walking right into the danger zone that everybody else seemed to be backing out of.

“Tommy, seriously, don’t get on my bad side-“

“You don’t have a bad side, Adam,” he said, not backing down. “You’re scaring the shit out of the kid, dude!” he said, gesturing at Taylor. “He’s just a fucking kid and you have no right to scream at him for messing up okay? That’s the point of rehearsal, to fix what’s wrong!” he said voice stronger than anybody else dared use towards Adam when he was angry. “Look at me,” he demanded, and Adam glared. “Calm down,” he said in a softer voice. 

“No, I’m sick of that, damn it. Calm doesn’t make things work faster!” he shouted, getting closer to Tommy.

Tommy cringed. “Adam, don’t make me do this-“, he said, trying to catch Adam from walking away.

“What? Gonna fucking pout and try to get your way? You always fucking get your way with me but I’m sick of all of you getting on my case, you don’t get special treatment because you’re you damn it!” he snapped, grabbing Tommy’s wrist when he reached out to touch him. “Don’t,” he said, glaring.

“Get your hand off me, Adam, and back off,” Tommy warned, and Adam just stepped even closer, clearly trying to prove he could push boundaries.

“Tommy, dude-“ Longineu started. “Don’t do anything stupid-“

Adam scoffed. “Like what, Longineu? He fucking knows he’ll get away with saying anything he wants just because he’s always in my fucking head-“

“I’m in your head to keep you sane!” Tommy said, glaring up at Adam, who looked down at him. “You wanna scream at somebody? You wanna try and pull some ‘I am _the_ head bitch’ shit? Leave Taylor out of it!” he said. “Nobody is going to deal with your whiney ass ‘oh woe is me, I’m living my dream and can’t stand it’ bullshit today, Adam.”

Adam seemed to get even larger as he turned red, clearly beyond pissed and beyond stressed. “Shut the fuck up, Tommy,” he said, and Longineu saw Tommy narrow his eyes.

“Dude, don’t do it! Tommy, think about what-“

Longineu just cringed when Tommy raised an eyebrow and planted a hand on Adam’s chest, shoving him slightly, almost like a warning. “ _Make me_.”

Adam growled and grabbed Tommy’s wrist, snatching it away from him. “You son of a-“

Brooke screamed as Tommy drew back and punched Adam right in the jaw, shocking everybody else into silence.

Adam barely stumbled, but when he looked back, holding his jaw, he looked more shocked than anything. Tommy just cringed, looking pale. “I said not to make me do it, Adam,” he said in a shaky voice. 

Adam looked at him with so much shock etched into his face, Tommy felt like crying. “You seriously just hit me,” he said, looking so betrayed Tommy felt a lump in his throat.

“Come on, you needed it,” Tommy said, grabbing Adam’s hand, only to have him pull away. “Everybody take a break,” he said softly, looking down. He heard everybody practically running out.

“I don’t think anybody’s ever punched me in the face before,” Adam said, slightly dazed as he held his jaw, wincing.

Tommy chuckled wetly. “Adam, I’m sorry,” he said, and Adam eyed him. “You need to calm down,” he said seriously. “I was scared you were going to hit Taylor or something and I really didn’t want to do that, but I knew I had to do something to stop you and make you stop screaming at people before you turned everybody against you,” he said.

Adam just sighed, sitting down heavily in the middle of the floor. “I’m going insane, Tommy,” he said weakly as he put his face in his hands.

Tommy sighed. “I just had to punch the prettiest dude I’ve ever met, you think you’re going insane?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, okay? You know I love you, right?” he said, and Adam nodded.

“I guess I deserved it,” he said, then whined. “It really hurts,” he said, and Tommy chuckled. 

“I barely hit you,” he said, and Adam pouted.

“Nobody but Neil’s ever hit me! And he never full on popped me in the face!” he said. 

Tommy walked over and knelt down beside him. “I’m seriously, seriously sorry, okay? I swear it hurt to hit you,” he said, smiling sadly. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Adam’s cheek where he’d hit him. “Sorry.”

Adam shrugged. “I haven’t gone off in a rage like that in years,” he said softly. “Stress is just piling up, Tommy. I’m going crazy again.”

Tommy slid his arms around Adam, pushing his way into his lap. “Remember, I’m here for you and I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to Adam’s lips. “Whatever you need, I’ll do it.”

Adam smiled. “Just don’t ever leave me to deal with this alone,” he said, curling his arms around Tommy. “Monte wouldn’t work so hard to keep me in line, he’d just tell me to fuck off and leave me to work it out alone.”

Tommy chuckled. “I probably should, to toughen you up and shit, but I can’t. I’ve seen people go down the bad roads way too many times. I think you’re stronger than they were, but I had one friend kill himself once, I’m not letting it ever get anywhere near there again with anybody in my life,” he said.

Adam cringed. “Yeah, I kinda like being alive, you know?” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“I’m just saying, he was really bad in debt, you know? And he ended up getting worse in debt by getting hooked on some nasty shit to try and make him forget. Ended up losing everything to pay for the things he was mixed up in and ended up spending his last little bit of money on a gun and one bullet,” he said, smiling sadly.

Adam sighed. “It’s never going to get that bad, Tommy, but I do like to know you wouldn’t sit around and put up with my shit if I ever like… get overbearing and start being horrible to people…” he cringed. “Like I just did.”

Tommy huffed. “You were making Taylor cry dude. I don’t care if he still has another type of deal going for me, the kid is like a baby brother for me,” he said, glaring at Adam. “And he’s trying his best, okay? Brooke’s changed the choreography so much that he’s seriously confused. Even Terrance fucked up some, it just happened to be Taylor that kept running into you,” he said. 

“I need to apologize,” he said, worrying his lip.

Tommy curled his arms around him, kissing his forehead. “Yes, you do. And we should probably go get everybody back before they start thinking we’ve killed each other or snapped and started fucking the frustration away,” he joked.

Adam snorted. “Yeah, somehow I really doubt that would help things between us, baby,” he said, pecking Tommy’s lips.

Tommy chuckled. “I _really_ doubt anybody could handle angry sex with you. Sweet sex is intense enough, if you put the rage you were just going through into fucking someone, you’d probably kill them, even if it would be the _best_ death imaginable,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“You’re such a shit,” he said, shoving him off of his lap so he could stand. “Alright, let me go apologize,” he said. He stopped at the door. “You know jumping to his rescue probably won’t help cure Taylor’s crush on you _at all_ ,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“It’s harmless, so I’m not worried. He knows I’m too old and that I don’t think of him that way. He’ll get over it eventually,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“You’re seriously one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, even if you did break my face,” he teased before walking out into the hall to find everybody.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time they managed to salvage rehearsals, Adam was exhausted. “Guys, I just want to say again that I’m really sorry,” he said, and even Taylor groaned.

“Okay, look, you make it impossible to be upset for long,” Taylor said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, you made me cry and now you’ve been so fucking brutally apologetic I feel like I should apologize for making you guilty!” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Adam does that,” he said. “I did something terrible that I knew was breaking his trust and I was so upset for doing it and then when he started on about how _he_ didn’t have the right to be upset over it, I felt like I’d kicked a puppy AND stole a little kid’s toys,” he said with a solemn nod.

Adam sighed. “Okay, I’ll stop, but really, I’m sorry for my behavior and I love you guys, okay?” he said. “Seriously, you’re all amazing for putting up with me. Tommy’s the only one that has to deal with me, you guys shouldn’t have to,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Just never make me hit you again. I seriously felt like I’d stole from my own grandmother or something equally as terrible,” he said. “I’m pretty sure it would hurt less to slap my own mom,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“Only your mom would murder you and I just thanked you for straightening me out,” he said, going to hug Tommy. “Thanks again. There is a reason I made it this far, and that’s you,” Adam said, pecking his lips sweetly.

Tommy just smiled and shrugged, still wrapped up in Adam’s arms. “Just doing my job,” he said with a grin.

Monte sighed. “If Lane sees you two doing that she’s gonna get pissed again,” he warned, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Why? This isn’t public! I mean hell! You all know what we’re like and you, Monte, know most of our secrets,” he said.

Monte frowned. “Most?” he asked, and Tommy snorted.

“Dude, you think we’d let you know _everything_?! Nobody knows everything,” he said. He frowned. “Wait, Mia knows everything,” he said, and Adam glared.

“She knows _everything_?!?” he asked apprehensively, and Tommy nodded.

“Yes, everything. Not the point!” he turned to Monte. “If she’s pissed at us cuddling in public or backstage where anybody can see, that’s one thing, but this is a closed rehearsal where all of you know us. We have to have _somewhere_ we can be clingy!” he said, and Adam smiled, kissing the top of his head.

Sasha chuckled. “I’ll be honest, I really thought you guys were together for the longest,” she said, shrugging. “But I agree, we all know you guys. Lane can fuck off, right?” she said, and Adam grinned.

“I like you best, Sasha.”

Tommy cringed. “She’s gonna be more pissed when she see’s Adam’s face,” he said, reaching up to gently stroke his fingers along the bruises that were starting to show on his face. “I thought I didn’t hit you hard,” he said sheepishly.

Adam huffed. “You _broke_ my face, dude. Seriously. That hurt really bad. It makes me wonder why people fight, cause really, that shit isn’t cool,” he said, and Tommy snickered.

“If you think that hurts, imagine what I felt like that day me and Dave fought,” he said, and Adam grumbled.

“If I had any idea how bad it hurt to be punched in the face I’d have probably found him and kicked his ass,” he said, and Tommy giggled.

“And I was bleeding,” he said, chuckling.

“When was this?” Taylor asked curiously. “I don’t remember seeing you with any black eyes or anything.”

Tommy chuckled. “When I went home after the whole AMA thing, my roommate started on about ‘how I’ve changed’ and like… they couldn’t pretend I’m straight when they see me kissing a dude, you know? And they’d told all the people who asked about me when before I’d only told a few people I was bi, so he said some shit and made me snap and we beat each other’s asses. I went to Monte’s after so his smokin’ hot wife could clean me up-“ Monte rolled his eyes. “And the dumb shit called Adam and Adam had to be all fussy over me,” he said, chuckling.

“Dude, I had no clue how bad this shit hurts,” Adam said. “I’d have probably been less ‘are you okay?’ and more ‘let me kill him’ over it,” he said.

Taylor smiled. “It’s so sweet how you stand up for everybody, Tommy,” he said then blushed when Sasha nudged him.

Adam just rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘fucking teenagers’ as he walked over to grab his jacket so they could leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed as he packed up his things with Tommy waiting on his bed, already packed and ready to go. After watching him hold up a few things and toss them back into the ‘leave’ pile, Tommy sighed. “What’s so bad about just tossing it all in the bag?”

“I’ve gained weight,” he said softly, holding up his clothes to gauge what would fit and what not to bother packing.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “What? No you haven’t,” he said.

Adam nodded with a sigh. “I’m up to two twenty-one,” he said in a small voice.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’re over six foot, Adam. And large framed. Have you never noticed how wide you are? Or how broad your shoulders and chest are? Plus you’ve put on some muscle,” he said.

Adam scoffed. “My belly is soft again, how is that muscle?”

“Your legs, dude,” Tommy said. He smiled. “You look good, okay? I like the way your legs have thickened up. Your fucking thighs are like… solid muscle,” he said, and Adam just whined.

“But they look so fat! Even if it is muscle, it looks like fat!”

“So?!” Tommy sighed. “You dance a lot more, it makes sense your legs will thicken up, okay? Have you _seen_ Terrance’s legs?!? Trust me, it is not a bad thing,” he said.

Adam just sighed. “I’m going to gain so much weight on tour already because I have less time to work out and it’s harder to keep a diet,” he said.

Tommy just stood up and walked over. “Look at me,” he said, and Adam looked up. “You are beautiful, okay? And it isn’t bias or whatever, you really are beautiful. And you have a great body, don’t think otherwise. You are never going to be skinny, Adam,” he said, and Adam glared. “No, listen. Just accept that you’ll never be scrawny like me and embrace that you’ve got long, strong, amazing legs, broad, amazing shoulders, and you look good in almost anything.”

Adam smiled. “I don’t agree with almost anything you said, but knowing you really believe it does help,” he said, pulling Tommy into a long hug. “I guess I’m just not as confident as I act on stage.”

Tommy shrugged. “Nobody really sees themselves the way everybody else does, you know?” he said. “I don’t think I’m all that pretty but according to like… half the world, I’m a fucking magical creature or something,” he said, grinning.

Adam chuckled and kissed his forehead. “See, I think you’re pretty much perfect with your looks,” he said with a nod. “You’re beautiful and you’re thin and you’re tiny,” he said.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. “See? We all have different opinions,” he said, smiling as he squeezed Adam slightly. “Now, hurry up and finish packing, we’ve got a fucking _tour_ to start,” he said, beaming.

Adam chuckled. “Yes, sir!” he said, giving him a playful salute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was their first show and Tommy was worried Adam was going to throw up and sound check hadn’t even started yet. “Adam, we’ve been doing this shit for six months now, you know?” he said, and Adam sighed.

“It’s just… this is my first show of my first real _tour_ ,” he said softly. “It’s just nerve wracking.”

Tommy hummed. “Well I have bad news,” he said, and Adam frowned. “Allison and her band are supposed to be having sound check right now and their bus still isn’t even here,” he said, and Adam gaped.

“WHAT?!?” he cried, then ran off to find Lane.

Tommy smiled sadly, shaking his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy raised an eyebrow as he walked up to find Monte and Sasha laughing themselves silly. “What is it?” he asked, and Brooke smirked, looking at Taylor, who was glaring as he sat on an amp, giving them all ugly looks.

“Taylor, wanna tell Tommy what you said?” she said, and he pouted.

“Last night I told Sasha that I’d decided I’m gay, not bi, and she just told Monte and he just looked at me and burst out laughing!” he said, pouting. “And then he said it’s only cause you and me were sharing my bunk last night.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, going over to hug Taylor. “Hey, he’s just a kid, don’t make it out like he’s slutting around with little badass bassists,” he said, and Taylor shot them a smug look. “Besides, we only shared because you assholes left me and Adam was already asleep so I didn’t want to wake him up,” he said, then grinned. “Plus Taylor’s sexuality is his business, not you two,” he said, squeezing Taylor supportively.

“TOMMY!”

Tommy turned, beaming. “Ally!” he cried, pulling away from Taylor to run over and catch the tiny girl flying at him. “Holy shit, has Adam already shouted at you yet?” he asked, and Allison rolled her eyes.

“No, he was so relieved to see us show up he kissed me right on the mouth,” she said, giggling. “And he goes on and on about how I’m too young for this stuff,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Tommy just smiled and kissed her forehead. “Eh, Adam’s being crazy with stress today, so don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he’ll throw up before we actually have a show.” He put her down and swatted her butt. “Go do your sound check before Adam shows up and kills me for holding you back,” he said.

She grinned. “I told Adam to keep you,” she said, kissing his cheek before rushing past them all on her way to the stage.

Allison had barely gotten started when Taylor sighed dreamily. “I’m totally bisexual,” he said, and Tommy grinned, watching Taylor staring at Allison with wide eyes.

“Teenagers, man,” he said to Monte, who nodded, grinning.

“This is gonna be a fun tour.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lane was nearly pulling her hair out. “Adam, Adam I’m not kidding, I can’t watch your boyfriend, those monkeys you call dancers, AND you!” she cried in annoyance.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Not my boyfriend-“

“I DON’T CARE!” she cried. “Look, we need help okay? You need a PA or something,” she said.

Adam sighed. “Why? We’re on tour!” he cried.

She sighed. “I don’t care, I can’t deal with it. We left Tommy at the venue again last night and his bus had to turn back and go back for him,” she said. “That burns serious amounts of gas and that cuts into budget. He needs a fucking babysitter as it is, but at least if we had another person to manage everybody there would be someone other than just me to make sure everybody is where they are supposed to be.”

Adam shrugged. “Find one then.” 

She looked at him. “I’m sure you have somebody you want me to hire. You try to find a friend for every open position we get,” she said, and Adam smiled.

“I’ll call around and see what I can do,” he said with a smile. 

She nodded. Adam was nearly out of the room when she called his name. “And while you’re at it, put a fucking bell on your boyfriend or something. I need a better way to keep up with him.”

Adam just chuckled. “I’ll voice your concerns to my _not_ boyfriend,” he said, glaring at her playfully before walking out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled when Adam walked in. “Hey baby,” he said, getting up to give him a kiss. Adam smiled, petting his hair playfully. 

“Lane says you need a bell around your neck,” he informed him, which earned a look from Terrance.

“Well that’s more than I ever wanted to know about Lane,” he said, and Tommy doubled over laughing.

Brooke looked up. “Why does she want to do kinky things with Tommy and bells?” she asked, and Adam raised an eyebrow at them all.

“I love to know THAT is where your brains take something so simple,” he said, then sighed. “You have got to stop running off,” Adam said, and Tommy huffed.

“They offered me _food_ -“

“And pedophiles offer little kids candy, but didn’t your mom ever tell you not to go off with strangers?!?” Adam asked pointedly. “Even if they’re all girls, they could still like… kill you and sell your body parts on the black market!”

Tommy cringed. “Ew, that’s gross. And no they wouldn’t! Maybe the big guy who picked me up and carried me around-“

“The what that did _WHAT_?!?” Adam cried, gaping. “You let some random dude carry you around outside the venue?! Are you on _glue_?!?” he asked. Tommy just gave him innocent eyes. “Oh my God, you’re going to get kidnapped, raped, and murdered, dude. Seriously.”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “You’re small, Tommy. Much more rape-able than Adam,” she said, and Tommy huffed.

“I’m not going to get raped, damn it!” he cried.

Adam sighed. “Lane wants me to hire a PA-slash-Tommy-and-dancers-wrangler,” he said. “Well, she actually said ‘your boyfriend and those trained monkeys’ but she meant you and the dancers,” he said to Tommy, who rolled his eyes.

“Well you did get them to bring Sutan out, use this to bring another friend with you,” he said, shrugging. “Who do you trust to ‘wrangle’ us?” he asked, and Adam hummed.

“No clue. I’ll have to call some people,” he said, going through a mental list as he spoke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil huffed as he met Tommy, Adam, and Lane at the airport. “I hate you all,” he said simply.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You’re getting paid to tour with rock stars, don’t bitch,” he warned.

“Fuck you, I’m being _made_ to travel with my brother and his evil hippy friends under a cloud of disgusting positivity induced by alcohol, drugs, and glitter inhalation,” he took an annoyed breath. “All because mom wants me to have a steadier income than just writing,” he finished with a glower.

Tommy beamed. “Aww, I love you too!” he cried, running over to kiss Neil smack on the lips, then run away when Neil tried to strangle him.

Adam chuckled and sighed happily, slinging an arm around a horrified looking Lane. “This was a good idea,” he said, grinning when Lane appeared to be wondering what she had just really done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam dramatically threw up his hands as they climbed onto the bus. “Everybody! This is Neil, my baby brother, and our new Tommy-wrangler!” he cried brightly as he dragged Neil into a bone crushing hug. 

Everybody laughed. “Nice to see you, dude,” Monte said, grinning. “Trust me, it gets worse,” he said, making everybody laugh at the look on Neil’s face.

Tommy snorted. “Neil, dude, you get to crash on our bus, but this bus is the bus to be on, dude,” he said, flopping down across the laps of the three on the couch. “Co-ed bunk rooms,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he nuzzled into Brooke’s middle, earning a stroke to his hair and a blush from Taylor, who was under his middle half, when he made a contented noise.

Allison huffed. “Hey, our bus is co-ed too!” she said, and Adam let out an unimpressed sound.

“Yeah, _underage_!” he cried pointedly.

“Am not! I’m eighteen!” she said defensively.

Neil made a face. “Still not appealing,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“You’re our baby sister, Ally! And besides, Cam is on our bus,” he said, and then smirked. “Besides, co-ed doesn’t help you, you’re ugly,” he said, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“I hate you so bad, Tommy Ratliff. I really do.”

Adam smiled fondly. “I’ve totally missed you, Neil,” he said, and Neil glared. “This is gonna be so fun!”

Tommy let out a small whimper, catching everybody’s attention. “Um, Brooke, don’t do that,” he said, blushing as he felt everybody looking at him.

“Do what?” she asked, still carding her fingers through his hair, despite his squirming. “Dude, stop, I’m trying to get the tangles out,” she said, and Adam snickered when he saw her fingers snag again, automatically earning a strangled gasp from Tommy.

“Okay, seriously!” Tommy cried, bolting upright. “Um, i- uh… that hurt,” he said weakly, then jumped up and darted up towards the front of the bus.

Adam burst out giggling when he heard the doors open and Tommy left. “Oh God, that was great,” he said, and Brooke looked confused, along with half of the people there.

“What the fuck?” she asked.

Taylor cleared his throat. “Didn’t really sound like it hurt, if you know what I mean,” he said, cheeks clearly slightly pink, which earned a teasing grin from Sasha.

Adam chuckled and smirked knowingly but refused to speak. “Can I just point out again that this is going to be _so_ much of a fun tour?!” he asked brightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smirked as he watched Sutan doing Tommy’s makeup. “What was up with Brooke playing with your hair earlier?” he asked, and Tommy blushed when Sutan raised an eyebrow.

“You _know_ ,” he said, glaring until Sutan demanded he turn back to him.

Sutan hummed. “What does he know?” he asked, and Tommy whined softly in his throat.

Adam grinned. “Tommy’s got a thing for having his hair pulled,” he said, and Tommy growled.

“Don’t _tell_!” he cried indignantly. “Friends don’t tell other friends about people’s kinks! I’ll totally tell him about your kinks,” he threatened.

Adam chuckled. “I don’t have any, Tommy,” he said, grinning as he playfully ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Nice try though,” he said, kissing the top of his head as he turned to walk out. “I think Taylor’s crush on you got brought back full force with you writhing around in his lap like that though,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Fucking teenagers,” he said, and Sutan chuckled.

“Alright, fight later, but if you don’t sit still I’m gonna put your eye out on accident,” he warned, and Tommy sighed but obeyed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil rolled his eyes when he found Tommy in amongst a sea of sighing and cooing girls as he held a small child on his hip, smiling adorably at the little kid. “Oh my God, who is the idiot who gave him their child?!” he demanded, grabbing Tommy’s shoulder.

One girl glared. “He’s mine,” she said, then held out her arms for the kid, who couldn’t be more than four, as Tommy handed him back, smiling a shy smile and wiggling his fingers at the little kid.

“Oh yes, wonderful mothering skills, hand your kid to a random bass player,” Neil said, then grabbed Tommy by the elbow and all but dragged him away as Tommy waved dejectedly at the disappointed fans.

“NEIL!” he cried once they were away from the crowds and on the way to the bus. “That was _rude_!” he cried, shoving him off. He stormed onto the bus, huffing. “Adam!?” he called, heading straight for the lounge where he knew everybody would be congregated.

Adam looked up from his spot braiding Brooke’s hair. “Yeah baby?” he asked, and Tommy glared as he flopped down, crossing his arms at Adam. “What did I do?” he asked innocently.

“Your brother is a total dick, dude!” he cried. “He just insulted a fan, made me look bad, AND made a total asshole of himself in front of girls with cameras!” he cried. 

Adam hummed. “And you’re mad at me because…?”

“You brought him here!” Tommy cried, pouting. “I was having fun,” he huffed.

Adam just bit his lip, smiling. “You look so cute,” he said, giggling. “I’m sorry, I know you hate when I say it, but you look so fucking precious when you’re pissy,” he said, leaning over to kiss Tommy’s face, despite his annoyed whine.

“When is Neil not a dick?” Monte asked, and Tommy huffed.

“He insulted fans, dude,” he said, and Adam hummed.

“Yeah, that is a problem,” he said.

Taylor looked up from where he was watching the TV, lounging in Sasha’s lap, and raised an eyebrow. “What did he do?” he asked.

Tommy snorted. “Called a girl an idiot and a bad mother for letting me hold her kid,” he said, and Adam gasped.

“WHAT?! He said that?” he cried, looking pissed. “That is _horrible_!”

Longineu looked up. “Well… not to defend Neil, but… who the fuck let you hold their kid?” he asked, and Tommy glared. 

“Why was there even a kid at a concert?” Monte asked. “I mean, I’m sure as hell not bringing mine to watch Adam’s show! No way in hell would I let little kids see such a sexual show like this one!” he said. “I feel creepy enough with all the underage kids in the audience, but an actual small child? That’s just creepy,” he said.

Tommy snorted. “He won’t remember the show anyways! He was like… two or three!” he argued. “But there I was, holding a baby and having like… ten ridiculously attractive women all cooing at it and the Neil storms up and insults them all and drags me away!” he said.

Adam snorted. “I should’ve known you were using the kid for evil,” he said, glaring pointedly.

Tommy smirked. “Hey, if women think me being good with kids is a good enough reason to want in my pants, I’m not going to argue,” he said. “And I really was having fun with the kid! It was so cute! Oh my God, the kid had these tiny little hands! I love babies,” he said in an embarrassingly sappy voice.

Adam snickered. “Aww, Tommy, that’s so cute,” he said, and Tommy huffed.

Monte chuckled. “I knew you and Ariel got along for a reason,” he said. 

Tommy smiled. “Dude, I love your kids! And Ariel’s literally the coolest chick in the world,” he said, nodding. “She told me she was gonna play guitar one day and I had to be in her band,” he said, grinning. “And that we all would dress like princesses on stage. It was so fucking cute.”

Monte smiled. “That sounds like Ariel alright,” he said.

Brooke smiled. “Aww, you actually do like kids! I figured you really were just trying to get laid!” she said.

Adam chuckled. “Nah, Tommy is great friends with Monte’s kids. Even the babies like him. They don’t ever throw up on him when he’s holding them,” he said, glaring playfully.

Monte chuckled. “You’re a bigger target to puke on,” he said simply, and Adam rolled his eyes.

Tommy shrugged. “My sister’s kids love me too. I guess it’s the fact that I’m not exactly the most ‘adult’ dude in the world,” he said, grinning. 

Adam sighed. “I swear, you are the strangest combination ever, TommyJoe,” he said, smiling as he twisted some more hair into Brooke’s braid absently. “You’re a badass little shit, you’re tough as nails, you’re tiny and adorable, you’re ridiculously sweet, inescapably funny, and somehow you’re still just a big five year old, all of it wrapped around being the honest to God nicest person alive,” he said, smiling at Tommy with that look Tommy had begun to notice more and more often in his eyes.

Tommy just smiled and leaned over to kiss him sweetly. “It’s all part of my _awesome_ ,” he said like it was a secret. Everybody just laughed, even Adam.

Monte, however, watched curiously as Adam watched Tommy with a strange look on his face while Tommy smiled right back. Monte just chuckled, shaking his head at Adam and Tommy both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, head lolling back as he sat in the makeup chair, waiting for Sutan to get in the room. He heard the door open, but heard footsteps he recognized. “Hey Tommy,” he said tiredly.

“Hey Adam,” Tommy said, frowning as he walked over. “You okay?” he asked, stopping beside him.

Adam hummed. “I feel pretty shitty,” he admitted, and Tommy’s frown deepened.

“Do you need something? Want me to get somebody?” he asked, taking Adam’s hand comfortingly. “Want me to get you something to drink?”

Adam shook his head, smiling. “I’m just kinda weak feeling,” he said, lifting his head. “I’m not running a fever though, so I don’t know,” he said softly. “Probably just tired.”

Tommy hummed, dutifully feeling of his face. “You’re not warm,” he agreed, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Maybe you should get some water or something, in case it’s like… dehydration,” he said.

Adam smiled, reaching up to brush Tommy’s hair from his face. “You’re too sweet,” he said, and Tommy just smiled, squeezing his hand. 

“I’m just worried.”

Adam sighed, humming tiredly. “I think you should come stay on my bus tonight.” he said. “I’m probably just tired and I could use better sleep like I get when I’ve got someone to cuddle.”

Tommy chuckled. “Alright, Babyboy,” he said, then looked up when the door opened and Sutan came in.

“Am I interrupting?” Sutan asked, winking as he walked up.

Adam just smiled. “Nah, Tommy’s just worrying over me,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You said you feel bad, of course I’m worried,” he said, squeezing his hand. “Promise you’ll tell me if you start running a fever or something?” he asked, and Adam nodded. “Okay, I’ve gotta run do my hair,” he said, then kissed Adam sweetly. “Now get pretty,” he teased, and Adam smiled, watching him walk out before turning to Sutan, who was shaking his head. 

“What?”

Sutan just chuckled. “You two are idiots,” he said softly. “Full on idiots.”

Adam frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Adam, if you need to be told, you have a problem.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brooke raised an eyebrow when Tommy climbed aboard the bus. “Um, we’re leaving, you know? No time to party tonight, we’ve got a long drive,” she said.

Tommy chuckled, nodding. “I’m staying,” he said, then edged past her towards the back. When he got into the lounge, everybody looked up and greeted him. “Hey, where’s Adam?” he asked, looking around.

Taylor shrugged. “Probably washing his makeup off. I don’t think he was going to bed yet,” he said.

Sasha hummed. “You staying with him tonight?” she asked, and Tommy nodded, shifting his bag.

“Yeah, he was really tired before the show. Wanted me to come hang out with him tonight,” he said, smiling as he passed through, heading to Adam’s ‘room’. He walked through to the bunk area and Taylor raised an eyebrow at Terrance and Sasha.

“What was that about?” he asked curiously.

Terrance shrugged. “No clue. I thought Adam was off tonight though,” he said.

Sasha rolled her eyes. “You boys are so thick,” she said, then sat up. “Those two are just idiots,” she said simply. “They’ve been dating this whole time, they just don’t realize it,” she said pointedly.

“They aren’t sleeping together,” Taylor pointed out.

She shrugged. “Technicality. They spend more time together than apart even, they have more inside jokes than with anybody else, they gravitate to each other, they know what the other is thinking without speaking, they _sleep_ together without nudity involved, and they look at each other like a couple in the honeymoon phase!”

Terrance chuckled. “Tommy swears it’s just ‘how they are’ and Adam says almost the same thing. Adam also says Tommy’s mostly straight. Tommy’s never talked about boys he’s dated, only girls, so I’m assuming he doesn’t date guys, just makes out with them,” he pointed out.

“Like I said, even if they aren’t fucking, they have a dating-like relationship,” Sasha said. “And even if it’s not the right kind of it, they clearly love each other more than anybody else,” she added.

Taylor shrugged. “If it’s working for them then what does it matter if their friendship is so fucked up? I mean, isn’t a best friend better than a partner anyways when you work together?” he asked.

Terrance nodded. “Exactly. This way they can work and live together without the drama of dating,” he said.

Sasha shrugged. “If it works, that’s great, but things are starting to look different between them and I know I’m not the only one that sees it,” she said with a sense of finality.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled brightly when he walked into his small room and spotted Tommy sitting against the wall with his laptop. “Oh hey,” he said, dropping his makeup bag beside the bed. 

Tommy looked up and smiled. “Hey Babyboy,” he said as Adam climbed into the bed. “What’s up?” he asked, leaning against his side when Adam sat down.

“Just tired,” he said, leaning his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “What’re you looking at,” he asked curiously, looking down at the laptop.

Tommy smiled. “Just twitter,” he said, smiling. “I love my fans,” he said, biting his lip. “Even the creepy ones are so sweet.”

Adam chuckled. “What, the ones that want to pour honey on your nipples?” he asked, referring to one scary fan that Tommy often mentioned.

Tommy giggled. “Yep, her,” he said, nodding. “But no, they’re all so nice you know? They all still think we’re fucking, but they’re respectful about it, sorta. Like, they don’t go around asking me what your freckles taste like and shit,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adam chuckled. “I just find it amusing they compared you to an ugly animal and you weren’t offended,” he said, snuggling closer into Tommy’s side as he closed his eyes and got comfortable on his shoulder again.

Tommy grinned. “You’re just jealous my fans have a cooler name than yours,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “And plus mine give me things with badgers on them and yours throw glow in the dark dildos at you,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“Eh, better than the multitude of things they could throw at my head,” he said simply.

Tommy finished up and said goodnight to everybody before closing the laptop and leaning away to lay it on the floor. “Come on, Babyboy, let’s get some rest,” he said, and Adam smiled, crawling up to lay correctly in the small bed.

“Just out of curiosity,” Adam said in a teasing voice as he curled his hand around Tommy’s hip. “How _do_ my freckles taste?” he asked, snickering into Tommy’s shirt.

Tommy smirked and lifted Adam’s arm, licking it despite the way Adam whined and made noises of disgust. “Like sparkles,” he said, grinning playfully.

Adam chuckled. “Sweet. Sparkles are awesome.”

“No, I’m awesome,” Tommy joked, rolling to face Adam.

Adam smiled, curling his arm around Tommy, hand resting on the small of his back. “You’re definitely more awesome than sparkles,” he said in a small voice, pressing his forehead to Tommy’s sweetly.

Tommy just smiled a small smile, nuzzling their noses together playfully. He smiled when Adam made a face. “I love your nose,” he said softly, pulling away to look properly at Adam’s face.

Adam chuckled. “It’s odd looking, but I don’t mind it,” he said, shrugging as he kissed Tommy’s forehead with a smack. “Thank you for coming tonight. I’ve missed this,” he said, curling closer to Tommy.

Tommy just smiled and caught his lips in a small kiss that tasted like mouthwash. “I’m always here for you if you need me, baby.”

Adam just smiled and nodded, curling into Tommy as he settled down to sleep. “I love you.”

Tommy sighed, nodding. “Love you too.” He closed his eyes, wondering when Adam’s ‘love you’s started to sound more serious than they were meant to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled when he saw the excited look on Adam’s face as he showed his tattoo to Allison, who looked fascinated. “And Tommy got one!” he said, catching Tommy’s attention. “Come show!” he said.

Tommy smiled, walking over. He held out his arm, letting Allison see it as well. She eyed it then Adam’s. “You getting a couples tattoo really helps make us _not_ think you’re together,” she pointed out, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“No, best friends tattoos!” he said brightly. He smiled at Tommy. “This way no matter what, we can’t ever forget this part of our lives together,” he said with an almost cheesy smile. “No matter what, we’ve got no way of forgetting,” he said.

Tommy just smiled at his own libra symbol and nodded. “Although to be honest, Adam, I’m pretty sure I’d never be able to forget you either,” he said, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Adam closed his eyes, smiling against his lips. “True. I’m entirely unforgettable,” he said, and Tommy grinned, shaking his head.

“Your humbleness floors me, Adam. Completely!” he cried dramatically.

Adam just smiled, looking at Tommy as he and Allison looked down at his and Adam’s wrists. “You wouldn’t actually forget me, would you?” he asked curiously. “I mean, just assuming that like… this tour was it, you know? Like… if something happened and we never spoke again after this year.” He looked at him. “Do you think you would?” he asked.

Tommy looked up. “You really have to ask that?” he asked softly. Adam shrugged. “Adam, _no_ ,” he said with a small smile. “How could you imagine I’d forget you? I’d probably forget my own name first.”

Adam shrugged. “I just wonder. I remember almost every friend I’ve ever had, but I’ve had people see me on the streets a few short years after I last spoke to them and not even recognize me,” he said with a shrug. “Some people forget things after they’re over with.”

Tommy gave him a soft smile. “Not us,” he said, leaning over to kiss Adam softly. He pressed their foreheads together. “Besides,” he said, smiling as he looked into Adam’s eyes from close range. “We’re gonna be together forever, aren’t we?” he asked, smiling sweetly. “Even after all this music business is done and we’re old and gray.”

Adam nodded, smiling almost shyly. “That’s the plan,” he said, smiling wider to match Tommy’s smile. “Eh, I know you’d never forget me,” he said, with a shrug as he leaned back some. “We’ve been through too much together,” he said simply.

Allison eyed them both with an exasperated look. “Okay seriously?!?” she cried, startling them. “Yes, I’m still standing here, and you two are seriously ridiculous,” she said, turning to walk out. “Shut up and get married already!” she cried, making them both laugh a bit awkwardly at her departure.

Tommy chuckled. “I’ve been getting that a lot lately,” he said, and Adam laughed, nodding awkwardly.

“No kidding,” he said softly.

Tommy shrugged. “Look, Adam-“ He stopped and then chuckled. “Let’s not let them all get to us, okay?” he said, grabbing his hand. “We know what we really are to each other, right? What they all think doesn’t matter.”

Adam nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, besides, we’re not doing this stuff in public. Not a big deal, right?”

Tommy nodded. “Exactly.” Tommy looked at Adam, who looked uneasy. “What?” he asked softly.

Adam just shrugged. “Nothing,” he said with a heavy sigh before catching Tommy’s chin in his hand. Tommy looked into his eyes curiously, only to close them when Adam leaned in to kiss him softly and slowly, fingers cradling his face gently. Adam pressed a second gentle kiss to his lips as he pulled away. “You’re right,” he said softly, turning to walk out silently.

Tommy just sighed, cringing as he leaned back against the counter. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but he knew it wasn’t good, whatever it was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was off. Everybody noticed but nobody said anything. Adam tried to speak to him, but Tommy shrugged him off and went back to his little corner of the dressing room. Nobody else dared try. During the show, everybody noticed Tommy throwing himself into the music. He didn’t wave at the fans as much, he didn’t flirt with Adam as much.

When Adam went to him for his usual choreography at the beginning of Fever, Tommy pulled away and walked surreptitiously away before Adam could lick him, which threw him off for a minute. He had to run to catch up with Taylor and Terrance to dance with them.

As soon as they got off stage, Tommy very uncharacteristically threw his bass down and just walked away from it. Monte went over to check on it and put it back in place, but looked just as concerned as Adam did. Adam had to talk to a few people before he could go check on Tommy, but as soon as he got into the dressing room, he found Tommy already packed up.

“You okay?” he asked, walking over. “You’re strange today,” he said.

Tommy shrugged him off. “Fine,” he said, grabbing his stuff and all but running out. Everybody stared silently but went about their business, whispering to each other what they thought may be wrong.

When Adam got to the bus, Tommy was already changed and coming down the steps. “Hey, what’s up with you?” he asked, a little less gently than before. “You’re being a dick, you know?” he said.

Tommy just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “I’m out,” he said, and Adam caught his hand.

“Tommy, talk to me,” he said softly.

Tommy just looked up and shrugged. “I’m just having an off day. But I’m about to fix it,” he said, smirking a good bit more sinisterly than was usual for him. “I’m going to a party,” he said, and Adam frowned as he walked out. “I’ll be back before bus call, but don’t wait up. I’ll just go to my bus tonight,” he said, and Adam just stood nodding absently as Tommy walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy stumbled back to the bus, the two girls he’d been with were hanging off of him. He opened the bus door and grinned, turning back to the girls, kissing them both messily. “Fucking great night,” he said, smirking as they kissed each other once before kissing him again.

“You’re great, Tommy,” one girl said, smirking. 

The other nodded. “Yep, next time you come through, you should call us up,” she said, shoving a piece of paper down the back pocket of his pants.

Tommy smirked, handing the joint they were passing between them to the brunette, holding it up for her to take a drag. “Thanks, ladies,” he said, kissing them both once more.

“Tommy?” A voice called from behind.

Tommy turned back and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Adam, who was standing in the door, and at Adam’s bus, which was currently starting up and pulling away. “Wrong bus, you know, boss?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Adam shot him a look. “We were worried and Monte called me over. You didn’t answer any of our calls.”

Tommy snorted. “Right, I’ll be with you in a minute,” he said, then turned back to the girls, who both hugged him again. “Sorry ladies, seems I’ve missed curfew,” he slurred, earning giggles. He offered the joint to the blonde, who shrugged.

“Finish it off, you earned it tonight,” she said, winking as she and the brunette turned and walked back to the car they had brought Tommy back in.

Adam narrowed his eyes when Tommy turned back. “They’re both drunk and high, Tommy! You let them drive you here drunk?!” he hissed angrily.

Tommy shrugged. “She’s not _that_ high,” he said, shrugging. He took another drag and smirked. “Want to finish this off?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, not sure where that’s been,” he said pointedly.

Tommy smirked, stepping up to pull Adam into a kiss, which Adam didn’t exactly pull away from, but definitely didn’t return. “Nowhere I haven’t been, trust me,” he said, grinning.

Adam groaned. “Tommy, what’s wrong today?” he asked pointedly. “I don’t care if you go party with other people, you know that. But all night you’ve been an asshole to the whole crew and then you disappear without telling anybody where you’re going. And then you just drove back with two other drunk people! It’s one thing to party but to get in the car with a drunk driver is so fucking stupid, Tommy!” he said. Tommy held out the last of the joint pointedly and Adam rolled his eyes but let him hold it up to his lips so he could take the last hit before Tommy tossed it. “Stop avoiding,” he said pointedly as he exhaled.

Tommy snorted. “Look, Adam, I’m my own fucking person,” he said pointedly. He stumbled away from the bus and Adam sighed, going after him.

“Tommy, come on, get on the bus so we can go, okay?” he tried. “Just sleep it off and we’ll talk tomorrow-“

“No Adam!” Tommy shouted loudly, giggling as his voice echoed over the large parking lot. “We can fucking talk _now_ since you’re SO fucking into shoving yourself into every fucking part of my life-“

“What is wrong with you?!” Adam snapped, stalking over to him. “My Tommy doesn’t act like this-“

Tommy glared, shoving Adam harder than Adam expected. “I’m not _your_ Tommy!” he shouted. “I don’t fucking belong to you! You don’t get to stake a fucking claim just because you’re Adam-fucking-Lambert!” he snarled.

Adam shot him a hurt and confused look. “Tommy, what’s gotten into you? You don’t DO THIS!” he shouted back, feeling scared at how Tommy was behaving. “Something is wrong and you’re running away from it! That’s all this is. I know you, Tommy, I-“

Tommy huffed, stumbling around a little bit as he walked in a small circle. “You don’t know me, Adam. You know what you _see_ -“

“WHICH IS YOU!” Adam shouted. “You’re afraid of something. I know your mind. You get strange when you’re afraid and you try and hide from things. It’s never this bad, though. You never do this, Tommy. You’ve been a dick all day and now you won’t fucking stop and just talk to me!”

Tommy snorted. “Talking doesn’t solve shit,” he slurred slightly. 

“Let me just help you, okay baby?” Adam tried, going to grab his hands. “Just let me help you, okay?” he tried desperately.

Tommy snorted. “You can’t help me,” he spat. “You are the _last_ person who can help me, Lambert. Nobody can help me!” he snarled.

“Tommy, what is wrong?!” Adam pleaded. “Something is wrong and I don’t know what!” he cried. “JUST TALK TO ME!” he screamed, desperate for Tommy to stop acting like he was. He looked up and noticed Neil was standing in the doorway, clearly having been woken up. Monte was peering under his arm as well. Adam turned back to Tommy, who was standing still, fists clenched at his sides. “Tommy, come on. Is it something you’re on?” he asked gently. “You never act like this… did you get something that wasn’t that good-“

“I’m not on a bad trip, fucker,” he snapped, and Adam shot him a look. “I’m fucking _fine_ , you just won’t get out of my fucking face!” he cried. “I try my hardest to forget shit but you won’t let me! You get in my face with your fucking ‘let me help you’ bullshit!” he cried. “WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT YOU HELP ME?!” he shouted, red in the face as he glared at Adam.

Adam flinched and looked back, walking up to him. He was fed up. “BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAMN IT! I want to fix you because you know how much I love you and you _know_ I don’t want to see the people I love hurting, especially not my best friend-“ Adam stopped abruptly as Tommy suddenly slid to his knees. “TOMMY?!” he cried, rushing to his side.

Monte started down the steps quickly but Neil caught his arm, shaking his head. “Let Adam,” he said solemnly. He sighed. “I found his phone. He didn’t answer because he left it here,” he said softly.

Adam dropped to the ground in front of Tommy, grabbing his arms as Tommy doubled over crying. “Tommy?” he asked softly, pulling him up. “Baby, look at me,” he said, putting one hand on his face to look into his eyes. He was clearly fucked up, but not completely gone. “Tommy?” he asked softly.

Tommy just let out a broken sob and collapsed into Adam’s chest. “Adam- I- _Adam_ ,” he cried softly.

Adam held him close, trying to look down at him. “What is it baby?” he asked, and Tommy just shook his head, sobbing violently as he clung to Adam. “Tommy, please,” he choked out, voice breaking as he held him. “Are you okay?” he asked weakly.

Tommy just clung to him, shaking his head. Adam looked up and saw Neil walking over. He handed Adam Tommy’s phone and Adam raised an eyebrow, but shifted so he was holding Tommy with one arm as he grabbed the phone from Neil, who backed away respectfully.

Adam looked at the message Neil had left up and gasped. “Oh Tommy,” he breathed softly, shoving his eyes shut as he held him close, dropping the phone as he wrapped his arms around Tommy again.

_The doctors say they’ve done all they can. We’ve tried all the treatments, we’ve taken out loans and everything, but nothing else can be done. They’ve given him a few months. Three or four at most. Probably less. I hate that you have to get this in a message, but I can’t really fly out to tell you in person, baby. Your dad says to tell you he loves you and that there’s no reason for you to worry. We did all we could and now it’s just time to let it go. We’re proud of you, Tommy. We’re just glad your father got to see you finally successful and happy._

Adam closed his eyes and bit back his own tears as he held Tommy, who was breaking in his arms. He just held him as tightly as he could, hating more than anything that he couldn’t do anything more to make the pain stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had arrived at the hotel nearly an hour after the other bus, as it had taken a while for Tommy and Adam to actually make it onto the bus. Tommy had cried himself out on the bus once they were there. Adam was glad that it was three in the morning so that nobody other than the night staff was there to see him carrying a sleeping Tommy through the hotel, as he refused to let Neil wake him up.

In the morning, when Tommy was throwing up and laying on the floor miserable after his night of partying, Adam sat beside him, rubbing his back and holding his bangs out of his face.

Tommy fell over onto the floor, letting Adam’s thigh be his pillow after he finally finished what he figured to be the last round of puking. “Why are you taking care of me,” he asked weakly, the first words he’d spoken all morning.

Adam frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked softly, so as not to hurt Tommy’s head even worse.

Tommy sighed. “I don’t remember much, but I remember screaming at you and fighting with you… why aren’t you angry?” he asked.

Adam sighed. “Neil showed me the message from your mother,” he said and Tommy flinched. “Even if you had done something unforgivable, I’d have forgiven you on the spot for it, baby. And as it was, all you did was scream at me. I knew something was wrong with you all day so I knew not to take anything you said personally.” He held him. “Why didn’t you just come talk to me instead of getting trashed?” he asked. “Tommy, you could’ve been killed last night! You were driven back by two drunk girls! Not to be scary close to quoting my own damn song or something just as cheesy, but there really is a thin line between partying and getting yourself killed, baby,” he said, holding him. “I was more upset about that than anything you said or did.”

Tommy cringed. “I probably didn’t even notice. To be honest, I don’t remember much,” he said softly. “I just… wanted to forget. Make it stop,” he whispered. “I wasn’t out to have a good time, I was trying to make myself numb.” He sighed. “I remember girls. I think I slept with like… three of them,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Adam cringed. “I really hope nobody had a camera,” he said softly. He wondered suddenly why the mental image of Tommy and a bunch of girls made his stomach turn.

Tommy sighed, groaning. “Now I’m feeling like an idiot… numbness is temporary. Now I’m hung over and still hurting just as bad,” he said softly. “And I feel guilty on top of it.”

Adam shook his head. “No reason to feel guilty, baby. As much as you were hurting, I’d probably have forgiven you for anything,” he said, stroking his hair soothingly.

Tommy snorted. “My dad would call me a damn fool,” he said softly. “He’d tell me I’m stupid for trying to drown my sorrows. ‘Only pussies hide from things they don’t want to face’.” Adam smiled sadly as Tommy looked up at him with a broken look. “He’d be pissed if he knew I scared you. He doesn’t know you but he is so proud of me for finally getting a decent spot in a band and he gives all the credit to you,” he said with a small smile. “He’s a great guy,” he said weakly.

Adam just sniffled, biting his lip as he looked down at Tommy’s broken expression. “I just… I wish I could make you stop hurting,” he whispered softly. “I- I hate it so much,” he breathed.

Tommy laced their fingers together. “You’re already doing so much for me, Adam. You’re not superman,” he said softly.

Adam smiled. “God knows I’d love to be able to make the world better so easily.”

Tommy shifted, looking up into Adam’s eyes. “You do a better job making my world better than anybody else,” he whispered.

Adam just smiled, stroking his cheek gently. “Come on, I’ll get you something for your head,” he said softly, helping Tommy up so he could get him into bed again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy looked around as everybody got dressed around him, as he sat huddled on the couch. He sighed and stood up. “Um, hey guys?” he called, and everybody looked. “Look, I just want to apologize for how I acted yesterday,” he said softly.

Neil stood up. “Tommy, you don’t have to explain, okay? Let me and Adam,” he said, and Tommy smiled, touched by _Neil_ standing up for him.

“No, it’s okay,” he said. “I was the dick, I should explain,” he said, and someone snorted.

Adam walked over and held his hand. “It’s okay, baby. I can explain for you-“

Tommy shook his head. “I have to do this, Adam,” he said softly, and several people looked intrigued. Adam just nodded. “Okay, I know this isn’t an excuse, I don’t deserve to use it as one, but the way I behaved yesterday wasn’t just random and I guess that… it’s sort of necessary you guys all know,” he said softly. “I think only Adam, Monte, and Neil knew before last night,” he said, and Adam nodded.

“What’s going on?” Longineu asked, looking concerned.

Tommy sighed. “On Christmas…” he took a breath. “On Christmas I found out my dad has cancer,” he said, and almost everybody froze, looking at him with nothing but sympathy in their features. “Yeah, that’s why I didn’t tell,” he said, cringing. “But whatever, yesterday morning my mom let me know that-“ he took another breath and Adam squeezed his hand for strength. “The doctors have done all they can and they’ve done all the treatments… and it’s just not worked,” he said, then shrugged. “And he’s got a few months to go,” he said softly. “Maybe,” he whispered. “And I’m not trying to use some ‘my dad’s dying’ card to get out of taking responsibility for being horrible to you guys yesterday, I really am sorry,” he said sincerely. “I just… I figured it’s best I told you guys why,” he said softly.

Brooke just stood up and walked over. “Oh baby,” she said, pulling him into her arms. He sighed, collapsing against her chest. “Why didn’t you just talk to Adam?” she asked, and Adam chuckled.

Tommy cringed. “Cause I’m stupid?” he tried. “I went out and got completely fucked up last night. That’s why you guys left Adam, he was waiting for me,” he said softly. 

“Dude, no matter what you did, I think we all can forgive you now,” Taylor said, walking over to hug him as well.

Tommy laughed. “See, the thing is my dad wouldn’t agree. I mean, if he had been here yesterday, he’d have probably kicked my ass and told me to suck it up,” he said, smiling. “So I’m not looking for a free pass, just a level of understanding.”

Adam chuckled. “If your dad’s anything like mine, he’d have killed you if you’d come home the way you did last night,” he said pointedly.

Tommy cringed. “I’m sure he’ll hit me if he ever finds out, so let’s not tell, shall we?” he said, and Neil chuckled.

“We just saw you guys fighting after Adam walked out. We didn’t see who you came back with,” he said, and Monte nodded.

“I heard girls, but that’s it.”

Adam sighed and Tommy cringed. “Oh God, I don’t remember well but according to Adam I let a high and drunk driver drive me back. _That_ is what my dad would kill me for,” he said, cringing. “I could’ve so died,” he said solemnly.

Adam nodded. “That’s pretty much what upset me so badly. You could’ve been killed,” he said softly.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. “Thankfully I wasn’t,” he said simply.

Adam snorted. “Hell yeah thankfully you weren’t! Do you have any clue what all was going through my head when you didn’t come back and didn’t answer your phone?” he asked, hands on his hips.

Neil snickered. “Dude, you look like _mom_!” he teased, and Adam shot him a withering look.

Tommy smiled and curled into Adams middle, hugging him. “I know. I’m sorry. I was just dumb,” he said, tightening his arms around him. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” he said, nuzzling his head into Adam’s chest.

Adam just sighed. “You’re like a fucking _puppy_ ,” he whined, and Tommy giggled. He held him and stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head. “How can I be mad when you pull this shit, Tommy? You’re like… impossible to be angry at,” he said, looking down.

Tommy smirked up at him. “My evil plan is working!” he said in a tone like it was a great secret, which earned laughs from everybody around them. “No really, thanks baby,” he said, tilting his lips up to kiss Adam, who smiled against his lips.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” he said, ruffling his hair playfully as he let him go.

Tommy whined, clinging. “No, not done,” he said, pouting as he refused to let go of Adam. Adam just rolled his eyes and smiled, sliding his arms back around Tommy. Tommy just hummed happily and nuzzled into Adam’s hold like a touch-deprived kitten. “Better,” he said simply, voice muffled by Adam’s shirt.

Adam just giggled. “You’re insane,” he said, kissing his head again as he held him, ignoring everybody around him in favor of closing his eyes, pressing his face into Tommy’s hair, and just breathing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was nearly asleep when the bus suddenly stopped and made a rather erratic turn. He frowned, sitting up as he felt them stop. He got up, hoping they hadn’t hit a deer or something, and headed towards the front. He was just walking through the bunks, where everybody else seemed to still be sleeping, when Lane started through the door, then blinked when she saw him.

“What’s going on?” he whispered.

She cringed. “We’ve stopped on the side of the road. We’re heading in the opposite direction from the nearest airport and I don’t want to turn us all back and backtrack, so we’re waiting here for a car-“

Adam frowned. “What? I need more detail, Lane,” he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. “Your phone must be off,” she said, and Adam frowned, then headed back to find his phone. She followed him wordlessly.

He turned it on, and frowned when he saw several missed calls and messages. Some were from Neil and some were from Tommy. “What’s happened?” Adam asked, worried. “Are they okay?” he asked her.

She cringed. “Tommy’s dad’s in the hospital. His mom called about an hour ago.” Adam felt his stomach drop. “We’re waiting here for a car to take him to the airport,” she said.

Adam gasped. “Is the other bus stopped too?” he asked, and she nodded. He wordlessly pushed past her and ran down the length of the bus, not bothering who he woke up.

“Adam! Shoes!” she hissed, but he ignored her, rushing down the steps. He cringed at the feeling of asphalt under his bare feet as he jogged the length of the bus towards the one pulled in behind them. He flattened to the bus as a car zoomed past and then ran, timing knocking on the door with gaps in the cars coming down the highway.

Neil was the one who opened the door for him. “Where the hell have you been?!” he snapped. “Tommy’s seriously freaking out,” he hissed.

Adam rushed past and saw Monte hugging Tommy, who was curled up in a little ball in the lounge. Everybody else appeared to still be asleep. “Tommy?” he said softly, rushing over to kneel beside him.

Tommy looked up, shaking. “Adam,” he whispered, and Adam just reached out, holding his face as he looked at him, lost and afraid. “Adam… it’s my dad-“

“I know baby,” he said, looking at his face. “Lane says she’s got a car coming to get you and take you to the airport,” he said, and Tommy just nodded, sniffling and shaking.

“Adam… my mom says- she says it’s not good,” he said softly. “What if- what if…” he sniffled and Adam saw tears in his eyes. “My dad is dying, Adam. My dad’s dying!” he breathed, eyes wide.

Adam swallowed thickly and nodded. “I know, Tommy,” he said, leaning their foreheads together. “Breathe, okay?” he said softly, and Tommy nodded, shaking.

“Adam, I-“

“Don’t talk,” he said, hands still holding Tommy’s cheeks gently. “Just look at me and breathe with me, okay?” he said, and Tommy nodded, sniffling. Adam saw him blink and saw some tears slipping down his face and sighed, swiping them away with his thumbs. “In and out, okay baby?” he whispered, and Tommy nodded, wrapping his hands around Adam’s wrists, not pulling them away, but more like looking for something solid to hang on to. 

Lane climbed on sometime later. “Tommy?” she said, and Tommy looked up from where he was still sitting, forehead to forehead with Adam, who had knelt in front of him for the past hour, not once complaining about how bad his knees had to be hurting. “The car’s here,” she said. “Have you got your stuff?” she asked.

Tommy nodded weakly. “Neil got it for me,” he said, voice hoarse.

Adam stood and helped Tommy up. “Call me when you get to California so I know you got there safe, okay,” he said, and Tommy nodded. 

“Thank you, Adam,” he said, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck as he hugged him, standing on his toes so he could kiss Adam’s lips sweetly.

Adam held him close for a long minute until Lane touched his arm. He pulled back and let Tommy go. “Be safe, Glitterbaby,” he said softly.

Tommy nodded. “Love you,” he said, pecking Adam’s lips one more time.

Adam smiled, holding his hand as he walked with him to the car with Lane on his heels. “Love you more, baby,” he said, kissing his hand as Tommy slid into the car and Neil handed the driver his bag.

Adam just sighed, running his hands through his hair as the car drove off. “Fuck,” he muttered, biting his lip.

Neil just put a hand on his arm. “Come on, Adam,” he said softly.

Lane nodded. “We’ve got to go, Adam,” she said, and Adam sighed but nodded. “Want to stay with Neil?” she asked, and Adam shot Neil a look.

“No fucking way,” he said, giving Neil a wry grin.

Neil just chuckled and slapped his back. “Fuck you too, man,” he said, giving Adam a sad smile as he nodded and followed Lane back to his bus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy bit his lip, smiling sadly as he saw his sister in the waiting room. “Hey,” he said hoarsely, clutching her close when she hugged him. “How is he?”

She smiled sadly. “Not good,” she said, and he nodded, biting his lip. “They say he’s got a few weeks maybe,” she said softly. “And that’s if he stays here,” she said softly.

Tommy closed his eyes, sighing. “Wow, this is really it, huh?” he said, and she nodded.

“Come on, he wanted to see you,” she said, and Tommy nodded, following her down the hall.

She waited outside the room and shook her head. “You talk to him,” she said, and he nodded, walking into the room alone. He smiled, seeing his mom asleep in the chair as his dad lay awake watching her sleep. 

“Hey dad,” he said, and he looked up.

Ron smiled. “Hey there, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy bit his lip, feeling his eyes welling as he saw how sick he looked. “Hey, none of that,” he chastised, smiling as he beckoned Tommy over.

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, smiling. “How you feel?” he asked.

Ron chuckled. “Like I’m dying,” he said, and Tommy chuckled wetly. “The glitter parade sure got you here fast,” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“Big traffic jam involved. Possibly a few deaths,” he joked, and Ron chuckled. “We were heading from Portland to San Francisco, so you can imagine the traffic backup we caused stopping tour buses in the emergency lane,” he said, smiling.

Ron chuckled. “They didn’t just wait to drop you off at the next stop?” he asked.

Tommy shook his head. “Nah, Neil and Monte called Lane and we just stopped to get a car out to get me,” he explained.

Ron smiled. “Your new friends all really care about you,” he said, earning a smile.

“Yeah, they do,” he said, chuckling. “Lane woke Adam up and he came over and stayed with me until the car came.”

Ron chuckled. “Of course he did,” and Tommy shot him a look. 

“Dad-“

“Alright, alright,” he said, holding up a hand defensively. “I’m just saying, the guy clearly cares very much about you.”

Tommy shrugged. “He’s my best friend. Of course he does,” he said, ignoring the look his dad gave him. He frowned. “Shit, I was supposed to call him!” he said, jumping up to grab his phone. He looked at the ‘No Cell Phones!’ sign on the wall and cringed.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about that, just call your boyfriend,” he said, and Tommy huffed, ignoring his dad as he dialed, careful not to wake his mother, as she was still asleep in the chair in the corner.

Tommy smiled when he heard Adam’s voice. “Tommy?!” Adam asked. “I’ve been worried, you should’ve been there ages ago,” he said quickly.

Tommy sighed. “I’m okay, Adam,” he said, blushing when he saw his dad smirking at him. “I forgot to call is all. I’m at the hospital now.”

“How’s your dad?” Adam asked, and Tommy cringed, sighing.

“Not good,” he said softly. “I was talking to him just now when I remembered I needed to call you,” he said, smiling at his dad as he saw him watching.

“Tommy, however long you need, it’s okay,” Adam said softly. “If you want to take a while off-“

“Yeah, I’ll probably stay here for a while,” he agreed. “I’m so sorry to leave you guys hanging, you know,” he said. “Just a few weeks though,” he said in a small voice.

Adam sighed. “Shit, Tommy, I’m so sorry-“

“Nah, man, don’t worry, okay?” Tommy said, then smiled. “Don’t worry about me, alright?”

Adam scoffed. “Of course I’ll worry, Tommy. I always worry about you. I love you, baby,” he said.

Tommy smiled a small smile and leaned against the window. “Love you too, Adam,” he said, only to blush when his dad cleared his throat pointedly.

Ron snickered at the pink of Tommy’s cheeks. “Hey, think I could speak to your _friend_?” he asked, and Tommy raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Uh, dad wants to talk to you, Adam,” he said, and Adam was quiet.

“Um, okay? Why?” he asked.

Tommy chuckled. “No clue, but here he is,” he said, handing the phone to his father.

Ron took it then eyed Tommy. “Go get yourself something to drink,” he suggested, and Tommy shot him a suspicious glance.

“Alright,” he said suspiciously, walking out with another backwards glance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sat down on the bed, frowning as he heard talking. “Hello?” A voice said, and Adam started.

“Hi, is this Ron?” he asked, hoping that was the right name.

He heard a chuckled. “Yeah, Ron Ratliff,” he said, and Adam bit his lip.

“Hi, um… you wanted to speak to me?” he asked awkwardly.

“Yeah, I won’t take up much of your time, I know you must be busy,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Now I see where Tommy gets it,” he said, smiling. “So, what can I do for you?” he asked.

“Well, it’s basically like this, Adam. I’m dying,” he said, and Adam cringed.

“No beating around the bush,” he said, and Ron laughed.

“Well, there is more to it than that,” he said. “See, I know I’ve only got a few weeks left. And I know you guys will make do without Tommy there, but I don’t really want him to stick around,” he said, and Adam sighed. “I’m going to talk him into going back, Adam. And I want you to back me up when he talks to you about it.”

Adam was at a loss. “Do… is that what you think is best, sir?” he asked. “I mean… I know if my dad was dying I’d want to be there,” he said softly.

Ron sighed. “Adam, the thing is, Tommy’s got a good thing with your band. He’s going places and living his life and that’s what I want him to keep doing, okay? If he stays here for a few weeks until I die, all that’s going to happen is he’ll stay here. Tommy gets deeper in his own mind when he’s idle. At least with you guys he’ll keep himself going, you know?”

Adam nodded. “I do know,” he agreed softly. “Are you sure?” Adam asked. “I mean, don’t you want him there?”

“To be honest, not really, Adam. Having him back on the road would remind me that he’s finally successful and going places with his life. I’m so proud of him,” he said, and Adam bit his lip, feeling a lump in his throat. “He’s finally got his leg in the door and he’s so talented. I want him to be where he belongs.”

Adam smiled. “He’s definitely talented alright.” Adam sighed. “Do you think your wife might need him?” he asked.

“Dia’s gonna be okay. I worry more about Tommy. He’s always been the baby of the family, you know? And to be honest, I want him wherever you are when I go.”

Adam frowned. “Why me?”

“You take care of him,” Ron said. “I know you do. He tells us all the time about all of his friends and it’s clear that you take better care of him than he does himself.”

Adam blushed. “He probably exaggerates,” he said softly.

Ron chuckled. “He thinks the world of the people he’s working with.” There was a pause, and Adam heard a tone of amusement in Ron’s voice. “He thinks you hung the stars in the sky,” he said, and Adam blushed.

“He’s really amazing himself. I’m nothing special really. Especially not compared to him,” Adam said softly. “Tommy’s one of the best men I’ve ever met.”

Ron laughed softly. “I already knew he’s in love with you, even if he denies it, but it seems you might just be in love with him too,” he said, and Adam flushed, ducking his head.

“What?! I’m not-“

Ron laughed. “Ah, of course you’re not,” he said and Adam groaned, positive Ron didn’t believe him. “You take care of my son, okay Adam? I know if anybody cares about him as much as I do it’s his best friend,” he said softly.

Adam just smiled, biting his lip. “I will, sir,” he sighed. “I don’t know about what you were saying, but I do love him more than I think he even imagines, you know? He’s my best friend and I want to make things better for him.”

“You’ve done so much for him already, Adam.”

Adam chuckled. “I haven’t done nearly as much as I wish I could.”

“Oh hey Tommy,” Adam heard Ron say and he smiled sadly. “Well I’m going to let you go, Adam, but remember what I said. All of it.”

Adam nodded. “I will, sir.”

“Call me Ron.”

Adam chuckled, sighing. “I’ll take good care of him, Ron. No matter what.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy frowned and glanced at his mother, who also looked confused. “You… want me to leave?” he asked in confusion.

Ron sighed. “Tommy, I want you to go back to your tour. And I don’t want you to come back,” he said softly.

Tommy frowned. “But dad-“

“No listen,” he said, waving a hand. “You’ve got a good thing going and I don’t want you to let this get you down okay?”

Tommy blinked. “My _father_ is dying and you don’t want me to let it get me down?!” he cried in shock.

Ron chuckled. “Tommy listen,” he grabbed him by the shoulder. “I want you to live your life, kid,” he said. “What will it help sitting here waiting on me to kick it?” he asked, and Tommy flinched. “Look, I love you, okay?” he said.

“I love you too, dad,” he said softly. “I just-“

“No, don’t ‘just’ anything, Tommy,” Ron said. “You being here won’t stop anything, it won’t make anything better. I know you love me just as much when you aren’t here as when you are, okay?” Tommy nodded. “I talked to Adam about it and he agrees that he can take care of you there.”

Tommy groaned. “Adam agreed to this?” he asked.

“Well, once I got him to see my side of it,” he said with a shrug.

Dia sighed. “You really want him to leave, Ron?” she asked.

Ron nodded. “It’s what’s best for him, Dia. You won’t be any good at taking care of him once I’m gone. He won’t be any good to take care of you,” he said, and Tommy ducked his head. “He’s got stuff to distract him there and somebody to take care of him,” he said.

Tommy sighed. “Dad he’s already done enough for me.”

Ron smiled. “He’d do anything for you, Tommy. The way he talks about you is about as bad as you talking about him,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

Tommy just sighed. “Is this really what you want?” he asked.

Ron nodded. “I want you to do me one favor, Tommy,” he said, grabbing his hand. “Live your life, okay? Take it from me, there’s a lot of things you are gonna want to do and you better do them while you can. You never know when it’s too late and you’ve missed your chance at something awesome.” Tommy nodded. “And remember that all the best things in life come with the biggest risk. You’ve got to find it in you to take the risks or you won’t ever be truly happy,” he said.

Tommy just smiled and nodded carefully. “Okay, dad.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everybody looked shocked when Tommy came walking into the dressing room before sound check. Monte just blinked. “Tommy… what are you doing here?” he asked.

Tommy sighed. “I’m back,” he said softly.

Adam walked in and smiled. “Hey baby,” he said, walking over. Tommy turned and fell into his open arms, letting Adam hold him. Adam closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Tommy’s, holding him close. “Oh Tommy,” he said softly, and Tommy sighed, fisting his hands in Adam’s shirt.

“Dad says ‘thank you’, but I don’t know what for,” he said. “I’m just assuming you do.”

Adam smiled, nodding. “Yeah, I do,” he said softly. “He has nothing to thank me for,” he said simply.

Tommy shrugged, looking up at him with a small smile. “Thank you for giving him a reason to be proud of me. It means a lot to me that you’ve done so much for me, but it means even more that all you’ve done helps mean he gets to be proud of me for something after I’ve done nothing but dick around for so long and disappoint him.”

Adam just bit his lip, nodding. “God, Tommy, this shit sucks so bad,” he said, and Tommy laughed wetly.

“It really, really does,” he said as he cleared his throat. “Now, let’s go do our jobs, okay?” he said, and Adam nodded, kissing his forehead sweetly.

“Love you, TommyJoe,” he said, and Tommy smiled, biting his lip.

“Love you too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was laughing at Allison’s jokes while Adam pretended to strangle her as they sat in Monte’s and his room when his phone rang.

Adam glance up and saw Tommy stop and stare at his phone. “Tommy?” he asked, and Tommy just pressed the button and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

Adam let go of Allison and watched as Tommy went tense and then started shaking. He nodded and whispered something before hanging up. “Glitterbaby?” he asked, and Tommy looked up, then just shook his head, looking back down. Adam just sighed, taking a deep breath as he let go of Allison and walked over to sit beside him.

Tommy just leaned into his side and closed his eyes, pressing his face against Adam’s shirt. He pulled his knees up and Adam turned to pull him completely into his arms, sliding him into his lap as he held him as close as possible.

Allison frowned. “What’s up you guys?” she asked, and Monte put a hand on her shoulder, mouthing something. She tensed and then turned to look at them with nothing but sympathy in her eyes. Everybody else just ducked their heads, growing silent.

Adam pulled Tommy away gently and saw tears silently slipping down his cheeks. “Come on, baby, let’s go somewhere else,” he said, and Tommy nodded, letting Adam pull him up and lead him out. “We’re going to my room, guys,” he said, and Neil just nodded and opened the door for them, as Adam was practically supporting Tommy.

When they got to Adam’s room, Adam let Tommy go. Tommy walked over to the bed and sat down, tugging his knees up to his chest. “He’s gone,” he said, and Adam nodded, walking over.

“I know,” he said, and Tommy looked up at him with tear filled brown eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he said, and Tommy sniffled.

“I- I guess it’s… it’s best we all had time to… accept it,” he said softly. “And we all got our chances to say goodbye.”

Adam just bit his lip, sighing heavily. “God, baby,” he said, pulling Tommy into his arms. 

Tommy sniffled and chuckled wetly. “I’m glad he got to talk to you when he did,” he said softly. “He never would tell me what all you guys talked about, but he seemed… happier. Reassured or something.”

Adam smiled. “I promised to take care of you,” he said softly, stroking his hair back. “And I promised that no matter what, I’m going to be here for you. I think he liked knowing that you wouldn’t ever be alone,” he said simply.

Tommy just nodded, sniffling. “I love you,” he said, looking up. Adam smiled and leaned in to peck his lips.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing him once more.

Tommy groaned, biting his lip. “I’m… You mean so much to me,” he said, curling his arms around Adam’s neck.

Adam just sighed and held him, stroking his hair. “Same here, Glitterbaby. Same here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam woke up to find Tommy thrashing around beside him in his sleep. He sat up. “Tommy?” he tried, then grabbed his arm, shaking him somewhat. “Tommy?! Baby, wake up,” he said, and Tommy jerked away, sitting bold upright, chest heaving. “Tommy?”

Tommy just looked at him, then groaned, putting his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered, still breathing hard.

“Tommy, are you alright?” Adam asked, sliding closer.

Tommy just sighed, shaking his head. “I-“ he just sighed. “Not really,” he said softly.

Adam slid closer, stroking a hand down his side. “How can I help you? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Tommy just sighed. “I just… want to escape. I want to get out of my head. Just for a few minutes,” he said, voice thick with frustration. He turned and looked at Adam, who leaned in to kiss him softly. “Adam,” he breathed, pulling Adam into another, less innocent kiss.

“Tommy,” he said in a warning voice, and Tommy shook his head. 

“Adam, just… let me?” he asked, looking up at him with helpless eyes.

Adam clenched his jaw, but sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as Tommy kissed him more firmly. “What do you want from me?” Adam asked, and Tommy snickered. Adam rolled his eyes and poked Tommy, who just sighed against his lips.

“Distract me,” he said and Adam just nodded.

“Okay, whatever you need, I’ll do it,” he said, and Tommy smirked, licking into his mouth as he pulled Adam down on top of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam woke up in the morning and frowned when he realized he was alone. He sat up and looked around. “Tommy?” he called hoarsely. He cleared his throat and looked around, frowning when he noticed Tommy’s clothes were gone. He felt of the bed beside him and hummed when he found it still warm. “Tommy?” he called again, standing up to walk and look in the bathroom. It was empty. He frowned and went to grab his phone, sitting down on the side of the bed as he checked messages.

There were none from Tommy. Adam just frowned. He knew it hadn’t meant anything, it was just a night to help Tommy forget, but the idea of having his best friend run out like a drunken one night stand pissed him off a little. He sighed, dialing Neil’s number.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Oh my God, Adam I’m going to be an only child when I find you,” Neil whined. “It’s not time to wake up for an _hour_ and I was having a SERIOUSLY amazing dream about a dorm full of co-eds,” he said. 

Adam cringed. “Wow, that’s horrific,” he said, then sighed. “Has Tommy called or texted you?” he asked.

“No… didn’t he stay with you?” he asked.

Adam chuckled wondering what Neil would say if he knew _how_ Tommy stayed with him. “Yeah but he’s gone now. I fell asleep and he was here and woke up alone. The bed’s still warm too, so he must’ve just left.”

“Hell if I know, try Monte and Lane.”

Adam just sighed. “Fuck.”

“… what did you do?” Neil asked, and Adam sighed.

“Nothing, I just… nothing, Neil,” he said, then hung up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy opened the door when Adam knocked on Monte’s door and he sighed. “Tommy, I was worried,” he said, and Tommy cringed.

“Sorry. I just…” he blushed. “I figured-“ he cringed. “Figured I should let you sleep,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“What? Tommy, you didn’t think I’d be worried?! I woke up and you were gone and Lane nor Neil knew where you were and you’re not in the best emotional state right now-“

“You told me you spoke to Lane!” Monte’s voice came and Tommy nodded pointedly as Adam flushed.

“Oh, Monte’s up,” he said, cringing as he leaned past Tommy and saw into the room. “Right, um… I’ll talk to you later, okay?” he said, and Tommy nodded. “But we really need to talk about last night,” he said emphatically. “Like… _really_.”

Tommy sighed. “I know. We… well we’ll talk later,” he said, and Adam nodded. “Sorry if what happened made things weird-“

“Oh no honey!” he said, shaking his head. “It… well it shouldn’t have happened but you were upset, so- well we’ll talk,” he said, and Tommy nodded, both of them bright red.

“Right,” he said, watching Adam walk away.

Monte just rolled his eyes when Tommy walked in. “You two should know better than to try and censor yourselves and think you’ve fooled me,” he said, and Tommy groaned, whimpering pathetically. “Tommy, kid,” he said, and Tommy just whined, tossing himself onto the bed. “Look-“

“Look nothing! I swore to myself I’d never do that again!” he cried.

Monte hummed. “And what is it you did?” he asked, and Tommy glared. Monte sighed. “Okay, I get it, yes I think I know what you did,” he said. “You slept with him,” he said, and Tommy sighed, screaming into the pillow. “Tommy… it isn’t _that_ bad,” he said softly. “Sure it’s fucked up, but you were upset and Adam loves you like burning. He’d do anything to make you stop hurting. Maybe he goes too far with that pattern, but you guys have gotten over sex more than once before,” he said, and Tommy’s eyes snapped up.

“Wait, you _know_ it was more than once?!” he asked in shock.

Monte cringed. “Neil thought I did and asked me about it,” he said, and Tommy groaned.

“Fucking Neil,” he grumbled. “Look, it looks like it’s not a big deal, but it is,” he said seriously. “Yes, we’ve had sex more than once before and got over it like it was nothing,” he said. “And yes, I was kind of out of it and he wanted me to stop hurting,” he admitted. “But the difference is things aren’t the same,” he said softly. “I’ve seen the way he’s been looking at me, Monte,” he said, and Monte frowned.

“You noticed that?” he asked, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“It started before tour,” he admitted. “Back in LA. One night he was stressing so I took him to this sorta out of the way beach my friends have taken me to before. So that we could go swimming and just relax,” he said, then sighed. “I think looking back it’s been getting there, but we fell asleep and woke up to see the sun coming up, so we went to the car and watched the sunrise,” he said, and Monte groaned.

“Sounds like the plot to a bad chick flick,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“It was… really amazing,” he said softly. “But I noticed when he was looking at me…” he bit his lip. “He looks at me differently. His eyes light up,” he said.

Monte nodded. “I’ve noticed but I figured you wouldn’t,” he said softly.

Tommy sighed. “I don’t want to draw boundaries, you know? We don’t do boundaries, we’re too close for that.” He bit his lip. “But sleeping with him is too far,” he said softly. “It’s… I’m taking advantage of whatever he feels for me that is clearly not exactly what it was before,” he said.

Monte shrugged. “Adam knows his boundaries, Tommy. Even if you don’t have them personally, he knows when enough is enough, kid. He’s been fucked over so many times he knows not to put his heart out unless it’s a sure bet,” he said. “Whatever he feels looking at you, you aren’t going to break his heart, because he’ll never fully lay it on the line if he isn’t positive you’re in love with him too,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “And I’m not.”

Monte nodded. “Then things should be okay,” he said, and Tommy bit his fingernail.

“I feel guilty, still,” he breathed.

Monte smiled sadly. “You’re in a rough place emotionally. Give yourself time to calm down and then feel things, okay?” he suggested.

Tommy sighed and nodded. “Yeah man,” he said weakly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam bit his lip when Tommy came up to him and gave him a hug. “Baby, it’s okay,” he said wrapping his arms around Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. “I know you probably really don’t care, but last night was a mistake,” he said, and Adam nodded sadly. “I just… I feel like I took advantage of you in a way,” he said.

Adam bit his lip to fight a smile. “You think you took advantage of me?” he asked softly. “Baby, you were the one in a fragile emotional state, and I’m about twice your size,” he said, giggling slightly. “If I wanted to stop, trust me, I could’ve made you stop,” he said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Not like _that_! Just… took advantage of your trust and love,” he said softly. “Like… even in a fragile emotional state, I asked you to do something that you should’ve said no to… but you didn’t want to hurt me even more by turning me down,” he said.

Adam sighed. “Okay I won’t lie and say that didn’t happen, but to be honest, I just wanted you to stop hurting, Tommy. I’d have probably sawed my own leg off if it would make you stop hurting, so it’s not like sleeping with you is such a big stretch. I’d have done just about anything for you to stop shaking and whatever I had to do to comfort you, I’d do it.” Adam kissed his forehead as he held him. “And even though I know we really should stop things like this, if you needed me to, I’d do it again,” he said simply. “Anything for you, Tommy. Sex is something I’m good at so I know how exactly to make you forget the pain. I still feel sorta like I’m the one taking advantage of your emotional state at the time, but I won’t deny I’d do it again to help you.”

Tommy chuckled. “I love the confidence there,” he teased, and Adam rolled his eyes. “God, you love so hard, you know,” he said, laying his head on Adam’s chest as he held him tighter. “You just… love with all of yourself. I know we’re talking about fucking the pain away, which is really, really not how it should work out, but ignoring that _that_ was our method,” Adam chuckled. “You just… you _mean_ that you would do anything at all to make me stop hurting,” he said with a smile. He looked up and pulled him into a soft kiss. “You wonder why so many people love you, Adam… that’s seriously why,” he said with a small smile. “You’ve got the biggest heart in the world.”

Adam shrugged. “I just do what I think is right.”

Tommy just smiled. “Thank you.” He looked up at him. “Thank you for being here. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for putting so much faith in me and giving me so much of yourself. And I am hurting, I won’t lie, and I won’t say helping me forget really fixed anything, because it didn’t,” he said simply. “But knowing that… no matter how bad I hurt, you’re here for me… it makes everything hurt less.”

Adam smiled. “Love you. A lot.”

Tommy sighed. “I know you do, baby.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam tried to talk him out of playing the show that night. Everybody else did as well. However, he pointed out to them that nothing would help him more than throwing himself into his performance. He looked up at Adam, who was standing with his arms crossed in front of him as he tried to do his makeup and failed. “Your performance makes people happy, Adam. You put music into their lives and we help you,” he said simply. “Playing in this band is the one thing I’ve got going for me that truly makes other people’s lives better that I can contribute to and I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit back and drown myself in pain when I could be making other people happy,” he said just as resolutely as Adam’s attempts to make him not go on stage.

Cam was the first to break the silence. “You’ve got balls, baby,” she said, walking over to give him a hug. “And you’re right, we can make these people happy, can’t we?” she said, and Tommy nodded. “Come on, Adam, you want to help him so much, don’t try and force him to stand on the sidelines of his dream,” she said, and Adam made a face.

“ _Damn you_!” he whined, earning snickers from Tommy and Cam. “Fine, I’m just trying to look out for you, TommyJoe. If you think this is what you need, then I’ll stand behind you,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Thanks,” he said and Adam smiled.

“Ah hell, I’d do anything for those big brown eyes, baby,” he said, kissing his forehead as he turned to go get ready himself.

Cam snickered. “You pretty boys are Adam’s kryptonite,” she teased, and Tommy smiled.

“Of course I am! Even rock stars have weaknesses. Adam’s is pretty boys with brown eyes, mine is cuddles!” he said, smiling.

She smirked. “Perfect fit then!” she said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“That’s what she said,” he said, grinning when Cam groaned dramatically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh. My. GOD!” Tommy all but squealed. “Oh my God, holy shit, Oh my God!” 

Adam looked up worriedly, as did most everybody else. “Tommy?” he called, and Tommy cam running through the door beaming. “You okay?” he asked.

“Adam!” Tommy ran over and grabbed his hand. “Come here, come here, oh my God, come look!” he cried, tugging Adam in vain, not at all succeeding in moving him from his seat. “Fucker, come ON!” he cried, beaming as his eyes sparkled. “ _Adam_ ,” he whined, and Adam chuckled but stood up in time with one of Tommy’s yanks so he at least had the illusion of being strong enough to pull Adam to his feet.

Brooke chuckled and Adam winked at her, following Tommy, who was bouncing around gleefully as he tried to drag Adam out into the hall. “What is it, Tommy?” he asked, then whined. “ _Tommy!_ I need my hand, you know?” He snickered in amusement as Tommy babbled something about ‘coolest shit ever holy fuck’ as he dragged him down the hall and around the corner.

The section of hall was dimly lit and there are some boxes stacked around the walls, which weren’t painted the same as the main hallway. “I was running and I knocked over some boxes and I was worried I’d broken something at first, but oh my God, this was behind them!” He tugged Adam around and pointed over a pile of spilled cords, which Tommy had clearly toppled over.

Adam saw the flyer on the wall and rolled his eyes. “Tommy, here I was thinking you’d found like… the entrance to Narnia,” he said, but smiled when he saw the bright, ecstatic smile on Tommy’s face. He looked back at the poster and smiled. It was a flyer for a Marilyn Manson performance seven years prior at the very venue they were in.

“I’m having another one of those ‘holy fuck, this is _real_ moments’ Adam,” Tommy said dazedly. “I’m performing tonight in the same venue as _Manson_ has,” he whispered reverently.

Adam smiled. “You’ve probably performed in several venues your favorite bands have performed in before, baby,” he said, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Tommy smiled so brightly Adam’s breath caught in his throat. “I know but… this is _proof_ of it… Shit, I have to take a picture!” he cried, fumbling with his phone.

Adam smiled and kissed his hair. “Alright, I’ve gotta go finish getting dressed,” he said, and Tommy nodded, waving him off as he tried to get a good photo.

When Adam got back to the dressing room Taylor looked up from where he was stretching on the floor. “What did Tommy want?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“He’s so excited and amazed because he found a poster left over from some show Marilyn Manson did here in two thousand three,” he said, and Monte rolled his eyes where as everybody else either laughed or smiled and shook their heads fondly.

“Tommy is such a fanboy,” Monte said, and Adam smiled, chuckling.

“He’s so damn excited though, so I don’t care,” he said with a smile. He bit his lip. “It’s so good to see him so happy. His eyes haven’t lit up like that in ages,” he said softly, and Monte smiled.

“I’m not knocking it, I’m just calling him as big of a fanboy as some of the ones who throw themselves at you,” he teased, and Adam chuckled.

“Only I somehow doubt Tommy wants in Manson’s pants like the boys who throw themselves at me, though,” he said with a smile.

Taylor snorted. “I wouldn’t be shocked if he did. He’s shown me all his shit on his laptop. It’s almost scary. I almost think that if he had his own room, the walls would be plastered in photos,” he said.

Brooke frowned. “Tommy’s still not on his own?” she asked, and Adam shook his head.

“He got a bed now, so he’s not in as big of a hurry. The asshole roommate left so he got his bed. Things are much better now and he doesn’t really have much time at home with this job, so why bother paying for an apartment he only uses occasionally?” he said, shrugging.

Taylor chuckled. “Tommy’s like me, he’d get bored living alone,” he said. “I can’t imagine sitting around at home doing nothing with nobody to talk to when I wasn’t working,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “I live alone but you don’t see me bored at home,” he pointed out.

Brooke snorted. “Cause you’ve always got Monte or Tommy at your place!” she said pointedly. “I still don’t see why you two don’t live together. Tommy already claimed your guest room from what I heard. Monte says he hung up all his posters and shit,” she said.

Adam cringed. “Yeah, let’s just say we really are best not living together,” he said, and Monte smirked, snickering. “Fuck you, Pittman!” he said, rolling his eyes as he threw a tube of lip gloss at Monte. 

“I’m sure there is a story involved,” Brooke said, and Adam shot her a look. “Okay, okay, don’t ask questions, I got it!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Adam,” Tommy walked around the corner and stopped, raising an eyebrow as he saw Adam leaning against the wall, talking to two boys.

Adam looked back. “You need something?” he asked, shooting a pointed look at the boys.

Tommy bit his lip. “Nah, don’t worry about it,” he said, then turned to walk past them, shooting narrow eyed glances at the two boys, who both watched him passing with smug looks on their face. He walked out and exhaled forcefully, wondering what the hell Adam thought he was doing. He had boys backstage before a show. Adam never did that. If he went off with someone after a show, it was one thing, or at a club, but bringing them backstage made it seem too much like the groupies of all the rock n’ roll tales. Tommy liked to think his best friend wasn’t that big of a whore. He knew Adam didn’t have any shortage of guys wanting in his pants, but despite what people thought, he didn’t really go off with a new boy every other day.

Entertaining groupies back stage was his ‘rock star’ right, but Tommy really thought Adam was better than that. It seemed sleazier to have groupies backstage than meeting someone at a bar. At least there he could pretend they didn’t only want him because he’s famous.

Tommy stormed into the dressing room, grabbing his bag and slamming it onto the makeup counter with more force than was absolutely necessary. He riffled through his bag and dragged out the contents busily, not even noticing people staring until he was lining up his makeup on the counter.

“You okay dude?” Longineu asked, and Tommy sighed. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, taking a few more calming breaths.

Cam nodded. “Where’s Adam? I thought you were going to get his scarf and find out why he wasn’t getting dressed?” she said, and Tommy snorted, eyes snapping open as he abandoned the idea of ‘calming breaths’

“Probably having a threesome on the bus by now,” he spat out a bit more venomously than he meant it.

Cam frowned. “Um… okay?”

Monte raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? He sorta has to get dressed, not… whatever else,” he said, cringing.

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, I thought so too, but apparently the head bitch is too busy thinking with his dick to think about his _job_ ,” he snapped, then sighed. “Sorry,” he said softly. He looked at Monte, voice lowered so they were only speaking to each other. “I’m just sorta shocked he’d pull this shit. He’s so professional and when I went to get him to come get dressed, he was hanging out with groupies and gave me a polite ‘fuck off’ pretty much,” he said softly.

Monte snorted. “Adam is such a dumbass,” he said, shaking his head. 

Tommy scoffed. “He’s such a fucking whore is what he is,” he snarled louder, so that everybody heard. “Putting getting laid ahead of his job? I never expected that of him,” he said, rubbing on his base. “There is a difference between having fun and being a slut,” he said sharply.

“Who’s a slut?” Allison asked as she walked in.

Tommy cringed and Cam quickly covered. “Your mom,” she said, and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Ha ha, clever,” she said, then walked over. “No really?” she asked.

Monte thought quickly. “Taylor!” he said, and Taylor sat up, gaping.

“I AM NOT!” he cried, voice breaking as he shot them an indignant look.

Allison chuckled. “I know you aren’t,” she said, and shot Tommy a look. “Taylor’s my ‘can’t go clubbing’ buddy, when you guys can’t get us in, we share secrets and do each other’s hair,” she said, chuckling. “He’s no more of a slut than I am,” she said.

“Don’t worry, babygirl,” Tommy said, smiling. “We were just teasing Taylor,” he said, and she shrugged.

“Alright, but don’t call my friend a slut,” she said, winking at Taylor, who, Tommy noticed, blushed and ducked his head.

“Who’s calling who a slut?” 

They all looked up at Adam, who walked in with a raised eyebrow. Nobody missed the way his hair was fucked up more than he usually let it get, his lip gloss was wiped off, and he had a black smear of what must have been eyeliner on his throat.

Cam shot him a look. “Wow, really? You really just walked through the halls like that?” she asked, and he frowned. 

Monte rolled his eyes. “You look like you just rolled out of bed,” he said, and Adam flushed to the roots of his hair, but turned and headed to the mirror, cringing at his appearance.

“Shit, there wasn’t a mirror-“ he stopped and frowned. “Well, I didn’t look at my face,” he said bashfully.

Allison snickered. “Here we were calling Taylor a slut!” she said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

Tommy hummed. “About time you show up,” he said and Adam shot him a look.

“I’m only ten minutes late,” he said.

Tommy hummed. “So it’s worth setting us all back ten minutes just to get your dick sucked?” he asked, smudging his eyeliner some before nodding and putting his makeup away.

Adam glared. “What the fuck, Tommy?!” he snapped, putting down his makeup. “I was just talking to some fans-“

“Oh is that what they call it nowadays,” he said, and Adam slammed his powder brush down.

“What the hell is your problem?!” he shouted and everybody froze.

Tommy snorted. “Nothing, you are very fucking professional, Adam. Spot fucking on,” he said, throwing his stuff into his makeup bag as he turned to walk away.

“Fuck you, Tommy,” he snapped, and Tommy turned back, glaring. “Look, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you today, but what I do is my business, not yours-“

“Yeah, except this whole fucking show hinges on you! You’re supposed to be getting dressed before the VIP meet and greet which starts in about fifteen minutes! Pissing off your fans is not a good way to go about keeping successful! And the fact that you, one of the most professional people I know, are willing to throw that streak off just to fuck around with groupies pisses me off!” he said.

Adam scoffed. “Having groupies is one of the perks of being fucking famous, or did you miss that memo, Mr. Rock Star!” he cried indignantly. “If two ridiculously hot guys want to suck my dick because I’m Adam-fucking-Lambert, then great!” he shouted.

Monte shot him a look. “Adam, to be honest, that’s not like you at all,” he said, and Adam glared.

“Oh not you too-“

“Hey, what you do with your life is your business, I’m not getting into this, but Tommy has a point! You aren’t like that, dude. You are usually really humble, you don’t usually use the fact you’re famous to get laid,” he pointed out.

Allison cringed. “He’s right, Adam-“

“WELL FUCK YOU ALL! It’s MY fucking life!” he cried, going to grab his makeup and throw it all back into the bag.

Tommy growled. “It may be your life, Adam, but I’m your _best friend_! If anybody has the right to call you on your shit, it’s me! We’ve been through so fucking much together! For the last few days you’ve been acting more and more full of yourself! You may be famous, but you aren’t anybody’s god, Adam. You keep pulling away from everything involving your friends!”

Adam sighed heavily. “Tommy, I have my own shit going on in my head and you have to just fuck off and let me live my life,” he said. 

“No!” he snapped, walking over. “I’m your best fucking friend-“

Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Not exactly,” he said, then snapped his mouth shut, paling. “Tommy, just… just go away,” he said softly.

Tommy shot him a look. “Oh,” he said, then looked at Monte, who was shaking his head. “Adam-“

“JUST FUCK OFF!” Adam cried angrily. “Gather your shit and get the fuck out of here,” he snapped, glaring down at Tommy.

Tommy just shot him a hurt look. “Adam, we need to talk, okay?” he said, reaching out to grab his hand. “Without the audience,” he added. “I just… I want to help you, okay?” he said, grabbing at his hand, only to flinch when Adam snatched away. “Alright, look, let’s talk later tonight,” he said, and Adam scoffed, watching him walk out in the mirror.

“Don’t forget your ugly fucking sweater. I don’t know why the fuck you keep wearing it on stage,” he said, throwing Tommy’s ugly sweater at him.

Tommy caught it but stared at Adam with a look of nothing but… pain. Adam felt his heart clench as he saw Tommy’s knuckles whitening around the sweater as he stared at Adam with a look like Adam had told him he didn’t love him anymore. “It’s my dad’s, you asshole,” he spat out shakily, tears filling his eyes. “You know what, fuck you, Adam. If you honestly have been ignoring me that much, there’s nothing to talk about. Just fuck off and leave me the hell alone,” he choked out before turning to storm out angrily.

Adam just stared with horror-filled eyes. “Oh God,” he breathed, feeling like he had just kicked a puppy and an old lady at the same time.

Allison shot Adam a disgusted look. “He told us all about his dad’s sweater, you son of a bitch,” she hissed. “You were right fucking there when he was explaining,” she said. 

“No, he was on his phone,” Taylor said, then shot Adam a look. “I don’t fucking believe you,” he said, shooting him a similar look of disgust as he stood up and walked out.

Adam stood, watching helplessly as Cam and Allison followed Taylor. He looked over at Monte, who just shot him a disappointed look and shook his head. “Monte-“

“No, Adam. I’ve fixed your fuckups enough times. This one-“ he shook his head. “You don’t get my help this time,” he said, following everybody’s lead as he walked out, leaving Adam alone.

Adam just turned back to the mirror and stared at himself, wondering if they were all right or if they were all just wrong. The one thing he did know was that he had hurt Tommy worse than he probably ever had before and he really, really hated it. Adam just sniffled slightly, fighting to keep his composure long enough to finish his makeup with shaky hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, cringing. Nobody was giving him the energy he usually got from them on stage. Everybody had clearly heard about him and Tommy fighting and it was clear whose side they were on. Adam wasn’t sure he deserved any sympathy anyways after the way he had hurt Tommy.

He spotted one of the boys from before the show in the front row and smirked at him, winking. Adam didn’t even think about it when he walked to the edge of the stage and knelt over the crowd, leaning down to kiss the boy from before. He fought his way back out of the crowd, grinning as he turned to walk back up stage. A few people were laughing, which made him happy as he turned back to finish the song.

Despite a smile, however, Tommy looked severely unimpressed with Adam’s display when he glanced back at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the hotel, Adam knocked at Tommy’s door, almost afraid he wouldn’t be let in. However, Tommy opened it with a sigh. “Hey,” Adam said softly, and Tommy nodded, stepping back to let him in. 

“Hey Adam,” he said.

Adam followed him to his bed and sat down on the edge as Tommy climbed up onto it and crossed his legs under him. “Tommy… I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Tommy sighed. “I know,” he said, and Adam frowned. “Adam… things haven’t really been right between us since my dad died.”

“I know,” he said softly. He looked up and sighed. “I’m sorry I’m… I don’t even know,” he said softly. “I just… I’m hitting my stride and maybe I am taking it too far,” he admitted.

Tommy sighed. “Adam, I don’t care who you sleep with, okay? I just… I really don’t like that you’ve started to be so stereotypical rock star over it. You aren’t like that. You show up late to sound check, you go out with people after the shows… and that shit today just crossed the line for me,” he said softly.

Adam sighed. “I know. I was terrified that time you didn’t come back after going out with fans and now I’m doing it too. And that today… you’re right, it’s very unprofessional and unnecessary.” He groaned. “I’m just so stressed, Tommy. I don’t know why, I don’t-“

“It’s just tour, Adam,” he said, shrugging. “Everybody gets stressed on a tour. We’re living our dreams but we’re also working our asses off,” he said. “And it’s partly my fault-“

“What? No it isn’t!” Adam said quickly.

Tommy shook his head. “I promised to look after you, okay? I don’t make sure you sleep enough, I don’t make sure you eat enough anymore… I’m really skimping out on my best friend duties, Adam.”

Adam sighed. “I’m a grown man, Tommy. I shouldn’t need someone to take care of me.”

Tommy smiled. “Know what else we haven’t done in a few weeks?” he said, and Adam frowned. “Come here,” he said, patting the bed beside him. Adam smiled and crawled over. As soon as he was laid down, Tommy wrapped himself around Adam, curling into him.

Adam sighed, holding him close. “It’s just… after your dad and after we slept together… it’s been… awkward,” he said softly.

Tommy nodded. “We need each other, okay? That was a bad idea, because I’m almost sure if we hadn’t stopped looking after each other for the last few weeks none of this would be so bad,” he said.

Adam sighed and clung to Tommy. “I’m so sorry I hurt you today,” he whispered.

Tommy sighed. “I just… it hurt almost more to know you didn’t pay attention to me when I was telling about my dad’s sweater. I mean… the distance that’s grown between us has really had me scared. We shouldn’t be so close, but as soon as you start pulling away I get so scared I’ll lose you,” he said softly.

Adam let out a ragged sigh. “Same here, Tommy,” he said, kissing his head. “I just… I feel like we should back off, we should distance ourselves to a more normal type of friendship like everybody wants us too… but I need you,” he breathed. “I need you to love me, I need you to be there for me no matter what. I can’t lose you even a little.”

Tommy chuckled. “I know,” he said. He bit his lip. “My dad told me not to fuck up and lose you because you’re the best thing that would ever happen to me. Even if I think he meant it in a way that doesn’t really apply, it isn’t wrong.”

Adam nodded. “I’d have never come this far without you, Tommy. I’d have broken down long ago.” He squeezed him. “I refuse to let things get this bad again, Tommy. I hate fighting with anybody but especially you. And it was my own fault.”

“It wasn’t just your fault. If I had been watching your sleep and eating and stuff you wouldn’t be as stressed. It’s still your fault for the most part-“ Adam chuckled at his honesty. “But I could’ve stopped it from getting so bad.”

They lay together in silence for a while before Tommy smiled up at Adam. “When’s the last time you had something that wasn’t green and leafy?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“A while, why?”

Tommy sat up, ignoring Adam’s cute whine as he dislodged from his hold. “I’m ordering us ice cream,” he said, and Adam groaned. “We can spend the rest of the night eating ice cream and just… hanging out,” he said.

Adam smiled. “I’d like that,” he said, reaching out to catch Tommy’s hand affectionately. “Love you.”

Tommy smiled. “Love you too,” he said, leaning over to kiss Adam sweetly before going for the phone to order room service.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, curling his arm around Tommy tightly. “I’m sad that Longineu is leaving,” he said, and Tommy hummed.

“Me too, dude. He’s so much fun,” he said, holding his hand. He sighed. “Monte says his replacement is good though, so it’ll be alright,” he said.

Tommy hummed when Adam’s arm tightened around his middle. “Did you ever hear the story about Chantala being a psychic about us?” he asked, and Adam hummed.

“No, I’ve heard people calling her a psychic, but I’ve never got the whole story,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Before I got this job and before I’d even thought of auditioning, she had this dream. She called me and told me that she’d dreamed the night before of me and a tall man with black hair spooning in a hotel room,” he said, and Adam laughed, tightening his hold on Tommy. “She didn’t even know I was bi then. She said it was so vivid and all she remembered was me and some man with black hair and I was the little spoon,” he said softly. “When I got this job everybody started joking it was you. When we kissed on TV, Chantala started taking bets on her being psychic,” he said softly.

Adam smiled. “That’s really weird,” he said honestly. “I mean, a tall, dark man isn’t that specific, but it is interesting, you know?” He sighed, holding Tommy close. “If she has any more prophetic dreams, let me know. Especially if they’re about us,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“Will do,” he said, sighing as Adam kissed his shoulder. “I’m going to sleep now, baby,” he said softly.

Adam tucked his face into Tommy’s hair and nodded. “I’m going to suffocate on your hair now,” he said, smiling. “It’s so soft and smells so good,” he said.

“I should let you steal my conditioner. It’s to die for,” Tommy said.

Adam giggled. “I might hit you up later. Night TommyJoe.”

“Night Adam.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy walked out of the bus to the venue, only to stop when he saw Drake standing outside the door smoking. He looked up and smirked at Tommy as he walked closer. “Hey Tommy,” he said, and Tommy bit his lip.

“Hi… what’s up?” he asked, trying to edge around him to the door.

Drake backed him into the wall as he walked closer. “Adam got me to come to the show,” he said. “How’ve you been?” he asked, exhaling smoke in Tommy’s face somewhat.

Tommy coughed, waving a hand. “Good,” he said, then ducked under his arm. “Gotta go,” he said, only to groan when Drake followed him inside.

“So, I hear you’re dating Adam,” he said, and Tommy sighed.

“No, I’m not,” he said, trying to speed up.

Drake grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Sweet, how about coming out with me tonight,” he said, smirking. “I can show you the nightlife, take you to a few of my favorite little hole-in-the-wall places,” he winked. “My bedroom-“

Tommy scowled as he shrugged Drake off, throwing open the door to the dressing room. He spotted Adam and sighed in relief. “Adam-“

“Tommy was just agreeing to come out with me tonight!” Drake said as he followed Tommy in, smiling smugly.

Tommy turned and threw his bag down. “I said no such thing, Drake,” he said, glaring over his shoulder at him. He walked over to Adam and ducked under his arm. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him,” he whined against Adam’s neck so that only Adam could hear.

Adam chuckled. “Aww baby he’s just having some fun with you,” he said, kissing his temple. “Drake, leave him alone,” he said, winking as he rubbed his hand over Tommy’s back soothingly.

Drake sighed. “Aww, but he’s such a good kisser,” he said, and each of the dancers looked up with suspicious looks.

Tommy growled. “I’m not!” he said, then blinked. “Well, no, I wouldn’t know if I am, but the point is… it’s…” he flushed. “SHUT UP!” he cried, going to his bag.

Adam giggled. “Aww, be nice, guys,” he said softly.

Drake went to sit on the couch, only to raise an eyebrow as Sasha stood up and let Taylor have the floor space to stretch. “Damn,” he said, letting out a low whistle as Taylor laid over on the floor between his spread legs, trying to limber up. “You sure can spread those legs,” he said, winking lecherously as Taylor looked at him and flushed, ducking his head.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, Drake,” he said, and Drake shot him an innocent look. 

Tommy glared at Drake. “He’s just a kid, dude,” he said and Drake snorted.

“And you aren’t?” he asked, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I’m nearly twenty-nine, Drake. He’s nineteen,” he said pointedly.

Adam smiled. “I forgot it’s almost October!” he said brightly. “Aww, we’ll be working that night I think,” he said, pouting. “I’d love to throw you a big party,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “You do enough for me as it is, Adam,” he said, smiling at him sweetly. “You’re not required to throw me some big party for getting another year older.”

Taylor smiled. “My mom thinks it’s creepy you grab me on stage, Adam,” he said, and Adam whined. “She keeps calling you a child molester, but she’s just joking,” he said quickly. “She knows you don’t mean anything by it.”

Sasha chuckled. “My mom is just glad I’ve got a steady job. She was sure when I decided to be a dancer I’d struggle for the rest of my youth and then end up broke when I’m old and can’t dance anymore,” she said.

Taylor groaned. “I hope I die first,” he said. “Not kidding, like… give me until I’m like… thirty-five and then just let me get hit by a bus,” he said.

Tommy shot him a look. “Dude, Monte’s around there!” he said. “I’ll be thirty in a year!” he said, cringing.

Tommy shrugged. “You can keep going as long as you’ve got your hands still working. I’ve got all these muscles and joints and if any of them goes I’m done for!” He shrugged. “When you have bad knees it will just be a pain in the ass to get going on a cold morning. When I’ve got bad knees my life is over!”

Brooke chuckled. “Don’t be dramatic, you can be a teacher or something,” she said, smiling. “Don’t go numbering your days to that young! Besides, maybe you’ll be married with kids by then,” she said.

Tommy groaned. “My mom wants me to be married by the time I’m thirty-five,” he said, making a face. “She wants me married and giving her grandkids.”

Drake snickered. “Well that’ll be a shame! Your hot little ass off the market,” he said, winking.

Tommy glared. “It’s already off your market, asshole,” he said, and Drake smirked gleefully.

“We’ll see about that-“

“No you won’t,” Adam said warningly. “Leave him alone, Drake. Just because I forgave you doesn’t mean Tommy has,” he said.

Tommy huffed. “I still don’t see why you did. He’s a fucking bastard for that shit, Adam!” he said, and Drake shot him a look. “Yeah, I said you’re a bastard! Adam may have a big enough heart to get over it, but I’m not going to and I’m sick of your face,” he said, crossing his arms.

Drake smirked. “You said you liked my face back in the winter-“

“Drake! Tommy!” Adam cried, glaring at them both. “You have an audience, okay?” he said, nodding at the dancers. “Chill out. Tommy, I let him here because he’s my friend okay?” He walked over and kissed Tommy’s forehead. “You can dislike him but don’t fight, okay?” he said.

Tommy just nodded, pouting. “Only for you,” he said, and Adam smiled, hugging him. Tommy just smirked as he nuzzled along Adam’s jaw, closing his eyes and tightening his hold around Adam. Adam rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Tommy was showing off in front of Drake and being somewhat possessive.

“Silly,” he said, poking is nose when he pulled away to go finish his hair.

Tommy just smiled sweetly, going back to his own hair. “Adam, do you want me to wear the dark lipstick or the pink?” he asked, looking over. “I know Monte said you had a mask for me so I don’t want to clash,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Wear the light. The mask I got you is kinda burgundy and red, so your really dark, dark lipstick will clash.” He smiled. “You don’t need Twiggy lips tonight, it’ll make you have too much going on with your face,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “Alright, and I love that you acknowledge my Twiggy lips without a teasing remark,” he said sweetly.

Adam smirked. “I love the dark lips, you just really don’t need it,” he said, winking. “You’ve got the most perfect lips, baby.”

Tommy smiled shyly. “They’re just lips, Adam.”

Adam shrugged. “They’re pouty and adorable. And so fucking pink even when you aren’t wearing lip gloss,” he said, huffing. “Lucky.”

Tommy smiled over at him, holding his hair back as he brushed it. “I’ve told you, I love your lips, shut up about them,” he teased. “Stop with the freckles and paleness and ‘I have no upper lip, Tommy!’ because I love your lips just as much as you love mine,” he said.

Adam snorted. “You like getting kisses, that’s all you like,” he teased.

Drake snickered. “In his defense, Adam, you’re a ridiculously good kisser,” he said, and Adam smiled shyly.

“Thanks babe, but I’m pretty sure I’m not spectacular,” he said.

Tommy ducked his head, blushing. “You’re a very dominant kisser and I sorta really like that,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “To be mostly straight, you sure do get off on _dominance_ ,” he teased, and Tommy blushed. 

Brooke made a face. “Now I’m imagining Tommy being a fan of dominatrix play… ew,” she said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I AM NOT KINKY!” he cried, blushing. “Not, not, not!”

Taylor just giggled. “What about the picture of you in a dress?” he asked, and Tommy groaned. “What?! Drag is kinky for some people!” he said, and Tommy snorted.

“I’m going to put you in a dress and see how you feel,” he threatened and Taylor paled, shutting his mouth firmly. Tommy smirked. “Good boy,” he teased, and everybody laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the show, they had until sun up to party, and Adam was determined to have the most fun he could. Tommy smiled as they walked down the road to this small Cajun place Drake recommended. “This is your kinda thing, isn’t it, Adam? The whole voodoo and vampires stuff,” he said, squeezing his hand.

Adam smirked. “What about you and your horror movies and zombies and shit? That’s totally New Orleans,” he said pointedly.

Tommy shrugged. “You fit here. You’re all dark and mysterious,” he said, smirking up at him.

Adam smiled, swinging their hands between them. “I’m not though. I’m just Adam,” he said softly.

Tommy giggled. “You’re not _just_ anything! And you have the allure of being dark and dangerous without actually being the ‘bad boy’ type,” he said with a smile. “You’re into those types-“

“Am not!” he cried, and Tommy shot him a look. “Okay, maybe the tattoos and piercings and ‘fuck it all’ bad boy attitude turns me on, but not _really_!” he said.

Drake chuckled from in front of them. “You don’t like anything safe, Adam. You like risks,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “Not really. I mean, yeah, I enjoy a risk, but a calculated one. I like knowing I won’t be screwed in the end.”

Tommy smiled. “That why you hide your face in my shoulder when we watch the really scary films?” he asked, and Adam glared.

“That’s supposed to be a secret, bitch!” he snapped, but smiled, squeezing Tommy’s fingers to let him know it was just a tease.

“What were you doing, Tommy? Putting the moves on him?” Brooke asked, sliding up between him and Adam to sling her arms around their shoulders. “Every girl knows boys use scary movies as an excuse to have you clingy all night,” she said, winking. “‘Oh please don’t go home, I’m still scared after that movie… why yes, you can climb in bed with me and keep me safe!’” she acted out, swooning onto Tommy’s shoulder dramatically.

Tommy smirked. “I’ve never had that work, actually, would you believe?” he asked. “The girls I date all get into the films too. We’ll be discussing blood splatter and shit,” he said.

Adam huffed. “You date weird girls,” he said. “Some of them scare the ever-loving shit out of me and even then, no way in HELL would I put out after seeing that crap. Everybody knows that in the horror movie situation you DO NOT have sex or you will die,” he said with a nod.

Tommy nodded. “Your best bet is to find the tough chick and stick with her. Don’t go off alone, don’t have sex, don’t ‘wait right here’… just figure out which is the girl that is the one targeted but ultimately saves the day and stick with her,” he said with a nod. “In our horror movie scenario, it’s probably you, Brooke,” he said.

Adam nodded. “I’m the biggest and most physically impressive so I’d get it just to even the playing field,” he said, and Tommy nodded. “Sasha and Cam would get it because the lesbian never makes it,” he said, and Tommy nodded again. “Allison might make it because kids usually live and even if she’s eighteen, she’s still the youngest,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“Maybe. She’s still the smallest and least likely to fight off the attacker,” he said. “I’d get it because I’m the one that hears my friend scream and runs after them like an idiot,” he said, and Adam giggled. “Monte would get injured but ultimately survive because he’s older and wiser. Longineu would get it because… well as racist as it sounds, he’s black,” he said, and Brooke doubled over laughing. 

Adam hummed. “What about Taylor?” he asked.

Tommy hummed. “Taylor’s the one most likely to be the ingénue in the story, so he’d live,” he said. “Probably break a leg or something but he’d live.” He thought. “Terrance would be the bad guy,” he said, nodding. “He’s physically strong enough, he’s smart enough, and he’s one nobody would expect,” he said.

Adam smiled. “So in our horror story me and you die, Brooke saves the day, Taylor and Monte live, maybe Allison, and everybody else dies,” he said. “So, basically if our life ever starts turning into a slasher flick, me and you should just hole up with a bottle of Jack and wait for the end to come?” he asked.

Tommy nodded. “Basically,” he said with a grin. “Although if it really went down, I’d just stick with Brooke. She’ll save our asses,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

Drake snorted. “Right, well if you’re done being the biggest geeks I’ve seen in ages, it’s here,” he said, nodding at a door to his left.

Adam chuckled. “Oh come on, Drake. Stop being an asshole and have fun, baby!” he said, walking over to sling an arm around him as they walked into the restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy hummed, finishing the last of the shots they had been given as soon as they got to their table at the club Drake got them into. “I change my mind, Adam.” He looked over at him. “If we’re ever in the horror movie scenario, Drake is the bad guy,” he said, and Adam giggled, rolling his eyes.

“Why?” he asked.

“He’s evil,” he said simply. “Pure evil,” he said. “And Terrance is too sweet to be the bad guy,” he said, looking out at where Terrance and Taylor were dancing together.

Monte chuckled from the table. “You guys actually discussed our horror movie scenario?” he asked, and Tommy nodded. “Do I live?” he asked.

Adam nodded. “Gravely injured but you do survive.” He stretched as he sat up. “Alright, I’m going to dance,” he said. “Try and get some of this shit out of my system before we head back. Lane will kill me if I show up drunk off my ass,” he said, cringing.

Tommy chuckled. “Should’ve thought of that before you had those Hurricanes!” he said, watching Adam walk out into the crowd. “One thing can be said,” he said looking at Monte. “That man can hold his alcohol,” he said with a nod. “I can’t tell he’s even more than tipsy and he’s had enough to knock me on my ass,” he said.

Monte chuckled. “He’s a lot bigger than you, kid,” he teased.

Tommy nodded. “And on that note, I think I’m done,” he said, drinking the last of his drink. “I should probably work some of this shit off before I hate myself in the morning,” he said, grinning as he stood up. “Brooke, come dance with me!” he said, taking her hand.

She laughed. “Alright, whatever you want, TommyJoe,” she said, taking his hand to go out and dance.

Tommy grinned as he danced with Brooke, feeling like a total idiot with his lack of coordination next to a lithe, sexy dancer. “I suck at dancing,” he said, giggling when she grabbed his hands to try and help him.

“You’re doing fine, baby,” a voice said in his ear and he gasped, looking up to see Adam standing there.

Brooke smirked. “Think we can get him dancing?” she asked, and Adam nodded, placing his hands on Tommy’s hips lightly. 

“Just move with Brooke,” Adam said, and Tommy nodded dumbly, blushing as Brooke pressed against his front, moving in a way he wasn’t sure was possible for his own body.

“Okay, you feel this,” she said, rocking against him. He nodded. “Just follow my muscles, okay? Try and not lose contact between anywhere we’re touching as I move,” she said, and he nodded, frowning in concentration as he tried to get it right.

Adam chuckled, pressing up against his back. “Not bad,” he said. “Let me help,” he said, and Tommy gasped slightly as Adam started moving, matching Brooke’s movements, only along his back, so that Tommy was almost forced to follow their movements.

Brooke grinned. “Better,” she said, winking. “How’s this feel?” she asked, and he blushed.

“Vaguely incestuous,” he said, and she laughed, stopping her movements in favor of clinging to his neck. “You’re like my sister and I can totally feel even your stomach muscles flexing against mine,” he said, and she smirked.

“How do you think it feels to have Taylor grabbing my ass on stage then,” she teased. “Incestuous and pedophilic!” she said. “It’s just dancing, you get used to it,” she said simply.

Adam smirked. “Think you can lose yourself in the music if it’s just you and me?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

Brooke chuckled. “Sweet, I just saw this old guy hanging all over Taylor I need to go scare off,” she said, saluting them as she disappeared.

Adam held his hips, starting up their movements again. “You don’t need her there too, just keep following the movements I make,” he directed, and Tommy nodded, swallowing thickly as he felt Adam’s body along his. “Are you getting the rhythm?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking up at Adam, who was looking down at him with darkened eyes as he rolled his hips along with Tommy’s. “Shit,” he said, feeling his breath growing ragged with every press of Adam’s dick against his lower back. 

“That’s good, baby,” Adam said, leaning down to kiss along his throat. “Just like that,” he said, then hummed when Tommy pressed back into him. “Hmm, careful there, Tommy, I might like that a little too much,” he said, sliding a hand down to rest on Tommy’s stomach.

Tommy felt a firmer press against ass and he gasped. “Adam, fuck,” he breathed and Adam moaned softly.

“Like that?” he asked, voice thick and husky with arousal.

Tommy just whimpered, nodding. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, raggedly. He’d had a few too many to care where they were or who he was with as he felt a shiver run down his spine as Adam kissed his throat, tugging his hair to bring the long, porcelain column of his throat into relief. “Jesus, Adam, I-“

“Guys, we’ve got to go! Lane called and said we’ve only got a half hour to get back!” Taylor cried, rushing over to them, only to stop and blink when he saw the wrecked look on Tommy’s face and the way Adam was marking his neck.

Adam pulled away and frowned. “Shit, what?” he asked, and Taylor nodded.

Tommy stood up, blushing as he pulled away from Adam. “Alright, we’ll go then,” he said, shooting Adam a bashful look.

Adam cringed but shrugged. “Duty calls it seems,” he said, and Tommy nodded, taking his hand as they followed Taylor back to their table so they could gather the others and leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Drake made a point of smirking at Tommy over Adam’s shoulder as he hugged him goodbye.

Tommy just gave Drake a pointed look as he walked over to Adam. “I’m going on my bus tonight,” he said, and Adam pouted, but nodded.

“I was hoping you’d hang out with me, I’m not sleepy yet,” he said, hands going to Tommy’s waist.

Tommy smiled. “Nah, I’m going on mine,” he said, standing on his toes to pull Adam into a slightly more _involved_ kiss than was necessary before pulling away. “Night, baby,” he said.

Adam smirked knowingly, making Tommy blush. “Night, Tommy,” he said, swatting him on the butt as he turned to leave.

Tommy smirked at Drake as he passed, nodding when Drake gave him a narrow eyed look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saying goodbye to Longineu was hard. Their last show with him was fun and they threw themselves into making it something he wouldn’t forget. After they show, watching him drive off in his car to the airport was hard to do without feeling a sense of change. They all liked Isaac and knew he would be fine, but it was still a change from what they all had grown used to.

However, watching Adam disappear with a short, pretty, blonde boy was harder than Tommy ever realized it would be. He couldn’t understand why, but in the past few weeks things had changed to a point that he felt somewhat betrayed. Nothing was different on paper but since their fight and subsequent making up, things had felt more like they had before tour. Tommy had spent the past few weeks feeling like _he_ was the center of Adam’s world and it was _his_ spot next to him in every situation. Since their reverting to keeping each other sane, Adam hadn’t gone off with any boys and had become more assertive of his presence next to Tommy in every way possible, be it holding his hand as they walked down the halls of the hotel, dancing with him at every club, or curling up with him every night the hung out on one of the buses.

Though they always had an excuse, Tommy liked to think that the kisses that lingered _just_ too long to be friendly, the _slightly_ more possessive than friendly touches, and the heated looks they had shared had all meant something.

Adam going to get them drinks and coming back with a blonde boy hanging off his arm stung Tommy worse than he wanted to admit. “Hey, I’m out, nobody bother me for a few hours unless it’s an emergency,” he said, smirking as he put down Tommy’s and Monte’s drinks then disappeared with the blonde boy in tow.

Monte chuckled. “Well then!” he said, and Neil made a disgusted noise.

“The whole ‘brothers don’t have sex’ thing is really hard to keep in my head when mine is advertising every time he gets laid,” he whined.

Tommy, however, just snagged the whiskey Monte was about to take and threw it back, then stood up quickly, grabbing his beer as he walked away without a word to anybody. Monte eyed him curiously, then looked at Neil, who just shrugged, clearly just as confused as Monte.

Cam sat down heavily, shaking her head as she saw Tommy heading straight for the bar. “Boys are so stupid,” she said, then glanced at the confused looks on Neil and Monte’s faces. “I rest my case,” she said simply, lifting her drink to them with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was nursing a hangover in his bunk when his mom called. He felt guilty talking to his _mom_ while hung over, but he didn’t want to ignore her call either. “Hey mom,” he said softly, voice hoarse.

“Are you okay, honey? You don’t sound good!” she said.

Tommy groaned. “No, I’m fine,” he said. “Just didn’t get in until late, so you woke me up,” he said with a yawn. “But we’ll be getting to the hotel soon, so it’s not a big deal,” he said.

“Aww, be sure to get more rest, baby,” she said, then went about telling him about her day. Tommy lay there quietly, smiling and laughing a few times as his mom talked. He was glad to hear her voice after a few days without speaking. His mother’s voice always helped make him relax. After a while, however, she roused him from his daze. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked, and Tommy sighed. “You seem awfully quiet.”

Tommy planned on giving an automatic answer, but found himself instead uttering words he had scarcely allowed himself to even think. “I think I’m falling for Adam,” he said in a rush, only to slap a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out. “Shit, forget I said that,” he said softly.

She chuckled. “How can I just forget an admission like that?” she asked, and he groaned. “You really think so?” she asked.

He thought for a moment before letting out a whine. “Yeah, I do… damn it,” he whined. “I don’t want this, dude,” he said weakly. “There’s too much at stake. I can’t deal with this pressure on top of touring and I _can’t_ risk my relationship as his best friend.”

“Aww, baby nobody gets to pick when they fall in love and who it’s with. And I really don’t think you can fight love, Tommy. You can choose not to act on it, but if you really are falling for him, nothing will stop it from happening.”

Tommy groaned. “I don’t… I don’t want to talk about this…or face it for that matter.” He bit his lip, feeling a twinge of pain. “Dad was sure I was in love with Adam and just didn’t want to tell you guys,” he said softly. “Maybe I have been slowly falling all this time and it’s just now hit me. I just… I can’t risk losing him over this.”

“Whatever you think is necessary, baby,” Dia said, then changed the subject to give Tommy an out, since he didn’t want to talk about his love life with his mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Adam, really, you guys go-“

“Tommy, come on!” Taylor said brightly. “We’re going to have so much fun!” he said, and Tommy whined.

“But I don’t want to go to the beach!”

Adam smiled, catching his hand. “Hey, you can wear however much you want, okay?” he said softly. “Please come?” he asked, and Tommy sighed.

“Alright, for you,” he said, looking up at him. “Only for you.”

Adam smiled and tugged Tommy into a small hug. “Aww, alright, baby,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “You’re so sweet,” he said, and Tommy huffed.

“I’m putting on fucking _layers_ ,” he threatened, and glared when everybody rolled their eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy got to the beach, he blushed under Brooke and Sasha’s teasing. “Stop,” he whined, pouting as he sat down beside Adam. “Besides, you’re teasing _me_?!” he asked, nodding at Adam pointedly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m incognito,” he said with a smirk. “Nobody suspects Adam Lambert to be dressed like someone’s embarrassing grandpa,” he said.

Sasha snorted. “Too late for that, there’s a dude with a camera already over there,” she said, and Adam whined. “He was outside the hotel, so he probably followed us,” she explained.

Tommy shot Adam a smirk. “Man, the boys will be just _lining up_ after they get a look at your outfit, Adam,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes teasingly.

“Tommy, lets moon him,” Brooke said, tugging him beside her. He snickered like a three year old as they both flashed their asses to the camera guy. “And that’s why I love you best,’ she said, kissing his cheek as he stood up again.

Adam snorted at them but spoke up. “I make a sexy grandpa,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes. “What? I wasn’t dressed much different in Mexico!” he said as he sat down beside Taylor.

Tommy chuckled. “You were in _cargo shorts_ most of the time. That might actually be worse,” he said, sitting on the towel beside Adam. “You and beach clothes suck,” he said.

Adam shot him a smirk. “Still got me in your pants didn’t it?” he asked in a low voice, and Tommy’s eyes widened.

“ _ADAM!_ ” he hissed, glancing up at the others to make sure they didn’t hear, only to pale when he saw Brooke eyeing them in surprise. “Fuck,” he said, and Adam followed his gaze, blushing slightly.

“Shit, I- Brooke can you not-“

“Ever, ever, _ever_ , EVER tell anybody?!?” Tommy finished in a rush. “Please? Please please?” he all but begged.

Adam scoffed. “Nothing nobody suspects anyways, Tommy. Relax-“

“ADAM SHUT UP!” Tommy cried loudly, standing up to storm away, walking down the beach towards the water.

Adam groaned. He turned to Brooke, who was eying him with a rather unimpressed look. “Look, it’s not-“

“I don’t care what it is or isn’t,” she said softly, despite everybody’s eyes on them now. “Watch where you say shit if you don’t want other people to hear,” she said pointedly.

Adam cringed. “Fuck,” he said, and she looked down the beach at Tommy, who had dove into the water. Adam followed her eyes and cringed. “I really hope none of those waves drag him out. He panics when he doesn’t know where the bottom is,” he said softly.

She snorted. “You are both insane, Adam.”

Taylor frowned. “What happened, Adam?” he asked curiously. “Is Tommy okay?” he asked, clearly worried.

Adam smiled at how sweet Taylor was. “It’s okay, he’s just mad at me,” he said softly.

Neil looked up. “What did you do this time?” he asked, and Adam cringed.

“Nothing, Neil. Don’t worry about it,” he said.

Neil hummed. “He was pretty pissed at you when we left that club. Not sure what for, but he drank himself silly and bitched about you being a dick while I was dragging his skinny ass back to the bus,” he said.

Adam frowned. “What the hell? As far as I know I haven’t done anything!” he said, groaning. “It’s just fucking on and off with him lately. He’ll be _my_ Tommy for a few weeks then go off on me. And sure, a lot of the times it is my fault, but I don’t ever _know_ until after he’s bitched at me! If he’d just tell me things rationally like an adult, it wouldn’t be so damn difficult,” he said, sighing.

Brooke shot him a disbelieving look. “Really?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “After that just now I really question your ability to keep secrets,” she said simply, then stood up to go after Tommy.

Adam just sighed, shaking his head. “Actually I’d say I keep them pretty damn well if she’s just now got it out of me,” he said softly.

Neil frowned. “What did you tell her?” he asked, and Adam shot a look at Taylor, who was watching them like a tennis match. “Alright, later,” he said pointedly.

After a while Neil snorted. “That asshole with the camera is like… seriously ten feet over there,” he said.

Adam glared. “And there’s another about thirty feet from him! Son of a bitch!” he snapped, standing up. They all jumped, watching as Adam strode purposefully towards the photographer.

“Shit!” Taylor gasped, jumping up to rush after him. “ADAM!” he cried, catching him just as he lunged for the camera. He grabbed him by the hips. “Adam, stop, Adam, seriously-“

“Get off me, man!”

“THEN STOP FUCKING STALKING ME!” Adam snapped, trying to grab the camera out of the guy’s hands.

Taylor tugged Adam back. “Adam, Adam, stop, listen,” he said, holding him by his waist. “Adam, come on, calm down,” he said, and Adam just glared as the guy grabbed his camera and ran. “Are you insane?!” Taylor hissed.

Adam just huffed and walked back to where the others were, rolling his eyes as Brooke and Tommy ran up. “Adam?! Are you okay?” Tommy asked, running up to him with worry in his eyes.

“What do you care?” Adam snapped, cringing when he saw Tommy shrink back. “I’m sorry, Tommy, just-“

Tommy just shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” He waved a hand. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Adam just sighed, sitting down. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, and Taylor rolled his eyes, sitting down on his other side.

Tommy sat down behind him, wrapping a towel around himself. “What happened, Adam?” he asked, and Adam sighed.

“There are like, three photographers taking pictures of us and he just happened to be the closest one,” he said, groaning.

Taylor sighed. “Shit, we’re going to jail,” he said, and Adam snorted. “WELL WE ARE! You just assaulted a dude and I was in it too!” he pulled his knees up. “I’m too little to go to jail!” he said, and Brooke rolled her eyes but pulled him into a hug.

Tommy chuckled. “Eh, jail isn’t so bad,” he said, and everybody shot him looks. “I heard!” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve never been arrested… really,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes. “I was just dropped off at home in handcuffs and my dad beat my ass! I didn’t go to jail, that was Dave,” he said.

Taylor rolled his eyes. “Fine, when I go to jail and get raped by a biker, you’ll have more sympathy!” he hissed.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You aren’t going to jail. Besides, if that guy says I hit him there are two other photographers with photos to prove I just grabbed his camera,” he said, and Brooke sighed.

“We should probably go back to the hotel just in case,” she said, and Adam nodded, standing up. “And we need to talk,” she said pointedly, earning a whine from a bright red Tommy, who shoved past them with a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he all but ran for the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy knocked on the door to Adam’s room, which was opened only a bit as he pushed his way in. “Adam, are you okay?” he asked, hands going to his waist. “I’ve already been getting tweets-“ He stopped and flushed bright red as he saw Brooke sitting on the bed behind them. “And there goes my worry for you,” he said, then glared, moving his hands to his own hips. “You _SAID IT OUT LOUD!_ ,” he accused, glaring.

Adam smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re angry,” he teased, then sighed. “Yes, I’m okay, and yes I know, you hate my guts, blah, blah, blah,” he said, waving a hand as he flopped down on the bed. “I didn’t think anybody would hear,” he said simply.

Brooke snorted. “You’re lucky only I heard,” she said. She shot Tommy a look. “You actually were desperate enough to sleep with _that_?!” she asked playfully, waving a hand at Adam, who flipped her off.

Tommy blushed but smiled. “Eh, I think I drank the water,” he said, earning rolled eyes. “You’re not gonna tell?” he asked sheepishly.

She chuckled. “I’d sure as hell have never went this long thinking you guys aren’t dating if I’d known you’d had sex before,” she said.

Tommy sighed. “Just don’t tell. Way too many people know already.”

Adam let out a sound. “Hell yeah too many people know! We left Mexico with ONE other person knowing and now Brooke makes… four!” he said, and Tommy cringed.

“That’s so too many,” he said.

Brooke hummed. “Who else knows?” she asked curiously.

“Well Sutan walked in the morning after-“ Adam started and Tommy groaned, throwing himself down on the bed beside Brooke. “Then Tommy’s friend Mia joked about us having sex and he panicked before he could lie and she realized something was up,” he said. “Then dumb shit here told _my brother_ -“

“He wouldn’t believe me when I told him we hadn’t fucking _eloped_!” he defended. “Neil honestly thought we were like… desperately in love newlyweds, Adam. I had to tell him the truth or he’d have never believed me!” he said.

Adam sighed. “We were all over each other back then,” he said softly, and Brooke snorted.

“And you aren’t now?!” she asked.

Tommy and Adam looked at each other, and Tommy sighed. “We haven’t really been close at all most of the tour,” he said softly, and Adam nodded.

“There’s just so much stress,” Adam said, and Tommy nodded. “And we have to watch ourselves more closely now, too,” he said.

Tommy sighed. “We fight way too much, too. I remember we never even slightly argued for a long time. Things were never awkward.”

Adam sighed. “Well, we were pretty dependant on each other. Now we’ve got tons of friends with us all the time,” he allowed, shrugging.

Tommy smiled at him. “You spent a month traveling with just you and Monte and Longineu and every night you called me and curled up with your Tommy-Bear and we’d talk until you fell asleep,” he said fondly.

Brooke smiled. “Aww. Honeymoon phase ended?” she asked, and they both glared. She laughed but smiled. “Hey, I’m just joking, but in a way it fits, doesn’t it? You guys met each other and had the best friend you’d ever met. You wanted to spend all your time together and everything was better when you were together, but now that you’ve been touring for a few months, you get strained and you fight and other people come into the edges, threatening to shove one of you out of the ‘best friend’ spot,” she said.

Tommy sighed. “Something like that,” he said softly.

Adam smiled sadly. “I don’t like us being pulled apart,” he said, then sat up, leaning over to grab Tommy’s hand. “Come here,” he said, and Tommy smiled, crawling up to lay down beside Adam, who curled around him, holding him. “Even this close you feel distant,” he said, and Brooke watched them laying face to face, hands laced together between them.

Tommy just nodded, leaning in to peck his lips. “No matter what, _you_ are my best friend, Babyboy. I promise I love you just as much as I ever did. We get into more clashes, but nothing changes us, okay?”

Adam nodded. “Brooke, wanna join our cuddle pile or are you going off?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“God forbid I be the ‘other woman’ in your best friend-y bromance,” she said, kissing both of their foreheads before she got up and left. “Idiots,” she muttered, shaking her head as she walked out the door, leaving Adam and Tommy to talk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was talking to fans when he glanced over and saw Leila. He beamed and took off running, only to blush and stop when people started laughing at him. He walked calmly across the parking lot, then squeaked and rushed over when she held open her arms. “Leila!” he squeaked, hugging her close. 

“Aww, hey TommyJoe,” she said, smiling at him. “Come on, I’m going to meet the boys inside,” she said, and he nodded, walking alongside her as they headed into the venue. “How’ve you been?” she asked and he shrugged, sighing.

“Good,” he said, cringing. “Did you see the thing about the cameras-“

“And Adam going ballistic?” she asked, and then nodded. “I was shocked! Neil would be the one to blow up, not Adam,” she said.

Tommy chuckled. “Well Adam and I had just had a bit of an argument so he was stressed,” he said, and she hummed. “Besides, Neil would have done it if he hadn’t,” he said, smiling. “Don’t tell him anybody knows, but Neil actually really loves his brother,” he said, snickering. “He’d kill somebody over Adam, he gets pretty protective. He just never shows it because he wants everybody to think he hates us all,” he said. “I know he loves me, he just denies it,” he said with a sigh.

Leila rolled her eyes. “TommyJoe, nobody could hate you. You could look a serial killer in the face and he’d have to give you a hug!” she teased.

Tommy sighed. “I’ve missed you,” he said, cuddling into her side as he laced their fingers together. When they walked into the dressing room, Isaac looked up. 

“Woo! Who’s the fox, Tommy?” he called, and Tommy giggled, kissing Leila on the cheek.

Leila chuckled. “That’s very sweet of you,” she said, rolling her eyes as her cheeks showed a little pink.

Tommy smirked at Isaac, who was giving him a completely different kind of smirk. “Adam? Leila’s here,” he called, and Adam ran out of the bathroom.

“Mom!” he cried, rushing over. Tommy snickered at Isaac, whose jaw dropped as Adam hugged his mom. “NEIL! MOM’S HERE!” he shouted, and Tommy heard footsteps down coming from the hallway.

Taylor whistled. “Wooo, nice dress Adam’s mommy!” he said, saluting her as he passed.

“I’ve told you a billion times, Taylor, call me Leila,” she said.

Tommy smirked at Isaac. “Somebody wants to call Leila something else,” he teased. “What did you call her?” he asked pointedly.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked.

Isaac squeaked. “Really, very, truly sorry ma’am,” he said, walking over with his hand held out. He kissed her hand when she offered it to him. “Really.”

Leila rolled her eyes. “Aww, you’re such a sweet boy,” she said, winking at him as he turned and all but ran, blushing.

Tommy giggled. “Dude, dude, I walked in with Leila and Isaac went ‘yo, who’s the fox, Tommy’ and shit,” he said, pressing his face into Leila’s shoulder as he laughed hysterically.

Neil mimed gagging. “Ew, you’re our _mom_ ,” he said, shuddering.

Adam rolled his eyes. “So, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!” he asked.

She smiled. “Oh I just wanted to surprise you guys. I had to come see my baby,” she said, and Adam smiled.

“Aww, that’s so sweet mama-“

Neil shoved him. “Bullshit, I’m her baby, you’re just an old queen-“

“Actually I meant Tommy,” she said, grinning at them as she hugged Tommy. 

“What?!”

“He’s not even your kid!”

“Better than you, you little moody bitch!”

“Better than a big hoebag-“

“I AM NOT!”

Tommy laughed. “Guys, this is why she loves me more,” he said, winking at Leila as he laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m a sweet baby and you two are mean shits,” he said.

Taylor sat up. “HA! You totally told my mom about that boy I went out with in Toronto AND the girl you walked in on me making out with in Denver!” he accused with a pointed look.

Tommy frowned. “Wait, which was your mom?” he asked, and Sasha snorted.

“The brunette you were making out with after the show in San Diego,” she said with a smirk.

Taylor suddenly turned to Tommy with a death glare. “What?!?” he hissed.

Tommy looked pensive. “The one with the curls, Sasha?” he asked, and she nodded. He grinned. “Wait, the one with the Van Halen tattoo on the back of her thigh?” he asked, then froze, turning slowly to Taylor, who was bright red with rage.

“My mom was wearing jeans the night she came to the show,” he said, and Tommy bit his lip.

“Yes… yes she was. I’m thinking of someone else-“

“YOU SLEPT WITH MY MOTHER?!?” Taylor cried, then grabbed a hair straightener as Tommy screamed and went running.

“ITS JUST A JOKE!” He cried fearfully, running around the room, ducking as Taylor threw stuff at him. “It’s just a joke, I didn’t even touch her-“

“DIE!” Taylor cried, diving on him.

“I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH YOUR MOM!” Tommy squealed, grabbing Taylor’s wrists to stop him from hitting him. “It’s a joke, it’s a joke- ADAM TELL HIM!” Tommy cried.

Adam smirked. “Why? So you can steal my mom? No way,” he said, sliding an arm around his mom’s shoulders as he, Leila, and Neil walked out, leaving Sasha to rescue Tommy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leila smiled as she, Adam, Neil, and Tommy sat down at the table of the restaurant they went to for dinner. “I’ve missed you boys,” she said, smiling.

Tommy smiled. “I’ve missed you much more than these two,” he said and they both glared. “Neil spends all his time being mean to me and Adam spends all his time convincing people he’s a whore,” he said, earning a thump to the ear from Adam, who just smiled innocently when Tommy squeaked and glared.

“Oh Adam doesn’t have to convince people what’s true,” she said, and Adam gaped.

“ _Mom_!” he whined. “I’m not a whore,” he defended.

She snorted. “You’re a beautiful, twenty-eight year old celebrity, Adam. Of course you are,” she said pointedly. “I’d probably be more worried if you _weren’t_ ,” she said and Tommy laughed in amusement.

“Our ideas of ‘whore’ must be very different,” he snipped.

Neil snorted. “We’ve been on tour less than four months and you’ve easily disappeared with ten guys, Adam,” he said pointedly. “Come on.”

Tommy flinched. “I think the only time you didn’t get any was the three or four weeks after we had that fight when you spent all your time with me,” he said.

Adam huffed. “Well yeah, but it’s not like I’m getting into orgies every night!” he defended. “And ten is probably a little much, Neil. I haven’t had ten nights _alone_ all tour!” He thought. “Hell we’ve only got about six or seven nights to go out! Trust me, if I was getting laid half as often as people suspect, I’d be doing well for myself,” he said, cringing when his mother snorted at his statement.

Tommy hummed. “What about the groupies,” he said in a small voice, which made Neil groan.

“Please don’t fight again,” he said, and Adam huffed, glaring at Tommy out of the corner of his eyes.

“I thought we already fought over this-“

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said quickly, shaking his head. “Sorry, baby, sorry,” he said, reaching over to grab Adam’s hand with an apologetic smile.

Adam sighed. “Stress, like Brooke said.” Tommy nodded, squeezing his fingers before moving their hands to lace together on his knee under the tables.

Leila hummed. “You know, Tommy told me you guys had been fighting, and I can see it, that’s for sure,” she said.

Adam sighed. “It’ll be okay,” he said, holding Tommy’s hand tightly. “We’ll get through this leg of the tour and when we’re overseas again we’ll all be so stressed but excited that we’ll bond the way we were again,” he said.

Tommy nodded confidently. “You told me you had to show me the world, remember,” he said, and Adam smiled. “In London, you went on and on about how there were all these places and all these things you wanted me to experience,” he said.

Adam chuckled, smiling at him with a warmth in his eyes Tommy had noticed missing the past few days. “I best keep up my end of the bargain then,” he said, earning a smile from Tommy that didn’t go unnoticed by Neil or Leila, both of which rolled their eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy frowned as he rifled through all of his stuff, checked over every pocket and then ran up to Adam, checking through all his pockets despite his undignified squawks. “Tommy!” he cried, wiggling free. “What the hell?”

Tommy gaped. “I’ve lost my passport,” he said, and Adam froze. 

“You _what_?” he cried, quickly grabbing Tommy to riffle through all his pockets, despite his refusal to cooperate. “Tommy!” he cried desperately, patting him down once again.

“ _What the hell are you doing?!?_ ” Lane cried, rushing over. “Stop groping him in public-“

“He can’t find his passport!” Adam said quickly.

Lane just paled. “Shit.” She turned and took off through the terminal, leaving them there as everybody else walked over to them. 

“What’s up?” Isaac asked, asked, looking concerned.

“I lost my passport,” Tommy said, eyes wide. “Our plane leaves in two hours, Adam, what if I don’t find it?!” he asked.

Monte cringed. “You’d be left here, dude,” he said, and Adam glared.

“Don’t even say that, nobody’s being left,” he said, putting a protective arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “Lane went somewhere, maybe- maybe you left it on the plane,” he said, and Tommy nodded. “They’ll find it,” he said reassuringly. “I’m positive.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lane came back forty-five minutes later with an official. “No luck, Tommy,” she said, and he stood up fearfully.

“So… what does this mean?” he asked softly.

The official walked over. “I will take you to the American Embassy office here in the airport,” he explained in thickly accented, broken English. “You apply for temporary travel papers,” he said.

“Will I be able to go to the next show?” Tommy asked curiously. “I mean, temporary how? Will I have to redo this again when we get to Singapore?” he asked.

“You get papers to Singapore and then contact Embassy there for next step as soon as you land,” the man explained.

Adam frowned. “Our flight leaves in just over an hour,” he said, and Lane shook her head.

“Tommy’s going to have to stay here over night,” she said, and Tommy groaned.

“Fuck,” he said. “Man, I don’t want to hold us up,” he said, and Lane cringed.

“You won’t. We’re going on,” she said.

Adam’s eyes snapped up. “The hell we are! We’re not _leaving_ him here! I mean, someone has to stay-“

“On the off chance he doesn’t make it in time for the show, we can’t afford to leave anybody with him!” she said. “We need all of you guys!”

Adam looked around for something, and then looked at Neil. “Neil can stay with him,” he said, and Lane shook her head.

“We don’t have a visa to stay over. Tommy has to because as of right now he’s an illegal immigrant, but the rest of us _have_ to go,” she said, and Adam tensed.

“But…” he cast around for anything to grasp on. “I’ll stay, without me there is no show, so it won’t matter,” he said defiantly.

Tommy smiled. “Adam,” he said, and Adam looked down, squeezing his hand. “Adam, that’s just stupid, okay? I’ll be fine,” he said softly.

Adam shook his head firmly. “I’m not leaving you here,” he said. “I’m not leaving you alone in a strange country, Tommy.” Adam bit his lip. “I don’t care what I have to do, I’m not fucking _abandoning_ -“

Tommy just smiled, squeezing his fingers as he stood on tiptoe and kissed Adam’s cheek. “Adam, I’ll be fine.” He smiled at him resolutely. “I’ve been in much deeper shit than this and I didn’t have a big, brave singer there to protect me,” he teased, and Adam smiled sadly.

“I promised to show you the world, not abandon you in an airport somewhere in Asia,” Adam said softly.

Tommy chuckled. “You aren’t abandoning me, okay?” he said. “I promise, I’ll be there in a day or two-“

“I will worry the whole time,” Adam admitted as his brow furrowed. “I don’t care how tough you are, I know I’d be scared alone in an airport overnight with stranger people, most of which don’t speak English,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled. “Hey, it’s an adventure, that’s for sure,” he said, and Adam sighed, pulling him into a hug. Tommy fisted his hands in Adam’s shirt, pressing his face into Adam’s chest as Adam held him.

After what seemed like seconds, Lane’s voice interrupted. “We’ve got to go guys, and Tommy needs to go get his papers so he can join us tomorrow,” she said.

Adam pulled away and Tommy smiled as everybody stepped up for hugs. Taylor clung to him tightly. “Be safe, okay, Tommy?” he said, and Tommy nodded, kissing his cheek with a smack.

“I’ll be fine, Tay Tay,” he teased, and Taylor rolled his eyes.

Sasha smacked his ass, Brooke tugged his hair, Cam kissed his forehead, and Monte shoved him before hugging him, all saying the same thing, ‘be safe, see you soon’. Isaac, however, smiled as he hugged him. “I’ll miss you,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow when Isaac pulled back. “I mean it,” he said, squeezing his upper arm.

Tommy smiled. “You too, dude,” he said, trailing his hand down Isaac’s arm to squeeze his fingers as he turned and walked away.

Neil made a face but fist bumped him. “Catch ya later man,” he said simply before walking after the rest.

“Adam, let’s go,” Lane said, and Tommy saw Adam staring at him worriedly.

“Adam, go ahead,” Tommy said, and Adam sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed Tommy and tugged him over to push him around behind a column. “Adam-“ Adam cut him off with a thorough kiss, earning a soft moan from Tommy. 

When Adam pulled back, he shoved a handful of bills into Tommy’s back pocket, despite Tommy’s arguing. “Listen to me, stay at the Embassy office, don’t leave, and keep your phone on- do you have your charger?” he demanded, and Tommy nodded, smiling a small smile. “Fuck,” Adam hissed, pressing his forehead to Tommy’s. “I’m going to need Monte’s Xanax for this trip,” he said in a small, scared voice.

Tommy smiled up at him. “Adam,” he breathed, sliding his hands up to cup Adam’s cheeks. “I’ll be fine, okay?” he said. “I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Adam just nodded, biting his lip. “You’ll be fine, I know,” he said, then whimpered, darting down to kiss Tommy again, slower and more meaningfully than the first. “Please, Tommy, don’t do anything dumb and please keep me posted,” he whispered.

Tommy sighed. “Adam, I promise, I’ll be okay,” he said.

“Adam, we really have to go,” Lane’s voice called, and Adam glanced up, then back at Tommy.

Tommy smiled, standing on his toes to kiss him softly. “I love you, okay?” he said, and Adam let out a ragged breath. 

“I love you so much, you fucker,” he said, tugging Tommy into a tight hug. 

Tommy just flinched, knowing their ‘I love you’s didn’t mean the same, but smiled anyways. “Go before Lane has a conniption fit,” he said, and Adam nodded, kissing his cheek before walking away.

“Please call me, okay?” Adam called, looking back as Lane practically dragged him away.

Tommy just smiled, leaning against the outer side of the pole as he waved goodbye to all of his friends. He looked up and saw the Official was still standing, looking at the boards off a few yards. He walked over, snagged his bag off the floor by the bench where they had been sitting, and walked up to the man. “Alright, let’s go,” he said, and the man smiled and nodded, leading Tommy away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam paced his room, worrying himself half crazy. He walked out onto the balcony and frowned when he heard screaming. He looked over and laughed when he saw Neil shouting one balcony over and one floor down. “WHAT THE FUUUCKKK?!?!” he heard Neil scream, even over the sound of the racecars.

Adam walked back into his room and cringed as he looked down at his phone again and saw no messages. “Fuck, come on, TommyJoe, just text me,” he said to himself. “Please, just tell me you’re okay,” he whispered, pressing the phone to his face.

Adam raised an eyebrow, looking at the doors and thought about the noise of the cars before he suddenly jumped on his bed and jumped around, screaming at the top of his lungs. He could feel his frustration and worry melting away with the release, only to stop mid-scream and jump as his revolution revealed Neil standing just inside the door staring. He stopped and dropped to the bed, smiling innocently.

“I hate this hotel,” Neil said, walking over.

Adam chuckled. “I saw you screaming on your balcony,” he said, and Neil raised an eyebrow. “I was out on mine. I could hear you even over the cars,” he said, grinning.

Neil came over and flopped down on Adam’s bed. “I can’t _sleep_! I’ve been awake so long, dude. Seriously.”

Adam sighed. “I can’t sleep either but it has nothing to do with the cars,” he admitted, groaning before he jumped up to pace.

Neil raised an eyebrow. “Still no word from Tommy?” he asked.

Adam shook his head, biting his lip. “He said he’d text me or call me- fuck, ANYTHING to be sure he’s okay,” he said, biting at his fingernails. “It’s been long enough, damn it! He has his phone, he had his charger, he has plenty of money if he can’t use his phone and needs to use one-“ he tugged at his hair. “I should’ve made someone stay. I don’t care if it was illegal, I should’ve made somebody stay with him,” he said, voice shaking. 

“Adam, I know you fret all the damn time, but he’s a grown man, dude,” Neil said, sitting up to watch Adam pacing. “He’s older than you and got in lots worse shit than you as a kid. He’ll be _fine_ ,” he said.

“Then why hasn’t he let me know he’s okay?!” Adam asked, voice cracking under the strain. “Fuck, Neil, I don’t care how tough he is, he’s alone in a strange place with nobody he knows where he doesn’t speak the language, and he’s _tiny_ and even if he’s tough he could get mugged and left to die-“

“Whoa, Adam, chill out!” Neil said. “So he hasn’t texted yet! That doesn’t mean he’s lying dead in an airport bathroom or something after someone stole his shit and slit his throat-“

“DO NOT put that image in my head,” Adam said, glaring.

“Adam, you don’t _have_ to keep tabs on him, okay? I get he’s your best friend, and I get you worry about him, we all are worried, but you have to chill out and just let him get the chance to call you and let you know everything’s okay,” Neil rationalized.

Adam just sighed, falling to the bed. “I’m so worried, Neil,” he said.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Neil said pointedly, looking at him. “You’re more fidgety than the time you drank mom and dad’s scotch and replaced it with cheap stuff some hobo got for you,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“I don’t know why I’m so upset,” he said softly. “I _know_ he’s okay,” he said simply. “I just… if he wasn’t, I’m positive I’d know. No clue how but I would,” he explained.

Neil sighed. “Adam, dude, I try and stay out of the way but just tell it to me straight,” he said, looking over at him. “What the fuck is going on with you and Tommy?” he asked. “I’ve tried to shut up about it since the first time I asked, but it’s getting ridiculous,” he said. “You claim there’s nothing there but you guys both break down after a fight, he gets _seriously_ jealous over you, and the last dude I saw you disappear with looked like a Tommy replacement,” he said pointedly.

Adam just sighed. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I’m trying my hardest to keep things the way they are but it’s almost impossible to not want to spend every minute of my day with him, Neil,” he said simply. “I can’t… that’s basically it. No big, massive, dramatic, romantic confessions, none of that bullshit I’ve shoved down people’s throats about ‘it’s how we are’ but really it _is_ ,” he explained. “Or more how I want us to be. I just… I honestly think I could spend the rest of every day of my entire life just hanging out with him. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had and I want that more than anything else in the whole world,” he said softly. “I don’t want things to change, I want them to stay exactly how they have been, but _we_ are changing instead. We’ve had fights this tour, Neil. _Fights_. I know it’s more stressful of an environment, but I’m supposed to be showing him the world, not fighting with him every other week,” he said.

Neil sighed. “That’s the point, Adam. You don’t want things to change, but you can’t really keep things the exact same and expect it to stay that way.” He looked at Adam hard enough to make Adam uncomfortable. “I think he’s in love with you,” he said, and Adam cringed. “No, listen,” he said. “I think he’s in love with you, and I think you want to give in and love him too, but you’re afraid,” he said.

Adam frowned. “What?” he asked. “I’m not _afraid_ of love, Neil, that’s sort of been one of my goals from as soon as I figured myself out-“

“Adam, I love you, you’re my brother, but right now you’re being stupid,” Neil said, sitting up. “Adam, I know I’m a cynical bastard and I’ll deny I ever said all this later,” Adam rolled his eyes. “But when you and Brad moved in together, I was so worried you would get your heart broken, and you did,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes again. “No listen, I love you, dude. We may not get along, but you’re my brother,” he reiterated with more sincerity. He shook his head. “I’ve been more worried about Tommy breaking your heart from the day I met him than I ever was with Brad and you guys aren’t even together,” he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Tommy’s not going to break my heart because I’m not in love with him,” he said.

Neil sighed. “My point is exactly that! You’re afraid of having your heart broken again, okay? I know you are, Adam. If it had been any other boy in any other situation you’d have never cared whether or not you two fought or split up and hated each other,” he said. He gave him a look. “But you knew from the start that with Tommy you guys had something you had never felt before, and it made you too afraid to give him that power over you, but he made you too happy to push him away,” he said, looking at Adam.

Adam just stared, then turned his head and looked down. “God, I don’t know,” he sighed heavily.

Neil chuckled. “I’m not suggesting anything drastic, okay? That’s way too much your style and sooooo much more likely to backfire,” he said. “Just… really think about things. Pay attention to him. See if you think you do love him, and take things slowly so you don’t ruin the best friendship you ever had and possibly ever will have, okay?” He cringed. “And never, ever, _ever_ make me intervene in your love life again,” he said pointedly. “Some shit just isn’t in my job description.”

Adam smiled, then laughed. “Alright, you’re exempt of ‘Adam’s Love Life’ duties for the rest of tour,” he said.

Neil snorted. “Fuck that, for the rest of my _life_!”

Adam just rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as Neil outlined exactly what all he wasn’t required to ever do again in relation to Adam’s love life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam and the others were downstairs for breakfast when Adam finally got a text. He nearly splashed orange juice all over everybody when he snatched out his phone, then let out a nearly hysteric sound as he saw the text was from Tommy.

_SO SORRY! Security took my phone while my papers were run. I’ll be there soon, I’m already on the plane. I should be able to sleep and get acclimated to the time difference before our show in two days._

Adam closed his eyes and let his head rest in his hands, breathing with relief. “Adam? Are you alright?” Cam asked from beside him.

He nodded, smiling. “I’m perfect,” he said, smiling honestly as he texted Tommy back.

_I swear to God, if you ever scare me like that again I’ll have your balls Tommy Ratliff. I’ve not slept a wink since we left the US because I’ve been so worried about why you haven’t called anybody. Be safe and get here before I faint of exhaustion._

Adam bit his lip as he got Tommy’s reply.

_Relax and remember I love you._

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Sasha asked. 

Isaac looked up. “Is it Tommy?” he asked and Taylor shot him a suspicious look before looking at Adam eagerly.

Adam smiled, nodding. “He’s okay. He’s on a plane now. The security people took his phone away and didn’t give it back until he’d got his papers.” Adam let out a heavy sigh. “Shit, I can finally breathe again,” he said softly as he laid his head down on the tabletop.

Cam snorted. “Yet again, people wonder why I like girls,” she said, waving a strawberry at Adam, who just shook his head, chuckling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The second Tommy was in his arms, Adam melted, wrapping himself so tightly around Tommy that Tommy felt almost like they were melded together. Adam just clung to him, breathing him in and taking in the feeling he had been missing all along. The others came up, all looking for greetings, but got just a muffled grunt from Tommy, who was clinging to Adam just as hard as Adam was clutching him. “You’re here,” Adam breathed, and Tommy nodded, chuckling.

“I’m safe, Adam. I’m safe and I’m here and I’m _tired_ ,” he explained.

Adam pulled away. “Oh God yes, come on, let’s go get some sleep,” he said, ignoring everybody’s annoyed glares as he swept Tommy away from them to the elevators so they could go up and get much needed sleep.

Tommy chuckled as Adam held onto him. “Adam,” he said, and Adam walked directly to his room, opening the door. “Adam,” he tried against softly, smiling when Adam shoved him in. “Adam, baby-“

As soon as the door was shut, Adam had his arms around Tommy again. “I know I’m being crazy, but I’m just relieved,” Adam said, holding Tommy close.

Tommy chuckled. “Well, if it were the other way around, I’d have been scared too,” he said, then pulled back some, looking up at Adam. “I’m fine, okay?”

Adam nodded, biting his lip. “Of course,” he said, nodding again. “I don’t know what else to say but that I’m so glad to see you,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “I’m loving how flustered you are. What happened while I was gone to make my ‘fuck you and your mom’ carefree Adam so faily?” he asked with a small giggle.

Adam just sighed, looking down at him. “I had one of the more stressful twenty-four hours of my life,” he said softly, then caught Tommy’s face. “Look, I was _scared_ , okay?” he said, and Tommy smiled.

“Adam,” he said softly, and Adam whined, leaning down to kiss Tommy. Tommy smiled against his lips, only to hum in surprise as Adam tilted his chin and lapped into his mouth. Tommy gasped, hands going to grab Adam’s biceps as Adam wrapped his arms around him, one around his waist as he grabbed Tommy’s hair with the other. Tommy moaned sharply when Adam tightened his fingers slightly in his hair. Tommy pulled back, shaking his head somewhat. “Adam, no,” he said, and Adam pulled away, blinking. “We can’t do this,” Tommy said, and Adam blinked again.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” he said stepping away. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I just-“

Tommy shook his head. “We’re both really stretched to the breaking point right now, okay?” Tommy said, tugging at Adam’s hands. He smiled sweetly. “You’re glad I’m okay and you just go with whatever your brain tells you,” he said.

Adam smiled. “How are you suddenly so smart like this?” he asked, grinning.

Tommy hummed. “I’m always smart like this, I just hide it with my exuberance when I’m not tired,” he said, then stepped back. “Sleep,” he said, tugging at his hoodie absently.

Adam smiled, helping Tommy to the bed. Tommy kicked off his shoes and then simply undid his belt buckle so it didn’t stab him before climbing under the covers. “You gonna sleep like that?” Adam asked, and Tommy nodded tiredly.

“You too,” he said, and Adam chuckled and kicked off his shoes and jacket as well.

Adam slid into the bed beside Tommy, smiling when Tommy grabbed his arm to tug it around him. Adam cuddled into him closer and smiled. “I love you,” he said, and Tommy hummed.

“Love you more,” he mumbled, lacing their fingers together on his hip as they both fell asleep after so much exhaustion had wracked their bodies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy woke up and hummed happily, curling into the warmth under his chin. He sleepily opened his eyes and felt his breath catch. From his spot tucked into the crook of Adam’s shoulder, he was in the perfect spot to see every beautiful inch of Adam’s gorgeous profile. He sighed softly, fisting his hand in Adam’s shirt. He couldn’t imagine any better way to wake up after such a stressful few days.

And it hurt more than he could imagine just the sight of someone ever would.

Adam was so beautiful and so amazing, and Tommy could only feel his heart clenching as he realized Adam would never be his. Tommy closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he tucked his face back into Adam’s shirt and willed himself to sleep again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What the hell?” Tommy asked as he came into the dressing room and saw Isaac and Taylor sitting on direct opposite ends of the room, alone in the room.

“Tommy!” Isaac cried, rushing over to give him a hug and then smile. “What’s up dude?” he asked.

Taylor walked over, smiling. “Tommy, dude, we missed you,” he said, pulling him into a hug, sighing when Tommy tightened his arm around his waist.

“Hey guys,” Tommy said, smiling. “Where’s everybody?” he asked as he walked over to start his makeup.

“Adam had a few interviews and stuff,” Taylor said, walking over to sit on the counter beside him. “The girls are trying out some shop and Monte and Terrance went to get some things Lane left at the hotel,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “So it’s just us three?” he asked curiously. 

Isaac stood on his other side. “Yeah, and Neil,” he said. “He’s flirting with this girl who doesn’t speak a word of English,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes. “Hey when you’re done, do you want to come play my drums?” he asked curiously.

Taylor cleared his throat. “Actually, I was hoping you’d help me get stretched since Sasha isn’t here and she usually helps me,” he said, leaning back against the mirror.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at them. “What’s with being so desperate for my attention? I feel like the smart kid when it comes time to pick who to do group work with,” he said, winking at them in the mirror. “You really need some help?” he asked Taylor, who nodded.

“Yeah, my legs cramp of I don’t stretch well enough,” he explained. “And there’s no telling if Sasha will come back in time to help,” he said with wide eyes.

Tommy chuckled. “Alright, when I’m done I’ll help, unless you want Isaac to do it,” he said, and Isaac shot Taylor a look, only to receive a nearly identical one back.

“Nah, I’ve gotta go check something with Neil,” Isaac said, then waved his phone as he walked out.

Tommy just frowned, but went back to finishing his makeup. When he was done, he smiled at Taylor, who was still sitting on the countertop. “Alright, what you need?” he asked, and Taylor smiled, hopping off the counter.

“Come here, there are two ways to do it, but I really doubt you want me to lay on the floor and you get on top of me,” he said, winking. “Might look bad,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, very child-molest-y,” he said, then smiled. “Okay, so what’s the other way?”

Taylor stood with is back to the counter, hands on it. “Alright, I’m going to lift my leg and I want you to push it up towards me,” he said, and Tommy nodded, catching Taylor’s leg. “Just keep pushing towards me,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow as he pushed his leg up. Taylor made a face and grunted. “Harder,” he said, and Tommy snickered but complied, pushing his leg up until his knee was nearly to his face. Taylor grunted again. “Come on, push harder, Tommy, I can take it,” he said, and Tommy pushed harder, eyes widening as Taylor gritted his teeth.

“Is this hurting you? I mean, you’re bendy enough already, I’m pretty sure-“

“No, if I don’t go through this, I’ll look like a tool on stage and it’ll hurt worse,” he choked out, groaning. “Hold it here for a second,” he said, and Tommy shot him a suspicious look.

“You sure this isn’t hurting?” Taylor just shook his head, smiling.

“Alright, the other one,” he said, and Tommy let his leg down. Tommy repeated it with his other leg, chuckling as he stopped, waiting for Taylor’s instruction to go farther. 

“Man, I wish I was this bendy,” Tommy said. 

Taylor chuckled. “You’re not bendy?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I’m not completely unbendy. I could get my hips like this, but I’d never get my leg straight,” he said, and Taylor chuckled.

“Alright, go,” he said, and Tommy pushed. Taylor groaned. “Shit, I’m always tight after so long,” he said, and Tommy snickered, earning a glare from Taylor. “Hey, none of that,” he chastised, earning a smirk. 

“Whatever, Tay Tay,” he teased, earning a groan. “You ready for more?” he asked.

Taylor nodded. “Yeah, go for it,” he said, then gasped as Tommy heard a click. “That always hurts,” he said, and Tommy cringed.

“Really, are you sure you can handle this-“

“Yes, damn it, come on Tommy!” he said. “Harder,” he grunted, and Tommy pushed, amazed Taylor’s leg went that far. 

“Fuck that’s amazing.” Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

Taylor nodded. “It’s pretty good, but I can take more,” he said, and Tommy nodded, pushing harder, which earned a sharp gas. “Fuck, I said harder. The faster this part is over the better,” he choked out, and Tommy nodded, pushing harder as Taylor whined.

“What the _fuck_?!?” Monte’s voice rang out, and Taylor and Tommy both yelped in surprise, grabbing at each other. Monte was standing in the doorway staring. 

Tommy suddenly laughed loudly. “You’ve been listening but not watching, haven’t you!” he cried, and Taylor suddenly blushed, whining as he covered his face.

“What’s up?” Terrance asked, walking in.

Monte just blinked. “I’m so confused,” he said.

Taylor whined. “He was just helping me stretch,” he said, and Terrance suddenly smirked.

“Legs?” he asked, and Taylor nodded. “I can imagine walking in on that and not knowing what it is would look pretty _compromising_ ,” he said, grinning. “Come do me so Monte can see,” he said, and Taylor hopped down, smiling at Tommy.

“Thanks,” he said, walking over to Terrance. Terrance laid down and Taylor laughed. “Tommy, see this is the other way,” he said, dropping to his knees between Terrance’s legs. “Which one?” he asked, and Terrance put his left leg up. Taylor grabbed his calf and pushed back, stopping to scoot up so his knee was nearly on Terrance’s crotch.

“I’m not as stiff as you are so go ahead,” Terrance said, and Taylor leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand above Taylor’s shoulder as he leaned over, pressing his body against Terrance’s leg as he pushed it. Terrance made a few grunts and groans, mumbling some things similar to what Taylor had when Monte had walked in.

“That good?” Taylor asked, practically on top of Terrance.

Terrance nodded, grinning. “Great, harder,” he instructed, and Taylor pushed, earning a whine.

Monte just shook his head. “Fucking dancers,” he said, then shook his head as they all laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the show, Adam watched curiously as Isaac sat down beside Tommy as they sat to have dinner, leaving one empty spot on his other side that Taylor filled quickly. Adam sat across from Tommy, raising an eyebrow at the way he and Isaac were leaned in to talk to each other, wearing matching shirts. “On a date, boys?” he teased. “I didn’t know you guys were buying matching outfits now,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Isaac’s wife sent me one,” he said, smiling as he tugged on his shirt. “Besides, you and I have matching shirts,” he said pointedly.

Monte chuckled. “Adam, dude, you should’ve been there this afternoon,” he started, and Terrance burst out laughing. “Have you ever watched the dancers stretch?” he asked.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I do some of it myself, why?” he asked curiously.

Taylor blushed, groaning. “Monte hadn’t and he walked in on Tommy helping me stretch my legs and thought something hanky was going on,” he said.

Monte snorted. “I specifically heard ‘I’m always tight after so long’ and then I stood there, wondering what the hell was going on and heard some grunting and Tommy asked if you were ready for more and ‘are you sure you can take this?’ and then there was more moaning and groaning!” he said pointedly. “What the fuck else would I think after the ‘harder, Tommy!’ and Tommy’s ‘fuck that’s amazing’?!?” he defended.

Adam frowned. “Why were _you_ helping him? Usually Sasha does,” he said, looking at Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. “It was just me and Isaac-“ Isaac shot Taylor a look that Adam didn’t miss. “And Isaac had to go do something. I promise, I was as un-child-molesty as I could be,” he said defensively.

Adam snickered. “I could say something dirty but I won’t,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You can _always_ say something dirty, Adam!” he argued, earning laughter from around the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Shit,” Tommy said, going to sit beside Adam on his bed. “I’ve got to tell you something,” he said, and Adam looked at him, muting the television.

“What is it baby?” he asked.

Tommy pouted. “I’ve got to go home and get a new passport,” he said, and Adam blinked. “I’ll meet up in Japan hopefully,” he said, and Adam sighed.

“At least I won’t be scared this time,” he said softly. He looked at him hard, almost staring him down, making Tommy frown.

“What?” he asked.

Adam smiled, tilting his head slightly. “You’re so pretty,” he said softly. 

Tommy smiled. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, catching his hand. “Since I got here you’ve been so… different,” he said.

Adam shrugged. “I guess…” he sighed. “I guess I got a little freaked out by how badly I worry about you,” he said softly. “I’ve honestly never been that worried. The whole time you weren’t calling me I kept running through what all might have happened to you and stuff.”

Tommy smiled. “Adam,” he started gently, and Adam shook his head.

“No, listen,” he said, holding his hand. “I thought a lot about how we’ve been distanced lately,” he said, looking at Tommy. “I know things have gotten difficult and that it’s usually my fault, but I’m going to try my hardest to stop saying dumb things and to start paying more attention to the things I do,” he said, looking at Tommy. “Because I don’t want to lose _us_ , okay?” he said.

Tommy smiled up at him. “Adam, you’d have to make me leave you, okay,” he said softly. He squeezed Adam’s hand. “No matter what, I’m with you until you don’t want me,” he said simply. “You make me angry sometimes, you hurt me sometimes, but nothing stops me from wanting to hang on to what we’ve got,” he said.

Adam bit his lip. “What do we have?” he asked almost bashfully.

Tommy looked down and sighed. “Adam, let’s not-“

Adam looked away, shaking his head. “Tommy, we can’t do this,” he said weakly.

“Do what, Adam? You brought it up-“

“We can’t avoid… whatever is going on!” Adam said, tugging Tommy’s hand to get him to look at him. “This is why we’re fighting, Tommy,” he said simply.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. “There’s nothing worth talking about, Adam. It’s just going to hurt, okay?” He looked down. “Adam… I don’t want to change anything at all and there is no reason to talk about things that will make it harder to ignore.”

Adam sighed, and nodded. “Just… for a second, pretend nothing would change and there was no serious risk,” he said, looking over at Tommy, who was still looking at his lap. “Would you want something more? With us?” he asked softly.

Tommy just sighed sharply, staring down at his lap. “You know the answer to that.”

Adam shook his head. “The problem is I really don’t, Tommy,” he said almost pleadingly.

Tommy sighed and squeezed Adam’s hand. “Would you want it if I did? Honestly?” he asked, turning to look at Adam. “You’re a young, successful, _beautiful_ man, Adam,” he said in a weak voice.

Adam bit his lip, and then looked away, swallowing thickly. “I-“

“No, Adam,” Tommy said simply, smiling at him sadly. “You wouldn’t. And that is the point in why talking will only make things worse, okay?” He squeezed Adam’s hand again. “Don’t ask me what I would want if there were no risks, Adam,” he said seriously. “Because you won’t like the answer.”

Adam let out a heavy breath, looking at him. “That sort of gives me an answer, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy just shrugged, leaning over to kiss him softly. Adam closed his eyes as Tommy held his face in his hands.

“I’m going to leave in the morning. I’ll try and meet you guys in Japan.” Tommy stood up, and Adam just sighed, closing his eyes as Tommy left.

Later, Adam was nearly asleep when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and smiled as he read the text.

_No matter what we ‘didn’t’ say earlier, I want you to know that I’m still never letting you out of my life unless you make me leave. I love you too much to let you get away. You’re my best friend._

Adam yawned, texting back tiredly.

 _Nothing could make me leave you alone. You’re my best friend, too._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy got to Japan, he was supposed to meet everybody at the hotel. However, just as he was walking through the airport, he spotted Adam, who towered over most of the people in the terminal. “ADAM!” he shouted, and Adam stopped, looking around in confusion. Tommy smiled and jogged over, smiling when Adam caught sight of him.

“Oh! Tommy,” he said, brightly, walking over to pull Tommy into a hug. “Holy shit, what are the chances?” he asked, smiling.

Lane walked over with a curious glance. “Got your passport?” she asked, and he nodded, blushing. “No, show me,” she said.

Adam raised an eyebrow, only to bite his lip hard in hopes of not laughing as Tommy tugged a pouch out from under his shirt. “Oh Lane,” he squeaked out as he fought laughing. “You made him get a _passport on a necklace_?” he asked and she nodded. “Aww, baby,” Adam said sympathetically, ruffling Tommy’s hair.

Tommy whined. “It’s embarrassing,” he said, tucking his face into Adam’s side.

“Aww,” Adam said, kissing his head. “Come on, everybody will be so happy to see you!” he said. “Was Monte on your flight?” Adam asked.

Tommy shook his head. “He flew up earlier, I think. Maybe. Not sure,” he said. He made a face. “Flying alone is very boring and odd,” he commented, earning a laugh.

“I’ve got worse- flying with only Lane as company,” Adam said, earning a glare from Lane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they walked through the hotel lobby, Tommy looked around with a bright smile. “Adam, I do believe you’re the tallest person here,” he teased, earning a glare.

“And I wasn’t in Singapore?” Adam asked curiously.

Tommy chuckled. “I didn’t notice it before, but wow, you’re seriously taller than anybody else in the whole lobby!”

Adam smirked. “Wow, you’re actually not short for once,” he teased, and Tommy pouted. “Aww, you know I love you being tiny,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Man, between you and Neil, we’re getting stared at,” he said softly.

Adam chuckled. “I’m pretty sure a big group of glittery, loud Americans probably get stares no matter how tall two of them are,” he said pointedly. “Plus, you and Monte are both wearing platforms,” he said, making a face.

Tommy snorted. “I look good with a few extra inches,” he said, and Adam snickered. “ _Fuck you_ ,” he whined, shoving Adam with a groan. 

Adam chuckled and sighed. “I’ve missed you, TommyJoe,” he said, ruffling his hair playfully.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah whatever,” he said, but shot Adam an easy smile as he slid his hand across Adam’s back in a familiar way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Eurgh!” Adam whined, glaring as Tommy, Taylor, and Isaac walked around, grabbing clothes to hold up to each other. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

Tommy smirked. “Not my fault you’re too big for Tokyo fashions,” he said, winking. “You shouldn’t have grown so tall,” he said simply.

Taylor grinned. “Yeah, if you weren’t so tall you’d look like this,” he said, adjusting his jacket with a smirk.

Isaac chuckled. “I’m just going to wait and let Tommy buy all this shit and borrow it from him,” he said, earning rolled eyes.

Tommy just smiled. “I’m so glad I’m not the only tiny, skinny boy anymore,” he said.

Adam smirked. “Isaac is proof you weren’t hired just for your face,” he said, and Taylor and Isaac looked confused when Tommy laughed.

“What?” Isaac asked, frowning.

Tommy chuckled. “You, just like me and every guy Adam’s ever dated, _ever_ , have the nice jaw line, nice cheek bones, pretty brown eyes, and you’re tiny,” he said. “There were jokes at the start about how I was only hired for my face because I’m Adam’s type. _However_ , he didn’t pick you, so you just happened to fit his type,” he said with a smile.

Adam huffed. “I don’t have a type, there are just a ton of small, pretty boys and I like brown eyes best!” he argued.

Tommy shot him a look. “Me and Cheeks are nearly identical, Adam. He just has a sharper face shape and mine’s more rounded,” he said.

Adam cringed. “Again, the reason picturing that thing that happened we fought about is just _gross_ ,” he said, and Tommy snickered.

“Yeah right, it would be a dream of yours,” he teased. 

“I’m so confused,” Taylor said, and Isaac nodded.

Adam just sighed, ruffling Tommy’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just an old joke of ours,” he said, smiling. He sighed. “We should find a club or something tonight before the show tomorrow,” Adam said. “Japanese boys are soooo pretty,” he said.

Tommy smirked. “The ones you like are all fairly feminine looking, so it would be the best of both worlds for me!” He grinned, holding a shirt up to Taylor to eye it. “I’ve still only ever slept with two guys, girls just still appeal more, but think about it… boys with girly faces… jackpot!” he said with a smirk.

Isaac chuckled. “ _You_ are a boy with a girly face,” he teased.

Taylor snorted. “Tommy isn’t girly looking!” he argued. He slung an arm around Tommy’s neck from behind, stroking a finger down his cheek. “He’s got a manly jaw line and _stubble_ ,” he said, smiling when Tommy shook him off.

Adam smiled. “Tommy’s not feminine really, he’s just pretty,” he said with a smile.

Tommy batted his eyelashes dramatically. “Aww, tell me how you really feel,” he said, earning an amused giggle from Adam, who leaned over and kissed his nose.

“You’re a shit,” he said, poking him in the stomach as he turned around. “Alright, somebody find me a fucking jewelry store or something so I can actually _buy_ something!” he demanded impatiently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dude, Taylor is getting arrested!” Sasha cried, rushing over to them.

Tommy’s head snapped up. “What?!” he cried in shock, then turned to look at Adam, who was staring over at them.

“Taylor? What for?!?” he demanded. “Lane!” he cried, and she looked up from where she was checking a clipboard. “They said Taylor’s being arrested!” he said.

She looked up. “Shit,” she said, heading back to the security check. They all looked and saw several security guards standing around Taylor, who looked helpless as he gestured vehemently.

Taylor walked over with Lane and a few guards, who were escorting them. They stopped as Lane explained what was going on. Tommy looked up and saw Taylor’s fearful eyes as he looked at the guard standing beside him. “Yo, what’s up?” he asked curiously, and Taylor sighed.

“It’s my bracelet, they’re talking about taking me into custody!” he said with wide eyes.

Tommy frowned. “The bullets?” he asked, and Taylor nodded, looking at the guard, who didn’t seem to know what they were saying. 

“Tommy, I’m actually going to jail,” he said softly. “ _Philippine_ jail!” he said in a fearful voice.

Tommy shook his head. “Don’t worry, Lane will work it out, I know she will,” he said, smiling. “Keep positive, okay?” he said.

Lane came over with a sad smile. “They’re taking you in, kid,” she said, and Taylor looked around fearfully as a guard grabbed his elbow. 

“Fuck,” he said, and Tommy bit his lip.

“What for?” he asked Lane, who sighed.

“Apparently weapon trafficking is a problem here,” she cringed. “A bracelet of bullets apparently wasn’t a good fashion choice.”

Taylor sighed. “It’s just a bracelet, I’ve gone through five countries with it,” he said in exasperation.

Tommy cringed. “Be safe, dude,” he said, and Taylor just looked down fearfully. “Look, you’ll be okay, alright,” he said, following them as the guards lead him out with Lane on their heels. “Listen to me, you won’t be there long okay,” he said, and Taylor just nodded, throwing him a helpless look over his shoulder as they lead him out.

Tommy stopped and everybody else watched in shock as Taylor was put in a police car. He wasn’t handcuffed, so Tommy hoped it wasn’t a big deal, but he still looked so scared as he looked out of the window at them.

“Fuck,” Brooke said, putting a hand on Adam’s arm. 

Tommy huffed. “Jesus Christ, he’s a fucking _kid_!” he grumbled angrily. “He’s scared to fucking death, oh my God,” he said, glaring out the window at the people with cameras who were filming the whole thing. “That doesn’t help,” he muttered.

Adam just grabbed Tommy’s elbow. “Chill out, freaking out won’t help him,” he said, and Tommy looked away with a stony expression on his face.

Neil came walking up with Monte, Isaac, Cam, and Terrance, all of who had gone off looking for food and had missed the whole ordeal. “What’s up?” Monte asked, seeing them all staring outside. “Damn, there’s a media circus already?” he asked.

Sasha shot them an uneasy look. “Taylor just got arrested,” she said, and Cam squeaked.

“WHAT?!”

Terrance frowned. “What for?” he demanded.

Adam sighed. “He was wearing his bullet bracelet. He’s gone through several securities with it and never had a problem but Lane says that there’s a weapons trafficking problem here so they didn’t just take his word for it,” he said. “He wasn’t handcuffed and it wasn’t like… hauling him off to jail, they talked to him and Lane and then just now they all got in a police car,” he said simply.

Monte frowned. “He’s got to be so scared,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“He’s a fucking kid, dude. A fairly innocent kid without a ‘tough’ bone in his body. He’s probably shitting himself,” he said, groaning. “I really hope he’s alright,” he said softly.

Neil nodded. “Seriously, they picked like… the sweetest person here to arrest, dude,” he said blankly. “If anybody was getting arrested and ending up in foreign prison, I figured it was Tommy,” he said, and everybody chuckled.

Tommy groaned. “I was never _actually_ in jail!” he defended. “For the billionth time, they just drove me home and dropped me off for my parents to deal with!”

Adam smiled fondly. “Little badass,” he teased, earning an eye roll from Tommy. “Do you guys think Taylor is gonna be okay?” he asked, and everybody just shared worried looks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the incident at the airport in Manila with Taylor, everybody was a lot more cautious at airports. However, when they got to the airport in Hong Kong, nobody was bothered to be cautious as they all teased Tommy.

“Oh hey, better check you didn’t lose your passport again,” Monte said, and Tommy glared.

“Ha fucking ha,” he grumbled. “Lane is making me wear this pouch around my neck already, isn’t that bad enough?!” he argued.

Adam snickered. “Oh hey, isn’t that that bench we sat on while you held us up?” he asked, and Tommy made a face.

“Hey, you joke now, but I remember who was freaking the fuck out about leaving me,” he pointed out, earning a bashful smile.

Taylor chuckled. “Eh, at least we’re not getting arrested this time,” he said, and Sasha snorted.

“ _Yet_ ,” she pointed out.

Isaac chuckled. “Maybe this time you won’t get felt up by an old Asian man, Taylor,” he said, and Taylor rolled his eyes.

“For the last time, I was _not_ strip searched, felt up, or violated by old Asian men, damn it!” he snapped. However, he blinked when they passed a security guard. “Although that one can violate me anytime he wants! Quick, shout that I’ve got a suspicious object in my pants, Brooke!” he said, smirking.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You’re horrible, Taylor,” he said pointedly. “You’re such a sweet boy, stop being a whore,” he joked.

Tommy snorted. “HA! Says the most sexual man _alive_ ,” he teased. “Seriously, dude, you have _no_ room to talk,” he said.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, except for the fact I went through three years of traveling the world and non-stop partying before I ever even lost my virginity,” he pointed out. “I’m allowed to be sexual, I’m not a kid like he is,” he said, winking at Taylor, who rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a kid, and you _encourage_ sexual deviancy,” he teased.

Adam just chuckled and walked over to sling an arm around Taylor. “I’m just messing with you, baby, you go be violated by a hot security guard all you want,” he said, fluffing his hair playfully. 

Taylor snorted. “Fine, you go violate Tommy like you do on stage every night,” he countered, grinning.

Tommy snickered. “You really do give me no choice in the matter,” he teased.

Adam shot him a narrow eyed look. “Bullshit, you _want_ me to mess with you on stage. Monte heard you the first time you said it, he was there!” he claimed, giggling at the amused look on Taylor’s face.

Monte snorted. “I didn’t actually hear you say it, but everybody swears you told Adam he could do ‘whatever he wanted’ to you, so you don’t get an out after that,” he said.

Tommy just chuckled. “Hey, getting felt up by an attractive man is more action than I’m getting off stage, so why would I argue?” he asked, and Monte doubled over laughing.

Adam just smiled and leaned over to ruffle Tommy’s hair as well. “I love you all of you guys,” he said with a sigh.

“Aww, we love you too,” Neil said in a sarcastic voice from up front.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I change my mind, I love all of you guys except blood relatives of mine who are currently in this airport!” he said, earning a certain finger waved in his direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam looked up as they finished doing what was totally necessary for sound check and walked over to Taylor, who was sitting next to Cam, talking. “Taylor,” he said, and Taylor looked up as Adam walked over. “Hey, can you go distract Tommy for a while? Get him away from the stage?” he asked.

Taylor and Cam both frowned. “Why?” Taylor asked.

Adam smiled. “I’m planning a surprise for his birthday but I need to do a little something with Monte and Isaac and I need him gone,” he said.

Taylor nodded then frowned. “How do I get him away?” he asked.

Cam chuckled. “Ask him where babies come from,” she said, and Taylor rolled his eyes.

“I want to distract him, not make him think I’m setting him up for a prank! Come on,” he said with a flat look.

Adam chuckled. “I don’t know, ask him to teach you guitar or something. Just anything to get him as far from the stage as possible,” he explained.

Taylor shrugged but walked across the stage. “Tommy, can I talk for a minute?” he asked, and Tommy looked up.

“I’m sorta needed here, dude,” he said, and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah, we’re still busy,” he said, and Taylor looked back at Adam, who quickly walked over.

“Isaac! Somebody says your drums are off,” he said, and then glanced over at them. “Tommy, you can go if you want,” he said, and Taylor looked at Tommy with wide, hopeful eyes.

Tommy smiled. “Alright, come on, dude,” he said, letting Taylor lead him backstage.

Once he was gone, Adam rushed up to Isaac’s kit and beckoned Monte over. “Alright, we’ve got maybe ten minutes to run through Enter Sandman once,” he said.

Isaac frowned. “Is that why you asked if I could play it?” he asked.

Adam nodded. “I want to surprise Tommy for his birthday,” he said, smiling brightly. “Not a word of this. We’ll come on for the encore and you guys just start playing, got it? Tommy knows the song, so he’ll jump in when he gets it,” he said with a smile.

Monte rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Adam.” Adam glared. “What next, are you going to give him a mix tape?” he asked, and Isaac chuckled as Adam rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m going to kick you,” he said flatly. “Now come on, let’s get to it!” he said excitedly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy sat down as Taylor brought him to the dressing room. “Alright, what’s up?” he asked.

Taylor grasped for something to say then had it click. “What made you sure you liked boys too?” he asked, throwing up the innocent, wide eyes for effect.

Tommy smiled. “Ah, that’s what’s up,” he said, and Taylor ducked his head. “I don’t know, really. It was never a big deal and it really didn’t cross my mind until my mid twenties,” he said. “Honestly, the last like… two or three years are the first I’ve ever really noticed guys.”

Taylor sighed, not fully acting. “Well, the problem is I can’t make up my mind,” he said. “Some days I think I only like girls, but I’ll see a guy I like, and then all of a sudden I stop even thinking about girls and think maybe I only like guys,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Well, I really don’t know how much I can help other than to just say not to worry about it,” he said. “Like people and just don’t worry about their gender,” he said simply. “It doesn’t really matter if you’re gay or straight or bi if you do that,” he said.

“What makes it like that though?” Taylor asked genuinely curious. “For you, you didn’t even really question your straightness until your mid-twenties, but I’ve felt all messed up since I was a kid,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Adam says he was like that. Leila told me that she didn’t really suspect it from an early age, but she said that even as a little boy it was clear he wasn’t the average boy,” he said with a smile. “Adam says he wasn’t ever terribly mentally distressed by realizing he wasn’t like the other kids, but he did tell me once that when he was just noticing he found other boys attractive, when he was a preteen, that it scared him really badly and he didn’t want it at all,” he said.

Taylor sighed. “I’ve never really… not wanted it, not directly,” he said. “I mean, I didn’t want people to know in high school that’s for sure, but like… it was something I almost didn’t believe rather than got afraid of. I mean, when I like girls but like boys too it just gets annoying really. And now I’m completely comfortable with whatever, I just wish I could… pick one!” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“See, I’m the opposite, I was always completely comfortable with being straight, never even questioned,” he said. “And then around my mid-twenties I just like… one day noticed ‘oh hey, that guy is sorta hot’ and I didn’t really think about it because everybody can appreciate good looking people, but it started to happen more and more,” he explained. “And I didn’t tell anybody, simply because it wasn’t necessary, you know.” Tommy shrugged. “I started telling people when I started thinking about maybe making it not so theoretical and I didn’t want to like… freak my friends out.”

Taylor hummed. “So you _have_ actually been with guys right?” he asked.

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, only two fully, but it wasn’t really a big deal. I mean, the sex was obviously different, but neither of the guys were anything serious. I liked it better being in the other role though,” he said, smirking. “I _loved_ being held down and stuff,” he said, and Taylor rolled his eyes.

“So basically you’re a submissive little shit,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s a trust issue,” he said. “Have you ever…” he trailed off and Taylor blushed.

“Not _all_ the way with a guy,” he said, groaning. “Can we go back to your sex life?” he asked and Tommy chuckled.

“Okay, basically my point is the fact that I like the trust involved in being in the role I’m not used to,” he explained. “I mean, it’s one thing to suck a dude’s dick, but it’s another to let him fuck you,” he said, and Taylor just rolled his eyes.

“Of course you put _that_ image in my head,” he said, and Tommy smirked. “You do know you’re ridiculously attractive right? And I’m a teenager! You can’t put the mental image of you giving somebody a blowjob in my head!” he said, whining as he shook his head like a dog with water in its ears. 

Tommy snickered. “I’m not ridiculously attractive-“

“You really are,” Taylor said, huffing as he crossed his arms. “Whatever,” he waved a hand. “Which do you like better?” he asked. “Girls or boys?”

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t like one better really. I get along better with girls than dudes anyways, even just as friends, and I know what I’m doing with a girl in bed a lot better than a guy. I mean, I’d never been with another man until this year. I’d made out with some and things like that in the last few years, but completely having sex?” he shook his head. “Only two guys and it was this year.” He smiled. “And one of them was just a random drunken hook up with a friend in a backseat. But he’s a little guy too, so it wasn’t as much of a big difference,” he said. “I like girls just as much in general.”

Taylor raised an eyebrow. “You had gay sex with a friend in a backseat while drunk out of one of the only two men you’ve _ever_ had sex with?” he asked and Tommy chuckled.

“It sounds bad, but it started as a joke and we were drunk and it was a _big_ mistake, trust me,” he said, cringing. “Really, really bad idea, but not as slutty as I make it sound,” he said.

Tommy sighed. “I just can’t be like that though! I can’t be ‘eh, I like girls and boys the same’ because I change my mind!” he said, groaning as he flopped across the table.

Tommy chuckled. “Well, I am biased because the one guy that it was really amazing with meant something to me, but if you really want me to pick one, I do like girls more in general. I won’t say better, but just… more often.”

Taylor looked up cautiously. “Was it Adam?” he asked, and Tommy looked at him with nothing but amusement. “What?! It’s a valid assumption!” he said.

Tommy just chuckled, shaking his head. “Taylor, I can’t answer that,” he said with a sigh.

Taylor snorted. “That kinda _does_ , Tommy,” he said. “Why?”

“Why what?” Tommy asked.

Taylor looked at him curiously. “Why have you two been doing this stuff so long? I mean, the whole tour you two go between fighting and needing somebody to drag you away from each other and then now what we’ve all wondered about apparently _has_ happened before,” he said pointedly. 

Tommy smiled sadly. “It’s not that simple, kid,” he said, and Taylor shrugged.

“Why not? You seem miserable lately, Tommy,” he said. 

Tommy groaned. “Never tell anybody I’ve said this much, okay?” he said, and Taylor nodded. “Taylor, it isn’t easy okay? There’s too much stuff going on to even discuss things really just in case it gets awkward.”

Taylor huffed. “Tommy, you’re just slinging bullshit to get me to stop asking,” he said, and Tommy smiled at him. “Listen, it’s pretty clear there’s something there between you and Adam. Why are you pussyfooting around it?” he demanded.

Tommy sighed, groaning. “I don’t want to talk about these things, Taylor,” he said.

Taylor frowned. “Why?”

Tommy looked up with a sad smile. “Because it hurts?” he offered, and Taylor just pouted. “Look, it’s not that difficult to understand, okay? We just _aren’t_ anything more than friends.”

Taylor tilted his head. “You’re treating me like a child again,” he said and Tommy smiled.

“I can’t say it, okay? I know it sounds like a copout but I just can’t. Adam knows for the same reason you do- no answer is basically like admitting it.” He shrugged. “And things just work better if we don’t talk about it.”

Taylor frowned. “You two are stupid, do you know that?” he asked pointedly. “Really, really, very stupid.”

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, I know,” he said, shaking his head. “Totally stupid.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy had just grabbed his bass to come back for the encore when Isaac counted Monte in and started a song Tommy _knew_ wasn’t their encore. He looked around quickly, frowning as he saw everybody smiling at him.

“Did you guys know it’s TommyJoe’s birthday today?” Adam cried, and Tommy looked up, eyes wide.

“We’re going to do one of his very favorite songs,” he said, and Tommy just felt his smile spread across his face as Adam winked and then gave some little quip about reading the lyrics off the floor. Tommy looked over at Monte, who just smiled at him and nodded his head before diving into the song. Tommy caught up without a pause, throwing himself into the song excitedly.

He looked up and smiled when Adam crooked a finger at him. Tommy immediately walked over, fighting not to smile like an idiot out in the open of the lights that followed Adam. “Happy birthday, Tommy,” he said and Tommy didn’t even need coaxing into darting in for a fierce kiss.

Tommy just felt his heart pounding as he heard one of his favorite songs ever coming out of the speakers sounding better than he had _ever_ heard it. When they finished, he ran over and threw himself at Adam, burrowing into his chest as everybody collided with him. He looked up as Adam pulled away and smiled, seeing the look in Adam’s eyes as he smiled back. He turned and hugged everybody else as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy opened the door to his hotel room and smiled when Adam walked in. “How’s the view from your balcony?” Adam asked, walking through his room.

Tommy snorted. “I’m afraid of heights, what makes you think I’m going out on that tiny balcony?” he asked, and Adam shot him a look.

“You have to see the view,” he argued and Tommy shook his head. “Tommy,” he said, and Tommy pouted but walked over with a whine. “Come on,” he said gently, taking Tommy’s hand. “Come with me,” he said, opening the door. Tommy closed his eyes as Adam walked him out. “It’s okay,” he said, and Tommy grabbed onto Adam’s shirt tail as he opened his eyes. “Just look at the beach,” Adam said, and Tommy did, smiling slightly as he saw the ocean.

Tommy smiled breathlessly. “It’s beautiful,” he said softly. “Can I go now?” he asked quickly, and Adam chuckled.

“No, I want you to stand here and enjoy this with me,” he said, and Tommy whined but turned to press himself into Adam’s middle.

“It’s not as bad as that thing in London, but I don’t like it,” Tommy said, looking out from his spot tucked into Adam’s side.

Adam smiled. “Why were you okay with Mexico?” he asked. “And that rooftop?”

“That wasn’t high. If I’d fallen it would just hurt a little. Hell, I could probably have landed it,” he said, and Adam chuckled. “And on the roof I never got near the edge!”

“You won’t fall, you know that right?” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“It just really induces vertigo, you know? I get all dizzy and stuff just looking. If I look out there it isn’t bad,” he nodded at the ocean. “But if I go to the edge and look down I’ll get dizzy.”

Adam smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Then just stay here,” he said, hugging him. “Look out there from right here at my side and you can’t even see down over the rail,” he said, kissing the top of his head.

Tommy just smiled as he looked out at the beach. “I’m always safe when you’re here,” he said and Adam smiled down at him. Tommy leaned up to peck his lips before turning to look back out at the ocean with a bright smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam had only been home about an hour when he heard someone at the door. He walked over and raised an eyebrow when he saw Tommy there. “Gah, am I not rid of you yet?” he asked, and Tommy snorted.

“Fuck you, what are we doing for Halloween?” he asked, shoving past Adam to go into the house.

Adam chuckled. “There’s a party my friends are having. You’re going to be my date and were being vampires,” he said.

Tommy smirked. “Oh we are, huh?” he asked, running to flop onto the couch. “Though you do use me as one, I’m not _actually_ a giant Ken doll, you know? You can’t just dress me up and do with me what you please,” he argued.

Adam smirked, leaning over the back of the couch. “Oh yeah?” he asked, leaning closer. 

Tommy just smirked, tilting is chin up for a kiss. “Yeah.”

Adam grinned. “You’re a Barbie,” he teased, and Tommy huffed, snapping at his nose playfully. Adam stood straight and walked around to sit down beside Tommy, who put his legs in Adam’s lap. 

“But really, what if I had wanted to be something else?” Tommy asked, and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Do you?”

Tommy huffed. “Hell no, I want to have _fangs_. But it would have been nice to get to decide on my own,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Come on, we’re gonna be sexy vampires together,” he said. “I’m totally wearing a wig,” he said with a smile.

Tommy sighed. “As long as I’m a real vampire, not a sparkly _lie_!” he conceded.

Adam snorted. “Of course you’re a real vampire! Sutan’s going to help me put fake blood down your face and shit,” he said, and Tommy looked excited. “I’m going to be in a sweet hat and a trench coat and shit.”

“Sounds badass,” he said, grinning. “Can I take pictures biting you?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m a vampire too, vampires don’t bite each other,” he said. He smirked. “We can bite Taylor,” he said, grinning.

Tommy snorted. “He’d like it,” he said, and Adam giggled. “No dude, seriously, he tries so hard not to have a crush on the people on tour, but the poor kid… his hormones are soo bad,” he said, smiling sympathetically. “And then one day we were talking about sex and he texted me that now he keeps having dirty thoughts about me,” he said, snickering.

Adam rolled his eyes. “He texted you to tell you he had dirty thoughts about you?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “Well its proof he trusts me if he can tell me stuff like that. And like the thing when Ally had a crush on me, I’m the safe bet. It’s like you for middle aged women,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, what?” he asked in confusion.

Tommy chuckled. “You’re a young, sexy, _gay_ man. So old married women can adore you without any worry. I mean, obviously nobody would REALLY get suspicious about a forty year old woman and a hot, young guy like you, but the fact that you’re completely untouchable makes it less odd for them.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “How are you so good at knowing the ‘safe’ crush?” he asked suspiciously.

Tommy smiled. “That’s kinda how it is with me and all my girl friends. They know I love them and I know they love me, and of course I think they’re all sexy, they’re _beautiful_ women, but we’re like relatives to each other so it’s okay to think they’re hot,” he said simply.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I get it sorta but I’ve never thought about it,” he said. “And how are you the safe crush for Taylor?! You’re young and beautiful and into guys!”

Tommy grinned. “He’s ten years younger than me, dude. Some guys might be into ‘young and hot’ but I’m not. I don’t do massive age gaps like that. And neither does he as far as I know.” He chuckled. “Although I’m sure I didn’t help his identity crisis at all by talking about giving blowjobs,” he said, and Adam just tilted his head.

“Wow, thank you, that mental image is going in a special filthy folder in my brain,” he said, blinking.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You know what it looks like, asshole,” he said, shoving him slightly. “Poor Taylor,” he suddenly said, snickering. “He can’t wrap his head around the idea of just going with whatever attractions he has. He keeps on about wanting to know for sure if he’s gay, straight, or bi, when he’s not going to figure that out,” he said simply. “I’ve told him just put gender aside and go with it, but he wants to _know_.”

Adam cringed. “That has to be worse than being gay. I mean, even if it bothered me a little for a while, I never really didn’t know.”

Tommy shrugged. “My curiosity didn’t even start until I was pretty secure with myself. I just… went with it.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You don’t count, you’re so fucking _cool_ with everything. You never stress over casual things, you just go with the flow,” he said.

Tommy grinned. “Cause I’m _awesome_ ,” he said, smirking as he put his hands behind his head.

Adam rolled his eyes. “And so _modest_ as well,” he said, shoving Tommy’s legs off his lap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam walked in to see if Sutan was done with Tommy, only to gape. “Wow, you are amazing, Sutan!” he said, staring at Tommy as Sutan finished the blood on his lips.

Tommy smirked. “No, this is awesome,” he made a face like he was going to bite Adam, and Adam could see his fangs. “They look so real!” he said. “And I don’t even lisp talking!” he said excitedly.

Adam smiled. “I know, look at mine,” he said, baring his fangs. “Sutan, I wanna know whose dick you had to suck to get this high quality acrylic for these teeth,” he said.

Sutan chuckled. “You’ll think twice about telling me you wanted ‘the best I could get’ when they have to come off,” he said. 

Tommy frowned. “Why?” he asked.

Sutan snickered. “The acid stuff that dissolves the acrylic stuff tastes horrible and burns your gums. You may be able to eat with your fangs in tonight, but you won’t be able to eat anything salty or acidic for days without it hurting,” he warned.

Tommy shot Adam a look. “Adam,” he started, and Adam cringed.

“I didn’t think there would be negative side effects!” he said quickly. “Besides, like you’d turn down fangs this awesome anyhow,” he said.

Tommy hummed. “You know… I sure hope nobody wanted a blowjob from me tonight,” he said, and Adam burst out laughing.

“Tommy, you would accidentally bite someone _kissing_ them, I really hope you wouldn’t try THAT!” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on kissing or blowing anybody, but I didn’t really even think about it before. As hot as I look I could’ve got some tonight,” he said with a small sigh.

Adam huffed. “You can’t abandon me, you’re my date! Without my other vampire, I’m just a lone vampire without a coven!” he said in annoyance.

Tommy smirked. “Who says I’m your subservient? Why can’t you be my submissive?” he asked pointedly.

Sutan snorted. “Because you’re already Adam’s submissive in real life,” he said, and Tommy glared. “Well you are!”

“I am not-“

“You’re his stage-bitch, Tommy,” Sutan teasted. “On stage he directs you around like a puppet,” he said.

Tommy grinned at Adam. “Yeah but as his friend, I’m the one who gets his way, not Adam,” he teased.

Adam chuckled. “He has a point, Sutan,” he admitted. “He pouts and flutters his eyelashes and I’m done for. If I want to go shopping but he wants to watch a movie, I usually end up watching a movie,” he said with a heavy, playful sigh.

Tommy smirked. “I’ve just got you whipped,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I’d say you’re persuasive but I’m not whipped-“

“You so are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“No I’m-“

Tommy smiled. “Adam, come on,” he said with a sweet smile and Adam huffed.

“Fine, I’m whipped,” he grumbled, turning to head out. “Asshole!”

Sutan just smiled in amusement as Tommy giggled gleefully. “Love you too, Babyboy!” he called, then sat still to let Sutan finish touching up the fake blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy grinned, hugging Chantala. “You look so good, baby!” he said brightly.

She chuckled. “You too! Where’s your _master_ ,” she teased.

Tommy huffed. “Why am _I_ the submissive?!? I get I’m little and he’s _Adam_ , but why can’t I be the master?” he asked, pouting.

Chantala smirked. “Why would you argue?! I’d _love_ to be his vampire-bitch!” she said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“What are you rolling your eyes at Chantala for?” Adam asked, walking up to them.

“He is whining about being your bitch,” she said, and Adam smirked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Wipe that look off your face,” he said, then smiled. “Man, you look so awesome,” he said, reaching up to tug lightly at his wig.

Adam smirked. “I know I do,” he said, and Tommy laughed. “I’d give you a kiss but you’ll get blood all over me,” he said, smiling.

Tommy grinned. “Dude after we’ve had all our fun tonight, we should totally see what it looks like when we go home,” he said with a bright smile.

Adam smiled, nodding. “Sounds good,” he said, smiling.

Chantala rolled her eyes. “I better be your maid of honor, Tommy,” she said, and Tommy gave her a flat look as Adam smiled.

“I love how Tommy’s friends all seem to think we’re dating,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes again.

“Chantala swears by it,” he said, huffing.

Adam smiled. “Sorry babe, me and TommyJoe are just friends,” he said, sliding his arm through Tommy’s. 

Tommy looked up at Adam then looked away, biting his lip against the twinge in his chest at Adam’s words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam frowned as he saw Tommy doubled over, laughing his ass off on their way through the lobby of the hotel. “Uh, hi?” he offered, stopping beside him.

Tommy looked up then looked around. “Isaac!” he called, jogging over, grabbing Adam’s hand to pull him behind him as they headed over to Isaac. “Adam, ask Isaac where Finland is,” he said, snickering.

Taylor grinned. “Oh what, his claim that Helsinki is in the UK?” he asked, and Isaac glared.

“Fuck you man, I’m a drummer, not a geology teacher,” he said.

Adam groaned, cringing. “Oh Isaac,” he said softly, shaking his head.

Taylor burst into laughter. “You mean ‘geography’?” he asked, and Isaac frowned. “Don’t worry, you’re lucky you’re pretty,” he said, patting Isaac’s back.

Tommy just chuckled. “Aww, I still love you, Isaac, even if you’re dumb,” he said, walking over to sling an arm around his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

Isaac blushed. “I’m not dumb!” he said, then sighed, bumping his head against Tommy’s. Adam eyed them curiously, shooting Tommy a pointed look.

Tommy just smiled at him. “You totally are dude, but it’s okay. You’re a rock star. We don’t have to be smart.” He smiled at Isaac, who was looking at him curiously. “We need to know how to rock, how to drink, and how to fuck. That’s all,” he said, smirking.

Isaac grinned. “Well I know you can rock and drink,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tommy just grinned and slapped Isaac’s ass. “Well if you play your cards right…” he teased, winking as he walked away.

Adam raised another eyebrow as he saw Taylor narrow his eyes at Isaac before turning to walk away as well. “Well then,” he said, shaking his head as he went to find Neil, who had stolen his room key as soon as they handed it to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam frowned when he was suddenly tackled from two sides by small, shivering, shaking people bundled up so much he couldn’t see their faces. “Tommy?” he asked, pulling the hood away from one, smiling when he had it right. “What the hell?” he asked.

Tommy just shivered, worming his way under Adam’s arm. “Frrrreeeeezzzzinnnnnngggggg,” he shivered, teeth chattering.

“Okay, who’s this?” he asked, pulling at the hood, only to hear a squawk as Isaac looked up at him. “Are you two okay?” he asked, looking at them.

Tommy huffed. “I f-f-f-f-fucking hate you, A-a-a-a-adam!” he hissed, shivering violently. “You b-b-b-b-brought us to this h-h-hell hole!” he managed to get out, teeth chattering so hard he could barely speak.

Adam chuckled. “It’s not so bad to me,” he said, shoving his furry hood back off his head. “It’s cold but it isn’t that bad.”

Isaac squeaked. “We’re l-l-l-l-l-little g-g-g-guys!” he claimed, eyes wide as he looked up at Adam. He groaned softly. “T-T-T-T-Tommy, you didn’t lie, he’s w-w-warm!” he said, smiling slightly as Tommy nodded at him.

Monte walked up, frowning. “What the fuck?” he asked, and Adam chuckled.

“I think they’re freezing,” he said, rubbing his gloved hands over their backs. “We’re gonna have skinny-boy-cicles on stage tonight,” he said, smiling. “I sure hope the bus heater works,” he said, cringing.

Monte chuckled. “I saw the bus, dude. You’ve got a giant bed, man. You should just take a bunk and let all the skinny ones share your bed for body heat,” he said.

Adam snorted. “Fuck that, that bitch is almost nicer than my bed at home!” he said, smiling. “Alright, we’ve got to go, okay? We’ll walk fast so you guys warm up,” he said, and Tommy and Isaac just whimpered as he led them along.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled as he and Tommy walked along the streets. “I love this,” he said, and Tommy turned to glare. “What?” he asked, swinging their hands between them.

“We’re at the arctic circle,” he said, glaring. “And you’re making me ‘go exploring’ with you,” he hissed.

Adam huffed. “I want you to see the world, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy snorted.

“I’m gonna see my _grave_ over you! You’re going to take my mom home my frozen corpse all because I can’t say no to those fucking pretty eyes-“

Adam sighed. “Tommy, I’m sorry its cold, but it’s autumn in Northern Europe,” he said. “If you didn’t want to come why did you come walking with me?” he asked.

Tommy whined. “Cause you asked me too and you really wanted me to come,” he said, sighing.

Adam just smiled. “You are too cute with your loyalty,” he said, smiling. He frowned, however, then grabbed Tommy, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to pull him around.

Tommy frowned. “What?” he asked, wondering what Adam was looking at him so hard for before he saw Adam’s eyes widen. “What?!” he asked.

Adam gasped slightly. “Your lips are turning _blue_!” he said in shock. “Holy shit, I thought you were just being bitchy about the cold!” he said, then immediately tugged Tommy close. “Shit, let’s go back,” he said, taking off his own scarf to wrap around Tommy’s neck. “Good God, if you were that cold why didn’t you _say_ something?!” he asked.

Tommy just shot him a look. “I’ve been bitching about the cold for _two days_!” he argued, but didn’t stop Adam as he lead them quickly back to the bus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Adam and Tommy came onto the bus, Adam shoving Tommy up the steps, Monte and Neil both looked up from where they were sitting at the small table. Adam pried the scarf and hat off of Tommy, who was shaking violently, scary pale, and had blue tinged lips. “Holy shit!” Neil said, starting at the look of the blonde. “What did you _do_ to him?!” Neil asked. “Suffocate him?”

Tommy’s teeth chattered as he looked over at Neil with wide eyes. “F-F-F-F-F-Fuck y-y-you!” he got out, shaking even worse as Adam tugged at his gloves and grabbed his hands. “Warm,” he moaned softly, lacing his fingers in Adam’s large hands. “Uung,” he groaned, swaying slightly.

Adam squeaked. “Oh God, I’ve killed Tommy, oh shit,” he muttered in alarm, tugging at Tommy to hold him up. “What do I do?!” he asked, looking at the men at the table. “He’s like… freezing to death or something!” he said.

Monte rolled his eyes. “He’s not dying, he’s just not used to the cold,” he said, then shrugged. “Go wrap him up in blankets or something.”

Neil held up a finger. “What would Bear Grylls do?” he asked pointedly, and Adam frowned.

“What?” he asked.

Neil rolled his eyes. “You don’t know who Bear Grylls is?!” he asked.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, he’s that hot British guy that gets naked all the time after jumping in rivers and shit on the discovery channel,” he said, then blinked. “Body heat!” he said, pulling Tommy close. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling Tommy closer.

“F-f-f-f-f-fucking t-told you s-s-s-skinny California boys weren’t m-m-m-m-meant for the f-f-fucking arctic!” Tommy managed to get out, voice muffled by Adam’s jacket.

Adam just cringed. “Come on, let’s go get in the bed and try and cuddle some life back into you,” he said, dragging the smaller boy to his bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was still shivering slightly, though his lips were no longer blue, so Adam immediately pushed off Tommy’s jacket, then tugged his own off. He grabbed Tommy’s shirt and Tommy frowned.

“What the f-fuck?”

Adam smiled. “I gotta get you out of these layers in order for the whole body heat thing to work,” he said, and Tommy shrugged, stripping down to his boxer briefs and the long sleeved thermal shirt he was wearing.

Adam tugged his shirt off and cringed. “Let me get some pants,” he said, undoing his jeans as he walked over to his bag.

Tommy snorted, crawling into the bed. “You’re not wearing anything but _jeans_?!” he asked. “You’re seriously commando in that cold?” he asked, smirking when he got a glimpse of Adam’s ass as he looked over just in time to see Adam facing away as he pulled his pajama pants on. “I love your freckled ass,” he teased, and Adam snorted, turning back as he tied up the string.

“You are such a dick,” he said, walking over. He slid into the bed and immediately pulled Tommy into his arms. “A cold one,” he said, cringing as Tommy’s cold hands fell to his waist.

Tommy groaned. “ _Warm_.” Tommy snuggled closer, tucking his face into Adam’s neck as he clung to him.

Adam flinched at the cold nose pressing into his jaw, but smiled as he ran warming hands up the back of Tommy’s shirt. “I guess all that stuff about skinny people freezing faster isn’t a lie,” he teased, and Tommy chuckled. 

“No, you’re a fucking _heater_! You have to run on a higher body temperature, dude.”

Adam chuckled. “If you would just grow some body fat you wouldn’t freeze so easy!” he said. “I sure hope Isaac’s okay! He went out with Sutan and Terrance and Sasha. They didn’t seem nearly as cold as you and Isaac do,” he said.

Tommy groaned. “We’ve been in warm places the whole tour. Then we leave from Southern California in November and land in _Finland_ in November… talk about shocking!” he said.

Adam just smiled, kissing Tommy’s head. “I guess I’m less affected by it. You’ve probably never felt these kinds of temperatures and I’ve been in Europe several times. And though I’m a San Diego boy, I’ve been plenty of cold places before so I knew what to expect.”

Tommy just groaned. “I’m sorry to inform you something,” he said, and Adam waited. “You are not getting laid on this bus all tour because I’m officially never leaving this bed,” he said, and Adam chuckled. “It’s warm and you’re warm and it’s _cold_!”

Adam smiled. “Brad always liked curling up with me when it was cold,” he said softly. “I guess it was body heat,” he joked.

Tommy hummed. “I love curling up with you even when it’s not cold because the warmth makes me sleepy,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“Is that your way of telling me you’re about to fall asleep on me?” he asked.

Tommy hummed and nodded as he pulled back. “Yep,” he said, smiling up at Adam.

Adam just smiled. “You’re not super pale and blue lipped anymore, that’s nice,” he said, leaning down to kiss Tommy sweetly. He cringed. “Your _lips_ are still cold!” he said in surprise, reaching up to stroke his fingers along Tommy’s face, shocked at the coolness. “Fuck, baby, why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to come back if you were that cold?!” he asked.

Tommy shrugged. “You were having fun,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“So? Tommy if you really didn’t want to come and you really were freezing, why did you not just tell me?” he asked.

Tommy blushed slightly, which showed up well on his pale cheeks. “You wanted me to come and then you were enjoying yourself.”

Adam sighed. “Why do you do shit just because I want to? Why do you always let me get away with anything, Tommy?” he asked with a frown.

Tommy sighed heavily. “Why do you think, Adam?” he asked with a sad smile, and Adam just looked at him in surprise.

“Fuck, Tommy,” he whispered, looking down into wide brown eyes that didn’t hide anything. He just closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, curling his arms around Tommy. “Baby,” he breathed, and Tommy just closed his eyes, curling into Adam’s hold to press closer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over several days after the incident with Tommy nearly freezing, Tommy noticed Adam changing. Everybody noticed Adam getting quieter, but Tommy noticed other things. On stage, Adam threw himself even more into the show. Tommy always got somewhat turned on by the intensity of Adam’s presence on stage, but Adam had started to pay him more attention. He played along with the more and more suggestive touches, chased Adam around stage some, just to see him smile, and even demanded attention when Adam wasn’t giving him enough. However, what struck him was the sudden change in the Fever introductory kisses. There had always been either filthy licks or sweet pecks. However, he noticed, Adam seemed to put more intensity into the kisses. 

The first change had been how short, but neither chaste nor filthy the kiss had been in Denmark. The kiss in Munich had been _intense_ and demanding, yet somehow still made his heart flutter like it always did when Adam gave him the right kind of attention. Adam had grabbed him with the same dominance he usually did, but Tommy had automatically felt a shift in his behavior. The fingers on his throat were gentle rather than possessive, the way he looked into Tommy’s eyes had taken his breath away, and the teasing tug to his hair as Adam invaded his mouth had been just enough to earn a whimper before the kiss shifted to something entirely different. Adam didn’t let go after one quick pass. Instead, he slid his fingers down to hold Tommy’s face as he devoured him, making the kiss much longer than Tommy was prepared for.

After several of these nights, Tommy got his own back. The night before leaving Germany, Adam barely kissed him during the introduction to Fever. Tommy, who meant to make sure the fans got their money’s worth, came up to where Adam was standing on a platform and pressed against his belly before sliding down his front, cheek skating over Adam’s crotch as he went. He couldn’t help smiling brightly back up at Adam when he saw Adam giggling. Tommy loved when Adam giggled because he was so large and manly until he started what Monte always jokingly called ‘his little boy giggles’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they were offstage, Adam grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. “What the hell, Glitterbaby?!” he asked, laughing happily.

Brooke grabbed him and slapped him on the back. “Woohoo, TommyJoe! Keeping it sexy for us, huh?” she asked, winking.

Tommy shrugged, smirking. “Just giving the fans what they want,” he said, winking as he stood on his toes and kissed Adam’s cheek before walking away with Brooke, arm around her waist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as he, Taylor, and Isaac walked around the streets, looking for something to do. The others had all went to a party or a bar, Tommy wasn’t sure which, but both Isaac and Taylor wanted to hang out with him. He wasn’t sure what was going on between the two of them, but they both seemed to have some sort of argument between them and he didn’t want to piss them off by going without them.

They had been pub crawling for a few hours when Taylor stumbled over a crack in the pavement and crashed into a pair of women who were walking. “Oh shit, sorry!” he said quickly, offering an apologetic smile.

However, the taller woman, who happened to be taller than any of them, turned back and glared. “Stupid American,” she spat in heavily accented English.

Taylor glared. “Hey, I said sorry,” he said, rolling his eyes drunkenly as he turned back, going to catch up with Tommy and Isaac. “Fucking bitch.”

“Was?!” the woman cried, turning to glare. She turned and stalked up to Taylor, who turned back wide eyed. She looked down at him from her perch on extremely high heels and he backed away slightly. “What you call me?!”

Tommy walked over. “Hey, back off. He’s just drunk,” he said, sliding a hand to Taylor’s shoulder. “He didn’t mean to offend you,” he said, subtly tugging Taylor’s shirt to get him to move away.

Isaac scoffed. “What does it matter if a kid calls a pair of hookers bitches anyhow?” he asked, and Tommy glared over his shoulder.

“Not. Helping!” he hissed.

The other woman, who was even taller, turned back. “Are you calling us prostitutes?!” she demanded angrily.

Tommy’s eyes widened. “Um, no, no, that’s not-“

“Well aren’t you?” Isaac asked as he walked over to stand at Tommy’s side. “Why else would you be dressed like that in the winter?” he asked, and Tommy groaned.

“Oh fuck,” he managed to mutter before suddenly both Taylor and Isaac were shoved down on either side by the two women. “Hey!” he said, holding up his hands to stop them. “Look, look, they’re just drunk, okay? We don’t want any trouble,” he said, and the women just muttered curses at him before turning to walk away.

Tommy turned back to the two who had been shoved down and snorted. “I’m never going out alone with you two drunk ever again,” he said, offering his hands.

“Ow, fuck, my knee,” Isaac groaned, standing up.

Taylor got up, holding his back. “I think that broke my ass,” he whined. He grabbed his wrist and whimpered.

Tommy just snorted. “Neither of you can hold your alcohol,” he said, then grabbed their wrists. “Come along, children,” he teased. “We’re heading back to the hotel,” he said simply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got back, they all went to Taylor’s room. He was rooming with Terrance, but Terrance was out with the others so they didn’t have to worry about bothering anybody.

“Here’s to stumbling into scary German prostitutes!” Tommy said, lifting a mini bottle of vodka from the mini-bar.

Taylor groaned. “Here’s to calling them prostitutes,” he said, glaring at Isaac, who flipped him off.

Isaac just smirked. “Here’s to being a jealous little bitch,” he said drunkenly, raising his own bottle just as Tommy and Taylor took drinks from there’s, shocking Taylor into choking.

“WHAT?!” he cried, glaring as he coughed up his drink. “You are the jealous bitch! I was fucking here first!” he snapped.

Isaac smirked. “You had plenty of time then,” he said, winking.

Tommy frowned. “What?” he asked in confusion.

“Taylor doesn’t like that me and you hang out so much because he liked getting all of your attention,” he said, and Taylor fumed.

“I’m not jealous, I’m just annoyed you’re so fucking desperate for his dick when you’re _married_!” Taylor hissed. “That’s fucking sick, dude. You have a wife and yet you hang all over everything Tommy does just hoping he’ll give in and let you have it-“

“Oh fuck you!” Isaac cried, shoving Taylor off the bed, earning a cry. “You’re no better!” he argued. “You’re a kid!”

Taylor stood up, holding his wrist. “You fucking bitch,” he hissed, and Tommy just screamed as Taylor flew into Isaac, sending them both toppling onto the floor. Tommy heard glass break and a scream and he jumped up.

Isaac fell back onto the floor, holding his hand. “Oh fuck, oh shit,” he muttered, and Taylor stopped, looking up with wide eyes.

“ _Oh shit_!” he hissed. Isaac’s hand was bleeding pretty badly. “Fuck, dude, oh man I’m sorry!” he said, quickly grabbing a shirt off the floor to wrap around Isaac’s hand, careful not to touch any blood.

“You okay?” Tommy asked worriedly, walking over to help Isaac stand up.

Isaac groaned. “Shit, fuck… this isn’t good,” he said, and Tommy sighed.

“Fuck,” he muttered, going to the hotel phone to call the front desk. “I’m seriously _never_ going anywhere alone with you two again,” he said and they both gave him wide eyed, sheepish looks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam groaned as he felt a large lump land on him. “Adam! Adam wake up,” Tommy insisted, shaking him uselessly. “Adam, we’re in _Paris_!” he insisted, shaking him excitedly.

Adam whined. “Ungaway!” he whimpered, curling in on his pillow.

Tommy frowned, looking down. “Dude, are you hung-over?” he asked in confusion. He pulled the pillow gently out of Adam’s arms, only to smile slightly when he saw how trashed Adam looked. “Dude, you _never_ get that wasted,” he said, and Adam just pouted, still refusing to open his eyes.

“Where were you?” Adam asked hoarsely. “I don’t think I saw you all night. Didn’t you come with us?” he asked, cracking open one eye, sighing in relief when it proved to be nearly pitched black.

Tommy chuckled. “I was out with Isaac and Taylor,” he said, cringing. “That was horrific,” he said.

“Why?” Adam asked, head pounding.

“Isaac and Taylor got in two fights in one night. One with a pair of hookers and another with each other. The first time, Taylor twisted his wrist when the whore pushed him down and the second one, Isaac’s hand got all cut up when Taylor tackled him and a mini-vodka shattered under his hand.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “ _What_?!” he asked.

Tommy blushed. “It may or may not have been a fight over me,” he said, and Adam just groaned.

“What the fuck, Tommy?” he asked, still feeling terrible.

Tommy smiled, kissing his cheek. “How about I get you some water, Advil, and coffee and then I’ll tell you all about it while you’re getting better?” he asked, and Adam nodded gratefully. “Are you gonna hurl?” Tommy asked, and Adam shook his head. “Did you already hurl before you got in the bus this morning?” he asked.

“I’m not that fucked up. Like you said, I hardly ever get hangovers. This is about as bad as it gets, because I don’t think I could physically drink more than I did last night,” he admitted. “Not without like… blacking out or getting alcohol poisoning,” he muttered.

Tommy just smiled, stroking his hair back from his eyes. “Alright, I’ll be back,” he said, carefully walking out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sighed, lying back against the pillows as he sipped the coffee Tommy had brought him. “Okay, what happened with Isaac and Taylor?” he asked.

Tommy groaned. “Isaac and Taylor were both a lot more drunk than me,” he started and Adam chuckled.

“That’s never a good start.”

Tommy smiled. “Well, Isaac thinks Taylor’s jealous of how much time I spend with Isaac, and Taylor thinks Isaac is trying to get in my pants even though he’s got a wife, and Isaac shoved Taylor and Taylor jumped on him and they fell off the bed and broke a bottle and it cut up Isaac’s hand.”

Adam snorted. “You’re just trouble, TommyJoe. Everybody tells me so,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I think they’re both just jealous of each other because they both want to hang out with me all the time,” he said. “I don’t think Isaac wants in my pants, I think he’s just really glad me and him get along so easily. And Taylor liked how much attention he was getting before Isaac showed up, so he just assumes shit,” he explained simply.

Adam smiled tiredly. “To be totally honest I can’t blame him,” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow. “I do get a little jealous of how much you and Isaac hang out some,” he admitted with spots of pink on his cheeks.

Tommy chuckled. “Why? You know you’re always my best friend,” he said, leaning over to kiss Adam’s cheek. “And you’re always busy anyways. It’s not like I ditch you to hang out with Isaac, I just have to have something to do when you’re working.”

Adam shrugged. “Yeah, I know. And I’m just a tiny bit jealous, not like… ‘back off my Tommy, bitch!’ like Taylor must be,” he said with a small smile. “It’s just… you guys clicked when he arrived and suddenly there were inside jokes, and matching clothes, and he can get into all your favorite bands and stuff that I just don’t understand when you talk about it… I just sorta feel left out, you know?” he said, shrugging. “It’s not a problem, I got over it really fast because I know what we have is different, but I can’t help that small part of me, you know?” he said.

Tommy nodded. “I get jealous too,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. Tommy blushed. “Okay, like… the guy in Australia you climbed into the audience to kiss? I was sorta pissed because I’m used to being showed off on stage, and it’s like… I KNOW I’m your best friend and stuff, but I’m so used to being your plaything on stage so it was sorta like ‘why does he even need me if he has random audience dudes?’ you know?” he asked, shrugging. “It’s stupid, but I couldn’t help it either.”

Adam smiled at him. “I’d never replace you,” he said, leaning up to kiss Tommy’s forehead. “You’re my Glitterbaby. Nobody else can ever be that.”

Tommy just grinned, looking into Adam’s eyes. “Alright, you stay here and be hung over, I’m going back to see what me and Monte are doing today! He and Neil and Sutan were talking about sightseeing.” He did a little wiggly dance as he sat up. “I’m in fucking _Paris_!” he squeaked excitedly.

Adam snorted. “Fuck that, as soon as we get to the hotel I’m going to get a shower and get dressed then me and you are going out! I told you, I’m gonna show you the world. Not Monte, not Neil, _I_ am!” he said, smiling. “I’ve shown you cool stuff in every other city, haven’t I?” he asked.

Tommy smiled. “And that’s why I love you best,” he said, leaning over to peck Adam’s lips before rushing off out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy stared up, then looked at the others. “Are you fucking _insane_?!?” he cried.

Adam walked over. “Baby, you _have_ to! It’s Paris! You can’t leave Paris without going up there,” he said.

“It’s the Eiffel Tower, kid,” Monte said. “You have to!” he said pointedly.

Tommy glared. “Fine, give me about twelve of the anti-anxiety pills I know you take on flights!” he demanded, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“You are not drugging yourself with anti-anxiety pills just to go up the Eiffel Tower, Tommy,” he said, grabbing his hand. “I’m there, okay?” he said. “I’ll be right with you the _whole_ time.” He took both Tommy’s hands in his. “I promise it will be worth it,” he said in a soothing voice. 

Tommy bit his lip. “You’ve been before?” he asked, and Adam nodded, smiling. “Is it really that cool?” he asked in a small voice.

Adam smiled, squeezing his fingers. “You’ll never know if you don’t try,” he said softly.

Tommy just sighed, looked up at Adam with fear in his eyes. “You made a big deal out of it once, so you need to know that I’m only doing this because you are asking me,” he said seriously, voice lowered as he looked into Adam’s eyes. “The _only_ thing in the universe that will get me up there is you asking me too.”

Adam smiled an unusually soft smile and Tommy felt confused at the look in Adam’s eyes. They were shining more than Tommy had seen in months. “I promise, I wouldn’t abuse that power if I didn’t think it was worth it.” He reached out and stroked Tommy’s face as he pushed his bangs out of his face in a surprisingly gentle move. “I want you to come up to the top,” he took a breath and almost whispered the last part. “ _For me_.”

Tommy nodded, biting his lip. “Okay,” he said simply.

“Woo!” Terrance said, throwing his arms up. “Let’s go!” he said, and Sasha grabbed Adam and Tommy’s arms to tug them along as they all headed towards the Eiffel Tower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The whole way up, everybody shot annoyed looks at Tommy, who was clinging to Adam with his eyes shut. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” he repeated over and over, refusing to open his eyes as Adam lead him everywhere.

“Dear God, we should’ve left him!” Neil argued as they got out at the top and Adam practically had to carry Tommy, who was shaking violently and muttering into his chest, which attracted a good deal of attention.

Adam just glared. “Shut up, he’s really afraid, okay? He’s not making a scene, he’s having a heart attack. He’ll be glad he came, but I knew all along he’d be terrified,” he said, looking down. “You’re okay, baby,” he said, kissing the top of Tommy’s head.

“I’m going to kill you. I hate you, Adam, I hate you so bad.”

Adam smiled. “Well,” he said softly as they got to the rail of the observation deck, a bit away from everybody else. “You’ll really hate this view then,” he said softly. “Look up, baby,” he said, and Tommy shook his head stubbornly. “Tommy,” he said, pulling back somewhat, only to see Tommy’s eyes clenched shut. “Look, okay? I’ve got you. You trust me don’t you?” he asked.

Tommy sighed. “More than anything.”

Adam smiled. “Then trust me, this is the most amazing thing you will ever see,” he said, and Tommy sighed and opened his eyes carefully, one eye at a time. Adam smiled in amusement as he peeked out then opened both eyes. They slowly got wider and wider, but Adam held onto him should he get afraid again.

“Holy shit,” Tommy whispered, and Adam thought he might cry as Tommy let go of him a little and let Adam lead him closer to the edge so he could look out over the city. “Adam,” he breathed, eyes going wide.

Adam smiled, holding Tommy’s hand comfortingly as Tommy walked towards the corner of the observation deck, so that they could see around the people all over. “Wow. They call it the city of lights for a reason,” he whispered, and Adam bit his lip as he saw the look of pure amazement on Tommy’s face. “Oh Adam,” he breathed, looking up at him. “Wow.”

Adam smiled, pushing Tommy’s hair back away from his face with his free hand. “I told you you would love it,” he said simply.

Tommy just smiled brightly, looking right up at him. “And I thought the view was amazing that night in New York,” he said, and Adam beamed.

“I would probably say this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, to be honest,” Adam said, nodding at the view. “The lights of the city, the buildings… it’s so beautiful,” he said. Tommy walked closer to the edge, but not too close, before tugging Adam’s arms around him. Adam just smiled, laying his chin on top of Tommy’s head as Tommy laced their fingers together on his middle. 

They stood there in silence for a while before Adam looked down at Tommy and saw how happy he looked. “Is it worth the height?” he asked softly, pressing his lips to Tommy’s hair.

Tommy smiled, nodding. “Totally,” he said, looking up at Adam over his shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Adam just shrugged, tightening his hold on Tommy. “I knew you would love it. You’ll probably never see anything more beautiful than this city from this height on a cold winter night.” He sighed. “I love this view more than almost anything in the world.”

Tommy looked up and shook his head, smiling up at him. “I see something more beautiful right now,” he whispered, and Adam felt the air leave his lungs as he saw the look in Tommy’s eyes as he smiled up at him. “And it’s something I love more than anything else in the world as well,” he said in an almost hoarse voice as he turned to face Adam rather than the view.

Adam felt his insides _melt_. “Tommy,” he breathed, looking at him for a while before gasping as he felt a cold hand slide to the back of his neck and pull him down. He went effortlessly, eyes slipping shut as Tommy kissed him so gently it made Adam feel dizzy.

Tommy pulled away, eyes still shut as he felt Adam’s breath on his lips. “I love you, Adam. I love you more than anything else. Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me.” He opened his eyes and saw icy gray-blue eyes searching his face. “This is possibly the most amazing place I’ll ever see in my entire life and there aren’t words to explain how much gratitude I have for you for making this possible for me,” he said softly. He bit his lip. “And there are no words to explain how glad I am that _you_ are the one I’m experiencing this moment with.”

Adam swallowed thickly, breathing shallowly as he saw so much in Tommy’s eyes. “Fuck, Tommy, I’m so in love with you,” he whispered, closing the distance between them for another kiss, only to sigh happily when Tommy met him halfway. He held Tommy as close as he could by his small waist, putting everything he could possibly muster into it.

It was one of the most amazing kisses Tommy had ever had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Despite making it to the top, handling the amazing experience and a dramatically romantic scene, Tommy’s resolve broke halfway to the bottom and he burst into tears, more afraid than he could remember being since London that spring.

Adam just held him close, just as he had back in London. Everybody else, however, had never seen Tommy freak out and they were all worried for him. Neil actually felt bad for teasing him about his fear of heights before. Monte sighed. “Tommy, we’re almost back on the ground, man, okay?” he said in a comforting voice.

“We’re going to all die, oh my God, I don’t want to fall, Adam, please don’t let me die,” he sobbed, nails digging into Adam’s forearms as he held onto him tightly.

Adam just pressed their foreheads together. “Look, baby, look,” he said, and Tommy managed to pry his eyes open slightly. “We’ll be on the ground soon, okay?”

“No, we’re going to fall! We’re all going to die-“

“No, we’re not,” Adam said firmly. “Look at me, we will not fall.”

Tommy just let out a pitiful whimper, shaking violently. “Adam, we will, we _will_!” he squeaked out.

Brooke slid between Neil and Taylor to get to Tommy’s side. “It’s okay, Tommy,” she said, sliding her arms around him. She squeezed him. “Hey, did I tell you about how Cam and Sasha having sex the other day?” she asked, and Tommy sniffled, looking at her.

“Really?” he asked with a curious look.

Brooke shook her head, grinning. “Nope. But you stopped freaking out,” she said, and Tommy giggled wetly. “Look, it’s just in your mind, okay? If a curveball shot of curiosity about hot girls having lesbian sex can get your mind off it, it’s really just in your head,” she said.

Adam snorted. “Of course I help none but just a mention of lesbian sex…” he teased, and Tommy giggled, smiling up at him.

“You are helping. I’m just really, really scared,” he whispered. He whined. “How close are we? I don’t want to fall, okay?” he said in a pitiful voice.

Adam just sighed, holding him close. “We’re close, okay baby? We’re so close.” He stroked his back. He smiled as Tommy looked up, sniffling. “You’re covered in eyeliner,” he teased, and Tommy whined, ducking his head.

“I’m sorry I’m such a pussy,” he mumbled, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, I’d love to call you a pussy,” he said, and Adam glared. Neil rolled his eyes. “But the thing is, you seem to genuinely have a phobia,” he said.

Tommy whined. “Roofs don’t bother me much if I don’t go near the sides, tall buildings don’t bother me much if I don’t get near the windows, but that wheel thing in London and this tall, spindly legged open tower-“ he shuddered. “Oh God, I wanna get down so bad, please let me down.”

Monte just put a hand on his back in comfort.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they were down on the ground, everybody teased Tommy playfully. He took it with bashful smiles and eye rolls. “Fuck you guys, I’ve got a _problem_!” he said, crossing his arms with a pout.

Adam smiled, tugging his hand to make him uncross his arms. “Come here,” he said, then wiped at Tommy’s tearstained cheeks to clean them of eyeliner. “You’re strong, baby,” he said, smiling down at him. “You guys should look at the fact he went all the way up and stayed at the top and didn’t freak out until he was on the way down,” he said, glaring at them all pointedly. “That’s so brave.”

Neil smirked. “Oh we all saw him up at the top,” he said, and everybody snickered, smirking at the two of them. “Heard most of it, too,” he added with a ‘told you so’ look painted across his face.

Sasha grinned. “ _Somebody_ was distracting him from his fears,” she said, catching Brooke as she pretended to swoon.

“Oh Adam!” Taylor gasped dramatically, jumping on Terrance, legs around him. “Take me, I’m yours!” he cried, hanging off of the larger man.

Tommy blushed and whined. “Screw you guys, I’m going away,” he said, and Adam just smiled shyly, looking down at Tommy.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” he said, kissing his pink cheek. He looked up bashfully. “Exactly how much did you hear?” he asked uneasily, and Tommy whined apprehensively.

Sutan smirked. “What was it, Monte? ‘I’m so in love with fucking you, Tommy?’ or something?”

Isaac shook his head. “Nah, it was something about ‘so glad I’m having a moment with you’, wasn’t it?” he teased.

Taylor nodded. “It was ‘I would love to fuck you at the moment, Tommy,’ I think,” he said, earning giggles from Sasha and Brooke.

Adam huffed. “Tommy’s right, screw you guys! We’re leaving,” he said, taking Tommy’s hand as the turned and walked away, both blushing as they heard gales of laughter from their friends behind their backs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled as they walked down a street with street-front cafés, different smells coming from each doorway. He could hear French all around them and very rarely did they come across anybody else who spoke English. It amused him. Even in the other places they had been, they didn’t get much chance to wander around streets with so many people bustling around. The amount of life around them made him feel even more alive.

Adam just watched Tommy’s bright face as every sight and sound caught his attention. “I love how excitable you are,” Adam said, and Tommy looked up, smiling shyly.

“It’s just so beautiful. I mean… we’ve been tons of amazing and beautiful places, but this-“ he sighed, shaking his head. “It isn’t quite cold enough for everybody to be hiding out indoors and we aren’t being just rushed from place to place. For one night we’re just two people walking around a city full of life, you know?” he said in amazement.

Adam just smiled at him. “You are without a doubt the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” he said with a sigh. “This, Tommy, the way you take it all in, is the reason I want to show you the world. You’re not just traveling around the world, you’re _experiencing_ things,” he said happily. “It’s so great to have someone to experience so much life with.”

Tommy looked up at him with a small smile. “I can’t think of another person in the world I’d rather share these experiences with,” he said with meaning.

Adam just squeezed his hand. “Love you,” he said softly, beaming when he saw the happy smile on Tommy’s face.

Tommy stood on his toes and kissed his cheek. “You too, Babyboy,” he said, then smiled. “Come on, I’m starving and this place smells really amazing,” he said, tugging Adam through the doors of the small café they were passing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy smiled tiredly, stroking his fingers through Adam’s thick, dark hair as Adam stroked his hand down Tommy’s back, holding Tommy, who was draped across him, head on his chest as he tucked his knee over Adam’s thigh. “Some day, I want to bring you back to Paris and spend days just exploring with you. I love this place,” Adam said softly, stroking absently as Tommy’s neck.

Tommy smiled, kissing his chest sweetly. “I love this place,” he said with a grin, snuggling into Adam’s body pointedly. “Right here.”

Adam laughed, kissing his head. “I just love you,” he said softly. Tommy smiled, leaning up to kiss Adam sweetly. Tommy stared into his eyes searchingly. “What is it?” Adam asked softly.

Tommy bit his lip. “Is this for real, Adam?” he asked nervously. “Are we really doing this this time?” he asked.

Adam smiled sweetly. “I want everything this time,” he said. “We could probably take going back to being only best friends still if you want, but it would break my heart so badly,” he said almost fearfully.

Tommy shook his head, smiling. “I want to be with you tonight, tomorrow, and for the rest of however long you want me,” he said, holding himself up as he looked down at Adam. “I’ve never felt like this, Adam. Never,” he said, smiling down at him.

Adam smiled happily, rolling them over. He looked down at Tommy, who smiled up at him. “I’ve felt the same way for most of our friendship,” he admitted. “I’ve felt it for so long. I’ve loved you so terribly long,” he said. “The thing, though, is that I didn’t want that. I wanted to make it easy. I was scared of losing you if I loved you,” he said, stroking a hand down his side.

Tommy smiled, wrapping his arms around Adam’s shoulders. “I realized about the third night in Mexico that I love you,” he admitted. “The night I was playing guitar for you, you were singing and I was just… watching you,” he said, raising a hand to stroke down Adam’s cheek. “And I just… I realized I never wanted to be anywhere else ever again,” he said softly. “But I knew we weren’t ready.” He bit his lip, smiling. “I couldn’t lose you.”

Adam smiled. “I think it was the night you told me about your dad being sick that I realized I loved you,” he said softly. Tommy smiled sadly. “You were so upset that I just- it hurt. It honestly hurt me to see you so upset. It hurt I couldn’t help make you happy,” he said with a dark look on his face. “I couldn’t explain to you how much it hurts me to see you so upset,” he said simply.

Tommy shook his head. “I know what you mean,” he said, hugging Adam close. “I knew we weren’t ready before, but I really think we are now,” he said.

Adam smiled. “It’s been almost a year exactly since we met,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled. “It’s been the best year of my life.”

Adam just groaned, laying his head on Tommy’s chest. “I am so glad I don’t have to try and make myself not love you anymore,” he said.

Tommy chuckled. “Now you never have to again.” He stroked his hair back. “No matter what happens, I know this will be the most important relationship I’m ever in,” he said.

Adam smiled. “You’re already the most important friend I’ve ever had.”

Tommy just pressed their lips together sweetly. “You know,” he said softly. “My dad always thought we’d end up together,” he said with a sad smile.

Adam nodded. “He told me that time we talked that he knew you were in love with me, but he suspected I was in love with you,” he said softly.

Tommy chuckled. “I guess the old man was right after all,” he said, earning a smile from Adam as he pulled Tommy into his arms to hold him close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was laughing at something Tommy said as they walked into the hotel restaurant, where most of the others were gathered already. “Good morning,” Adam said as they sat down, smiling at everybody.

Neil glared. “Good my ass! My room was next to Tommy’s,” he said, and Adam smirked evilly.

“Even better,” he said, winking.

Tommy blushed. “Adam, he’s your _brother_!” he said.

Neil snorted. “You’ve heard mom, Adam’s whole life has been devoted to tormenting me,” he said, glaring.

Adam grinned. “Yep!”

Sutan snickered. “Neil was giving us all an earful about the sounds from next door, so I’m assuming there’s been a repeat of Mexico?” he asked, and Tommy blushed again as Adam glared.

“Hey-“

Cam choked on her coffee. “Wait, _what_?!” she cried. “Mexico?!”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “Not everybody knows about Mexico?” he asked, and most of the people frowned, looking confused.

“What happened in Mexico?” Isaac asked innocently.

“We do not discuss that-“ Tommy tried but Sutan just snorted.

“You’re together now, right?” he asked. “You better be or I’m kicking both your asses,” he added.

Tommy smiled sweetly up at Adam. “Yeah, we are,” he said, smiling when Adam laced their hands together on the arm of the chair.

“Good!” Sutan said, grinning. “Then I can tell everybody how I walked in on you two naked in bed the morning after in Mexico!” he said.

Cam cringed, “Wait, wait, wait, so THAT is how you guys both had sex in Mexico and still shared a room?! You had sex with _each other_?!” 

Tommy sighed as Adam groaned. “Yeah, pretty much,” Tommy said, shrugging. “Since Sutan’s been _dying_ to tell that one since he walked in on me watching Adam sleep-“

“That’s so sweet!” Taylor cooed and Sasha shot him a look.

“That’s creepy, not sweet! How would you like it if I stand outside your bunk and watch _you_ sleep?!” she asked.

Monte frowned. “Okay, so wait, you guys met without knowing by hooking up at a club before Tommy auditioned and became friends,” he said, and there were several shocked looks. “Then you had a thing in Mexico but still just stayed friends, and then _now_ you’re finally together?!” he groaned. “Why didn’t you get together in Mexico and make it easier on all of us who have watched you two dancing around each other for months?!” he asked in annoyance.

Adam smiled. “We weren’t ready,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“The thing in Mexico was… obvious chemistry enhanced by all the romantic shit going on,” he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t like I pulled fucking flowers and candles on you, dude! You were the one watching the moon over the ocean and got all sappy and stuff,” he said, and Tommy waved a hand.

“Whatever, the point is, I knew I was in love with him then,” he said simply. “But I also knew we were about to go on an international tour, things were going to get crazy, Adam would want to celebrate being hot and famous, and trying to start something would just set us both up for everything to blow up in our faces. Too much could’ve gone wrong and we were too dependent on each other as friends to risk it for a chance at a relationship,” he said simply. 

Adam smiled. “Aww, you actually sounded like a romantic there, Tommy,” he teased.

Tommy made a face. “You rid me of whatever man points I had left when you kissed me on TV a year ago,” he said with a teasing smile. “I give up on trying to be a dude.”

Neil cut in. “How do you know last night wasn’t just some high stress-slash-romantic situation type thing like Mexico? I mean, you were freaking out, Adam was your lifeline, and you were at one of the more romantic spots in the entire world when you did your little sappy confession,” he said.

Tommy smiled at Adam, who rolled his eyes. “You said Adam was in love with me the night in New York when you found out about Mexico,” he said, and Neil gave him a small smile. “Maybe the stress forced it all out, but you’ve known as long as we have that it’s been a long time coming,” he said.

Adam smiled. “That’s for damn sure.” He smirked suddenly. “Okay, enough about me and Tommy and the most unsurprising news in the world, I never got to ask you two-“ he looked at Isaac and Taylor. “What the _hell_ you got into night before last!?” he said pointedly.

Taylor groaned, looking at Isaac. “Dude, I know I’ve avoided it so far, but I’m totally sorry. Me and that much alcohol _should never ever mix_ ,” he emphasized.

Isaac nodded. “Same here, dude. And the scuffle with those hookers had me already pretty adrenaline pumped. I was looking for a fight,” he admitted.

Tommy snorted. “I’m never drinking with you two again without some back up. If you hadn’t gotten cut, I’d have never got you two separated alone,” he said.

Monte snorted. “You had the balls to punch Adam when he was pissed, I think two skinny boys fighting can’t be that hard to handle,” he said, earning laughs from everybody who remembered the incident in the spring.

“I’m done with the jealous over me,” Tommy said pointedly, earning apologetic looks from the two who were fighting. “Taylor, I’m pretty sure Isaac doesn’t want my dick,” he said, holding in a snicker.

“He better not,” Adam said possessively, sliding an arm around Tommy’s waist.

“And Isaac, Taylor… well okay, he does want my dick-“ Taylor glared as everybody snickered. “But he knows I’m off limits so he was just trying to look out for me, okay?” he said, and they both nodded. “I love you guys both equally. You’re my bros, got it?”

“You really do want his dick?” Isaac asked Taylor teasingly, and Taylor glared.

“Hey, I’m a confused teenager, at some point I’ve wanted every dick on tour, okay?!” he said defensively. “It isn’t my fault!” he said with a pout.

Cam just smiled. “Aww, it’s okay baby,” she said, hugging him as she kissed his cheek. “They’re just mean,” she said smiling at him.

Taylor just blushed and smiled as he curled up against Cam’s side. Sutan snorted. “Boy, you are so not right,” he said, shaking his head.

Adam snorted. “You aren’t right-“ he looked at Terrance, who froze, eyes going wide. “Where did you two disappear to the other night?!” he demanded, looking between him and Sutan, who just gave him a blank look.

“No, really,” Neil chimed in. “You two were dancing all over each other then disappeared,” he said, grinning evilly.

Terrance looked at Sutan, then blushed and looked away. Adam gaped. “You _fucked_!” he said, laughing.

Tommy just blinked. “Fuck, and I _missed_ it?!” he asked, and Neil shot him a look. “What?!? They’re both _hot_!” he said defensively.

Sutan snorted. “How would you even know where we went, Adam? You and that dude in the purple shirt disappeared long before Terrance and I had some fun in the back room,” he said, smirking pointedly.

Tommy felt like someone punched him in the stomach as he looked at Adam, who was still looking at Sutan. He knew it wasn’t his business, the night before last was before they made anything official, but the idea of Adam sleeping with someone else just the night before they had their dramatic declarations of love made him feel sick.

Adam paled slightly, glancing at Tommy, who was staring down at the table with a strange look on his face. He looked back at Sutan, who didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. “We came back about the time you two ran off,” he said, and everybody just laughed at Sutan and Terrance, who took the good natured ribbing with rolled eyes and some embarrassment for their drunken night together.

Adam however, didn’t miss the way Tommy’s hand slid out of his and Tommy spent much of the rest of breakfast looking away from him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam frowned as Tommy didn’t speak to him while they were getting ready to go to the venue for sound check. “Tommy?” he asked softly, and Tommy sighed. 

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up.

Adam sighed. “Go ahead,” he said softly, and Tommy just clenched his jaw, looking away. “I know you’re upset, so just go ahead and say it,” he said.

Tommy shook his head, looking up. “The problem is I shouldn’t be. I don’t have any right to be upset about something that technically wasn’t wrong,” he said in a tight voice.

Adam shrugged. “I didn’t have the right to be pissed you slept with Brad, but I was,” he said. “You can be angry even if you don’t deserve it.”

“You did though, Adam,” he said, sighing. “You loved me and you used to love him, and we slept together. I know that hurt you and you had every right to be upset,” he said. “You didn’t owe me any type of faithfulness until last night. Anything that happened before that doesn’t matter,” he said, voice cracking.

Adam sighed. “Then why are you upset?” he asked, and Tommy looked away, shaking his head. “Tommy, please, I know it’s bad timing, but like you just said, I did nothing wrong!” he said.

Tommy huffed, turning back. “Even if you didn’t technically do anything wrong, it still fucking hurts, okay?” he snapped. “I haven’t been with anybody in _months_ because the only person in my entire head has been you, okay?” he said. “I know you’re Adam-fucking-Lambert, but I guess in my head I assumed something similar. Maybe not months, but at least the last few weeks. You’ve given me nothing but signals of wanting more for almost two months now, Adam!” he sighed. “You and I had been growing closer for weeks and then in Atlanta you disappeared with a blonde boy and it made me realize that I love you more than I can bear sometimes,” he said in a tight voice. “But since then it’s been nothing but more and more of us getting close again. It’s been a painful close, because you knew I’m in love with you the whole time and you were trying to make it easy on me, but especially since my birthday you’ve been giving me this-“ he sighed. “This look. One that I’ve been _hoping_ was more and it is, I know that now,” he said, then shot him a hurt look. “It doesn’t matter to me that it was nothing wrong, it just-“ Tommy trailed off, shaking his head.

“What is it, Tommy? You just said I did nothing wrong,” Adam said softly.

Tommy sighed. “It just makes me question how serious you are about this,” he said, and Adam frowned. “I couldn’t have imagined sleeping with anybody for the last few months, especially the last three weeks,” he said simply. “Nobody has crossed my mind for at least the last three weeks, Adam. Any woman or man could’ve thrown themselves at me naked, and I’d have in no way been able to even make myself want it, because _all_ I’ve had room for in my mind is you,” he said weakly. He shrugged. “If I’ve felt like that, and then find out you had sex with a random guy the _night_ before you tell me you’re in love with me, what does that really say about your ‘love’ for me?” he asked softly.

Adam sighed. “Tommy-“

Tommy shook his head, giving Adam a hurt look. “I know you didn’t do anything wrong. I know it doesn’t count. But it just… you have to see what I’m saying,” he said.

Adam sighed, groaning. “It’s just sex, Tommy. That guy meant nothing but a good time,” he said.

Tommy shrugged. “How can I be sure I’m not just a good time, Adam?” he asked simply. Adam stared at him in shock. Tommy walked over and kissed Adam sweetly, holding his face in his hands. “I love you. I _love_ you, okay?” He sighed. “This isn’t me leaving you,” he started. “But I need some time, okay?” he said. “Just… give me a day or two to process this.”

Adam sighed. “This is why we didn’t start a relationship in February, Tommy,” he said sadly. “To avoid problems. We’ve been together about twelve hours and we’re already needing ‘time’,” he said sadly.

Tommy just sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said, then walked over to grab his bag and leave the room alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam tried to convince himself he wasn’t at fault, but if he was honest, he’d be upset too if he were in Tommy’s position. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he also knew that Tommy had been hurting for weeks. Adam had known all along that Tommy loved him and wanted more. He knew from their earlier conversation that he had led Tommy to believe just weeks before that he wasn’t ready for a relationship.

Adam couldn’t help but wonder if loving him was enough. He hadn’t thought twice about sleeping with that guy in Germany, but Tommy claimed to not have been able to think of anybody else for weeks. Adam wondered if Tommy really was more in love with him than he was with Tommy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy hadn’t spoken much with Adam since the morning in Paris. When Adam told him of his plan for smoking up on stage for the show in Amsterdam, Tommy had to stop ignoring him to join the discussion there. “Wait, you think you can really sing and smoke at the same time?” he asked.

Adam smirked. “Babe, I _know_ I can,” he said, and Tommy shot him a look. “I promise, I’ve done it before, I can do it again,” he said.

Tommy just shot him a disbelieving look. “That’s been years ago though, Adam. I know you’re good, but there’s no way in hell you pull this off without choking on smoke,” he said, and Adam just grinned, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

“Watch me,” he said, and Tommy smiled at Adam’s cocky attitude.

“I will,” he teased, earning a bright smile from Adam.

Before they went off stage, Adam stopped him. “Hey, I know things have been tough the last few days, but sometime, preferably when we’re not stoned anymore, can we please talk?” he asked, grabbing his hand. “I just… even if it’s only been two days, this silence is killing me, baby,” he said, smiling sadly at Tommy.

Tommy smiled softly. “When we’ve all sobered up we’ll talk, okay?” he said, and Adam nodded, kissing his jaw.

“I love you,” he said softly, almost questioningly, and Tommy nodded.

“I love you too,” he confirmed, giving Adam a sweet kiss. “Now, we’ve got a show to play and you have to prove me wrong,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Just watch, baby, I’m telling you I can do it,” he said, and Tommy just rolled his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Son of a bitch did it,” Tommy said, shaking his head as he and Isaac headed for the dressing room.

Isaac chuckled. “What, made out with you on stage?” he asked.

Tommy shook his head. “That was nice too, but dude… he didn’t choke or cough _once_!” he said in amazement. 

“Haha, that’s pretty-“

“Pay up, TommyJoe!” Adam cried, stalking up behind them. “I didn’t choke once,” he said, grabbing Tommy around the waist as he stepped up beside him. 

Tommy grinned. “Pay what? You didn’t name a price,” he said, squeaking when Adam swung him around, pulling him close. “Hmm, well hellooo,” he said, smirking as he looked up at Adam.

Adam smirked. “The price is a blowjob,” he said, and Isaac mimed gagging.

Tommy smirked. “I don’t know, I don’t just go around blowing anybody who wants one, you know?” he teased. “Why should I?” he asked.

Adam kissed him teasingly. “Well,” he slid his hands down Tommy’s back, pressing him forward some until he gasped. “I’ve never laid you out and really had my way with you. I’m sure you’d like that,” he said, grinning.

Tommy groaned. “Making promises you can’t necessarily keep,” he said, smirking up at Adam.

“Says who?”Adam asked, leaning down to kiss along his jaw.

Tommy hummed. “The fact we’re on the bus tonight,” he said, backing into a wall to support as Adam attacked his throat with kisses. Tommy moaned. “Neil will murder you if he has to listen to you having sex,” he said.

“Be quiet then,” Adam said, and Tommy whimpered.

“You know I’m still here, right?” Isaac asked, and Tommy snorted.

“You like watching, fuck off,” he teased, then kissed Adam. 

Adam moaned, rocking their hips together. “Neil can bite my ass, I’m taking you to bed tonight,” he said, and Tommy just smirked.

“Bring it then,” he said, and Adam just grinned before tugging Tommy away from the wall to stride down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy woke up, he hummed, snuggling into the warmth under his cheek, only to frown when he felt rather than heard a small chuckle that ruffled his hair. “Adam?” he mumbled softly, lifting his head somewhat.

“Shhh, it’s still early, go back to sleep,” Adam whispered, kissing his head.

Tommy hummed, smiling as he saw blue eyes above him. “Wow, you look totally debauched,” he teased tiredly. He raised a hand and smeared even more of Adam’s makeup across his face.

Adam hummed. “You’re pretty trashy looking yourself,” he said, and Tommy hummed tiredly. “Really, lets sleep some more,” he said. 

“Why were you awake then?” Tommy asked.

Adam hummed. “I woke up when we stopped for gas and we jolted. You were so pretty I couldn’t help watching you,” he said.

Tommy just smiled, pressing his face into Adam’s shoulder. “Right, I’m going back to sleep. Come with me,” he mumbled, and Adam chuckled.

“You are too fucking cute,” he mumbled, holding him close. Tommy just snuffled adorably, holding Adam’s hand in his possessively.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next time Tommy woke up, Adam’s large, warm hand was sliding a soothing path from the base of his skull down to the very top of his ass and back up over repetitively. Tommy opened his eyes, only to smile when he saw Adam texting one handed. “Hey,” he grumbled hoarsely, catching Adam’s attention.

Adam smiled, leaning in to peck his lips. “Morning, baby,” he said sweetly.

Tommy looked at his phone. “Who you talking to?” he asked.

Adam chuckled. “Neil. He’s informed me that everybody hates us. Apparently we were a little louder than we thought last night,” he said with a slight blush.

Tommy smiled. “I told you weed made me moan like a slut,” he said, closing his eyes as he snuggled into Adam’s side. 

Adam smiled. “Well at least neither of us are screamers,” he said, chuckling in amusement as he opened another text.

Tommy smiled sadly. “Are we going to talk today?” he asked, and Adam closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I don’t know. We’re not stopping anywhere and if we get in a fight we won’t have anywhere to get away from each other before we say something that makes things worse,” Adam said apprehensively.

Tommy looked up at him. “Or, this means we can’t just walk away because we’re afraid. This way we _have_ to work things out,” he said, and Adam smiled, nodding.

“I guess,” he said, and Tommy sat up, stretching.

“Right, I’m going to brush my teeth and stuff like that,” he said, turning to kiss Adam sweetly. “And we’ll talk after we’ve had something to eat,” he said with a serious look in his eyes.

Adam smiled. “Alright.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Really?” Tommy asked, rolling his eyes as he ate the bite Adam held out to him. “Are you really that sappy that you need to feed me?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“It’s cute and couple-y,” he argued, pouting slightly.

Tommy snickered. “Adam, you are responsible for me losing every drop of testosterone in my body,” he accused, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “You’re turning me into a woman.”

Adam kissed him sweetly. “Does that mean I have a major sexuality crisis ahead of me?” he asked, and Tommy snickered.

“I don’t know, depends if you and I stay together,” he said softly, and Adam frowned.

“Is that… is that really an option?” he asked, and Tommy shrugged.

“I hope not,” he said, looking up. “Look, Adam-“

“No, wait, I’m through avoiding this,” Adam said, facing Tommy. “I know things look bad-“

Tommy shook his head, holding up a hand. “Adam, stop,” he said, grabbing his hand. “You did nothing wrong, okay?” he said, and Adam shot him a confused look. “Look, this isn’t about anything you did, it’s just…” he sighed. “I don’t know…” he shrugged. “Okay, it is about the having sex in Germany thing. It isn’t that you did anything wrong, we weren’t together then, but it’s the fact that I think we feel… differently about each other,” he said.

Adam sighed. “How, Tommy? I love you.” He looked up with a small smile. “I love you more than I have anybody else ever before.”

Tommy smiled sadly. “I want to believe you so bad,” he said softly. “I’m not saying you’re lying, I’m just saying… I’ve loved you so much for the last few weeks _nobody_ has even crossed my mind,” he said softly. “And I’m not saying you’re wrong for not being the same, I’m just saying I have to feel cautious, okay? I don’t even really know what I’m upset at because you don’t owe me anything.” Tommy shrugged. “It’s just… I’m scared,” he admitted. “I don’t want to doubt how you feel for me, Adam. I just… I’m scared,” he said softly.

Adam sighed. “I know how it looks from your side, okay?” he said, taking Tommy’s hand in his. “If you love me to the point of obsession, how can I love you if I’m hooking up with a random guy at a party, right?” he asked, and Tommy nodded. “I can’t do anything more than assure you that that guy was nothing. It was just sex-“

Tommy groaned in frustration. “Then how can I be sure I’m not ‘just sex’ to you, Adam?” he asked, giving Adam a fearful look. “I know you love me, but for some reason I can’t help be afraid,” he said.

Adam bit his lip. “We can call my mother. I’ll tell my _mother_ that I’m in love with you and I want you more than anything. There is nothing more I can offer than to tell everybody I know and love that I’m yours,” he said softly.

Tommy bit his lip and looked up at him. “Will you tell everybody?” he asked softly.

Adam smiled. “I just said-“

“No.” Tommy shook his head. “ _Everybody_. Will you tell the world that you are mine?” he asked.

Adam’s eyes widened and he looked away. “Tommy, I-“

Tommy just shook his head with a sad smile. “I didn’t think so,” he said heavily.

Adam sighed. “It’s just… do you know what kind of _shit_ we would get? Do you have any idea how the media would hound us? We already have enough speculation, imagine if we confirmed it all!” he said pointedly.

Tommy just looked down, feeling his chest tighten. “That’s all I needed to hear,” he said softly before leaning over to kiss Adam sweetly. “I love you, okay? More than anything.”

Adam just frowned as Tommy stood up and gathered up all of his stuff. “Where are you going?” Adam asked in confusion.

Tommy just sighed sadly. “Somewhere that I can breathe without it hurting,” he said weakly, grabbing his shoes and his bag. “I can’t be here.”

Adam looked panicky. “Tommy, wait what are you saying?” he asked, standing up, grabbing a shirt to put on so he could follow Tommy.

Tommy stopped at the door. “I’m not leaving you, Adam. I really do think you love me and I want to give us a shot no matter what,” he said, looking up at him. Adam was shocked to see tears in his eyes. “But I think I already know where this is going to end up. And for the moment it hurts too much to face you, okay? Just give me some time to get used to being with someone who doesn’t love me enough,” he said weakly, walking out of the room quickly.

Adam just sat back on the bed heavily, wondering why he felt like he was already losing Tommy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam took Tommy’s hand as they finished sound check. “Tommy? Can we please talk?” he asked almost desperately. “You’ve avoided me for days-“

Tommy turned around and gave him a smile. “Adam, it’s okay,” he reassured, then sighed. “Sure, let’s go talk. Or we can just hang out, whatever you want, baby,” he said, smiling.

Adam sighed and groaned. “It won’t fix anything to just hang out,” he pointed out.

Tommy just gave him a sad smile. “Nothing is going to fix anything, okay? I said what I needed too, I took some time to make my peace with this.” Tommy shrugged, lacing their fingers together happily. “And I’m working my way to being okay with this. I can deal with an uneven relationship, Adam.” He shrugged. “I love you too much to care if you don’t love me the same way. I’d rather have you how I can get you,” he said simply.

Adam just huffed. “Tommy all you’re doing is making me feel bad,” he said, pouting in annoyance.

Tommy sighed. “Adam-“

“No!” Adam snapped, catching more than one person’s attention. “I feel like shit for making you doubt me!” he cried, not caring who was watching and listening. Tommy just stared with an eyebrow raised. “What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m in love with you?!” he asked helplessly. “Just fucking tell me! I want to be with you the right way, not just you ‘settling’ for someone who ‘doesn’t love you enough’!” he cried.

“Guys, you shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the hall,” Neil said in a disapproving voice.

Tommy sighed. “Adam, I’ve said I’m okay with this. I can _handle_ this, okay? I don’t have much of a problem settling-“

“Guys!” Monte snapped. “You are in the middle of the fucking hallway-“

“TELL ME HOW I CAN PROVE IT!” Adam cried desperately, catching the attention of every person around.

Tommy snapped, glaring. “You wanna prove it? You wanna prove that you love me?” he asked, walking over to Adam. He looked right up at him with fire in his eyes. “You _know_ what I want you to do to prove it-“

Adam groaned. “I _cant_ -“

Tommy nodded solemnly. “And that is why I don’t think you _understand_ what love really is. You may love me but you _don’t_ love me enough,” he said bitterly. Everybody stopped to stare. “I am fucking settling for what I can get because I’m fucking in love with you, Adam, but _don’t_ start this bullshit when you have to see what makes me think you don’t _truly_ love me the same,” he spat.

Adam just gave him the most heartbroken glanced Tommy had ever seen. It was so sad. His stormy grey eyes showed his desperation. Tommy felt a shock of pain at the thought that he caused that look to be on Adam’s face. “But I _do_! Why won’t you believe me?” he asked weakly. “Just… why won’t you _trust_ me without proof?!” he asked, sniffling.

Tommy walked over and pulled Adam into a hug, sighing when Adam crushed him in his arms. “I can’t,” he whispered, earning a whimper from Adam. “I’m so sorry, but I just can’t believe you.”

Adam sniffled, looking up with wet eyes. “I’ll prove it. I promise you, Tommy. I’ll prove it,” he whimpered.

Tommy just held him, shaking his head. “There is only one way, Adam.” Adam just let out a soft sound of desperation as he clung to Tommy weakly.

Tommy could see everybody staring in confusion over Adam’s shoulder and he just sighed, closing his eyes weakly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil cornered Adam somewhere on the road in England and leveled him with a look. “What is going on between you and Tommy?” he asked pointedly. “And don’t bullshit me,” he said, cutting off Adam’s automatic response. “We all saw you fighting and yet then yesterday you’re suddenly back to cuddly Adam and Tommy,” he said. “But I know you,” he added. He softened his face. “You are hurting, Adam. You’re hurting and I want to know what the fuck is going on? You pay me for hanging out with you guys, basically, so I may as well be your _brother_ while I’m here,” he said.

Adam just slumped. “Tommy doesn’t think I love him,” he said softly.

Neil made a face. “Why? It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see you obviously _do_!” he said.

Adam sighed. “I wonder if I really do though,” he looked up weakly. “I’ve asked myself if I love him enough. I don’t know that I do.”

“Bullshit,” Neil said, and Adam frowned. “Adam, I saw back in New York that you look at him like he’s the center of your world. You fight, you distance, but you _still_ look at him like he’s the most important thing to you.” He shrugged. “Why would he doubt you?”

“Remember how in Germany I slept with that guy and then that was the night before me and Tommy got together?” he asked, and Neil nodded.

“Yeah, but so what? That was before you owed him anything. I mean, it does look slutty on you, but-“

Adam shook his head. “Tommy told me that he doesn’t blame me. He doesn’t say I did anything wrong. His whole deal is that _he_ hasn’t been with anybody in months because _I_ am the only person he sees, Neil. The only one he’s thought about in ages. Nobody else even _interests_ him,” he said softly. He snorted. “I’d be full on LYING if I said that! I slept with that guy in Germany, and before that there were tons of guys I’d have _loved_ to fuck!” he said pointedly.

Neil shrugged. “Okay, I see his point, but you said he doesn’t blame you. What does he expect you to do to prove it?” he asked then stopped. “Is that what he ‘wants’? You to prove it?” he asked. Adam nodded weakly. “Then why don’t you?” Neil asked simply.

Adam groaned. “He wants me to tell everybody!” he said stressfully.

Neil frowned. “And you aren’t anyways? Hell, have you even told _mom_ -“

“No, Neil-“ Adam sighed. “ _Everybody_. Tommy wants me to tell the world, announce publically, all of that good shit.”

Neil just stared. “And?! You don’t keep secrets! I figured you were just waiting to get back home before you stake your claim publically, or that he _didn’t_ want to tell and you were keeping it quiet for him!” he said. He snorted, shaking his head. “Fuck you, man. I’m pissed off _for_ Tommy!” he said, and Adam just stared. 

“What?” Adam asked blankly.

Neil sighed. “You tell the world about _everything_ … I’m not sure _I_ believe you really love him after this news,” he said, and Adam’s face crumpled. “Shit! Adam I-“

Adam just let out a whimper, hands going to his face. “Neil, I _love_ him!” he squeaked out. “I want him forever. I want him _forever_!” he breathed softly.

Neil just sighed, reaching out to put a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Then do the right thing,” he said and Adam just shook his head.

“The media will be _brutal_! He’ll be hounded, we’ll be fucking _abused-_ ” Neil cut him off by standing up.

“Adam, if you love him you’ll do it. If you don’t do it, you just don’t love him,” he said simply, not caring if he had to be harsh. “That’s just facts, Adam. Face it and make your choice,” he said simply, turning to walk away, muttering about ‘fucking idiot’s under his breath as he walked into another part of the bus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam smiled as he flopped down on the bed, smiling at Tommy, who was playing his guitar. “Guess what!” he said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“You… shoved Neil off the bus and now you’re an only child?” he asked with a teasing smirk.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Ha ha,” he said sarcastically. Tommy just chuckled and kissed him sweetly.

“What is baby?” he asked softly, eyes full of affection.

Adam couldn’t help but jump at the love Tommy showed him with his eyes. “I told my mom about us and she’s all excited for us! She says she can’t wait to see you when we get home,” he said with a bright smile.

Tommy smiled softly. “That’s great, baby,” he said, leaning over to kiss Adam sweetly. 

Adam smiled. “And whenever it’s a good time there, I’m calling Brad today! Once he knows _everybody_ will know,” he said, biting his lip.

Tommy sighed, letting his head drop as Adam emphasized ‘everybody’. “Adam,” he started, and Adam just frowned. “Stop going after this, okay? Just let it drop. I told you it’s _okay_ -“

Adam just groaned. “I’m doing all I _can_ , Tommy!” he whined in frustration. “I’m trying my hardest-“

Tommy growled, slamming down his hand on the guitar. “Adam, fucking stop!” he snapped, and Adam’s eyes widened. “Stop trying to do this, okay? You’re just _not_! And I’m DEALING WITH IT!” he shouted, shocking Adam.

“I’m just trying to make you fucking happy!” Adam snapped back.

Tommy shook his head, standing up abruptly. “Let it go, Adam,” he encouraged. “If you keep it up, you’re going to lose me,” he warned, and Adam just shot him a hurt look. “Don’t give me that look-“

“Tommy, listen to me!” Adam begged. “I’m doing all I can! What more do you want from me?!” he cried, holding his hands up.

Tommy let out a grumbled and turned back, eyes resolute in a way that scared Adam. “Fine, fuck this, you tell the world, you announce it now, or I’m gone,” he said simply.

Adam’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked helplessly.

Tommy sniffed and shoved Adam’s phone in his hand. “Tweet it now. Right now, or we’re done,” he said sharply. Adam just stared, then looked down at the phone. Tommy felt his heart breaking with every hesitation. “For the love of God, Adam!” he whined desperately. “Tweet to the world that you are with me. Tell them I’m yours or I’m walking out this door. I’m staying in this band, you aren’t taking that from me, but please don’t make me do this, Adam,” he begged. “Don’t make me break up with you!” he croaked.

Adam looked at the phone and pulled up twitter. He looked at the keys and then looked up at Tommy. “I-“ He looked down and then felt tears filling his eyes and pain filling his chest. “I can’t,” he whispered.

Tommy just stared. “So… that’s your answer?” he asked.

Adam looked at the phone and whimpered, shaking his head. “Please, Tommy. _Anything_ else! Please don’t do this to me!” he begged.

Tommy just took a ragged breath and gave Adam the most _heartbroken_ look Adam had ever seen on his face. “Goodbye, Babyboy,” he said weakly, grabbing his guitar as he turned and left.

Adam stared at the door before looking at his phone. He let out a torn sound and then realized what he’d done. He felt his heart breaking as he threw the phone, letting it fly into the wall, where it shattered. He fell to the bed, staring at the broken pieces, wondering how he could get any more fucking symbolic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last show was painful. Adam threw himself into it, however, and was almost positive it was their _best_ show of the tour. There were two more shows officially, but they weren’t for a few weeks. The London show was the _last_ stop for Glamnation and Adam couldn’t help but feel that the situation was almost poetic: the last show of the tour was the one the day after he broke up with his boyfriend. They had only officially been together ten days, but Adam knew that, realistically, it was the end of a good year-long love. 

Nothing hurt worse than knowing things wouldn’t ever be the same again.

After the tour was over, Tommy was still going to be signing a longer length contract to be in his band. Adam wasn’t going to screw him out of his dream just because Tommy broke his heart. He knew he had broken Tommy’s as well. Adam knew that without a doubt they would eventually overcome everything, but he had a sinking feeling that there would never again be the same friendship. No more _Babyboy_ and _Glitterbaby_. 

Adam wanted to go home but he knew he wouldn’t be going home straight away. He had to go to Paris and do interviews. It hurt almost more to think that he was going back to the city where they had finally overcome their reservations and finally jumped. Everyone knew they were done. Nobody knew the whole story other than Neil, but it had been abundantly clear to everyone that Adam and Tommy weren’t lovers anymore. 

When the time came for everybody to fly home, besides Monte, Lane, and Adam, Tommy came up to Adam, who hadn’t expected a goodbye. “I didn’t think you would give me a goodbye,” Adam said softly.

Tommy smiled sadly. “No matter what, Adam,” he said, grabbing his hands. “You are my best friend. Nothing will ever change that,” he said weakly.

Adam just felt his heart breaking all over again. He closed his eyes against the lump in his throat and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re my best friend, too. We’re still going to grow old and gray together, right?” he chuckled hoarsely.

Tommy just smiled, clearly holding back his emotions. “Always, Babyboy,” he breathed, and Adam just let out a small whimper. Tommy kissed his hands and then pulled away, turning his back slowly as he headed away from Adam.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was asleep when his phone rang. He shoved it off but it rang again. From across the room, Stephen groaned. “Make it _stop_ TJ!”

Tommy sat up, yawning. “What?” he grumbled into the phone.

“The Grammy Nominations are out and GUESS WHO GOT NOMINATED!!!” Allison’s husky voice echoed from the speakers.

“You?” Tommy guessed, groaning as he turned and stood up, walking out before Stephen threw something at him. It was barely eight in the morning- way too early to be awake.

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” she said, and Tommy hummed. “ _Adam_!” she screeched.

Tommy froze, realizing what she said. “Wait, what?” he asked quickly.

“What what?” Matt’s voice asked, and Tommy looked up to see him on his laptop on the couch.

“Adam is nominated for best male pop vocals, Tommy!” Allison cried happily. “Holy shit, I just found out and I called him but he was about to go into an interview so he tweeted-“

Tommy quickly rushed to the couch and snatched the laptop from Matt, who squawked indignantly, glaring at him. “Oh God, baby girl!” Tommy cried, gasping when he logged onto twitter and saw a zillion tweets and links. “Fuck!” he cried, then quickly typed out a tweet.

_I’m so fucking proud of you Babyboy!_

“I know right?! He deserves it, he totally does! He’s fucking _amazing_!” she said. “I mean, I’m pretty sure he won’t win, Michael Jackson is nominated posthumously, so it’s sure to go to him, but still-“ 

Tommy beamed. “Our boy got nominated though! For an award that actually _matters_! A Grammy’s a bigger deal than all this other shit, you know?” he said then sighed. “Fuck, this is so awesome!” he said.

“I know right? When he gets home we should all celebrate! I can totally come see him for a celebration!”

Tommy smiled apologetically, handing Matt his laptop back, earning a glare. “I don’t know baby girl. I’m proud of him, that’s for damn sure, but I’m not sure I’m ready to be around him yet when there’s a party. I don’t want to drag down the celebration, you know?” he asked.

“I heard you guys fought, but I never got details,” she said, and Tommy sighed, curling into the arm of the couch. “What happened to make things so bad? Taylor says that the last he heard, you guys haven’t talked at all since you came home,” she said.

Tommy sighed. “It’s not much to tell… we were like… together for a week or something but the one thing I wanted him to do he wouldn’t. And I tried to deal with it but he kept trying to make me okay with something I _wasn’t_ so I ended it.”

“Wait, so you were actually dating? Like… you guys really are in love?” she asked.

Tommy sighed. “I don’t doubt for a second that Adam did and probably still does love me a lot, Ally. However, I doubted he loved me as much as I love him. I asked him for _one_ thing and he wouldn’t do it. He kept trying to compromise and I finally got fed up and gave him the ultimatum and he-“ Tommy sighed. “He didn’t pick me.”

“That’s messed up dude.”

Tommy just sighed. “Tell me about it, Ally.” Tommy looked up and saw Matt giving him a shocked look. “Thanks for calling me, baby girl. I gotta go.”

“Aright, I’m sorry to hear about things with you and Adam,” she said.

Tommy sighed. “Thanks.” 

Almost as soon as Tommy hung up, he noticed Matt staring. “So… forget to tell us all something?” Matt asked.

Tommy snorted. “I didn’t tell anybody anything. I didn’t even tell my mom because I was suspicious from the day after we got together. I knew things didn’t look good for us. I figured I’d wait until we got home,” he said softly.

Matt nodded. “You love him?” he asked, and Tommy sighed, letting his head fall back.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “More than I pretty much thought I could,” he said weakly.

Matt just shook his head. “Dude, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, and Tommy looked up. “You didn’t even give it a chance, Tommy,” he said.

Tommy sighed. “Matt, all I asked was for him to tell everybody that we were together,” he said simply. “I just wanted him to prove to me that he really did love me by announcing we were together.”

Matt smiled sadly. “You’re so gay, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy laughed.

“Fuck you man,” he said, shaking his head. He smiled. “You’re cool with the fact I’m in love with a man?” he asked. “It’s one thing to wanna sleep with them-“

Matt rolled his eyes. “Like I’ve told you a thousand times, your life is your life,” he said. He shrugged. “You’re my friend and I want you to be happy, dude. It just sucks you didn’t work out.”

Tommy sighed. “Tell me about it,” he said weakly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Adam got home, the first place he went was to see his mom. She smiled as she opened the door. “I heard the good news!” she said, and Adam smiled, rolling his eyes.

“I know, I’m so happy,” he said, smiling widely. “I mean, I have no chance at all of winning, but just being nominated- GAH!” he squealed, hugging her tightly.

They walked to the living room. “I’m so happy for you, Adam,” she said, sitting down beside him. “You’ve worked so hard and I’m so proud,” she said with a wide smiled.

Adam smiled. “God, everybody is so supportive. My friends are so amazing. Nearly everybody has called me to ask when we’re having a celebration party,” he said, chuckling.

She smiled. “Are you?” she asked.

Adam shrugged. “I might. I haven’t been home long. I kinda just dumped my shit and came to see you,” he said with a smile. “Have you seen anybody else? I think Monte said you were supposed to go see the babies.”

She chuckled. “I haven’t gone yet. I had lunch with Tommy but he’s the only one I saw.”

Adam cringed. “How is he?” he asked softly, looking down.

She frowned. “You haven’t been talking?” she asked, and Adam shook his head. She sighed. “Look, I know you guys had a falling out, but you’re best friends,” she said.

Adam snorted. “Mom, this is not a conversation I want to have,” he said softly.

“Well tough shit,” she said, and Adam frowned at her. “Why the hell did you let him get away?!” she asked, and Adam frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes. “Adam, that boy is the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

Adam huffed. “Who’s mom are you, mine or his?!” he demanded.

She pointed a finger. “Yours and that’s why I’m bitching at you,” she said. “Tommy tried his damn hardest to hide how hurt he is!” she said. “He even stood up for you breaking his heart!” she chastised.

Adam scoffed. “He left me!” he snapped, annoyed.

She sighed. “And it killed him on the inside to do so! He wouldn’t ever tell me why he left you, but it’s obvious he didn’t want to.” She shot him a look. “What did you do?” she demanded.

He sighed. “Something stupid, I’ll admit,” he said, and she frowned. “All he wanted was for me to tell the world we were together. He wanted me to make it public that we were in love,” he said weakly.

She just stared at him. “Are you high?” she asked, and Adam glared. “No, really, are you using some trippy shit or something?” she asked. “The man you claimed to _love_ wanted you to tell people… that you love him?” she asked with a confused look. “And you let him leave you over that?!” she cried in shock.

Adam sighed. “I know,” he said, closing his eyes. “If I could change it I would,” he said softly. “But the problem is I didn’t want to face all the crap. I didn’t honestly think he would leave me just for not wanting to be harassed. All I wanted was some _privacy_ but he was pushing,” he said with a groan. “He wanted me to prove I loved him. He put a phone in my hand in the end and said basically I could tweet an announcement or he was gone and I just couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to face all the shit,” he admitted weakly.

She shook her head. “So you let him walk away?” she asked dryly.

“It isn’t that simple,” he said softly. He sighed. “There was an issue of bad timing. The night before the night we finally had our massive romance film confession, I’d been out partying and… hooked up with a guy,” he said and she groaned.

“Well that does look pretty bad,” she said, and he nodded.

“He was suspicious because he swore up and down that he hadn’t been able to even want anybody other than me for weeks and the idea I’d hook up with a random guy made him think I maybe didn’t love him as much as he loved me and he was okay with it, but I kept trying to compromise on the ‘tell the world’ aspect,” he said softly.

She smiled sadly. “Maybe you are better off not getting into something deeper before realizing you couldn’t pick him over everything else,” she said.

He looked up and Leila frowned when she saw the look on his face. “Or maybe I made the worst mistake of my life?” he whispered.

Leila just chuckled. “You’re so dumb, baby,” she said, and he glared. “Listen,” she said softly. “You have to make risks, Adam,” she said. “You’re a risk taker. You don’t settle for anything. Why are you settling here?” she asked.

Adam frowned. “He doesn’t trust me, mom! Why should he? I only ever hurt him anyways,” he said softly. “I don’t deserve him.”

She rolled her eyes. “He isn’t going to come after you, Adam, but he wants to. You have to put it out there. You have to beg him for forgiveness. You have to get off your ‘life is so hard’ perch and for the love of God, listen to your own damn songs!” she said.

He groaned. “That’s the cheesiest part,” he said, and Leila laughed. “I’m such a fucking ‘romantic’ and I have sappy songs and say the most lovey bullshit and I used to really believe it all.”

She snickered. “Adam,” she said, and he shot her a confused look. “It doesn’t matter how much fame, money, success-“ Adam burst into laughter as she fought to keep a straight face.

“Mom, you’re such a shit,” he said, smiling.

She laughed, shaking her head. “Adam, it’s true,” she said and he sighed. “You can’t hope to ever find another Tommy. You’ve really got one choice, and that’s to get him back,” she said.

Adam sighed. “How? He thinks I don’t love him,” he said softly.

She rolled her eyes. “Make him understand that you do,” she said pointedly.

He bit his lip. “You think I can?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve never failed at _anything_ you put your heart into, Adam. You just have to make your choices.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy and Stephen were cursing as they fought _to the death_ on the Xbox when there was a knock. “Get it Matt, TJ is going down- DIE MOTHER FUCKER DIIIEEE!!!”

Tommy cackled. “Fuck you, man, you can never beat me!” he cried, screaming when his character was shot. “NO! FUCK YOU BASTARD! Where’s my team?!” he shouted into the headset, laughing as Steven accidentally killed one of his own teammates. “C’mon, bitch! I’ll be your huckleberry,” he teased, smirking.

“Uh, Tommy?” Matt called, and Tommy huffed.

“I’m kicking ass, Matt, what the fuck do you want?”

Steven promptly stopped and Tommy cheered as he killed him. “Whoa… uh… TJ?” Steven said, and Tommy frowned.

“Why did you let me kill you, dude? Dude?” He turned to look, only to feel his eyes widen and his jaw drop as he saw Adam standing just inside. “Uh… I’m out you guys,” he said, then took off his headset. “Adam,” he said in surprise.

Adam smiled. “Hey, can we talk?” he asked, and Matt rolled his eyes at Tommy from behind Adam. Tommy glared and gestured towards the kitchen. Adam looked over his shoulder just as Matt stopped and smiled innocently. “Uh, alone?” he added.

Tommy cringed. “Yeah, let’s go for a walk,” he said, cringing. “Matt… come help me find my jacket,” he said, and Matt snickered before walking around. Tommy pointedly kicked Stephen as they passed the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as the door was shut Tommy spun around. “Oh my God, what do I do?!” he panicked.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Dumb ass, this might be your last chance to win your dude!” he said enthusiastically before stopping. “Did any of that sound anywhere near right?” he asked.

Tommy smiled. “Thanks for the enthusiasm, but I really doubt he’s a prize to be won. And even if he was, I left him,” he reminded.

Matt just grabbed Tommy’s hoodie and tossed it at him. “Go on, dumb shit,” he said, and Tommy blushed, tugging it on.

“How’s my hair?” he asked, and Matt shot him a look. “What?!” Tommy asked defensively, brushing at his bangs absently before rushing to grab and tug on his boots. “Fuck, do I look okay?” he asked.

Matt snorted. “He’s seen your ugly ass naked, trust me, nothing can look worse than that,” he said, earning a glare and blush.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy and Adam walked down the sidewalk, hands in their pockets, in completely silence for a little while. “So… how was the press stuff with Monte?” Tommy asked softly, trying to break the ice.

Adam smiled, biting his lip. “It was fun. It was really weird though.”

“I’d bet,” Tommy added. “We have rehearsals in a few days, right?” he asked, and Adam nodded. 

“Yeah, Thursday.” Adam sighed. “How… how’ve you been?” he asked softly as they stopped, not far from where Adam’s car was parked.

Tommy shrugged, smiling. “Alright. I visited with Monte’s kids the other day. Had lunch with your mom last week,” he said.

Adam nodded. “She told me,” he said softly. Adam groaned. “Look, Tommy, I’m sorta here for a reason,” he said.

Tommy blushed, ducking his head. “I figured,” he said softly. “Adam-“

Adam shook his head. “Tommy, I love you,” he said, looking at him once again. “I love you so much,” he said weakly. “I miss you so bad it hurts.”

Tommy smiled softly, biting at his fingers absently. “I love you too,” he admitted. He sighed and looked up. “But that doesn’t change anything,” he said. “My dad told me that life is about the things worth living for and the things worth living for are the ones that involve the most risk.” Tommy looked up at him. “But I’m not going to let somebody else refuse to take the risks for me, Adam. _I_ should be worth the risks. If I’m not worth a risk to somebody, I’m not wasting my time on something that isn’t right,” he said firmly. 

Adam nodded. “I know. And I understand,” he said softly.

Tommy just bit his lip, feeling his hopes sink again as he turned and started walking again. “So that’s it, huh?”

“Tommy,” he said, shaking his head. Tommy stopped and Adam caught his hand. Tommy’s eyes widened as Adam pulled him smoothly into a kiss, tilting Tommy’s head to the angle that he wanted.

When Adam pulled back, Tommy panted slightly. “Uh… what?” he asked, clearly confused.

Adam just ducked down, leaning their foreheads together. “Anything you want, Tommy,” he said softly, sliding his fingers to lace with Tommy’s. “If you’ll still have me, I’ll do anything you want,” he babbled desperately. “I want you back, Tommy,” he said weakly. He shook his head. “I love you so much and I need you back.”

Tommy sighed, pressing their noses together sweetly, earning a smile from Adam. “You know what I want. I want you to tell everybody. Every single person. Tell them I’m yours, Adam, and I’m there,” he said, looking at him hopefully. “God, please just tell them. I can’t lose you again,” he practically begged.

Adam just let out a laugh with a hint of hysteria to it. “I’ll tell anybody. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Adam pushed Tommy’s bangs back, holding his face in his hands. “I got to know what it’s like to have you, even if it was a short time, and I’ve been completely miserable without you,” he said. “Nothing can be worse than that. Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.”

Tommy smiled widely. “Yeah?” he asked, and Adam nodded. “Really?” he asked, and Adam nodded once again. “Fuck, baby, c’mere,” he said, tugging Adam into a kiss. Adam smiled against his lips and Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, tugging him closer as he kissed him. Adam just hummed, cradling Tommy’s face in his hands.

Adam giggled when they broke apart. “I love hearing you call me ‘baby’ again,” he said softly.

Tommy smiled. “I love hearing you giggle like a little kid. It’s my favorite sound,” he admitted with a shy smile.

Adam rolled his eyes. “You have low standards,” he teased, then smiled brightly. “So, who do you want me to tell first?” he asked, lacing their fingers together.

Tommy shook his head, tugging Adam into another kiss. “You can tell the world later, tonight you’re all mine,” he said, kissing him again, most slowly and deeply. “As long as I know you _will_ tell them, just take me home with you and be mine,” he said, kissing him even harder.

Adam moaned softly. “Anything you want,” he said, then grinned. “What about your roommates?” he asked curiously.

Tommy shrugged. “I’ll text Matt in the car, let’s just go,” he said, and Adam beamed, pulling Tommy into his arms as he squeezed him, holding him close. “Adam, it’s okay-“

“It is now,” he said, sighing heavily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was actually pretty sure he couldn’t feel his toes. If he could, he was sure the only thing he would feel would be absolute _pleasure_. Adam growled, thrusting into Tommy in hard, deliberate thrusts that jolted Tommy pleasantly every single thrust. Tommy gasped, panting in ecstasy as Adam made love to him so passionately and with emotions so intense Tommy could hardly stand it.

He and Adam had already fucked several times since arriving at his house but this was by far the more intense of the group. Tommy suspected it had to do with the fact that they were both exhausted. They had fallen into a pattern of sex, dozy cuddles, kissing that evolved into touching before they eventually lead to the next rounds. However, Tommy was almost positive he’d _die_ if they were to try and continue the cycle.

Tommy moaned as Adam’s lips skated the length of his throat as his thrusts became more desperate. “Adam!” he gasped, fingers sliding on his sweat-slick back. “Fuck, Adam-“

“Yeah, Tommy,” he groaned, kissing him sloppily. “Tommy, God, love you-“

Tommy whined softly. “Love you, Ada- oh fuck, Adam!” he cried out, back arching. He managed to get a hand down between them and it only took a few uncoordinated strokes before he let out a loud cry as he came.

“God, Tommy, so beautiful,” Adam moaned, whimpering as Tommy clenched around him. He thrust sharply a few more times before he let out a ragged, choked sound. Tommy groaned when he watched Adam’s face contort in pleasure. Tommy smiled tiredly, feeling exhaustion grabbing at him as he slid his hands up Adam’s arms to wrap around his shoulders. “Fuck, Tommy, you’re so perfect,” Adam panted, earning a soft kiss.

Tommy groaned, breathing unevenly as he curled his arms around Adam’s shoulders and held him, weight resting almost completely on his forearms as he pressed his lips to Tommy’s throat. “Jesus Christ,” Tommy groaned, and Adam chuckled.

“That was insane,” he said, voice muffled by Tommy’s throat.

Tommy chuckled as well, pulling his hands from Adam so that he could lift off of Tommy, sliding out gently. “Fuck, I think the only words that can describe me right now are ‘blissfully fucked out’,” he said, earning a smirk as Adam kissed him before going to dispose of the condom and bring them a towel.

Once they had cleaned themselves up, Tommy rolled over and straddled Adam, who smiled, grabbing his hips. “You swear this time this is it, right?” he asked, smirking as he already knew the answer.

Adam smiled and nodded, sliding his hand across Tommy’s flat stomach. “Definitely. I’m not letting you go again,” he said, sliding his hands up Tommy’s sides to tug him down for a kiss.

Tommy hummed. “Good,” he said, then frowned as he looked up. “Holy shit, the sun’s coming up!” he said, and Adam looked over at the window, raising an eyebrow.

“Wow,” he said, then smirked. “We did it all night,” he said, and Tommy grinned a dirty little grin.

“Always a good start to a relationship,” he joked, and Adam laughed, pulling Tommy down beside him so he could curl himself around Tommy. “I’m tired,” he said, and Adam nodded.

“Me too. Probably the ‘do it all night’ thing,” he teased, kissing Tommy’s cheek as he effectively tucked Tommy into his side.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’re manhandling me,” he said, amusement creeping into his voice. “Manhandling me into snuggling,” he added.

Adam snorted. “Do you know how long it’s been since we cuddled?” he asked, and Tommy smiled, but nodded, sliding as close as he could to Adam. “I have needed this so bad. For my own sanity and Lane’s. I think she was ready to go kidnap somebody to cuddle the fuck out of me so I’d stop being bitchy,” he said, and Tommy laughed.

“You do get bitchy when you’re touch deprived,” Tommy said, nodding with a smile. He looked up at Adam’s eyes and smiled softly when Adam stroked his cheek tenderly. “Adam,” he whispered, and Adam shook his head.

“Everything’s going to be okay now, TommyJoe. We’re okay now,” he said, kissing his forehead.

Tommy smiled sweetly and nodded, closing his eyes as he tucked himself into Adam’s chest. “Of course we are.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was talking to Monte when Tommy came walking in with his bass on his back, a coffee in his hands, and his oversized sunglasses on his face. Adam couldn’t help but smile vacantly as he watched Tommy walk over to the corner and put his stuff down. “Well worrying what your reaction would be when Tommy got here was for nothing,” Monte said, and Adam shot him a smirk. “I guess you guys talked?”

“Well, there’s sort of something to be said-“

“Hey babyboy,” Adam looked up and smiled as Tommy leaned over the back of his chair and kissed him sweetly. “Sup old man?” Tommy asked Monte, arms wrapped around Adam’s shoulders casually.

Monte raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I take it something really was about to be said,” he said, and Adam smiled, nodding.

Tommy smirked. “What, you didn’t tell Monte yet?” he asked, and Adam shook his head.

“Wanted to wait for you,” Adam said, reaching up to ruffle his hair playfully. “Monte, as you can probably guess, me and Tommy got back together,” he said, then smiled up at Tommy. “For real now.”

Tommy nodded. “Adam promises me he’s going to tell everybody and we already went to tell our families together,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Adam smiled. “I’d send a mass tweet like you originally wanted, but it is being better friends to just tell our family and friends first, really.”

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, we did families, now we’ve gotta tell our friends,” he said. “Although my roommates know, obviously, since I hadn’t been home yet until last night.” Adam smirked, tilting his head up for a kiss.

“Woooo!” Cam called and Adam and Tommy looked up, smiling bashfully. “Somebody got themselves sorted out!” she called, and Isaac looked up over her shoulder.

“Oh hey! You guys are back together?” he asked, waving.

Tommy nodded, walking over to high five Isaac and hug Cam. “Yeah, dude. Things are great now,” he said, and Adam smiled, then stood up.

“Alright, Brooke has Sasha, Terrance, and Taylor all warming up until we all got here, so I’m gonna go get them from upstairs,” he said, walking towards the door. Tommy smirked as he leaned back, watching Adam as he walked away, which earned a slap to the arm from Cam.

“Stop ignoring me to check out your boyfriend!” she chastised, and Tommy practically glowed as he heard her use the word that was still so new to them both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy was sitting on the couch playing his guitar when he heard Adam walking in the front door. “Tommy?” Adam’s voice called.

“In here, Adam,” he called, looking back down at his guitar as he strummed.

“Hey,” Adam said, leaning over the couch to kiss him ‘hello’.

Tommy looked up and saw Brad behind him. “Hey dude,” he said, offering him a fistbump. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Just been out shopping with Brad,” Adam said, flopping down beside him. “You tell all your friends today? Ready to go public?” he asked as Brad flopped down on the chair across from them.

“You guys are going public?” he asked. “You’ve just gotten back together,” he said in confusion.

Tommy smiled. “We’re only back together because Adam is proving he’ll do anything for me and my choice is to tell everybody.”

Adam smiled. “I love Tommy and I’ll tell anybody,” he said and Tommy smiled at him sweetly, still strumming notes absently. “So, what’s our plan?” he asked, and Tommy shrugged.

“Whatever you wanna do,” he suggested.

Brad sat up. “I’ve got an idea, if you guys don’t think it’s too odd of me to jump in,” he said. “I know ex and ‘dude I fucked’ is sorta odd to give input on your relationship, but this is a good idea,” he said.

Tommy smiled. “It’s okay with me,” he said, then looked at Adam. “Adam?”

Adam shrugged. “Whatcha got in mind?” he asked, laying his arm across the couch behind Tommy.

Brad grinned maniacally. “Okay, this is going to be great.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam took a deep breath, biting his lip as he looked out of the window at all the camera flashes dying for the best photo of all the celebrities arriving. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Lane rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, you don’t _get_ nervous,” she said.

Tommy glared, grabbing Adam’s hand. “It’s okay, Adam,” he said, squeezing his hand.

Adam snorted. “I’m arriving at the fucking Grammys with my boyfriend and we’re about to go public, Lane. Of course I’m nervous!” he said.

Tommy smiled. “This is worth waiting two month, I promise,” he said, squeezing his hand. “Come on, you look absolutely stunning, I’m glittery enough to not embarrass you, and Lane will lead us away from any assholes, okay?” he said, squeezing Adam’s hand.

Adam smiled. “Alright, let’s do this,” he said, and Tommy nodded, kissing his cheek sweetly as the door was opened and Adam climbed out, then turned and offered him a hand.

Adam fixed on his brightest smile for all of the cameras while Tommy offered a small, shy smile as he kept close to Adam, trying to hide in his shadow for the most part. When he and Adam posed for pictures, he would stand tucked into Adam’s side, smiling shyly from his spot near Adam’s shoulder.

“Adam!” Tommy heard plenty of people calling his name, but this one had a microphone and was actually meant to interview the arrivals, so he shot Adam a look and Adam winked, lacing their fingers together as they walked over to the woman who introduced herself, introduced Adam to the camera, and then asked a few standard ‘how do you feel?’ questions. Tommy’s mind wandered somewhat so he was caught a little off guard when Adam said his name after the woman asked who he was.

“This is Tommy Ratliff,” he said, and he waved at the camera with a smile. “He’s the bassist in my band, but the fans all know that,” he said, smirking.

She smiled curiously. “And how did you get picked to be Adam’s date for the night? Did you all draw straws?” she jokingly asked Tommy, who smiled shyly, but spoke up.

“No, I’m just trying to be a supportive boyfriend, you know?” he said, and he smiled when he saw Adam’s eyes sparkle. “Adam would be pretty upset if I’d made him bring one of the dancers as his date, and besides, I wouldn’t miss this for the world, I’m so proud of him,” he said, looking at Adam the whole time.

She looked positively gleeful but played it off well. “Aww, that’s so sweet. So, Adam, how confident are you on winning your award?” she asked, and he smiled brightly.

“Well, I was pretty much shocked to be nominated, you know? I’m just coming off my first tour and all so I never expected to even be nominated! Just a nomination is amazing enough for me,” he smiled at Tommy. “Tommy thinks I’ve got a good chance, but he’s clearly biased,” he teased, and Tommy rolled his eyes at him. “But really, I’ve got the most amazing fans, and I’ve got the very best band and crew,” he said, then shook his head. “I’ve got so many amazing people behind me that I’m honestly happy to be even nominated, and a win probably couldn’t make me any happier than I already am,” he said humbly.

She laughed and looked at Tommy. “So you’re just biased, right?” she asked, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Adam’s amazing, he just doesn’t want to admit it,” he said, and Adam smiled down at him with love in his eyes.

“Aww, thanks Tommy,” he said, squeezing him around the waist playfully.

“Well, we won’t take up anymore of you and your lovely boyfriend’s time,” she said, nodding at Adam, who just smiled and thanked her before they walked on.

“Well, that’s that,” Tommy muttered, sliding his fingers back into Adam’s as Adam let go of his waist. “Now you just need to win this bitch,” he said, grinning up at him.

Adam laughed and smiled. “You’re too much, baby,” he said, hugging him briefly. They were distracted by a camera flash just behind Tommy and they both looked up to see a photographer preparing for another photo. He froze and gave them a shrug and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, you have to want a better photo than that one,” he teased, then reached up and pulled Adam into a quick kiss amid an onslaught of camera flashes and shouts of Adam’s name. Adam pulled back and smiled down at Tommy, who was smiling up at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Now there’s their photo,” Tommy said playfully.

Adam just laughed, unable to resist hugging him. “Oh TommyJoe, you just ain’t right, Glitterbaby,” he said, as he shook his head. “Not right at all.”

Tommy smiled his widest, cutest smile as they slid their fingers together as Lane shoved them into walking again. “But you still love me anyways, right?” he asked cheekily, and Adam rolled his eyes but nodded, smiling at Tommy lovingly.

“Yeah, I love you,” he confirmed, sliding an arm around Tommy’s waist as they soldiered on, heading up to the next in a long line of interviewers hot on the trail of Adam’s newest (and possibly greatest) scandal yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://heartsdesire456.livejournal.com/704771.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2 parts because AO3 couldn't handle the original 130K in one post!


End file.
